Past Love
by DeathAngel457
Summary: Six years ago, a female fox demon was caught trying to steal from the Reikai. Now she has been assigned to be the new Spirit Detective assistant, but what happens when her first assignment is to fight against her former mate? KuramaxOC Chapter 1 revised.
1. Chapter 1: I'm a fox, not a dog!

The halls of the Reikai palace were full of ogres, 'grim reapers', and the souls of the dearly departed, as per usual. The one unusual thing was the living creature, accompanied by eight guards and heavy restraints, being escorted through the hustle and bustle of the Reikai. The elite guards brought the living being into the main office which belonged to Prince Koenma, who took on the form of a toddler despite being thousands of years old.

"So, do you know why you're here?" the toddler asked.

The guards stepped away from the person to reveal a girl with long dark hair that possessed a crimson tint in the light. Her eyes were a fiery red. She had a crimson sun seemingly tattooed on her forehead. Another indication of her inhumanity was the fox ears and tails, the same color as her hair. Her outfit consisted of a maroon kimono that extended to her mid-thighs where she wore black leggings. She had a formfitting, gray breastplate on her torso with a purple-checkered sash around her slim waist.

"Not so much," the girl said boredly. "And I was so enjoying my prison cell. You disturbed my midday nap."

Koenma's eye twitched. "You're to be executed tomorrow," he said.

"All the more reason for me to sleep today," the girl said with a shrug. "After all, tomorrow I'll be free of you wretched souls."

"Watch your mouth, fox," the captain of the guard said.

"What gonna kill me for it?" the girl asked. "Oops, King Enma beat you to the punch. And I have a name, Otake."

"Hisaki," the toddler said, drawing the fox demoness' attention. "I'm giving you a choice in the matter of your execution."

"Beheading or hanging?" Hisaki asked. "I know you haven't updated those methods in a few centuries."

"Death or life, you fool!" Koenma yelled, effectively stopping the demoness' sarcasm.

Hisaki's eyes grew serious for a moment. "If you're joking, Koenma, I swear in my next life, I shall be your murderer," she said. "If you're not, what's the catch?"

"Your strength and skill as a fighter are well-known throughout the Reikai and Makai," Koenma said. "You were a cunning and bloodthirsty thief, eluding the Reikai authorities for centuries with Y-"

Hisaki's eyes flashed red, sclera, iris and pupil. "Do not speak his name," she growled out as the temperature in the room rose significantly. "You have no right to speak of my mate when your father's men killed him."

"My apologies," Koenma said hastily. "Those seals should completely block off your power. The fact you could access them is a testament to your strength."

"You didn't bring me out of jail just to tell me how strong I am," Hisaki said, as the temperature returned to normal. "And your stupid seals are eating away at my power, I've fallen to a middle C-class." She sighed. "I'm ashamed of the strength I possess now. I was stronger as a kit."

"Even so, your strength may still prove useful," Koenma said. "I want to offer you a job under my watch instead of your death sentence." Hisaki raised an eyebrow, but remained silent. "I would like for you to become an assistant to my new Spirit Detective for Japan."

Hisaki started laughing outright at the toddler. "You must be out of your mind! Have you remained in your toddler form for too many years?" she laughed. Slowly she realized he was being completely serious with her. "You want me to go baby-sit your new detective who probably knows nothing of what he's getting into."

"That's an accurate way of putting it bluntly," Koenma said, nodding.

Hisaki frowned. "I'd be a traitor to my own kind," she said.

"You already were a traitor to your kind," Koenma pointed out. "Most of your thefts involved the murdering or ransacking of high-ranking demons."

Hisaki considered the options. "Feared and praised by the demons, hunted by the spirits, unknown to the humans…" she said. "It's like a new life."

The toddler nodded. "Of course you'll be limited to the city, the detective's side or the Reikai until you prove trustworthy," Koenma said. "Your strength will also be reduced further to match your detective."

'And then those rumors…' Hisaki thought before sighing. "I'll agree to your terms, Koenma. Grudgingly, but in agreement."

"Very well, you're to remain in human form unless your demon form is required," Koenma said as the Captain of the guards imprinted a limiting tattoo on Hisaki's neck. "You will be escorted to the detective and you're to remain within the perimeter of the city. The limiting seal also doubles as a tracking device. Now I'm going to assign him his first case, three thieves have broken into the vault and stolen the Dark Artifacts."

Hisaki smirked. "Ah… the Orb of Baast, the Forlorn Hope and the Shadow Sword," she said. "And they successfully raided you? Perhaps this won't be as boring at I believed it to be."

* * *

After pulling the Detective from school, Koenma explained the Artifacts to him. "The Shadow Sword will make a monster of whoever it cuts. The Forlorn Hope emit's a cryptic power under the full moon. The Orb of Baast can capture living souls, especially those of children."

"Cheery, who came up with that one?" the Detective asked.

"Those three Artifacts were made from darkness to prey on the weak and desperate. Their only purpose is to balance the Universe, the whole yin-yang thing if you get my drift. In the hands of evil, though they can destroy the world."

"Who said that?" the detective yelled.

"Ah, I trust you made it here safely?" Koenma asked as Hisaki walked into the light.

"May I suggest driving lessons to your ferry girls?" she asked, cracking her neck. "The perky one doesn't have the attention span for it."

"Who the hell're you?"

Hisaki eyed the Detective up and down. Not so bad looking for a human. He looked like a punk with his hair slicked back. Undoubtedly he could bark and his appearance and posture suggested he could bite, but there was something honorable in his eyes. Something lacking from most greedy humans and heartless demons. Something honest about him.

"This is Hisaki," Koenma introduced. "She will be your assistant alongside Botan, only she is working off community service. Hisaki, this is Yusuke Urameshi, the new Spirit Detective."

"I heard your last one went crazy and disappeared," Hisaki said, still looking at the human. She couldn't place the familiarity she saw in him. "I hope you're in for a crazy ride."

* * *

"All these rich kids… all shopping… how does Koenma expect us to find 'em in all this mess?" Yusuke asked, flopping down on an empty bench. "Some help he was: we think they're somewhere in the shopping district, he says."

"The leaders of the Reikai are panicking because the power of those objects is vast," Hisaki said, sitting down next to the human detective. "Plus they don't like to be made fools of."

"And how would you know?" Yusuke asked. "I bet you're one of those goody-goody ferry girls like Botan."

"I'm a demon," Hisaki scoffed, crossing her arms. "And for your information, I'm only stuck as your assistant because it was either this or be executed."

Yusuke blinked at the shorter girl. "Executed?" he repeated. "You're a criminal?"

"Was," Hisaki corrected. "In exchange for my life, limiting my power and a new slate, I'm on probation as your assistant. I stole something from the vault while I wasn't thinking clearly and they caught me."

"I think I'm starting to like you, Hisaki," Yusuke said before a dark energy engulfed the air. "Hello, that feels a little awkward." The soul of a child floated passed the two of them. "I think that's what we'd call a lead."

"After it," Hisaki said. They ended up following the soul into an alley full of thugs. The vixen instantly noticed one of the thugs was a demon. "Check out that one's pockets with the Spyglass."

"Why- oh… I see it now," Yusuke said, noticing the man's horns. "There it is… the Orb… thingy."

"Very descriptive," Hisaki muttered. The demon stretched before ducking down another alley.

Before Hisaki and Yusuke could go after him, a thug came up to them. "Hey, cutie, why don't you ditch the loser?" he asked.

"Afraid not," Yusuke said, moving in front of Hisaki.

"But we'll make it fun," another thugs said, putting his hand on Hisaki's shoulder.

Hisaki tensed up. "Get your filthy hand off me, vermin," she growled out.

"Or what-" the thug started until Hisaki slammed her elbow into his stomach as Yusuke punched the first one.

"Yup, I think we'll be great friends," Yusuke said, grinning.

"I'm not despising you as much as I thought I would," Hisaki admitted with a smirk. "Now after the demon."

"He got away," Yusuke said.

Hisaki sniffed the air. "Walked away; he's still nearby," she said. "I can track him from here."

"Lead the way, lassie."

"I'm a fox, not a dog!"

* * *

"Great… the rain has washed the scent away," Hisaki muttered.

"I don't think we need it anymore," Yusuke said, pointing. Above the trees ahead, there was a bright light which clearly was keeping the rain out. They proceeded to walk towards the area. The demon Hisaki and Yusuke had followed was about to punch another demon.

"Cheerful neighbors, are you?" Yusuke asked, halting all three demons. "Couldn't help but notice there's no rain falling here. Maybe the next time you guys go stealing some magic toys, you should hide where it's not so obviously sunny. Just a tip."

Hisaki rolled her eyes. "That's right, idiot," she said. "Give advice to the criminals."

"I'd watch it, dog-girl," Yusuke said. "You're a criminal too."

"Ex-criminal and I'm a fox, damn it!"

"Who are you and how do you know about the artifacts?" the shortest of the group asked.

Hisaki grinned. "Well, well… it's been a long time Hiei," she said.

I don't associate with humans," Hiei said, spitting out the last word with disdain. "How do you know me?"

"If you can't recognize me, I'm offended and won't tell you," Hisaki teased.

"Give us your names."

"I hoped you'd ask," Yusuke said. "The name's Yusuke. I'm a spirit detective."

"Spirit detective?" the large demon repeated.

"Don't worry; they're just Koenma's fools," Hiei said. "Must've been the only humans they could round up. Their spirit energies are pathetic."

The redhead of the group eyed Yusuke and Hisaki before turning and walking away. "Hey! Where are you going?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't have time to be arrested," he replied.

"Stop, Kurama! You can't just walk out on our plan!" Hiei yelled, running after him.

"Hey, don't leave yet, guys. I just got here," Yusuke said. "So much for manners."

"Don't be offended by Hiei," Hisaki said, dismissively. "You'll find he has a natural way of pissing people off. Get used to it now, Detective."

"Right, I'll keep that in mind when invite him over to a sleepover," Yusuke muttered.

"Don't feel bad, kids, I'm much more polite then those two brats," the demon said. "I'll turn myself in if I can't rip off your head."

"Sounds like a deal, just don't pull my hair," Yusuke said. "Hey, I got this one. Go call Botan and tell her I'm getting the Orb back."

"You sure you can fight the demon on your own?" Hisaki asked. He nodded and she shrugged, walking into the forest. "Now how to go about contacting the ferry girl… well killing a human and waiting for her would take too long. I'm giving the kid a few minutes until he messes up somehow. Hey, toddler! I know you're watching me! Send the ferry girl down here!"

The vixen only needed to wait five minutes until a pink blur was racing at her from the skies. "Hisaki! Why aren't you with Yusuke?" the ferry girl cried out.

"He told me to go call you!" Hisaki yelled. "You know I'm getting tired of you people yelling at me like this!"

The ferry girl grabbed the vixen by the wrist and dragged her back towards Yusuke. "Never mind that. Tt turns out that Gouki has a previous record and it more dangerous that we initially thought. We don't really know much about Hiei or Kurama, but they are undoubtedly the brains behind the theft."

"I'm acquainted with Hiei and I'd say you're correct in that assumption," Hisaki said, slinging the Ferry Girl onto her back. "Hang on tight. You're going to pretend to be angry villagers while I transport you around the clearing. A demon of Gouki's intelligence will fall for it without thinking."

After some convincing voice acting on the ferry girl's part and the speed of the vixen, the two girls scared Gouki off without any fighting. They then brought the unconscious Detective back to his house to rest.


	2. Chapter 2: Child's Play, not so much

**Okay, wow, it's been a while since I last started rewriting this story. Looking back at the last time I updated, that is an understatement. It's been forever and I'm sorry. A lot has been going on in my life including changing colleges, changing majors and a bunch of other things that would be too long to list. Between all of this, things in my life were hectic at best and I lost motivation to rewrite this story. But now that my life's back on track, I'm determined to finish this. If I can't finish it before Winter Break is over, my goal is to have it taken care of by Spring or Summer Break at the latest. After that I might try to tackle the mini-series about Youko and Hisaki, but I'm having some issues with the story so it's on Hiatus until further notice. **

**During the absense, I occasionally messed around with some other fanfic ideas that were tumbling around in my mind. I must say I'm fairly happy with those ideas. The most prominent one is a Naruto fanfic that is a KakashixOC story with a significant ItachixOC mixed in (the same OC). That seems to be like the next story I'll be working on. **

**But nothing will be published until _Past Love_ is finished, so enjoy and I'm sorry again! **

**Sadly, I don't own Yu Yu Hakushou, but Hisaki is my OC. **

* * *

Hisaki sipped the tea Atsuko had provided with grace, eyeing the ferry girl sitting across from her. "So what is our back-story we're telling if she or any humans ask?" she asked.

Botan gained a thoughtful look. "I got it!" she exclaimed. "We're cousins who've been home schooled. We just moved here from Nagoya and befriended Yusuke." Before the vixen could comment, there was a commotion from the other room. "Ah, it seems like Yusuke's awake!"

"Hey, easy there," Hisaki said as the ferry girl tugged her down the hallways. "He's not going anywhere."

"Hello!" Botan sang out, entering Yusuke's room where Atsuko was kneeling on the floor.

"Wow, you two saved me?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, they brought you home while you were asleep," Atsuko explained with a smile as she stood up. "Hisaki is very strong. She carried you all by herself. You'll have to introduce me to them properly sometime."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Yusuke asked the two girls after his mother left the room. "So how'd you find me anyways? I didn't think even I knew where I was."

"Nothing too special," Botan said, taking out a watch-like device. "I just used the Demon Compass to lock onto Hisaki's energy and she brought me to you."

Yusuke took the device from the cheerful ferry girl. "This'll make finding them a lot easier, but I think the real problem comes once they're in my face. Gouki was a lot stronger than I thought."

"Hiei and Kurama are most likely stronger than him," Hisaki said, crossing her arms. "At least I know Hiei is…"

"And there's another catch," Botan added. "Koenma didn't tell you this, but you only have one week. I should be encouraging you, but…"

"I know," Yusuke interrupted. "The odds aren't good."

"Hisaki, do you think you could work on tracking down Kurama and Hiei while Yusuke and I dispatch Gouki?" Botan asked, looking to the vixen. "With the time limit, I'm afraid we don't have time to waste."

"Child's play," Hisaki said, sliding open the window. "I'll have them wrapped up in a bow by the time you're done with your demon. Oh, and keep in mind Gouki's skin in a lot tougher than you'd think."

"Well, then, good luck," Botan called as Hisaki jumped out the window.

"Hey!" Yusuke yelled looking out the window only to find nothing. "Did she just-"

"Oh, please, Yusuke, it will take much more than a nine-story drop to hurt Hisaki," Botan said, smiling. "Besides I think she went up, not down."

* * *

Hisaki growled frustrated, sitting down on a bench in the park. "I know he's around here somewhere," she muttered angrily. Her expression fell slightly. "The scent is familiar. I'd almost say it was… but that can't be possible."

"Excuse me, miss."

The vixen looked to the side, before smiling. "You know you're not the easiest person to track down, Kurama," she said. "I narrowed it down to the park, but with the roses in bloom, I couldn't exactly pinpoint your location." She gazed at the roses as her heart gave another painful lurch. "He always did like the roses. They are exactly like him… beautiful but still deadly."

"I'm sorry?" Kurama said, taking a seat.

Hisaki shook her head. "Oh, pardon me," she said. "Just remembering the past… but onto business. I'm supposed to be arresting you and taking the Forlorn Hope. We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"Give me three days and I'll return the Forlorn Hope the easy way.," Kurama said.

Hisaki rolled her eyes. "You must think I'm stupid," she said. "The full moon is in three days. You'll be able to activate its powers then. I can't trust you not to make a foolish wish that will become my fault. The toddler prince already hates me."

"Fair enough," the redhead said, standing. "Tomorrow meet me at the Hospital, where I will explain the wish I want to make."

"I'll be bringing the detective along," Hisaki said. "Four o'clock tomorrow afternoon. If you double-cross me or your wish is out of the question, then tomorrow, you'll die by my hands."

"Understood."

* * *

Hisaki clapped the injured Detective's shoulder. "Nice job, kid," she said. "Congrats on your first kill. I didn't think you had it in you."

Botan smiled. "Coming from a demon, that's a compliment," she said, seeing Yusuke grimace. "Any luck finding the other two?"

"I found Kurama…" Hisaki said, looking sheepishly. "And I kind of made a deal with him."

"You did what?" the ferry girl yelled.

"He said he'd return the Forlorn Hope in three days," Hisaki said, holding up her hands. "And yes, I know the full moon is in three days, but he's convinced that if I meet him at the hospital tomorrow, I'll understand why he thinks his wish won't harm anything."

"Well I think it's a set-up," Botan muttered.

Yusuke frowned. "Kurama's the redhead right?" he asked. Hisaki confirmed his question. "Well, he kind of left the group yesterday, Botan. I think Hisaki made the right choice."

Hisaki nodded. "There was something in his eyes that made me want to trust him. At least we can hear him out first."

* * *

"Here we are: the Hospital," Yusuke said. "And looks like Kurama's waiting for us."

The redhead had been casually leaning against a wall. "Good, you came," he said, leading them into the Hospital. "I'll answer your questions after the visit. Please don't mention demons and such while we're in there."

"While we're in where?" Yusuke asked confused, but the redhead didn't answer. Instead he opened the door for the Detective and Vixen.

"It's been such a long time since you've brought friends with you," a sickly woman said, sitting up in the bed.

"It's alright, mother," Kurama said, rushing to her side. "You don't have to sit up."

"It's not so bad. I'm feeling well today," she protested. Her voice and actions contradicted her words, however.

"Shall I peel an apple for you?" Kurama asked.

"No. I'm not hungry," she replied.

"Please eat, mother. You'll never get well without nutrition," Kurama said almost desperately.

"Yes, of course. It's just so hard to remember all these things, Shuichi," she said.

"Well try hard. I need you to get well quickly," he said.

'Shuichi?' Hisaki thought confused, but she didn't let the confusion reach her face like Yusuke did.

Kurama politely excused himself and the two detectives from the room and the three of them went up to the roof for privacy. "Shuichi is the name I've taken in my human form," he said. "That woman is my mother… sort of. My father passed away years ago. For 15 years, she has brought me up while I have deceived her."

"Sorry, I'm not following," Yusuke said.

"I've heard that some demonic spirits could merge with unborn humans to take a physical body," Hisaki said. "Somewhat like a demon possession, but more along the lines of fusing two souls into one."

"My truest name is Youko," Kurama said. "I was a spirit fox, gaining the powers of a demon over the hundreds of years that I lived. In time, I became bored and passed my hours learning the art of breaking codes and seals, ancient treasures were my favorite sport. But 15 years ago I made a careless mistake and was badly injured by a strong pursuer. With the last energy I had, I escaped to the living world and became the child of a proud human family, knowing that if I could withstand humanity for 10 years, my spirit energy would have time to safely recover. Then I would escape without a trace."

"You're a liar," Hisaki said coldly. "Youko Kurama is dead."

Yusuke nudged the vixen's side. "Weren't you the one who wanted to hear him out yesterday?" he asked.

Hisaki glanced at the human. "That was then," she said. "There's no way in hell that this… human is Youko."

"Hisaki," Yusuke said, making Kurama focus on the girl completely.

"Hisaki?" Kurama repeated, eyes wide. "You-"

Hisaki leapt back when Kurama took a step towards her. "You're not Youko Kurama," she growled from the fence around the roof top. She glanced back at him, her eyes glowing red. "You're nothing more than an imposter."

"Please, wait a moment," Kurama called out, taking another step, but Hisaki launched herself from the rooftop, jumping from building to building away from the hospital.

"You know Hisaki?" Yusuke asked, confused. "Or rather you used to?"

"She was my… closest companion," Kurama said. "My death must have hurt her greatly."

* * *

Hisaki sat a top a tall tower, her knees pulled to her chest. "It can't be him…" she said. "That weak demon must've heard the legends and decided to take his name. I should go kill him for that."

"You know it's really him. The scent doesn't lie, nor does his energy."

"Go away," Hisaki growled as a shadow loomed over her. A moment of silence passed. "Why wouldn't he come back for me? He was my mate; I was his."

"When I found him in the Ningenkai, the first thing he asked about was you. He does care about you, but he also has grown to care about that human he calls mother."

"You know… I thought we'd moved beyond you trying to cheer me up. It ruins your image."

"Hn. If you wouldn't be so stupid, I wouldn't have to, vixen."

With that the shadow disappeared as did the sun beyond the horizon. "Thank you… Hiei…" Hisaki said to the sky. Out of nowhere, a large energy spiked up from the Hospital, making her get to her feet. "He activated the Forlorn Hope… he'll die if he uses it."

* * *

A wall of fire prevented Yusuke from reaching Kurama. Standing on the roof was Hisaki in her demon form. "Koenma will have my head if you die, detective," she said.

"But he's gonna kill himself!" Yusuke yelled. "I can't-"

"No, he's not," Hisaki interrupted, jumping over to the mirror and Kurama. She held her hand over the mirror. "Take my life, Forlorn Hope… grant Kurama's wish in exchange for my life."

"Hisaki, what are you doing?" Kurama exclaimed.

Hisaki's red eyes locked with his green ones. "I lost you once," she said. "I'm not going to lose you again."

"Your desire shall be granted," the mirror said as a bright light engulfed the two foxes. When the light died, both were on the ground, eyes closed. Yusuke made it over to the redhead first, shaking him,

Kurama's eyes snapped open as he pushed himself up. "I'm still alive…" he muttered, before looking to the vixen. "Is she…"

"Go check on your mom," Yusuke said, glancing at the vixen. "I'll take care of her."

"Yusuke!" Botan had just arrived. "What happened to Hisaki?"

"She asked the stupid mirror to take her life in exchange for Kurama's," Yusuke said angrily.

"Worry not," the Forlorn Hope "In honor of her noble deed, I have fulfilled the desire by taking half the life needed from each of them. If more wishers were like her, like I would need a new name."

Hisaki's eyes fluttered open. "Kurama…?" she questioned.

"Kurama and his mother are both fine," Botan said. "The Spirit Detective and assistant strike again!"

"We've only got one more artifact to go," Yusuke said, throwing an arm around the vixen's shoulders.

"I need a nap," the vixen said, slumping against the detective. "Don't wake me up… or I'll kill you."


	3. Chapter 3: Of Third Eyes and Insanity

Botan shook the sleeping vixen. "Hisaki! Oh, come on, I know you're tired but this is no time for a cat nap!" she exclaimed.

"What is it with you people?" Hisaki asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "First Yusuke thinks I'm a dog, now you think I'm a cat?"

"We don't have time for that!" Botan yelled, throwing clothes at the vixen. "Hiei's made his move."

That had the vixen moving. "Damn, he knew I'd weaken myself to save Kurama," she cursed, pulling the clothes on. "Hey, these are the detectives!"

"It doesn't matter!" Botan exclaimed.

Hisaki stood in the middle of the room with pants that extended further than her feet. "I think it does," she muttered, ripping the pants to an appropriate length and putting on a cloth sash to hold them up. "Let's go."

It wasn't difficult for the vixen's keen senses to narrow in on the detective's scent and with the ferry girl's flying speed, the girls caught up in no time. "I think my compass went stupid," Yusuke said as they did. "No matter how far I go, it always says one mile."

"Hiei is using his spirit energy to create a moving target for you to follow, leading you to his hideout," Hisaki explained.

"That's cute," Yusuke said with a laugh

"No, it's not," Botan replied. "He's told me terrible things through telepathy. He's kidnapped Keiko and won't give her back unless we bring him the two other artifacts."

"He what?" Yusuke said.

Hisaki rolled her eyes. "Hiei's taken a hostage," she said. "Did you go deaf or something? We'll just have to kick his ass before he decides to kill her."

Yusuke nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me," he agreed.

The Demon Compass let them to an abandoned warehouse. "Get out here, Hiei, so I can kick your ass!" Yusuke demanded. Instead of the fire demon, several humans with pale skin and blank eyes came out. The Detective grew irritated, throwing punches at them. "Get lost, you shrimps! You're not the ones I want! What's wrong? Why don't you show yourself, asshole!"

"They're not demons," Hisaki said, slamming her fist into one of their chests. "They're humans who are being controlled."

Yusuke blinked before resuming his beating. "I don't care!" he growled. "I'll bash whoever gets in my way!"

"But for him to control so many at once… could Hiei possess a Jagan?" Botan asked.

Someone beat Hisaki to the answer. "That is correct. Now that I see you up close and personal, you look more detestable than I initially thought. I don't care whether you're a Spirit Detective or not. Anyone who tries to capture me is a fool."

Hiei finally made his appearance with two possessed humans holding an unconscious Keiko. "Oh shut up, you moron!" Yusuke demanded. "I've got the treasures, hand Keiko over!"

"Oh, good boy, you've brought the Orb of Baast and that precious Forlorn Hope," Hiei said, motioning for the possessed to release Keiko as the artifacts were tossed to him. Yusuke and Botan went over to her side, but Hisaki stood her in place, examining Hiei. "So maybe my plan had a few setbacks, but the end result is the same. All three weapons of darkness are mine and those fools in charge will be bowing at my feet."

"All yours?" Hisaki questioned. "You must be mistaken, Hiei. You're not getting out of here with those artifacts alive."

Yusuke, satisfied Keiko was alright, turned on the fire demon, throwing a punch. It sailed straight through an afterimage of Hiei. "Hey, he vanished!" the human exclaimed.

"I'm still here," Hiei taunted, appearing to the detective's left. "I only stepped gently to the side. Was that a real hit? I was under the impression that was a joke. Oh, but wait, you're not amused."

Hisaki appeared behind Hiei, aiming a kick for his head. He raised his arm to block in time. "What did you do to the girl?" she asked. "The Shadow Sword reeks of her scent."

"What?" Yusuke yelled.

"Do you really think I would relinquish my hostage without a reward?" Hiei asked. "Look at her closely, Yusuke. You'll see that she's still mine."

"You're lying!" Yusuke yelled, running over to Keiko and Botan.

Hiei shifted his attention back to Hisaki as her energy spiked. "You're a hell of a lot more talkative than I remember," she commented as energy sparked where her leg and his arm were in contact.

"Hn," Hiei scoffed.

A smile spread across her face. "There's the Hiei I know," she teased, jumping back to where Yusuke and Botan were.

"You may have her body, but her future is mine," Hiei taunted. "See, I've struck her with the Shadow Sword and once that Jagan opens completely, she becomes a demon. Not a very smart one, I'm afraid, but perfect for a slave."

Botan pushed Yusuke out of the way, holding a glowing hand over Keiko's forehead. "I'll try to prevent it from opening," she said, forcing her energy into the Jagan. "You go and punch his brains out!"

"Yes, you better punch them out quickly if you care about your assistant," Hiei said. "I can feel her precious energy draining fast. It's a pity. Her poor little body is giving it everything she has. Soon you'll have a girlfriend who is a demon and an assistant who's dead."

"Is that true?" Yusuke asked.

Hisaki placed her hand on Botan's shoulder and the energy flowing into Keiko turned red. "I'll keep Botan alive," she said. "Go kick his ass."

* * *

When everything seems to be going well, that's when things tend to take a turn for the worse. Hisaki and Botan had managed to keep the Jagan contained, but when Hiei transformed into his Demon Form, Keiko's energy spiked, zapping Botan's hand.

"The monster inside her must be feeding off Hiei's energy," the ferry girl said. "I don't think I can keep it inside her much longer."

"Trade places with me," Hisaki said, holding her hand over Keiko's forehead "I can handle the pain of forcing it closed while you guide my energy."

Botan nodded, placing her hand over Hisaki's as she poured her energy out. The demon inside Keiko shot out energy, slicing Hisaki's hand, but the vixen paid no attention to it, focusing solely on suppressing the demon's energy. She cured mentally when Hiei decided to change his attack plans.

"I'll kill you soon enough, but first I'll let you watch your friends die and Keiko become a demon," Hiei said.

"No, don't!" Yusuke yelled, but Hiei was already at the girls. Botan would be safe as would Keiko because Hisaki was between the demon and them. She decided she would take the sword from Hiei the moment he struck. A wound that was fatal to humans wouldn't kill her, so she'd be fine. The vixen braced herself, but the blow never came.

Hisaki's eyes widened, catching the scent of roses mixed with blood. "Kurama…" she breathed out, opening her eyes. .

The Shadow Sword was embedded through Kurama's stomach. "You really have gone insane!" Hiei exclaimed. Kurama cut his palm open before flinging blood into the Jagan on Hiei's forehead.

"The eyes on Hiei's body are merely for amplification," Kurama said, clutching his stomach wound. "Without the Jagan exposed on his forehead, the rest become useless."

"Are you okay?" Yusuke asked, running over.

Kurama chuckled, "Only a minor hole in my stomach."

"You fool!" Hisaki yelled. "I'd gut you if Hiei didn't beat me to the punch!"

"Always… so funny," Kurama gritted out with a smile.

"Damn it, Kurama!" Hisaki cried out, shaking his shoulder. "I'm serious! You're in a human body! I'm more durable than you are!"

"I'm alive right not because of you, Hisaki, and I caused you a great amount of trouble," Kurama said. "Please, allow me to start repaying my debt." He turned to the Detective. "Finish Hiei before his Jagan recovers. I'll help the girls take care of your girlfriend."

* * *

After exchanging countless blows, Yusuke finally created an opening on Hiei. The detective pointed at the demon. Hiei managed to dodge and the blast of energy soared passed his shoulder. "What a surprising guy," the short demon commented. "I never thought you'd have such a move, but you seemed to use all your Spirit Energy on that shot." He punched Yusuke into the wall. "If we'd fought a little later, perhaps I would've been the one killed. I'll send the four of them after you. So rest in peace and die!"

Hiei's eyes widened in pain as the energy blast hit him from behind. "But you missed," he said, returning to his normal form. "The Forlorn Hope. You reflected the shot. Must have guessed exactly the way I would dodge."

"I think that's what they call watching your opponent," Yusuke said, smirking widely.

"You're pretty clever," Hiei said, falling forward as he lost consciousness.

Yusuke retrieved the antidote from the Shadow Sword's hilt and used it on Keiko. The Jagan shut and disappeared all together. "Goodbye, Keiko-monster," he sighed in relief. "Thanks for all the help, Kurama. How do you feel?"

"Good, I guess," Kurama replied. "I avoided the organs at least."

Hisaki rolled her eyes, examining the wound further. "Don't joke around, idiot," she said, her red eyes looking up to his green ones. "You're still in a human body. A sword wound is more serious for you."

Kurama smiled down at the vixen. "You'll get worry lines if you fuss like that," he teased.

"I still can't believe what you did, Yusuke," Botan said, cutting off the vixen's biting comeback. "Why didn't you tell me the Spirit Gun could bounce of mirrors? When did you learn that?"

"About 10 minutes ago," Yusuke said, scratching the back of his head. "Hiei was way too fast, I knew I wouldn't be able to hit him with my Spirit Gun unless it was from behind. That's when I spotted the Forlorn Hope in the corner and thought, ' Hey I'll give it a try.'"

"You weren't certain?" Kurama asked incredulously.

"Well, one time in science class, they bounced a light off a mirror and I though it might be the same," Yusuke said.

"Might? You risked our lives on a might?" Botan screeched. "What exactly would you have done if the Spirit Gun hadn't bounced off the mirror?"

"Hope Hisaki was a better fighter than me?" Yusuke suggested.

"Not likely," Hisaki said, crossing her arms. "Hiei's a fire-natured, like me. I still haven't adjusted to my weakened powers. He probably would've killed me within five minutes."

"Then I guess it was get chopped to pieces," Yusuke said, shrugging.

Kurama started chuckling. "All the while, we've been thinking you were a brilliant strategist," he said. "Really, you're just a lucky fool."

"Hey watch it, fox boy!" Yusuke growled. "What's that word mean anyway?"

"A strategist is someone who uses his brain," Hisaki teased.

"Hey!"

"Now, now," Botan chided. "Hisaki, can you take Kurama home? I need to get the artifacts back. I can come by later to heal him."

"I can heal him," Hisaki offered, glancing at the fox demon. "It's easier for me to heal him since I'm a demon."

"I'll contact you tomorrow," Botan said, flying off.

Hisaki sighed. "Alright," she said, placing one of Kurama's arms over her shoulders before looking to Yusuke. "Get Keiko home, Yusuke, and then get yourself home."

* * *

"You should have let Hiei hit me," Hisaki said, straddling Kurama's thighs so she could get a better angle for healing his wound. "My body's more durable than yours. You're stuck in a human body, you fool."

Kurama remained silent as Hisaki healed him, only when she finished did he move, gripping her arms as he sat up. "Please… forgive me," he said.

Hisaki's ear twitched. "Why are you apologizing?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. He pulled her into an embrace, taking in her scent. "Kurama…"

"I knew I had hurt you," he explained. "The first thing I remembered of my life as Youko in this body was your crying face. When you heard my story, I saw the disgust in your eyes. I'll understand if you want nothing to do with me."

"Do you know why I'm Yusuke's assistant?" Hisaki asked. "I was arrested breaking into the Vault by myself… I was trying to steal something."

"Trying to steal what?"

"A device that would limit my powers so I could pass through to the Ningenkai. I'd heard rumors that traces of your energy were senses here… and, well, I'm sure you get the picture."

Kurama leaned forward, kissing the vixen's forehead as her communicator went off. "It's time for you to be off," he said. "We'll meet again soon. I doubt I'll be able to stay away, knowing you're in the city."

Hisaki jumped onto his windowsill. "I'll see you around then," she said.

* * *

**Dark Artifacts Arc ... done! **

**Chapter Four starts the Saint Beast Arc and is too come tomorrow... or rather later today since it's like 3 a.m. Oops?**


	4. Chapter 4: A corrupted sense of modesty

**Just as a note, the rewritten chapter are the ones with titles after the Chapter number. The rewrites end and start in the same places as the originals, so you could keep reading the story from where the rewrites end. I received a message about the confusion. Sorry about that!**

* * *

The call was from Koenma. Yusuke was going on another mission soon. Genkai, a master psychic human, was passing on her spirit techniques, so she was holding a tournament to choose a successor. A demon had his eyes on the old woman's power, so it was up to the Spirit Detective to stop him. The only way to do that was to become Genkai's successor himself, a task that Hisaki wasn't need for. So in the mean time, Koenma was summoning Hisaki back to the Reikai. Though she'd mellowed out, accepting her fate as Yusuke's partner, he still didn't trust her alone in the city. That left Hisaki in the Reikai, doing paperwork. When Yusuke won the tournament, he spent another six months training with Genkai. That meant six months of paperwork for Hisaki.

The toddler prince quickly learned that Hisaki needed breaks often or else she'd burn the papers. It was during one of these breaks that an ogre named George came rushing in. "Ah, Koenma, sir, a letter!" he called. "It's from the city of Ghosts and Apparitions."

Hisaki's ears perked up. "What'd the Four Saint Beasts want from you?" she asked. "Usually they're pretty happy ruling their city."

"They want immediate immigration into the Ningenkai," Koenma said, paling. "George, tell Botan to catch the spy she's been shadowing and get Yusuke on this right away!"

A few hours later, Hisaki watched as Yusuke and Kuwabara jumped into a portal leading to Maze Castle, the home of the Saint Beasts. "So you're sending them to their death this early on?" she asked the toddler. "Well damn, I'd better get out my fancy clothes. I don't want to die wearing just anything."

"No, I've sent reinforcements," Koenma said as Kurama and Hiei jumped into the portal a few minutes after the humans.

"Why not send me too?" Hisaki asked, pointing at herself. "I mean, I'm as destructive as Hiei or Yusuke and almost as intelligent as Kurama. I can sense physical things as well as Kuwabara can sense spiritual things."

"Because you need to help me with this paperwork!"

The vixen and the ogre stared at the prince incredulously before Hisaki snorted. "Of course, allowing the Ningenkai to be destroyed is a small price to pay for paperwork."

"You know, sir, if the Ningenkai is destroyed, there will be much more paperwork to do and Hisaki won't be around to help you."

Koenma paused in his stamping. "Get to the City of Ghosts and Apparitions immediately!" he yelled, opening a portal.

Hisaki jumped to her feet, saluting, "Yes sir!"

* * *

A black fox with red-tipped paws, ears and two tails landed on her feet outside Maze Castle with a bundle strapped to her back. She sniffed the ground before looking to the castle. 'Well they don't waste any time…' she thought, running forward. 'They already made their way inside.'

Her sharp red eyes instantly noticed the sensors in the halls as she lowered her energy to a minimum, crawling along the shadows so she wouldn't be noticed easily. The first thing she saw when the tunnel started to lighten was four boys holding up the ceiling, trying not to be crushed, while a one-eyed, purple bat-like demon taunted them, attempting to force one of them to betray the others.

'The Gate of Betrayal…' Hisaki thought. 'I've heard rumors of it. Only one can live, leaving the others to die.'

Her eyes focused on the redhead on the group before a growl built in her throat and she darted forward. She was little more than a black blur, weaving under the boys' feet and launching up at the bat demon. She tackled the bat out of the air, biting and clawing at it.

"Get off me, you disgusting animal!" the bat yelled. The vixen responded by biting harder and raising her body temperature to burn the demon alive. When she was sure it was dead, she looked to the boys, barking twice to ask what to do.

"What the hell?" Yusuke gritted out as the ceiling slid a few more inches.

"Pull the switch behind you!" Kurama called out. "It will deactivate the gate!"

"It's an animal; it can't-" Kuwabara started, but stopped short when the fox nodded, launching herself at the switch. She landed on the switch, pulling it down with her body weight. The fox jumped to the ground when the Gate of Betrayal stopped pushing on the team. Her head snapped up moments before a boulder fell, crushing the area where the fox had been. "Well, he was a brave little fella."

"Hisaki!" Kurama yelled out, making Yusuke do a double take.

"That… fox was Hisaki!" Yusuke yelled, scrambling after the redhead. They crawled out from under the Gate of Betrayal to see the fox sitting proudly on top of the boulder, giving a snickering bark at their stupefied expressions.

"Stupid vixen," Hiei muttered.

The vixen stopped her snickering as a grin stretched on her face. Steam started rising off the fox's body until Kurama quickly grabbed her. "I'd advise against transforming like that," he said. "Go back and transform there."

Hisaki shrugged, running back through the gate. Moments later she returned in her usual demon form. "Why'd you have a problem with me transforming?" she asked as they continued into the castle.

"Because your sense of modesty has been corrupted," Kurama said, shaking his head.

"Wait, if you transformed back, you would've been naked?" Yusuke asked. Hisaki nodded. "Damn, Kurama, you should've let her change."

Yusuke failed to notice the glare from the redhead as Hisaki shrugged again. "When you're as old as I am, you don't really care anymore," she said. "Plus my sense of modesty was corrupted years ago by a certain demon."

"Old? You don't look any older than us," Kuwabara said.

"I put Master Genkai to shame," Hisaki scoffed. "I've lived at least 20 of her lifetimes."

"What?" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled. "You're like 1000 years old?"

"Give a few centuries but pretty much," Hisaki said, thoughtfully. "I don't really count anymore. I'll just wait until I turn 2000."

"Damn, here I thought you were like our age," Yusuke said.

"Essentially she is," Kurama said. "Demons don't age like humans; we age much slower once we've matured enough."

A short beeping came from Hisaki's shirt. "Uh, Hisaki, I think your boobs are ringing," Yusuke pointed out.

"So they are," Hisaki said, pulling her communicator out of her cleavage. "Hisaki, here."

"It's Botan in the Ningenkai, do you copy?"

Kuwabara snatched the mirror from the vixen's hands. "Hey, what's up, Botan? This is the brave and handsome Kuwabara reporting in. I'm taking very good care of Urameshi."

"I'm so glad to hear that," Botan said. "I've got thing under control here as well, more or less. The Makai insects only like to nest in depressed people's minds. That narrows down my search a bit. I've also found another spy for the Saint Beasts. I just can't figure out how they're getting passed the barrier. See, I think there are demons outside the city taking orders along the wall."

"Watch out!" Yusuke yelled as a demon snuck up behind the ferry girl.

Botan hit the demon with a baseball bat. "Don't worry. Those guys are weaklings. The real challenge is finding those Makai insects. I've only caught 15 of those buggers and I've been searching nearly all day," she complained.

"15? That's no help," Yusuke whined.

"Fighting people controlled by those insects takes time," Botan said. "That's why you need to get that whistle pronto."

"Okay, we're trying, but this castle's really rough," Yusuke said.

"Of course it is, no one's survived before," Botan said, hanging up.

Hisaki sighed, tucking the communicator back into her shirt. "Well you heard the ferry girl, shall we go?" she asked.

"What do you know about these Saint Beasts?" Yusuke asked the demon companions. "I didn't have a chance to ask Botan."

"She wouldn't have told you much, I'm afraid," Kurama replied. "Ever since the barrier was raised around the city, Reikai intelligence basically forgot this place existed."

"What'd you know?" Kuwabara asked.

"When you see their bodies, you're in for a shock," Hisaki said.

"Terrified? Isn't that more like it?"

The group of five shifted so they were standing back to back. "Who said that?" Kuwabara yelled.

The voice chuckled darkly. "Please take the door behind you," it said.

"Ladies first," Yusuke offered as the doors swung open.

Hisaki shrugged walking into the room. Her eyes narrowed at the scent in the room as she lit the torches for her friends. The light cast a large shadow on the wall as the first Saint Beast was made visible. "Welcome, trespassers," he said, eyes glowing yellow.

"Okay, I'm surprised!" Kuwabara said.

He was essentially a turtle-like creature made of rock. "I am Genbu of the Four Saint Beasts. Do you have a request before you die?"

"Yeah, tell me how a beast is a saint," Yusuke said. "I'm confused."

The Saint Beast ignored the sarcastic detective. "This stairwell is the only way to the castle tower. You can either beat me or go up there or you be dragged once you stop bleeding," Genbu said, ignoring the question. He hit the ground with his tail, making a small crater. "Why don't you all attack me at once? Then the last one left won't feel lonely."

"He's a rock, Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled. "How're we supposed to fight against a rock?"

"Why don't you take your offer and shove it up-" Hisaki was cut off by Kurama placing a hand over her mouth.

"Perhaps you should allow me to fight him first," Kurama said, stepping forward. It would be ill-advised for us all to attack without first knowing his powers. Besides I can hardly let Hisaki get all the credit for this mission, now can I?"

"You want to die, one by one?" Genbu asked. "I can do that too."

"Wouldn't we be better off trying to lure him back to that drop down ceiling or something?" Yusuke asked.

"Obviously you are underestimating Kurama," Hiei said. "Do you know why I chose him to be my partner? To avoid fighting him myself. Watch. He's more cut-throat than I am when it comes to battle and unbelievably precise."

"I don't know guys. He's still a talking rock," Kuwabara said.

* * *

**So I was on a roll and decided to finish another chapter. It's now like 4 a.m. so Chapter five is coming out after I sleep. Good night and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5: Brass Balls

Kurama took a few steps towards the beast. "Sir, the first move is yours," he offered. Out of no where, Genbu's tail rose up from the ground behind him. The fox managed to turn in time to avoid a lethal blow, but was not fast enough to dodge Genbu's tail, leaving a gash in his chest.

Hisaki gripped the end of her tail anxiously. 'Damn it… I think he tries to find new ways to give me heart attacks,' she thought. 'He's stuck in a human body, hasn't changed his damned fighting style and now he's wounded fighting one of the Saint Beasts.'

Hiei glared at the vixen. 'If you do not cease your anxiety, I will knock you out,' he thought to her, but he became surprised by the genuine fear in her mind. 'Idiot… he won't die so easily. He's not as weak as you believe him to be.'

'He's far too reckless,' Hisaki thought, shooting a glance at Hiei. 'Even you have to hate the fact he toys around with his opponents.' There was no reply.

"Thanks to my body's structure, I can become one with any type of rock," Genbu explained. "With a little rearranging, I can make any stone my tail. And since this whole chamber's made of stone, I have you surrounded. There's no where to run!"

Kurama stood, glancing back at his comrades. "There is no need to worry," he said, looking at the vixen specifically. "I have been hurt, but he will not take me by surprise again."

"Wait until you see the full extent of my power," Genbu said as he began to sink into the floor, "then you will not be so confident."

"He's gonna put himself into the floor," Yusuke said.

"Do something, Kurama!" Kuwabara yelled, but there wasn't anything he could do as Genbu submerged completely into the floor. "I can't sense Genbu's energy anywhere."

Hisaki closed her eyes, sifting through the scents in the room. Her eyes snapped open. "Behind!" she yelled.

Kurama was already in the air when Genbu leapt out of the ground behind where he had been standing. Genbu's tail came from the other side, intending to skewer the fox midair, but with some flips, Kurama avoided getting hit.

"You'll never defeat me by just running away," Genbu taunted from the ground.

"Yes, Genbu, I believe you're right," Kurama said, running his fingers through his hair. He pulled out a red rose, running his energy through it.

"A flower?" Yusuke asked, confused..

"Now that's weird," Kuwabara agreed. "If he's trying to win the beast over, I don't think that's a good idea."

"It's no ordinary flower," Hisaki said smiling.

Kurama twirled the rose as the petals fell off. "Rose Whip!" he said, creating his signature weapon. The scent of roses filled the room, even the humans were overwhelmed by it.

"Well, everything's coming up roses," Yusuke commented, brushing a red petal off his shoulder.

"It smells girly in here," Kuwabara said, frowning. "I don't think I like it."

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Oh sure. I guess he should be a tough guy like you and be obsessed with kittens."

"Shut up!"

"You still don't understand your problem," Genbu said, still hiding in the room. "What good will a weapon do if you can't tell where I am?"

"Yes, not being able to find you is a problem," Kurama said, closing his eyes.

"You just can't be scared, can you?" Genbu scoffed. "Well I'll soon change that."

Kurama's eyes snapped open as he leapt into the air. "Found you!" he said, heading towards the ceiling before Genbu jumped out.

"It's over," Hiei commented. "The thorns of Kurama's Whip can slice through any substance, including solid stone."

Kurama swung his whip around, slicing Genbu into pieces, before walking over to his friends. "Ugh! How did you find me?" Genbu's dismembered head asked.

"Your smell," Kurama answered simply. "After filling the room with the rose's sweet aroma, finding your putrid stench was quite simple."

Yusuke frowned. "Well that's no fair. Why can't any of my matches end that quickly?"

"Idiot, it only looked easy because Kurama was the one fighting," Hiei scoffed. "If either of you humans had been fighting, you would have died in under a minute."

"Why does everything you say wanna make me bash your face in?" Kuwabara yelled. "Listen, I just happened to place third in Master Genkai's fighting tournament. The only ones who beat me were Yusuke and an evil monster!"

"What's your point?"

"You little-!"

"Children, save it for the bad guys," Yusuke scolded. "We should continue up the stairs."

Hisaki frowned, eyeing Kurama's wound. "Sit," she said.

Kurama smiled. "It's only a flesh wound, Hisaki," he said. "You don't need to waste-"

Hisaki's energy flared up around her as her eyes flashed red. "Sit," she repeated.

Kurama was about to follow her command, knowing she'd force him if he defied her again, when he blinked. "It appears as though my fight is not over," he said.

The scattered pieces of Genbu reassembled themselves as the beast rose, unharmed. "You can disassemble me all you'd like. I'll come back together every time. Actually, it makes for a very nice attack," he said, launching his hands, arms and head at the fox.

"Rose Whiplash!" Kurama said, breaking the pieces of Genbu that were flying at him into smaller pieces.

"Right in the head! Let's see him come back now!" Yusuke exclaimed. However Genbu's face smirked as he reformed again. "Okay, that was luck."

Kurama dodged the next onslaught of rocks with relative ease. When the rocks paused, to line up for the next assault, there was a glint in his eyes, revealing he had a plan. With the next barrage, the fox stood his ground, snatching a specific rock out before Genbu started reforming.

"You're not even fighting back now; those blows must have made you insane," Genbu said. His reformation, however, wasn't as he expected. "Wait, how did you get on the ceiling? Ugh, what's wrong with me?"

Yusuke and Kuwabara bursted out laughing, Hisaki snickered, and Hiei smirked. Genbu's head was between his legs, upside down, while his limbs were at various placed on his body. "I've heard of brass balls before but come on!" Yusuke managed to get out.

"I'd like to see him go to the bathroom!" Kuwabara snorted.

"What did you do to me?" Genbu demanded.

Kurama held out a glowing red rock. "I took this," he stated simply. "I believe this is the equivalent of the hypothalamus portion of your brain. It regulates all the functions of your body, including the process of putting you back together. It seems to relay an energy signal when you separate, making it very easy to find."

"You can't do this! Give it back to me!" Genbu yelled. Kurama merely tossed the rock up and lashed it in half. The beast glowed before shattered into dust, never to reform again.

"I don't think he liked that!" Kuwabara said, laughing.

"Good work, Kurama!" Yusuke congratulated.

Hisaki was already over at the redhead's side, gently helping him to the ground. "Now will you sit, you damned fox?" she asked, exasperatedly. Her hand glowed red as she willed her energy to close the wound. "Honestly, you're as impatient as a kit. If you'd let me heal you a while ago, you wouldn't be in as much pain. Now it's going to cause a problem for you when you fight. I can only close it to the point where you don't bleed out."

"I'm sorry," Kurama apologized. "I'm the one who's slowing everyone down."

"Nah, don't worry about it; you've earned yourself a break anyway," Yusuke said, grinning.

"Yeah, I'll handle the next one," Kuwabara said.

* * *

**Hey, so that was Chapter Five... Chapter six will take a bit longer because my internet connection is being a bitch right now. I'm guessing that it can be expected sometime tomorrow. Until then, reviews are appreciated! **


	6. Chapter 6: Always the Charmer

**So was anyone else having a problem with the login recently, or was that just me? Anyways, I finally managed to get into my account and update. I'll be out of town for the next day or two with minimal Internet access, so an update is unlikely until Wednesday. But I made this chapter longer (over 3000 words!), so enjoy!**

* * *

When they reached the top of the stairs, Hisaki's eyes narrowed as she stopped moving forward. "What? Is all the running making you tired?" Yusuke taunted. "I figured having a girl along would be problems." Hisaki's pupils turned into slits as a deep growl built in her throat. "Hey, I wasn't serious, you know."

"She's not reacting to you," Kurama said, standing directly in front of her. He allowed his energy to expand and surround the agitated vixen, soothing her. Suddenly a loud roar shook the entire floor, causing parts of the ceiling the crack.

"I don't know what kind of monster makes that sound, but I got a hunch it's our next enemy," Kuwabara said.

The next roar sent a shockwave down the hall, much louder than the first one and clearly directed at them. "That… is Byakko and he doesn't sound very pleased," Kurama said.

"Stupid beast," Hisaki scoffed. "He's offensive."

"Let's go," Yusuke said. The ceiling caved in behind them as they ran forward. Running up more stairs, they came to a platform outside of the castle. A narrow strip of floor connected the tower to a large circular area. A second strip of land connected the area to the main part of the castle, but someone was standing in the way. Lightning flashed as Byakko's appearance was revealed to the Detective and his friends.

"Tiger," Hiei said, disdainfully.

"Intruders will pay for coming this far into my territory," Byakko said, roaring again.

Hisaki's ears pressed flat against her head as her tail flicked back and forth furiously. "I think we got that with the first roar, jackass," she muttered.

"It's a pity they don't have him in a zoo," Yusuke commented.

Hiei smirked, gripping his sword. "I'll go," he offered.

Kuwabara wheeled around on the short demon. "Back off, I said I'd go!" he yelled.

"Do not think you are dominant because you tore apart Genbu! He was weak!" Byakko said. "He could talk to the demons in the city by prowling the castle walls. That is why we didn't kill him ourselves, but I am a real beast. I have been caged in this place for too long without prey, without bones, without blood … until now. Humans, I will rip you apart and eat you myself! Demons… I'll feed your bodies to the Fugaki!"

"Monster, you thing you're so tough!" Kuwabara said. Yusuke put a hand on his shoulder, but Kuwabara swatted it away. "Step off!"

Hiei gave the human an appraising look. "You really think you can beat him," he commented.

"Well of course, half-pint!" Kuwabara growled. "In fact, I'm not scared at all."

Yusuke was always happy to burst anyone's bubble. "So I'm guessing that your legs are shaking out of eagerness?" he asked.

"Leave me alone, Urameshi! I'm just scared of heights!" Kuwabara yelled, advancing onto the thin strip.

"This isn't the time to pretend you're tough," Yusuke gritted out.

Kuwabara whipped around, "I said leave me alone!" he yelled, advancing into the ring.

Byakko raised an eyebrow. "You don't believe you can overpower me with just one human, do you?" he asked before breaking out in laughter. "Oh please, I can't stay angry if you make me laugh!"

"I'm serious!" Kuwabara said, punching his palm. "Come down here so I can knock your lights out!"

"Stop it, I can tear you into pieces with nothing but the hairs on my mane," Byakko said, ripping out four strands of hair. He blew on them, turning the hairs into four large reptile-like dog beasts. "These beasts are a small part of myself. Like me, they are hungry."

One of the beasts leapt at the human, sinking its claws into Kuwabara's chest. "That was a freebee," he said, summoning a sword made of spirit energy. He swung the sword around, occasionally hitting a demon, but the beast were causing more damage.

"He has no strategy," Hiei scoffed. "He's just swinging his sword with the grace of a fly swatter. That's no way to survive."

Yusuke winced as the beasts drew more blood. "Kuwabara, let me take them instead!" he yelled. "I know you want to fight him, but there's way to many of those things to swing a sword at! My Shot Gun just makes more sense, okay? Come on, Kuwabara, please!"

Kuwabara ignored the Detective's offer as he continued to swing his sword around. Byakko laughed, "if you're going to take the time to switch, you might as well all come at me at once. After all nothing gives me more pleasure than a big group kill."

Sighing, Hisaki took a step forward, "Look, I don't care about your foolish pride," she called out. "We're coming in there whether you want it or not!"

"All of you better stay back!" Kuwabara yelled. "I'm not asking for help. If you come in here, I swear I'll turn this sword on you! I'm no wimp and I'm not stopping unless Byakko comes and kills me himself!"

Byakko was happy top oblige, "If that's how you feel, fine. Beasts, tear off his limbs and divide them among yourselves, but leave the body for me so I can finish him."

Yusuke took a few steps onto the narrow path. "Hey! Don't die for being stubborn, you dope! Lemme take over! There's no way you can beat those four beasts by swinging your sword around. Think about it!"

Kuwabara frowned, before running back on the narrow path. The beasts followed him back. "There, you see, the fool runs away in the end," Hiei said with a smirk.

"He won't make it," Kurama said.

"Don't worry, I'll go as soon as he screams for help," Yusuke said, holding out his hand in the Spirit Gun position.

Byakko chuckled, "you know you can't escape."

Kuwabara stopped in his retreat, turning around. "Who in the world said anything about escaping?" he asked, making his spirit sword grow. The narrow passageway forced the beasts to form a single file line, and the sword impaled them all at once.

"That wasn't a bad plan," Hisaki commented. "We underestimated him."

"Yes, he actually did something clever," Hiei added.

Yusuke frowned, "but what're you gonna do now?" he asked as the beasts continued forward, despite being impaled.

The human panicked, continuing to run back towards his comrades. Kuwabara ran passed them, around the tower.

"Do you think he knows it's a circle?" Hiei asked disparagingly.

Kuwabara proved Hiei correct as he connected the two ends of his sword, trapping the beasts around the tower. "That's a little move I'd like to call the Spirit Sword Monster Beast Doughnut," he said proudly.

"Idiot," Hiei sighed.

"I think it's a perfect name," Kurama said. '

Hisaki rolled her eyes, giving a smile. "Don't encourage him," she teased.

Yusuke laughed at looked to Byakko. "S'cuse me, sir, I don't like this one. You got one with chocolate and sprinkles?" he joked.

The tiger growled, clenching his fist. "My own prey mocks me? I will not tolerate that! I cannot allow this disgrace to continue."

"You'd best get ready to tolerate a lot more, you poor excuse for a cat," Kuwabara declared, walking back to the ring. "Let's finish this!"

Byakko jumped down into the ring, briefly startling the human. "I can smell your fear," he said. "Clearly your body knows something your brain does not. If your sword is your most powerful weapon, then you cannot hurt me. To tell you the truth, you'd be better off attack me with your fingernails."

"Well I'm sorry if I don't believe you!" Kuwabara yelled, rushing forward with his sword extended. He landed two hits, but there was no apparent damage. In fact, Kuwabara seemed out of breath. A fact the three demons picked up on.

"Something's wrong," Kurama said.

Yusuke frowned, "what does he mean?"

"Try looking closely at the two fighters," Hiei explained. "Judging from the attacks, Kuwabara obviously has the upper hand, but by the looks of them it's as if Kuwabara's the one who has been receiving the blows."

Hisaki nodded, "every time Kuwabara strikes, his sword gets smaller and Byakko gets proportionally bigger," she said. "He's stealing Kuwabara's energy."

Kuwabara continued to pour out more Spirit Energy and attack Byakko, until he fell to his knees. Yusuke grimaced in worry, "I'm not sure I can crack joke about this. Kuwabara's really gonna die now."

"No, there is a way," Kurama said. "Byakko's body stopped expanding halfway through that last attack. That indicates vulnerability."

"Don't get the boy's hopes up, Kurama," Hiei warned as Yusuke gave a wide-eyed look at the fox.

Hisaki shot a glare at the fire demon. "He's simply saying that there's a chance," she defended.

"Yes, maybe if one of us was fighting," Hiei countered, "but that fool will never be able to see it."

As Byakko stood over Kuwabara to deliver a final blow, the human quickly got up, stabbing the tiger with one more attack from his Spirit Sword. The sword was absorbed into Byakko as Kuwabara fell to the ground. "You filled me with so much energy, I don't think there's any room left for your body," the Tiger said, lifting his foot. "I'll just crush you into pulp for later."

Yusuke raised his hand to fire his Spirit Gun, but Kurama extended his arm. "No, stop," the fox advised. "It's not necessary."

"Looks like it worked," Kuwabara said as tremors racked through Byakko's body. "It's like my sister always said: it's not good to eat so much food in one sitting."

The tiger's body expanded with Kuwabara's energy until he was engulfed in an explosion. "The amount of Spirit Energy Kuwabara created a force that was more than Byakko's body could contain," Kurama said.

"Sounds like an awful case of gas if you ask me," Yusuke said laughing.

Hisaki rolled her eyes at the detective. "Always the charmer, Yusuke," she said, looking to the other human. "What are you doing, Kuwabara?"

"I have to breathe in the guy's fumes," Kuwabara said, inhaling deeply. "It's filled with my Spirit Energy."

"Actually the Spirit Energy that wasn't used in the explosion returned automatically," Kurama said.

Yusuke smirked as they all walked over to Kuwabara. "Hey, I don't know why you're still on the ground," he said. "I haven't even broken a sweat."

"Very funny, Urameshi. You're taking the next one," Kuwabara said.

Hisaki's communicator went off. "What's up, Botan?" she asked.

Botan was kneeling in an alley. "Nevermind me, what's up in Maze Castle?" she asked. "Please tell me you've defeated three of the four Saint Beasts by now."

Yusuke snatched the communicator from the vixen. "What are you, crazy?" he asked. "We barely beaten two of them! These guys aren't exactly easy!"

"I understand, Yusuke, but that's not fast enough," Botan said. "The city is losing its grip. The mayor declared a riot alert, thinking these people are just insane. So far, the police have detained most of those taken over by the Makai insects, but it won't be long until they are infected as well."

"Okay, I get it," Yusuke said, tossing the communicator back to Hisaki.

"Keep us updated alright?" Hisaki said, moving to closing the communicator. "Let's get a move on."

* * *

"What? You're kidding me!" Yusuke exclaimed as they came to the next room. Identical doors lined the walls.

"It appears we have found a maze in Maze Castle," Hiei said.

"Well I guess that makes sense," Yusuke shrugged.

"We must beware, it's something of a legend," Kurama said. "In the beginning, before the barrier wall was erected around the city, hundreds of Bounty Hunters came in search of the Beasts. None of them succeeded. The Beasts never left the tower, letting anyone who made it into the castle forfeit their lives to this maze. There are fifteen doors and all but one leads to a dead end. There are no second attempts. Unavoidable traps line the incorrect passageways. So you see, a poor choice seals our fate."

"Okay, Mr. Sensitive this one's all yours!" Yusuke said, clapping Kuwabara's shoulder.

The tall human examined the doors closely. "The second door on the left," Kuwabara said after a while.

"You heard the man, let's go," Yusuke said, heading for the selected door.

"How do we know he's not making a mistake?" Hiei asked.

Hisaki sighed, walking over to the door Kuwabara chose, and sniffed around it. "It doesn't smell like anything special," she said. "There's no scent of death. The human is fairly sensitive when it comes to spiritual things."

"I'm sorry, shorty, maybe it's not your thing, but you're just gonna have to trust me on this one. I know there's something big behind this door," Kuwabara said, opening the door. "Something scary." He stumbled backwards, falling as a mouse scurried across the floor. "I hate mice!"

Yusuke rolled his eyes, "Gee, Kuwabara, and that speech of yours was getting so dramatic," he said.

* * *

"Well he apparently chose the correct door," Hiei said reluctantly. They had continued forward until coming to a large set of doors with two dragon statues outside. "Are we supposed to be scared?"

"Those statues must have cost a fortune," Hisaki muttered, noticing the gems laid into the eyes. She noticed the disapproving look from Kurama. "Oh come on, you can't say you didn't notice that."

Hiei smirked, "he was," he answered, making Kurama turn red.

"The statues are the mark of the Blue Dragon," the fox said, changing the topic. "Judging by the scent, I'd say the beast is inside."

Kuwabara nodded in agreement, "Yeah, and he doesn't feel very nice."

The doors clicked as they were remotely opened. As soon as the five of them entered the room, the doors swung shut behind them. A dense fog impeded their sight. "The fog is alive," Hisaki said.

"It must be some form of Spirit Energy coming off the beast," Hiei agreed.

"You have done very well to come this far, but I shall no longer allow you to disgrace my master."

"Where's that voice coming from?" Kuwabara asked, looking around.

"I don't know," Yusuke replied. "Come on out, dragon! This whole hide and seek thing's getting pretty lame."

The fog disappeared as an incredibly tall blue demon was in the center of the room. "As you request," he said to Yusuke. "You may call me Seiryuu. I am here now to end your lives, intruders."

Yusuke glared at the demon, "Well he's no dragon, but he is ugly."

"It is not wise to say such things to your executioner," Seiryuu pointed out before scowling. "It appears we have another guest."

"It's coming from behind us," Hisaki pointed out, her ears twitching.

The doors swung open to reveal a severely burned Byakko. "You must help me," the tiger pleaded to his ally. "Please, Seiryuu. These cowards, they tricked me in my own lair. They hid their true powers from me until the end. You must help me recover."

"What does it take to kill that guy?" Kuwabara asked exasperatedly.

Seiryuu's glare narrowed as Byakko continued into the room, "Weakling, how dare you dishonor us further! You are no longer wanted here," he said, charging an attack to his fist. "You are a disgrace."

"No!" Byakko stammered, stumbling back a few steps. "I can help you destroy them! It will just take a moment"

Seiryuu smirked and punched forward, sending a cold blast at Byakko, freezing the tiger. The dragon then kicked his former ally, shattering him. Byakko's head flew back towards the Detective and his allies. "You were right about my fog of energy," Seiryuu commented. "By lowering it to subzero temperatures, I can wrap my enemy in ice."

"You heartless bastard! How could you kill of your own friend?" Yusuke growled.

"He was a weapon, not a friend," Seiryuu said, "and like a cheap sword, he rusted," .

"This race of Beasts has no sense of loyalty," Kurama explained. "Alliances are formed strictly to gain power."

Kuwabara scowled at the dragon. "I don't care what kinda race he is. It's never right to kill your own teammate, especially when they come asking you for help.

Hisaki scoffed, "even low class demons have a better sense of loyalty."

Yusuke took a step forward, "this guy's pushed me too far," he growled.

"Save you anger, detective," Hiei said, advancing on the dragon. "You can take their leader. I insist this fight be mine."


	7. Chapter 7

"Shall you be first, Hiei?" Seiryuu asked mockingly. Hiei took of his cloak, flinging it over the dismembered, frozen head of Byakko. "What was that? Tell me you're not feeling sympathy for this amateur? I was hoping you had more of a warrior's spirit."

"He's truly confusing, isn't he?" Hisaki asked.

"I've seen him act in similar cruelty before," Kurama said. "But something about Byakko's execution has caused great anger in him. I've never seen him start a fight with that amount of energy."

Seiryuu sent ice at Hiei who, using his amazingly fast agility dodged. However his leg did manage to get hit.

"With your leg frozen, you can't move. I suggest you start groveling," Seiryuu said. Using his katana, Hiei propelled himself forward. It looked like Hiei swung once and missed, Seiryuu froze Hiei's other leg and right arm. "You have escaped but you are wounded." Hiei started chuckling.

"So what if your ice tricks can kill your wounded friend? It can't kill me," Hiei said, flexing his frozen arm. The ice shattered around his arm and legs.

"That's impossible! I shall give one final blow!" Seiryuu yelled, blood dripped down from his forehead.

"I don't think so," Hiei said. Slashes appeared on Seiryuu's body and he disappeared in a swirl of mist. The others ran over to Hiei. The ice incasing the room vanished, signaling the death of Seiryuu.

"You made French fries out of that guy!" Yusuke said.

"Hiei, how many times did you cut him?" Kurama asked.

"16, right?" Hisaki asked. Hiei nodded.

"16!? Damn it. And here I could only keep track of 7 or 8," Yusuke admitted.

"That's nothing meager. After the first hit, I only saw flashes of light," Kurama said.

"I couldn't even see the flashes," Kuwabara said.

"Man, this isn't good. If you use those moves the next time we fight, I'm screwed," Yusuke said.

"Maybe…" Hiei said, retrieving his cape. Hisaki grinned, following the short fire demon.

"You're starting to like humans," she said lowly.

"Hn, baka Kitsune," Hiei said, putting his cloak on.

"You're going soft on me, Hiei," Hisaki said, still grinning. She got a mental picture of a chibi Hiei hugging everyone and giving free stuff. Hiei's eye twitched.

"I'll show you soft," Hiei muttered, no doubt plotting the vixen's death. They continued up more stairs when suddenly Hisaki missed a step, falling to her face. She stayed lying on the ground, ears twitching anxiously.

"Hisaki?" Kurama asked.

"He started played the whistle again," she said. "It's a different melody. He's giving new orders to the insects. I can't tell what they are. They do sound bad though."

A few minutes later Kuwabara stopped.

"What now?" Yusuke asked. "Got cramps?"

"My whole brain just felt like an ice cube," Kuwabara said. "Something bad's happening, I think back on Earth."

"No telling how long we've been here," Kurama said. "The Beasts must have started a counterassault."

"Only one more remains, let's not waste time," Hiei said. They continued up.

After running up the stairs, They finally came to an open area.

"Hurry it up!" Yusuke yelled.

"Shut up!" Kuwabara replied. Lightning flashed lighting up the whole area, making them pause for a moment.

"What the hell is that thing?" Yusuke asked.

"The watchtower," she answered. "I'm sure that's where he is."

"Fine! Then let's drag him out," Yusuke said. They resumed running when Yusuke's communicator rang. "What is it now?"

"Small problem," Botan said.

"Keiko?!" Yusuke said loudly.

"I had to pick her up from school, Yusuke. It seems as though ever infected person in the areas looking for her," Botan said. Yusuke stopped and the others followed suit. "And I don't think they want to talk. I'm almost certain they mean to kill her."

"Did you say kill?" Yusuke asked.

"That was the change in orders," Hisaki said. "He's doing something similar to what Hiei did."

"The Beasts must be using the Makai whistle to order the-" Botan was cut off and the communicator went blank.

"Botan?! Are you there?!" Yusuke yelled. He pocketed the communicator. "We've got to smash that whistle as fast as we can." They paused as they came to the foot of the watchtower.

"Okay, guys, that is a spooky watchtower," Kuwabara said.

"The last beasts should be on the top floor," Kurama said.

"Then let's climb some stairs," Yusuke said.

"Ugh!" Hisaki yelled, covering her mouth and nose. Hisaki's tail was tucked between her legs. "Ew! Gross!" The boys shot her a look, not even Hiei and Kurama could smell this stench. "Cultivated Humans."

Countless Green cultivated humans walked out from the doors next to the watch tower. The surrounded the tower door.

"What ever those guys are, there sure are a lot of them," Kuwabara said. "It'll take us a year to get through them."

"Considering our time restraints, this could be a real problem," Kurama said.

"I've had dealings with Cultivated Humans before. They do not feel pain or fear," Hiei said.

"How twisted do you have to be to turn humans into monsters?!" Kuwabara yelled. Hisaki shot a glance at Hiei, grinning. "I think Keiko's in some serious trouble."

"Like Hell she is!" Yusuke yelled. "Stupid monster humans trying to slow us down! I'm blowing them all away with my shot gun."

Kurama put a hand on Yusuke's shoulder. "Let's use our heads," he said.

"What? You want me to head butt them?" Yusuke asked.

"It's not wise to waste your spirit power," Kurama said. "The more impatient we are, the more mistakes we'll make."

"Well how is heat butting gonna help? My Shot gun's the only way we're going to get passed them," Yusuke said.

"No," Hiei said. "Set your eyes on the first tower window. That is your door."

"Well I'm sorry, Mr. Mysterious, but as it turns out I forgot to bring my pogo stick," Yusuke said.

"I'll need you to listen closely," Hiei said. He explained his plan quickly.

"You better not blow this, Hisaki!" Yusuke said.

"Who do you take me for?" She asked, grinning. "Just be sure you're in the correct order."

Hisaki ran at the cultivated humans, the boys following her. She cleared a path and kept the cultivated humans away while Hiei and Kurama stood on Kuwabara. Yusuke ran up all their backs, launching himself at the window. Hiei jumped off Kurama, who jumped off Kuwabara who fell to the ground.

"It'll be close," Kurama said as they watched Yusuke sail through the air. He managed to grip the windowsill.

"We did it," Kuwabara exclaimed as Yusuke pulled himself up.

"Remind me to try out for the cheerleading squad. You guys have fun with the veggie heads!" Yusuke called.

"You come back alive!" Hisaki yelled. "Koenma will have my head if you don't!"

He gave her a thumbs up before running away from the window. Hisaki sighed as the Cultivated Humans surrounded them.

"It's no fair," she said, her aura flaring around her body.

"What isn't?" Hiei asked.

"I wanted to fight a Saint Beast!" Hisaki yelled, slamming her elbow into a cultivated human's face. He ignited.

"Consider yourself lucky in some ways," Kurama said. Hisaki pouted.


	8. Chapter 8

It took the four a while to defeat the Cultivated Humans, considering they didn't feel anything and Yusuke's fight with Suzaku could be sensed and distracting. Finally they entered the watchtower to find more stairs and Cultivated Humans.

"I swear I'm gonna kill the architect of the castle," Hisaki muttered angrily, slamming her fist through a cultivated human's head.

"We've been in bigger, more heavily guarded places," Kurama said. Hisaki grinned, wagging her tail, remembering the old days.

"This blows! By the time we get finished here, we'll be too tired to help Urameshi," Kuwabara said.

"Tired hands are better than none," Kurama said.

"Do what you like, I'm not stopping," Hiei said. Hisaki charged her ki to her hands, making them glow red. With a fierce yell, she sent a wave of flames at the cultivated humans, incinerating most of them.

"Let's move," Hisaki said. They ran up the stairs that spiraled up the tower when a large blast resounded, shaking the entire area.

"The biggest lightning eruption by far," Kurama commented.

"Suzaku must be getting pretty desperate," Hisaki added.

"The attack will almost surely kill one of them," Hiei said.

"Don't say that," Kuwabara scolded, running up some more stairs. Suddenly part of the stairs in front of him shattered, so did the stairs behind Kurama. "Now what're we gonna do?" Another lightning eruption shook the castle.

"Hiei, throw your sword into the ledge," Hisaki said. "Then Kurama, wrap the Rose whip around it."

They both complied.

"Needless to say, hold on tight," Kurama said.

They used his whip to climb up to the stairs before hurrying on to assist Yusuke. When they entered the top of the watchtower, Yusuke had fired his Shotgun, creating a large explosion and a bright light. Kurama pulled Hisaki's face to his chest to shield her from the light & debris. Hisaki heard the whistle shattering in the explosion. They ran over to Yusuke, who was unconscious. Hisaki knelt down next to him, pressing her ear to his chest and searching his energy. Her tail fell.

"He used almost all his life energy. His heart's stopping," she said.

"Then I'll give him some of mine," Kuwabara said, kneeling down next to the vixen. She flicked her tail at him, making him fall over.

"You have no energy to start a transfer," Hisaki said, holding her hands above Yusuke's chest. "It's my responsibility to make sure this boy lives." Hisaki glowed green and forced her life energy into Yusuke's body. She wasted a lot of energy since she had to take her demonic energy away from the mix. Once Hisaki heard a steady heart beat, Hisaki stopped and fell back on her butt.

"Graceful," Hiei commented.

"Short," Hisaki retorted, out of breath. "Remind me to kill the toddler." Kurama bent down and put one arm under her knees and the other on her back, lifting the kit with ease. Hisaki rested her head against Kurama's chest, putting her arms behind his neck.

"Sorry, but I can't let you kill Koenma," Kurama said. "Why do you want to?"

Hisaki pulled your kimono top down a bit, revealing a tattoo of a rose. "Limiter," she said. "I am only able to use E-class energy and strength."

"Baka Kitsune," Hiei muttered.

"At least I'm not naturally weak, Hiei," Hisaki said. He glared at her.

It's been a few weeks since the Maze Castle Mission. Hisaki went on another Mission with Kuwabara, Yusuke and Botan to rescue Yukina, Hiei's sister. Currently she was in the Reikai, watching a replay of her, Yusuke's, and Kuwabara's fight with Toguro.

"Here I am with another successful case from my best project," Botan said, dragging Hisaki into Koenma's office.

"Thank you, Botan. You're priceless," Koenma said.

"I must admit I was about to feed you to Hisaki," Botan said. The aforementioned vixen sweatdropped. "It seems like you're always putting Yusuke up against people he shouldn't be able to beat, just to see what will happen."

"That's just a result of your inexperience, Botan," Koenma said. "You underestimate his potential. Why I'd never put him in a fight I knew he couldn't win."

"That's incredible, sir. You knew all along?" Botan asked. Hisaki rolled her eyes.

"You betcha!" Koenma said laughing. George walked into the office.

"Uh, Koenma, sir, what should I do with the black suit and the eulogy I wrote for Yusuke's funeral?" he asked. Hisaki glared at the toddler ruler, cracking her knuckles.

"You thought I'd die?" she asked scarily.

"Well a good leader's got to take a few precautions," Koenma said. Botan grabbed Koenma.

"You big liar!" she yelled.

" Sir! About the Toguro brothers! It's unbelievable!" an ogre yelled, holding a tape. "We accidentally let the tape run after the battle. Just watch."

They watched the tape to see Toguro and his brother get up, unharmed. They were faking it. Sakyo, one of the members of the Black club, talked with Toguro, and then Toguro killed Tarukane. Hisaki laughed at the last part while everyone else winced.

"What are we going to do, Koenma? They're after Yusuke!" Botan said.

"Yes I know and no doubt they'll entice him to enter these fights," Koenma said.

"But you know how those fights get," Botan protested.

"Release the limiter and I can take him on, no sweat. I already got my invite," she said, crossing her legs and flashing her ticket.

"Um… Hisaki… there's something you should know…" Koenma said nervously. "The limiter has been eating at your energy."

Her eye twitched. "What?!" she screamed, grabbing the toddler by his collar. "You better undo this thing now! Haven't I proved my trust?"

"Fine, fine, just put me down!" Koenma said. Hisaki released her grip on the toddler. The limiter glowed white before disappearing. She glowed red with energy flooding into her body. When it stopped, Hisaki had involuntarily transformed into her fox demon form and her markings and the red in your hair seemed more pronounced. Her ember-like eyes glowed with anger at the place her energy stopped.

"What class am I?" Hisaki asked.

"About a low-C," Koenma said. She growled. "But your power will return and I'll study up to see if there's anything to speed up the process. Plus there's two months before the Tournament starts."

"Is there anyplace you'd like me to train in particular?" she asked. He nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

For the next two months, Hisaki trained alongside Yusuke under Genkai. She will never complain about demon training again. That woman is worse than any demon. Going to the Dark Tournament, Hisaki and Yusuke found a final member to their team, simply known as the Masked Fighter. Hisaki knew who it was from the smell and voice, but was asked to act like she didn't know.

"I told you we should've turned left back there!" Hisaki yelled at Yusuke.

"Sue me! I swear there was a boat to the right!" Yusuke yelled back. They have become like siblings mainly in arguing. Finally they came to the clearing where all the other demons were.

"Hey, wait a minute, sir. Our team still has some stragglers," Kuwabara said to the Captain.

"Then we'll have to put a mark on their heads and send out a hit man. Standard Tournament rules," the Captain replied.

"Now, now that's not necessary," Yusuke called out. "Sorry to keep you waiting guys."

"We wouldn't have had to if we had turned left back there," Hisaki added.

"I thought it was the ocean!" Yusuke yelled. Hisaki punched him in the arm.

"It was a cliff!" she yelled.

"You both nearly gave me a heart attack!" Kuwabara yelled.

"These forest hikes wipe me out," Yusuke whined.

"Yeah, you look awful. Oh wait that's just you," Kuwabara said. Hisaki ran over to Kurama, jumping on his back.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked.

"Apparently Hiei and Yusuke," Kurama said. Hiei was slashing his sword at Yusuke who was able to dodge every slice.

"Damn Hiei, is this how you say hello to people now?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't know where you've been all this time, but it seems you've improved your skills a little bit," Hiei said.

"A little bit? I'd say he improved a lot of bits!" Kuwabara said.

"Don't be discouraged," Kurama said to him as Hisaki slid off his back. "The fact that you could follow their movements shows you've improved."

"I assume the little one over there is the final member of our team?" Hiei asked.

"Yeah and I wouldn't be talking Shorty," Hisaki said loudly. Hiei glared at her, but it softened into surprise when he felt her power. "Yeah, I know. The toddler finally took off my chains, but I'm still a bit more than two classes short of where I used to be."

"You mean this little guy over here?" Kuwabara said. "He's even shorter than Hiei. And what's wrong with his face. He looks like a mummy or something."

"Enough of pesky distractions! All aboard!" the Captain yelled. Everyone boarded the ship.

As the ship glided through the waves, Team Urameshi scoped out the others on the deck.

"Shoot. Nothing here but ugly monsters," Kuwabara said. "I thought cruises were supposed to have pretty girls."

"I'm not pretty?" Hisaki asked, giving sad eyes. She honestly looked like she was about to cry.

"No!" Kuwabara yelled. "I meant no pretty girls… that aren't fighters! Yeah, no pretty non-fighting girls!"

"I hope the island isn't as boring as this," Hiei said.

"We're not on vacation, you know," Kurama said.

"I know, but couldn't they have just given us a place to eat… and some pretty waitresses?" Kuwabara asked.

"Alrighty, mateys. Turn your eyes to the Cap'n's deck," the captain's voice blared over a loud speaker. "It's still going to be quite some time before the ship finds its way to the harbor. So I have a bit of entertainment to keep you from gettin rowdy."

"Ooh! I knew it! Some dinner and dancing!" Kuwabara said.

"The preliminary battles of the tournament will be fought here on me ship," the Captain said.

"Say what?" Kuwabara said.

"A preliminary for the Competition," Hisaki said. "Now that we can't go anywhere." the ship started shaking.

"AH! Earthquake!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Fool, there can't be earthquakes on the water," Hiei said. A large arena came up from the middle of the ship.

"Now I'll tell it to ya strait," the Captain said. "15 teams have already been chosen for the Dark Tournament. Only one team will get to fight on dry land."

"Hold on, I thought we were the special guests," Kuwabara sad.

"This is way they operate," Hiei said.

"Get your strongest man and bring him to the arena's port side," the Captain said. "There they'll fight the battle royal. Who ever comes out alive gets their team a ticket to fight on Hanging Neck Island."

"So one big beat down, huh? Guess I'll have to show them the super Kuwabara attack." Some demons started talking, scaring Kuwabara who pointed at Yusuke. "Hey that's right! You're the one that wants to fight them. I guess as the group leader it is your responsibility." Yusuke didn't respond. "Hey, wake up Urameshi! I said it's the group leader's responsibility."

"Give it a rest, the boy sleeps like the dead. Plus the training we went through," Hisaki said, shaking at the memories. She turned to the Masked Fighter to her right who walked towards the arena. "It seems we have a volunteer."

"Good. I'm anxious to see what he can do," Hiei said.

"Are you serious? We don't know jack squat about that guy!" Kuwabara said. "What if he loses and we get booted from the Tournament?"

"If that happens then all we have to do is kill everyone else on the boat before we reach the island. We'll say we're the right team and no one will complain," Hiei said. Hisaki grinned.

"Sounds like fun," she said.

"Neither of you had many friends growing up, did you?" Kuwabara asked. The Masked Fighter faced the demons on the arena. The demons attacked, and she had no place to go. Suddenly, the Masked Fighter unleashed an attack similar to Yusuke's Spirit Gun, knocking every demon that attacked her off the boat.

"Holy crap! He got everyone out there with one blow," Kuwabara said.

"I guess that explains why Yusuke can sleep so peacefully on a boat full of demons," Kurama mused.

"I'm sorry to say the 16th Team will be the human one, Yusuke Urameshi's team," the Captain said.

"Good job, little man," Kuwabara said as the Masked Fighter walked back to her team. "Now how about you let us see under those bandages of yours." She pointed behind Kuwabara to the crowd of angry demons that surrounded their team.

"I think they stole my idea," Hiei said.

"We'll have to make them pay dearly for that," Hisaki said.

"Of course," Kurama said, holding a red rose. Team Urameshi, except for Kuwabara jumped up and began killing the demons. Hisaki was gracefully dodging punches aimed at her and kicking demons off the boat. She suddenly heard some talking.

"This kill will make me famous." Hisaki whipped around to see a demon about to plunge his claws into Yusuke.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled. Hisaki ran at top speed and, spinning in mid air, kicked the demon off the boat over the railing Yusuke was leaning on. She landed on said railing.

"No one messes with my teammates," Hisaki said. She became aware of a shadow behind her. Before Hisaki could attack, the shadow was no longer there. Yusuke had punched the demon away.

"Come on! You can't scare me, Grandma! I'll knock you back to your grave!" Yusuke yelled, still throwing punches. "Quit sneaking up on us from behind, you stupid old lady!" Yusuke stopped punching and fell back into a sitting position, still asleep. Hisaki fell off the railing onto her back, laughing.

"Shut it, foxy," Yusuke muttered in his sleep, making her laugh harder.

"Having fun?" Hisaki's laughs quieted and she looked up to see Kurama standing above her, holding out his hand. Hisaki accepted it, letting him pull her up. Hisaki crossed her arms, leaning on the railing, staring up at the moon. Kurama stood next to her.

"Still look at the moon, Hisaki," Kurama commented.

"It's one of the few things that doesn't change over time," she replied. "At least not in my time."

"It is quite beautiful," Kurama said. "As are you."

Hisaki blushed a bit. She and Youko were involved before he "died", but she hasn't had a chance to talk with Kurama about this.

"Kurama…" Hisaki started, but she was cut off.

"Hisaki! Kurama! Come on! You can see the island!" Kuwabara yelled. Hisaki grimaced. She swore he yelled like that to make everyone deaf. When they got to the island, they were given room keys to a hotel: Hotel Kubikukuri.

"Are we really staying here?" Kuwabara asked as they walked into the lobby. The humans were all dressed up in gowns and tuxedos. "Wow. Definitely better than the Pirate ship."

"My best of the evening, gentlemen, miss," a man said coming up to them. "The Hotel has been expecting you. Please follow me."

"I've got a bad feeling about the people in here I never trust grown-ups that fancy," Kuwabara said. Hisaki's ears swiveled around on her head, picking up different bits of conversations.

"For some reason, I thought they'd be bigger." "Be nice to them, Caroline. They're about to die." "This is going to be a very intriguing year."

The Vixen glanced back at the humans who just spoke, glaring and making her eyes glow. They flinched. Kurama put an arm around her waist, guiding her attention back to the elevator doors.

"Be nice to them. We're guests here," Kurama muttered.

"Stupid humans," Hisaki growled. The room they were staying in had 3 rooms connected by a living area. Two rooms had twin beds while one had a king-size bed.

"I gotta hand it to them, they sure know how to make things pretty," Kuwabara said. "I haven't seen this much rich stuff in my whole life."

"You're evening coffee, lady and gentlemen. Compliments of the Hotel," an attendant said. He placed 6 cups on the table. Hisaki sensed a demon enter the room as the attendant left and one of the coffee cups disappeared after everyone took a cup.

"Careful. Those fancy guys might be trying to poison us," Kuwabara said.

"Does that really make sense?" Hisaki asked. "Why bring us here to poison us?"

"The organizers want to see us fight. They'll save their murder attempts for later," Hiei said.

"I'm sticking with the trusty old aluminum," Kuwabara said.

"Why is there only one coffee cup on the table?" Kurama asked.

"That's the one I'm not drinking remember? Duh, we had this conversation," Kuwabara said.

"Yes, so there should be two. One for you and one for Yusuke," Kurama said.

"Wow. You think Urameshi can drink in his sleep too?" Kuwabara asked.

"Check behind me," Hisaki said, crossing her legs and sipping her drink. There was a demon child perched on a cabinet, slurping the coffee. Everyone, save Hisaki and Yusuke who was still sleeping, stood up and faced the child.

"How did you get in here?" Kurama asked.

"He must have been hiding in the room before we got in," Kuwabara said.

"Nope. He came in with the coffee attendant," Hisaki said.

"Yep. I came in after you got in here. Isn't that what good boys are supposed to do? Oops, I guess I did forget to knock. So you guys are the guests aren't you? You're so lucky," he said. "My name is Rinku by the way and I'm on the Rokuyoukai team you're fighting tomorrow."

"Is that so?" Kuwabara asked.

"I wish I was a guest," Rinku said, balancing on the tea cup. "They don't have to go to the opening ceremonies or meetings about the rules. Guess you don't have to talk about the final round and prizes cause you're going to be dead soon. Somebody told me that the guests would be special, so I got excited. But you guys don't look special at all; maybe I'll even beat you, no hands."

Hisaki smiled, setting down her drink and joining her teammates in standing.

"You really think you could beat us with no hands?" Hisaki asked. She did have a soft spot for kids. Rinku turned red for a moment before he nodded.

"Don't you think you're talking too much?" Another demon had entered the room.

"What? Who is he?" Kuwabara asked. "Something's wrong I didn't sense either of them come in."

"Hey there, Zeru. I was just saying howdy-do to our enemies," Rinku said, jumping over to the older demon.

"Enjoy your last night among the living. Let's just say tomorrow you'll strongly resemble your coffee cup," Zeru said. The coffee cup split in half.

"And let's just say, you'll resemble the one Rinku borrowed," Hisaki mocked. That one shattered into dust. Zeru smirked, looking Hisaki over, before he and Rinku left.

"I just missed something," Kuwabara said, lost.

"Well then, you have your work cut out for you," Hisaki said. "The little one snuck in a while ago and literally stole something from under your noses. Then the older one came in unnoticed as well."

"Well the only thing we can do is get a good night's rest," Kurama said.

It was agreed that Yusuke and Kuwabara, then Hiei and the Masked Fighter would share the twin bed rooms, leaving the king size bedroom for Hisaki and Kurama. Before Hisaki could say anything, the other four members left or were dragged in Yusuke's case the living room.

"We should follow suit I guess," Kurama said. Hisaki nodded, following him into the room.

"I'll be right back," she said, going into the bathroom. She changed into your pajamas which consisted of an oversized long-sleeved shirt and a pair of short shorts. When she came out of the bathroom, Kurama was in a pair of sweatpants and a wife beater. Hisaki blushed slightly before crawling into the bed with him.

"Kurama?" she asked after a few moments. He looked up, signaling her to go on. "I was just wondering where we stand."

"I'd say we're really good friends, why do you ask?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Hisaki's ears and tail drooped a bit and Kurama's eyes widened, realizing what exactly she meant. His arms circled around her waist, drawing her close to his chest. "My feelings for you have never changed."

Her tail involuntarily wagged back and forth, but Hisaki was skeptical. "It's been 16 years," she said. "Most of which you were a human child."

He rested his chin on the top of her head. Many years ago, Hisaki and Youko spent nights in this position.

"That may be true, but right now I look at you and I still feel the same," he repeated. Hisaki un-tucked her head from below his chin and looked at him. She put her hands on either side of his face, bringing her lips down to his own. His response was almost instantaneous, kissing the vixen back and lightly crushing her body to his own.

"So I guess we're picking up where we left off," Hisaki said after breaking the kiss. He smiled in the darkness and lay back in the bed. She moved closer to him and he chuckled a bit.

"You still cuddle?" he asked. Hisaki frowned, moving away from him. He grabbed her, pulling her back and cuddling her. "No there's nothing wrong with it. You really haven't changed."

"You're the one who always insisted on cuddling," Hisaki muttered.

The next day in the arena

"Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Koto. I'll be your cute host for this years tournament, and it's gonna be a messy one. For those in the first few rows, raincoats are available. Now here's the introduction you guys have been waiting for: Team Rokuyoukai." The crowds erupted into cheers as 5 demons entered the arena. "And now for this year's guest team: Team Urameshi."

Team Urameshi walked into the arena, Kuwabara carrying Yusuke, getting booed.

"This is sure one heck of a special greeting for special guests," Kuwabara said. "I think these monsters took their grumpy pills today."

"Agreed, Kuwabara. It most certainly isn't pleasant being called a traitor by creatures you've never met," Kurama said.

"Both teams into the ring!" Koto called.

"Is that big idiot still asleep?" Rinku asked, referring to Yusuke.

"As always, the terms of the fights can be determined by the captains of the two teams," Koto said. "Of course if the leaders can't agree, then it defaults to one-on-one fights. The winning team having the most victories. Make sense?"

"Not exactly, miss," Kuwabara said. "Our team leader's still asleep."

"Go for it, Kuwabara," Hisaki said. Kuwabara muttered to himself before stepping up.

"Poor fool," Hiei said mock sympathetically.

"I don't care how we play this fight. It's not going to make any difference in the end, just as long as I have time to enjoy my victory," Zeru said.

"Let's do man-to-man. That's how real men fight after all," Kuwabara said.

"Sounds like an agreement, we're looking at one-on-one," Koto announced. Zeru flared his aura, creating a fire around him. "Ooh, check this out, ladies and gentlemen. Zeru is emitting flames from his body! Don't you love it?"

Hisaki's eyes narrowed into a glare, but before her aura flared, Kurama grabbed the vixen by her wrist, breaking the concentration.

"Someone of his class with the power of fire, interesting. Hiei, we had better be careful with this one," Kurama said. Zeru sent his flaming aura around Team Urameshi and into the audience, killing some spectators.

"Well everybody, the flames are out, I noticed everybody if quiet after that little outburst, but remember, that's half the fun," Koto said nervously. "Now send out your fighters teams."

Rinku stepped up from team Rokuyoukai. Kuwabara unceremoniously dropped Yusuke and walked towards Rinku.

"You can take him out, Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled in his sleep. Hisaki rolled her eyes, slinging Yusuke's arm over her shoulder and dragging him out of the ring. Koto started the match and Rinku immediately used his agility to overwhelm Kuwabara, but the latter eventually got the hang of fighting. Koto started to count as Kuwabara lied motionless from Rinku's kick.

"He only seemed better because the boy was leaving a trail," Hiei said after Rinku's gloating.

"But you can't not admit he was better than the last time we saw him fight," Hisaki said as Kuwabara got up again.

"I love it! Just when we thought it was done, the two are facing off again!" Koto said.

"No more kiddie games. You better start fighting me honestly," Kuwabara yelled.

"They both underestimate each other," Hisaki said, shaking her head.

"I believe the first one to realize that will win," Kurama added.

"Well at any rate, it's an entertaining fight," Hiei finished. Rinku brought out his weapon, yo-yos.

"Serpent Yo-Yo attack!" Rinku called out. His Spirit energy increased. Kuwabara brought out two spirit swords. The fighting picks up again, Rinku manipulated the Yo-yos to bend around Kuwabara's sword. Using his spirit energy, Rinku flipped his yo-yo and with Kuwabara wrapped in it, sends him flying in the air. Rinku let his yo-yos slack, sending Kuwabara nose-diving into the arena repeatedly. Rinku, getting bored, raised Kuwabara high in the air and held him there.

"What's the matter with you, Yusuke? Your friends need you now! Think about that!" Hisaki glanced behind her to see Botan, Keiko, and Shizuru in the crowd. Keiko being the one who yelled.

"Hang tight, Kuwabara! I don't suppose you can fly, can you?" Botan asked. Rinku, at the crowd's urgings, let his yo-yos slack, making Kuwabara fall.

"One thing you forgot is that you let me use my hands!" Kuwabara yelled, using the sword as a vault to launch himself at Rinku. He then bent his sword around Rinku's yo-yos, which Rinku sent at him. Both attacks connected at the same time, knocking both Kuwabara and Rinku out of the ring. Koto started a 10 count.

"I'd be surprised if either of them got back on their feet in time," Hiei commented.

"It's true, both the yo-yo and the sword made solid hits," Kurama said. "I guess we'll know soon enough."

"Get up! You're late! Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled in his sleep as Koto said 5. Rinku managed to get himself back in the ring. "Get up there, Kuwabara, I'm serious. I know you're used to losing but not now."

"6!" Koto yelled.

"What did you say?" Kuwabara yelled, getting up.

"6, Kuwabara. You have 4 counts to get in the ring," Koto replied.

"Not you. Urameshi!" Kuwabara said. He ran over to Yusuke and started shaking him by the collar.

"7... And an 8," Koto said.

"Hey, hold your horses! I'm coming!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Oh, man. I can't take any more of him right now," Rinku said. The yo-yo's wrapped around Kuwabara again, tying him up, making him stay out of the ring.

"And Rinku's the winner! The Rokuyoukai team gets the point!" Koto said.

"No, no, no, no!" Kuwabara yelled after the yo-yos released him. "That wasn't a fair move! Let's go!"

"What? You run on batteries or something? I beat you! Just go away!" Rinku whined.

"It's rare to see both fighters still standing," Hisaki mused.

"I assure you it won't happen with me," Hiei said.

"This isn't over, kid. Meet me behind the hotel and we'll settle it later," Kuwabara challenged.

"Just go away!" Rinku said, running to his team. Someone from the Rokuyoukai team stepped up.

"Please, I'll handle this one," Kurama said, jumping into the arena.

"Kurama, considering the stakes, we can't afford to take any chances," Hiei said.

"What he means is don't leave the ring until he's dead," Hisaki said, putting an arm on Hiei's shoulder. He shrugged the vixen off.

"Naturally," Kurama replied. Kuwabara was struggling.

"We'll deal with the rest of em, you just relax," Hisaki said to him.

"Hey! I'm not out of this yet. If Yusuke doesn't wake up, I'll take the last guy," Kuwabara said.

"We'll pray that that doesn't happen," Hiei said.


	10. Chapter 10

"Alright, boys and girl, I'm here. Now let's whip this team into shape," Botan said.

"Leave before you hurt yourself," Hiei said.

"Well that's a jolly thing to say to someone who's going to help you win, don't you think?" Botan asked.

"You mean you're the replacement fighter for Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked.

"No silly. In addition to co-spirit detective assistant and pilot of the River Styx, I'm a licensed trainer," Botan said. "I'll be looking after you all and making sure you're in tip-top shape for fighting." She slapped Yusuke to get him to wake up.

"None of that will work. The boy is determined," Hiei said.

"Second fight: Roto vs. Kurama. Begin!" Koto yelled.

"I know you've been spending years in the human world. We all do what we must, but I hope you didn't get attached to one of them," Roto said, transforming his arm into a blade. "For example, be mournful of death."

"What is your point?" Kurama asked. Roto attacked Kurama while the latter evaded every attack without a sweat and gracefully.

"He's clearly no match for Kurama, what a joke of a round," Hisaki said.

"It's a pity you couldn't have taken him and let Kurama deal with the little child with Yo-yos," Hiei said to Kuwabara.

"Hey! Watch it!" Kuwabara said. Kurama got behind Roto.

"Your skills weren't enough for this tournament, say your last words," Kurama said.

"I have your human mother, Kurama or should I say, Shuichi?" Roto said, slashing backwards. The shock was enough to make Kurama a fraction of a second late in dodging and get scratched on his face. "Let me introduce you to my little button. When I press it, a signal will be sent to my demon brother. He's been tracking your mother for some time you see and would love to bite her head off."

Hisaki turned around, walking calmly towards the entrance they came in a while ago.

"What are you doing, Hisaki? Something stupid, I presume?" Hiei asked, making her pause.

"You know me all too well, Hiei," Hisaki said, disappearing. She ran up to Koenma's VIP room entering.

"Hisaki!" Koenma said surprised.

"I need a portal to the Human world now," she demanded. "Kurama's human mother is in danger from a demon and I'd like permission to go kill it."

"Can you be back in less than 5 minutes?" Koenma asked.

"You underestimate me. Give me 2 from the moment you open the portal," Hisaki said.

"Very well," he said, opening a portal in the room. Hisaki ran through it a top speed. As soon as she entered the human world Hisaki easily tracked down the demon, stalking Kurama's mother, and killed it. She went back through the portal.

"Hmm 1 minute 26 seconds," Koenma commented, stopping the watch.

"I told you 2 minutes was more than enough," Hisaki said, smirking. "Thanks, Koenma." She ran back into the arena in time to see Kurama's death plant sprout out of Roto.

"What irony. Such beauty sprung from such an ugly soil," Kurama said.

"What a fool. So intent on his motives his didn't notice your moves," Hiei commented. "Don't worry, his demon friend has been taken care of." Hiei glanced at Hisaki, Kurama followed his line of sight and smiled. She returned the gesture.

"What a relief," Yusuke said in his sleep.

"Will the next fighters please come forward?" Koto announced. Zeru walked into the ring.

"What their team leader is fighting now?" Kurama asked.

"He should go last, maybe there's a mistake," Kuwabara said.

"No," Hisaki said. "Zeru is definitely the strongest of the four remaining. He's fighting angry."

"Urameshi team, can we get on with it here?" Koto asked.

"I'll go," Hisaki and Hiei said in unison. They both glared at each other, before Hisaki smirked.

"Fine," she said. "But the next leader you want to fight I shall take on to spite you."

"Hn," Hiei said, jumping into the ring. He stared Zeru down. "I know a great deal about your technique. You harnessed heat energy with such great precision that it resemble a knife cut, but one of the edges was sloppily melted. You have your flaws."

"As do you," Zeru said. "I don't think I need advise from someone who has to use a fake eye."

"Fight!" Koto yelled. Zeru lit up his flaming aura immediately. Kuwabara and Kurama jumped to dodge. Hisaki just manipulated the flames around her and the Masked Fighter, protected Keiko and Shizuru from being scorched. Hiei just smirked. This provoked Zeru, making him charge again. With his flame power, Zeru transformed himself into a more powerful being. He drove his hand, presumably through Hiei, making him catch on fire and fly through the air. Before Hiei hit the ground, Zeru hit Hiei again with a wave of heat.

"Well that fight wasn't a long one, but when you've got scorching moves like Zeru's then a little goes a long way!" Koto said.

"Yes, he's so talented, I'm reluctant to make the kill," Hiei said, standing up, engulfed in flames.

"Oh my! Hiei's survived! He's smoldering!" Koto said. Hiei's Jagan burned through the bandana covering it.

"My Jagan may not be natural but it does give me exactly what I need," Hiei said. "Dragon of the Darkness Flame!"

"He's going to attempt the darkness technique," Hisaki said eyes wide.

"Darkness technique?" Botan repeated. The sky opened up and black lights shone down as a black flame engulfed Hiei's right arm.

"You know it's impossible to control it completely. Once I summon it, I have no say," Hiei explained. "I have the power to pull you into oblivion. I assume just my right arm will do. You should never have insulted the Jagan eye. In a way, it has it's own mind and loathes disrespect. Resisting is not something I would do." A black dragon made of flames shot out of Hiei's extended arm. It slammed into Zeru and then into the wall.

"Well he's definitely out of the ring," Koto said, after the dragon disappeared.

"Believe me, he's not coming back," Hiei said. "That cinder's all that's left of him."

"Yes, then I suppose counting to ten would be ridiculous," Koto said. "Let's give it up for Hiei!"

As Hiei walked back to you all, Hisaki noticed he was cringing occasionally and he is not one to show pain. She grabbed his arm above where it was burnt and forced him to sit on the ground. Without saying a word, she gently pulled his hand out of his pocket and made him hold it out. Hisaki held one hand above it and one hand below and closed her eyes.

"Hisaki?" Kuwabara asked.

"You'll break her concentration," Kurama muttered. When Hisaki tried to force her energy into the wound, some energy of the dragon shot out and damaged her hands.

"Stop, baka Kitsune," Hiei said putting his hand back in his pocket. "Worry about the next fight which is apparently yours."

Stunned by their leader's quick demise, the other members of Team Rokuyoukai except for Rinku started to run out of the entrance they came in, but in the dark, someone stopped them and was heard killing them.

"Hey, don't run out on your team!" someone said, then a man with a blue Mohawk came out, holding the two men in his left hand, and a bottle of beer in his right. Hisaki's nose wrinkled when the smell assaulted her senses.

"Drunk, definitely drunk," she said. He crawled into the ring. The man was the alternate fighter for Team Rokuyoukai.

"His Spirit Energy is a lot less than Zeru's but for some reason I got a creepy feeling. Watch out, you guys," Kuwabara said.

"What could you be worried about? He's the alternate fighter and secondly he's a lush," Botan said. Hisaki grinned a battle happy grin.

"No, no I can feel it too," Hisaki said.

"Let's go! I wanna get a good brawl in before my fun wears off. In that case, they better fight me all at once," the man, known now as Chu, said, laughing.

"I'll go this time," Hisaki said, cracking her knuckles, but before she could take two steps, she paused. "Damned idiot. I wanted to get a fight in."

Yusuke had jumped over her head into the ring. "Waking up from the smell of alcohol, can't help but feel a touch of home," he said. "Hey all you stupid demons! I've been trying to sleep well you've trashed talked long enough and I'm ready to kick some asses!"

Hisaki leaned on the ringside. "I wanted to fight," she muttered angrily.

"Be a good girl and go fetch a newspaper or something," Yusuke said mockingly. Hisaki got an anger mark.

"I'm a fox, not a dog!" she yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Yusuke said, advancing into the Arena. Hisaki growled.

"Calm down, Hisaki," Botan said. Kurama put a hand on her shoulder and she forced her to be calm. The crowd went into an uproar as Yusuke and Chu faced each other.


	11. Chapter 11

"Ever so slowly, the crowd is calming down and it seems the same is true of Chu," Koto said. "His previously glazed over eyes could be called sober."

"Suddenly I feel this Chu won't be so easy," Botan said.

"Yeah, I hear ya," Kuwabara said.

"Ya know, I've heard lots about you. Course I think you're a scary little kid who gets lucky," Chu said to Yusuke. Yusuke glared at him. "Now, now try to loosen up."

"Let the fight begin!" Koto yelled. Chu's energy immediately flared around himself.

"At last, he shows himself. I've never felt Spirit Energy of this kind," Kurama said. Chu began moving around the arena.

"Look at how fast he's going," Kuwabara said.

"And how his body flows," Kurama added.

"The speed adds to that problem," Hisaki said.

"Good luck trying to hit him," Hiei commented. Chu finally appeared near Yusuke and punch at him. Yusuke blocked that strike, but then Chu retaliated hitting Yusuke. He ended the combination with a kick sending Yusuke to the ground.

'5 hits,' Hisaki thought. Koto used slow-motion to replay Chu's attack.

"What a beating," Botan commented.

"Yeah, and he's not even fighting back," Kuwabara said.

"No, I wouldn't exactly say that," Hisaki said as Yusuke stood up as if nothing happened. Yusuke and Chu started exchanging blows; None of Yusuke's actually connecting. Chu kicked Yusuke sending him flying into the wall.

"What a delicious attack!" Koto said. "Yusuke Urameshi has been buried in a pile of rubble." She started counting, but on nine Yusuke jumped back into the ring.

"That was close I could've been killed if I didn't guard myself," Yusuke said, stretching his arms. "One dumb mistake and I'm pushing daisies, right?"

"Yeah, pretty much kid," Chu replied.

"You know this whole life or death thing, I'm starting to like it," Yusuke said with a laugh. "Lemme guess, you too?"

"Never any pleasure in playing if it ain't for keeps," Chu said.

"That's good, drunkie, we finally found something in common," Yusuke said.

"He's making friends," Hisaki said patronizingly. Yusuke pointed his Spirit Gun at Chu, but before he released it, he aimed somewhere else and fired.

"Why the heck did he go and waste his bullet?" Kuwabara asked.

"Good question, I'll assume it wasn't a matter of bad aim," Botan said.

"It's the honorable thing to do," Hisaki said. "No cheap shots."

Chu introduced his secret technique before using it. He took out a flask and even before he opened it, Hisaki could smell it.

"Wow," she said, fixated on the flask. "I can only imagine what'll happen after he drinks that."

"What is it?" Kuwabara asked.

"Ogre Killer," Chu said, before downing the whole flask. His energy skyrocketed before Chu ran to the side of the ring and puked.

"He may feel pretty bad now, but actually Chu's becoming invincible," Rinku explained. "His secret technique isn't the drink, of course. It's the true form the drinking brings out." Chu stood up, a clear look in his eyes.

"Suddenly he's sober again, alcohol doesn't affect him in the normal way," Kurama said.

"It's like a catalyst for him," Hisaki said. Hiei nodded in agreement. Chu created an energy ball in his hands.

"What is that stuff?" Kuwabara asked.

"His energy, you lump," Hiei said. "He's creating his finishing move."

"There's actually alcohol mixed in with his energy," Hisaki noted, smelling the air.

"It looks a lot like Urameshi's spirit gun," Kuwabara exclaimed.

"And approximately equal in force," Kurama added.

"What? Don't you think we should tell Yusuke that?" Botan asked.

"He already knows," Hisaki said. Chu threw the energy ball and Yusuke fired his Spirit Gun, causing an explosion. They went back to throwing punches before Chu backed off and created another larger energy ball.

"This time Chu's spreading his energy into a much larger blast," Hiei said.

"It's amazing how much control he has over the size," Hisaki commented.

"It is. And by the sheer volume, Yusuke won't be able to block it with his Spirit Gun," Kurama said. Yusuke fired his two remaining Spirit Gun shots which went through Chu's blast, but both energy blasts still connected with their intended targets. They targets, Chu and Yusuke, jumped to avoid getting hit, but lost their shirts in the process. They both started laughing.

Chu took two knifes out of his boots, and suggested finishing the fight with a knife edge death-match. Yusuke didn't know what that was.

"A Knife-Edge Death match, huh?" Kuwabara said.

"What is that, per se?" Botan asked.

"I may have gotten into more than my fair share of street fights in my time, but I've never heard of anything like that before," Kuwabara said. Hisaki started laughing.

"Oh the Knife Edge Death-match, that takes me way back to my earliest years in the streets of the Makai," she said grinning. Chu stuck the two knives in the ground.

"Take off your shoes and put your foot in front of the knife," Chu said, doing this. Yusuke nodded, complying.

"Now what is he making Yusuke do?" Botan asked.

"To put it simply, the only rule of a knife edge death match is if you go beyond the knife, it's sudden death for you," Hisaki said. "The Edge of the knife represents the edge of your world. The winner is the last one standing."

"The girlie's right. Ya think you can handle that?" Chu asked Yusuke.

"No sweat," Yusuke said.

"Excuse me, sirs, but it's not up to you to make the rules for the fight. We have a reputable committee that's paid to do that," Koto said.

"Now that the fight has been reduced to hand-to-hand, it will be the one with the strongest head who prevails," Hiei said.

"There's no chance," Hisaki said. The committee ruled no, but after complaints from the crowd and a potential riot, gave the okay. As soon as they ruled yes, Yusuke and Chu began wailing on each other. Watching the fight, suddenly someone tackled Kuwabara from behind.

"Keiko?" he asked.

"Kuwabara, you have to make Yusuke stop fighting," she said nearly crying.

"Wait, why would I want to do that?" Kuwabara said stupidly. Keiko started shaking him back and forth and hitting him.

"Because if you don't stop hi, Yusuke's going to die again!" Keiko said.

"Sorry, Keiko, but that's not an option," Kuwabara said.

"Why not?" Keiko asked.

"Because Urameshi made a promise and everything is hanging on his ability to fight," Kuwabara said. "Not to long ago, Urameshi, Hisaki and me faced off against a very strong fighter. His attacks still haunt me. He was insanely muscular and completely unstoppable."

"And that's who he's fighting now?" Keiko asked.

"No, Chu's tough, but he's nothing compared to that other guy," Kuwabara said.

"Then we shouldn't worry," Keiko said.

"I wouldn't say that," Kuwabara said. "Winning this fight is his first step to fighting that guy again. A rematch against Toguro is the only reason we came here."

"But why? It sounds like you don't have a chance at beating him," Keiko said.

"Well, Keiko, let's just say we don't have a choice," Kuwabara replied.

"Who won the first fight?" Keiko asked.

"The three of us did, we put his sword through his stomach," Kuwabara said. "He faked getting beat for some pay off. He wants to fight us for real. Urameshi wants to fight Toguro again to settle this once and for all. And that's why I owe it to him not to step into the ring and save his life."

"Really?" Keiko asked.

"Don't worry, Keiko," Hisaki said. "He is stronger than you can imagine."

"They're so evenly matched. It might end in a stalemate or never at all," Botan commented.

"I'm certain they're both standing on their last legs," Hiei said. "It's almost all over. The weaker one will crumble soon." Chu and Yusuke head butted each other and Chu fell to the ground. Koto counted him out.

"What'd you know? The one with the strongest head did win," Hisaki said amused.

"The winner of this fight and the match is Team Urameshi led by Yusuke Urameshi!" Koto said, holding up Yusuke's hand. Rinku ran into the ring to check on Chu.

"We agreed to fight a death-match, mate. Finish me off," Chu said, getting up.

"Nah, we'll fight again when you're better," Yusuke said. The crowd started booing at Yusuke for not killing Chu off.

"Shut up!" Yusuke yelled. "If you idiots got something to say, say it to my face or else say it to my fist!"


	12. Chapter 12

Back at the Hotel Roomà Yusuke flopped down on the couch as soon as he got in. Hisaki shoved him off, laying down herself.

"What was that for?!" Yusuke yelled.

"You've slept enough," she dismissed. "I went through worse training than you and didn't sleep once."

"Well you're a demon!" Yusuke yelled irritated.

"Feh," Hisaki said, turning her back to him. She failed to see Yusuke get an evil grin on his face. Suddenly Yusuke poked her hard in between her shoulder blades. She let out a fox-like yelp and fell to the ground. Yusuke laid back on the couch. Hisaki slowly looked up, her fox ears and tail had popped out, both twitching angrily. "Fine, be that way."

Hisaki transformed into her fox form and walked over to Kurama, who was sitting down on another couch, and curled up on his lap.

"Yeah, go hide over by your lover," Yusuke said mockingly. Kurama turned red and Hisaki's head whipped up. "Wait, you are?!"

"W-well yes and n-no," Kurama stammered out.

"They were when he was Youko Kurama," Hiei blurted out. Hisaki glared at the fire demon and made some memories flash through her mind. "Damned Kitsune."

She let out a laugh-like bark before turning back to the laughing Yusuke and Kuwabara. Poor Kurama was redder than his hair. Hisaki growled and attacked the laughing idiots, before prancing proudly back over to Kurama, satisfied with the damage she caused. Sitting on Kurama's lap, Hisaki changed back into human form and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're just jealous cause you'll never get a girl as hot as me," Hisaki said. Intentionally swaying her hips, Hisaki walked to the bedroom. She heard the boys continue in the other room.

"Damn, Kurama, how did you get someone like that?" Kuwabara asked,

"Man, if Keiko weren't around and you weren't with her, Kurama…" Yusuke said.

Hisaki changed into your oversized long-sleeved shirt and shorts before crawling into the bed. A few minutes later she heard two doors shut and then the door to her room clicked shut. After a few more moments, the bed shifted and arms wrapped around her waist. Hisaki rolled over so she was on top of Kurama, straddling him.

"And you accuse me of cuddling?" Hisaki asked, nuzzling into his neck. She playfully nipped at his neck, laying a few kisses while she worked her way up to his lips.

"I never said I didn't," Kurama said in between kisses. Hisaki teasingly grinded her hip into Kurama's, making him moan. Suddenly Kurama lifted the playful vixen off of him and set her down next to himself, throwing the blankets over them both. "Not tonight. You forget that my body is only 16."

"But mentally and spiritually, you're over 3000," Hisaki said, rubbing her tail sensually on Kurama's leg. She heard him take a sharp intake of breath.

"Why must you taunt me?" he asked, nuzzling the back of her neck.

"I'm a vixen," Hisaki said. "And as much as you hate to admit it, you know Youko would have taken me already. I'd be the one resisting. Plus I think I'm going into heat soon which is why my mind is a little hazy."

"We'll cross that bridge when it comes," Kurama said, tightening his grip on her.

The next day Hisaki and Kurama got up early to go watch the fights. They watched as a third member of the Dr. Ichigaki team decapitated a member of the opposing team.

"It's over in seconds yet again and with another decapitation," Koto said. "I must admit I'm starting to get attached to the move, no pun intended of course. Alright that's three strait wins which means the Doctor Ichigaki team will advance." One of the remaining members of the opposing team wasn't happy and attacked the team of Dr. Ichigaki. The three members of the team who fought easily killed the attacking demon.

"Those three have human energies, no doubt," Hisaki said.

"Our team should have the only ones here, and their movements, something is not right," Kurama said. Hisaki nodded in agreement. There was a short intermission.

"Hello fans! Still having fun up there?" Koto asked. "I've got the 8th battle for you in just a minute."

"Toguro," Hisaki muttered darkly.

"But before we get to the good stuff let's look at our progress so far," Koto said. "The advancing teams from the first seven fights are Team Urameshi, Dr. Ichigaki Team, Team Masho, Team Gokai 6, Team Urautogi, Team Garenja, and Team Kaito. There's only one more spot in the next round and two teams are about to paw for it. It's a good chance that these next two teams will have us knee deep in the slaughter."

"Ah yes a person who needs no introduction, the resident badass of the tournament, Toguro!" Koto yelled. The opposing team was the Spirit Warriors. Toguro took them on, 5-on-1, and killed every last one of the giant opposition without breaking a sweat.

Back at the hotel roomà

"What kind of crap is this?!" Kuwabara yelled.

"You're one of only 2 teams that have to fight 4 times," Botan said.

"We're up against Dr. Ichigaki tomorrow," Hisaki said.

The next dayà when Hisaki woke up, Kurama and Hiei had already left, but Yusuke and Kuwabara were still asleep. After getting dressed, the vixen went to the kitchen and grabbed an apple.

"You're leaving too, I presume?"

"You know how I am," Hisaki replied to the Masked Fighter.

"Just be sure to be at the fight," the Masked Fighter responded. "Make sure the others are there as well."

"Unless we get into a fight, we'll be there," she said, walking to the door. "Make sure the two dumb asses get there."

Hisaki walked outside to a clearing and did some light training. 'With Hiei's arm still injured, I'll be needed to fight,' she thought. After about 2 hours, it was almost time to fight Dr. Ichigaki's team. She started to head to the arena, jumping from tree to tree. Hisaki noticed Hiei on the ground, clutching his right arm.

"Is this wise, Hiei?" Kurama asked, from a tree branch opposite the one Hisaki were sitting on.

"What do you mean?" Hiei asked, getting up.

"It won't be easy to continue winning without the use of your dominant hand. Perhaps you should withdraw," Kurama said. Hisaki laughed, drawing their attentions.

"Hell will freeze over before Hiei doesn't fight. Plus it's like Toguro said, we don't have a choice," Hisaki said. They all noticed two presences approaching. Hisaki and Kurama jumped down next to Hiei.

"If we don't make it through this tournament, he will kill us all," Hiei said. "Fighting is our only way out."

The two lizard-like demons of Dr. Ichigaki's team stood in front of the three.

"Seems the Doctor's team has gotten lost," Kurama said.

"What a horrible coincidence for us all," Hisaki said mockingly. Kurama had summoned his Rose Whip and Hiei drew his sword as the gray haired demon charged at them. Hiei and Kurama sliced the demon to pieces.

"What the hell?" the blond demon said.

"And that was using my left arm, Kurama," Hiei said.

"Pity, you used your right," she said to Kurama.

"Next time I'll use my left to be fair," Kurama said.

"Would you like to try use next?" Hiei asked, pointing his sword at the blond demon.

"Thanks, but I'd rather not. Death gives me the shivers," he replied, pushing a button. A large robot with a demonic aura stepped out of the woods. "Colossus is what we like to call him. One of the Doctor's earlier projects, part demon, mostly machine, no feelings, and no pain. Go, Colossus, destroy those three low lives."

The monster advanced on the three. It launched its arms at Hiei and Kurama who jumped to avoid, but the arms chased after them. Hisaki watched as Hiei hit the arm with his sword, but didn't even scratch it.

"Its whole body is covered with a form of hybridized metal, combining the hardest steel with actual living cells. No substance in the whole world can break it," the blond demon said.

"Maybe I can't kill the beast, but I can kill you," Hiei said, charging at the demon. Colossus' arm knocked Hiei's leg, altering his course towards the ground. Hiei landed on his right arm and crumpled to the ground. The massive arm pinned Hiei to a tree.

"See the genius of the doctor's work? It has no feelings or thoughts to distract. It thinks only of the kill," the demon said.

Hisaki determined that the arms had heat sensors in them and formulated a plan. Running in front of the arm chasing Kurama, the arm followed after the vixen since her body heat was way above Kurama's and Hiei's. Hisaki used the arm that was pinning Hiei as a vault and flipped over it, making the arms collide into each other, freeing Hiei. Kurama went to Hiei's side, but now both arms were after Hisaki. They slammed into her, creating a large cloud of dust.

"Hisaki!" Hiei and Kurama yelled.

"Excellent Colossus! Now kill the other two!" the demon ordered, but Colossus didn't move. "What's wrong with you? I said kill!"

"You were wrong on two counts," Hisaki said, kicking both arms off of her.

"I'm wrong? What do you mean? What just happened!" the demon asked frantically.

"Even the hardest substance can be broken when crashed into itself and the ability to feel pain is not a weakness. It's a strength," Hisaki said as Kurama helped her up. "Pain tells a creature its vulnerabilities and not to exposed them to attack. Your robot is dead. And so, I'm afraid are you."


	13. Chapter 13

"Shall we go to the arena?" Kurama said.

"Yes," Hiei said.

"But let's have some fun," Hisaki said winking. Standing outside the arena wall with the unconscious blond demon and the dead Colossus, the vixen was grinning, still in human form.

"I can't believe you convinced me to do this," Hiei said, shaking his head.

"It is a good plan, since we'll expose the Doctor's treachery," Kurama said in Hisaki's defense. Hiei shook his head, throwing the blond demon over the wall into the stadium. Hisaki kicked Colossus into the stadium right after. The three jumped into the stadium, landing on Colossus.

"Hey, guys. You're late," Yusuke said.

"The missing members of the Urameshi team have appeared as well," Koto narrated. "Hisaki, Hiei, Kurama, can you tell us where you've been?"

"Sorry, a 30 foot killing machine wanted a word with us," Hiei said.

"M-5 told us everything," Kurama said. "Those veruki on the fighter's backs are the source of Dr. Ichigaki's mind control and in their present state I'm afraid it would be fatal to remove them. The 3 are completely innocent. They didn't know the implants would control them. They were told it was blood research."

"I told you guys! That no good liar!" Kuwabara yelled.

"And that's not the worst part," Hisaki said, glaring at the Doctor. "The Doctor caused their master's illness in the first place."

"You're unscientific minds are so trivial, fully blind to the larger picture. So maybe I did infect Metamora, maybe I lied to get their bodies, and maybe I enjoyed it. Who cares?! Behind every lab discovery, there are a few poisoned rats," Dr. Ichigaki said.

"Shut up, Ichigaki! You're full of crap and you know it!" Kuwabara yelled. "You don't care about the science stuff. You're just trying to win the tournament!"

"Means to an end, boy, means to an end," Ichigaki said laughing. "I have no expectation for winning this! I'm sure these three will be killed long before the finals. I only need to win this match so I can have Yusuke's body! They're strong, but they don't have the potential you have, Yusuke. I'll probably dispose of them myself once I get you."

"You what?!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Damn it! That's it!" Yusuke yelled. The masked fighter's bandages had been destroyed, revealing a beautiful young girl with pink hair. She rewrapped the bandages.

"Stop and think, boys. He's manipulating your emotions. You're loosing what little focus you have," she said.

"I don't care if it's a trap or not! His troll ass is meeting my foot!" Yusuke yelled. Both he and Kuwabara charged at the Doctor, but the three fighters blew them away.

"Now!" Hiei said. Hiei, Hisaki, and Kurama ran towards the ring, but Koto stood in front of them.

"No, no, no!" she said. "I'm sorry guys, but they've already agreed to a 3-on-3 fight. Step into the ring now and you're whole team forfeits."

"You're a heartless mess, you know that?" Botan asked.

"Don't blame her, I'm the one who got your apish friends to accept those terms," Ichigaki said.

"Naturally," Kurama said annoyed.

They watched the fight continue. Kuwabara let the three fighters beat him up, trying to get them to remember themselves. It worked and they asked Yusuke and the masked fighter to kill them, but they were still under Ichigaki's control. Seeing this happen, Yusuke's emotions broke through the wall and he was able to see previously unseen the attacks of the fighters. He knocked them to the ground and prepared to fired his Spirit Gun, when the masked fighter stopped him. She started chanting in a strange language, and then seemed to paralyze the fighters in their tracks. She stabbed them in the heart with her finger, and the veruki on their backs fell off. They fell to the ground.

"What the hell was that? You wiped them out in one shot! All their Spirit Energy is gone!" Yusuke said.

"There's nothing left of them," Hiei said. Hisaki nodded.

"Yes, quite an immense attack," Kurama agreed.

"Hey what did you do to those guys? Why'd you hold me back if you were just going to kill them?" Yusuke asked.

"I did what I had to, nothing more," she replied.

"Wow! I have no idea what happened, but I definitely loved it!" Koto said. She started counting. "9... 10... And the Urameshi Team wins the match! Hate them all you want, you better get some water for those throats if they keep getting wins like that!"

"Oh shut up! That was no victory!" Yusuke said advancing on the Doctor. "Hey, asshole! You know you're not walking away from this!" Hisaki, Kurama, and Hiei were behind him.

"Don't embarrass yourself," Hiei said.

"Acknowledge your cruelty and your punishment will be swift," Kurama said.

"What if I told you their master was still alive and I am the only one who knows where he is and how to reverse his disease!" Ichigaki said.

"Sorry, too late," Hisaki said, pointing behind her with her thumb. The master was using the wall to stand.

"You evil man!" Metamora said.

"What! But how did he get here?!" Ichigaki exclaimed.

"Your assistant was in the mood to talk," Hiei said, glancing at Hisaki.

*Flashback*

Hiei and Kurama were sitting on Colossus while Hisaki was down below beating the shit out of M-5.

"Yes! Now tell us where Metamora is!" the vixen yelled. The demon just made groaning sounds. "Your tail is next!"

"I don't remember exactly! It's some cave!" he whimpered.

"Oh I think I can help you remember!" she yelled.

*End flashback*

"We only had to walk 2 miles to find him after Hisaki's motivation," Hiei said, smirking.

"After seeing the symptoms, Kurama easily created an antidote," Hisaki said.

"I've acquired a few poisonous herbs on this island as well. Care to try one, Doctor?" Kurama asked.

"No need for that, Kurama. You ready to die?!" Yusuke yelled. Ichigaki injected himself with a purple liquid and transformed into a large green beast. He turned to the three.

"Did you mindless creatures actually think you could stop the progress of science?" Ichigaki asked. "Let me show you my modifications." He stretched out his arm and shot it at Yusuke who jumped back. He shot his other arm at Hisaki, Kurama, and Hiei who also jumped into the ring to dodge. Ichigaki advanced on the four, extending his arms. Yusuke got injured and Hisaki moved in front of him.

"Hisaki, wait," Yusuke said, standing up. "I got dibs on this jerk."

"Just don't get killed," she said, standing back. Ichigaki moved back into the ring. Yusuke unleashed a barrage of kicks and Punches, sending Ichigaki into the stands.

"Now you go think about what you've done!" Yusuke yelled.

"Wow! Can I Just say wow?" Koto said. "Dr. Ichigaki has been totally demolished by Yusuke's assault. The crowd is speechless."

"It doesn't matter. Taking Dr. Ichigaki's life away is never going to bring them back," Metamora said. "Yen, Ryou, Kai, it's all my fault. How can I ever forgive myself?"

"Save you tears, Metamora. Your boys aren't dead," The Masked Fighter said.

"Are you kidding?" Yusuke said. Sure enough the three boys were getting up. "Now this is stupid weird."

"We're really alive," Kai said.

"And in complete control," Ryou said.

"But I don't understand. A few minutes ago, their spirit energy was completely gone," Yusuke said.

"I never thought I'd see you," Metamora said.

"Master," Yen said. The three boys turned away from him.

"Wait, why do you turn ?" Metamora asked.

"I have committed many sins, master. I can't even remember how many people I've-" Kai couldn't finish.

"The lessons you taught us, didn't mean anything. We're a disgrace to your dojo," Ryou said.

"Please, just leave us, master. We can't bear to look at you now," Yen said.

"Damn it! Why couldn't she have just killed us?" Ryou said.

"How can you say such things?" Metamora yelled.

"Your master is right. Your guilt is misplaced," the masked fighter said. "The technique I used is called the Spirit Wave. It is one of the 5 great attacks by trial and is powered by your own energies. If your souls are corrupt, then your lives would have ended. But if you are pure of hearts, then that purity destroys any outside impediments. It was your souls that destroyed the veruki and freed you, not me. That proves you have nothing to hide."

"Yen, Ryou, Kai, she says what I have known all along," Metamora said. "If there was anything to have prevented those kills, you would have done it. Your bodies were taken over, but who you really are, your souls, is still clean. I see you now in the same way I always have… as my 3 most noble students. Let's put this behind us!"

"Master!" the three boys said, running to him. They all cry and hug.


	14. Chapter 14

"Well, mystery lady, that was some attack," Yusuke said, wiping away a tear. The rest of Team Urameshi went over to Kuwabara who was laying outside the ring next to Botan.

"So how's he doing?" Yusuke asked.

"It's nothing life threatening, but he'll need time to recover," Botan said.

"Time, huh?" Yusuke repeated.

"Yusuke!" Kai said, running over to him. "Maybe I could be of some help. I'd like to repay you if it's possible. We're the ones who hurt Kuwabara, let me join as your substitute."

"Thanks for the offer, but this doofus would have a fit if I gave his spot away. You understand?" Yusuke said. "Plus we're only allowed one substitute and only after one of our guys is dead."

"Urameshi! I'm not dead yet!" Kuwabara gritted out. Kurama and Botan moved Kuwabara away.

"You're a good man, but we gotta go this alone," Yusuke said.

"Plus we've got 4 kick-ass fighters left," Hisaki said. "Not including this one here of course. Take care of your master. He needs you the most right now."

"I understand," Kai said, walking away. "Maybe we'll meet again someday."

"I'm not kick-ass?" Yusuke said angrily.

"Not as kick-ass as me!" Hisaki said happily. "I'm definitely fighting in this round."

"May I have your attention please," a voice over the loudspeaker rang out. "The 3rd round of the Dark Tournament will begin immediately."

"What! Give me a break!" Yusuke yelled.

"Further more, the Tournament committee has decided to proceed in accordance to the matched diagram," the voice said. "Team Urameshi and Team Masho, please report to the ring." Yusuke ran at Koto.

"Hey why don't you tell you're stupid friends up there to let somebody else fight!" Yusuke yelled.

"I'm sorry, sir, but if you have a complaint you have to take it up with the committee," Koto said. "I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason for their decision."

Hisaki put a hand on Yusuke shoulder. "What'd you say we just enjoy fighting and massacre the committee later?" she suggested.

"Fine, I've got plenty of anger left from the troll Doctor anyway," Yusuke said. Suddenly, a gust of wind appeared on the ringside and five fighters in black cloaks came into sight.

"And here they are, people, appearing in the same mysterious fashion as always, Team Masho!" Koto announced.

"Why do I get the feeling this is going to be a tough one?" Yusuke asked.

Botan helped Kuwabara back into the arena.

"Oh look he's off his sick bed. Now that he's fully recovered, he'll be loads of help," Yusuke said, sarcastically.

"Kuwabara's not the only one low on his power," Hisaki said, glancing at the masked fighter. "That last attack drained her considerably."

"So it's 4 against the 5 of them?" Yusuke asked.

"Who wants to begin? The first can be captain," one of Team Masho said. A wind blew one of the cloaks off to reveal a red-headed apparition.

"I'll go and take those humans then," he said.

"Jin, the wind master. Well that would explain who this team is," Kurama said.

"You know these jokers?" Yusuke asked.

"Most demons do," Kurama said. "Team Masho must be a pseudonym for the tournament. Their actual name is the Shinobi of the Reikai."

"Shinobi? So what the hell does that mean?" Yusuke asked.

"They are stealth fighters, deadly mercenaries to the highest bid," Hisaki said, grinning. "If a dispute arises in the Reikai, they dissolve it in secret. You could call them ninja."

"If I'm not mistaken, Hisaki, you've had dealings with them," Kurama said. She nodded.

"How do you think they stayed out of our dealings?" Hisaki asked, grinning at the Wind Master approaching them. "But I only really had dealings with a few of them." He looked over the three, but his eyes stopped on the vixen. In a flash, he was hugging her tightly.

"Hisaki! I took ya to be dead! I heard you got busted stealing from the Reikai! We tried at get ya out of there," Jin said quickly.

"That I did, Jin," Hisaki said. "The effort is appreciated, I wasn't killed."

Jin then turned to Yusuke.

"Captains please determine the battle terms," Koto said.

"Let's fix these stakes simple enough," Jin said. "One-to-one-to one till I'm a tower on my feet, holding a five."

"Whatever he said," Yusuke said.

"Jin has asked for a series on one-on-one matches, with the advancing team taking 5 matches and Yusuke gives the nod," Koto narrated.

"A damn near pleasant wind be filling the air now," Jin said. "Tell a person by the wind and yours is the kind I like, Urameshi."

"Huh?" Yusuke said, not understanding Jin's speedy talk.

"May I have your attention, please," the loudspeaker rang out again. "The Tournament committee will be instituting a medical examination before the next round. Due to the Urameshi Team fighting without rest and in accordance with section 13 of the Tournament rulebook, report to the medical tent."

"As long as they don't grab my balls and make me cough," Yusuke muttered. A tall beautiful redheaded nurse walked towards the team. "Scratch that."

"Hello, gentlemen," she said flirtatiously. Hisaki had to hold back to urge to gag. She held her hand in front of each fighter then looked at Hiei and the Masked fighter. "Yes, you two fighters, would you please follow me to the medical tent?"

"Don't be ridiculous. We don't need attention. Why don't you go nurse the fool lying on his back?" Hiei suggested.

"Because his wounds don't interest me in the way yours do, Hiei," she said. "Maybe I can help you." Hiei and the masked fighter complied. "Are you feeling any tiredness of fatigue?"

"No," the masked fighter said curtly.

"And you, Hiei?" she asked. "Surely that last attack had some effect on you."

"Why do you ask? Isn't it your job to know?" Hiei asked.

"It must be hard to fight with your arm in excruciating pain," she said. "Clearly you will both have to stay with me until your health is improved."

"I don't go where people tell me to, lady. You can treat yourself," Hiei said, walking away, the masked fighter joining him. Before they left the tent, a barrier surrounded the tent.

"Quickly it's a trap," the Masked Fighter said. The barrier electrocuted them and pushed them back.

"Damn it what's happening to them?" Yusuke asked.

"It's a force field," Kurama said.

"Well isn't that convenient," Yusuke said sarcastically, running over to the tent. "Hey, red-head! Why do I get the feeling you're not a licensed nurse?"

She takes the short nurses outfit off the reveal a skimpier outfit made up of strings.

"That's correct, Yusuke. Enchantress is more likely," she said.

"Yeah, that was my second guess," Yusuke said.

"Ruka is my name, regarded as the most amazing creature in spell defense incantations," she said.

"Not the only thing she's probably "amazing" at," Hisaki muttered, then in a louder voice. "Hey, tall and slutty, why don't you let them go or see what happens when you get burned alive."

"Didn't you hear the announcement? They're both very sick. They're going to need a little time to recover," Ruka said. Flames shot up Hisaki's arms and two large fireballs appeared in her hands.

"As a result of the medical examination, Hiei and the Masked Fighter have been ruled un fit to fight," the loudspeaker announced. "They will sit out for the rest of the round while they-" the voice was cut off by Hisaki destroying the loudspeaker.

"Alright, bitch, you're next!" HIsaki said loudly, turning to Ruka.

"Baka Kitsune," Hiei called out. "Don't waste anymore energy. We'll get out later." Hisaki growled, letting the flames die down.

"It's alright," Kurama said, putting a hand on her shoulders. "You know they wouldn't have been able to fight anyways. She's helped more than she's hurt. This will give Team Masho a false sense of security, the advantage is ours."

"Three against five now, Jin," the largest member of team Masho said. "You can destroy them all."

"Nah, I'm having to change my mind if it's a fix like that," Jin said, walking out of the ring. "I don't give a damn, somebody else go. I'm sure I'd rather be the watch now."

The larger member put his hand on Jin's shoulder. "It wouldn't be wise to think you can disrupt the sect this time," the member said. Jin grabbed the man's hand.

"Don't you ever put your ruddy hands on me again," Jin growled out. One of Team Masho took off their cloaks to reveal a pale white demon.

"The Master of Disguise will go first," he said.

"You're on," Yusuke said, but Kurama stepped in front of Yusuke. "What are you doing?"

"You're going to have to leave this one to me. We're going to have to play this round very smart," Kurama said. "Let me fight them for as long as a can and ascertain their weaknesses. Either you or Hisaki will take over when I fall."

"Kurama, you don't have to do this," Hisaki said. He glanced back at her, smiling.

"Don't worry, I will not die today," he said, advancing on the pale demon. Hisaki nodded and jumped out of the ring with Yusuke.

"And it's Kurama vs. Gama. You may begin," Koto said.


	15. Chapter 15

"Tell me, demon traitor, what does the word make-up bring to mind?" Gama asked. "Human females, no doubt. A little gloss to attract the next mate. It's amazing how humans bastardize everything they touch. Over Centuries the Human influence has affected the Reikai and Makai as well. Now few know it's true power."

He started painting on himself. When he was done, his energy increased. Gama attacked Kurama, but Kurama was too fast; he avoided every attack.

"Damn it, I hate how he fights," Hisaki muttered. "Waiting to gage the enemy's strength before making a move." At on point, Kurama slipped and Gama painted something on Kurama's leg. Kurama jumped back, but when he tried to move, he couldn't move his leg.

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly have you done to me?" Kurama asked.

"You're leg feels like a giant block of lead doesn't it?" Gama asked.

"Let me get this strait, you can't move any part of your body that gets marked up with that junk?" Yusuke asked.

"Kurama…" Hisaki trailed off worriedly. Now with Kurama slowed down, Gama managed to paint 3 more marks on his other leg and wrists. Gama said that nearly 2000 pounds of weight was chained to Kurama's skin. Gama jumped around, taunting Kurama before going in to the kill.

"Rose Whip!" Kurama said, turning his head. He slashed Gama deeply. His rose whip was tied in his hair.

"But the make-up of chains…" Gama said.

"Only an amateur depends on arms and legs for victory," Kurama said.

"An unbelievable 180, people, Kurama has taken control of this fight," Koto said. Gama tried attacking Kurama, but Kurama simply shifted his body to avoid getting him.

"Don't let-" Hisaki started, but it was too late. Gama's blood splattered over Kurama. Having his last effort exhausting him, Gama fell to the ground. Koto started counting.

"You were right after all; it was your fault that you died in vain. I cannot pity you," Kurama said.

"The death is yours," Gama choked out. "You never asked me what gave my make-up it's power, what made it different form that of those human fools. The main ingredient is my blood. I have given you the make-up of the seal."

"I don't like the sound of that," Yusuke said. Hisaki nodded.

"It's what I should've done from the start," Gama said. "I've sealed your spirit energy. Your entire power trapped inside your body. Even as I fade the effect will live on. I've secured victory for my shinobi sect and so I die knowing it is not in vain." Gama died as Koto said 10.

"Urameshi team takes the first point. Will the next fighters enter the ring," Koto said. A second cloaked figured stepped up and removed his cloak.

"Touya," the vixen breathed out, fearing for Kurama's life.

"You fought bravely, Gama. I assure you that your death will be honored," Touya said. "Kurama will pay."

"This is bad," Yusuke said.

"The next fight: Kurama vs. Touya," Koto said.

"Prepare yourself, I'll make this quick," Touya said.

"Damn! This is wrong!" Yusuke said.

"Please, answer me one thing first," Kurama said. "Why? The Shinobi have always dealt with their affairs in secret. Why expose yourselves now?"

"For light," Touya said.

"Explain," Kurama said.

"It's simple," Touya said. "Even the strongest tree will die if left in the dark. I find that the best way to describe us: a giant oak, crashing through the darkness bringing order to an otherwise chaotic land. The Shinobi have done their job for centuries and done it well. But in recent years, we have caught glimpses of the outside world and asked: Why not us? Have we not earned the privileges others take for free?

"We are entering a new era and will begin with a land of our own: this island. It has already been arranged that if we win this tournament, Hanging Neck Island will be our prize. And once this blinding light washes over us all, like branches, we will cover the world. Let's cease with the conversation. I know that you're trying to buy time for that seal to wear off."

"I admit, you've caught me with my hands red," Kurama said.

"You guys are having way to much fun, begin!" Koto said.

"Gama made the mistake of giving you too much time to think, not me," Touya said. He flared his icy aura, creating a barrier around the ring.

"Whoa, it's cold," Yusuke said. "Hey, you're warm."

"It's my inborn ability," Hisaki said, shrugging. Her eyes never left the ring. Touya summoned little balls of light to his hand. When he blew on the light, they changed into icy shards and flew at Kurama.

"Shards of Winter," Touya said as Kurama dodged. He didn't get hit in vital areas, but Kurama was bleeding. After multiple attacks, Kurama fell to the ground.

"Please, Kurama! Just stay down!" Hisaki begged. "I'll handle it from here!" He ignored her pleas and stood up again. Kurama, running around the ring, rubbed his blood over Gama's seal. Kurama tried to summon his Rose Whip, but couldn't do it.

"I see, you've noticed inklings of your energy in your blood," Touya said. "Only one problem: in order to release enough to beat me, you'd have to bleed yourself dry. Gama's seal won't wear off anytime soon. Admit it, Kurama. I'm holding the end of your life in my hands."

"Touya, please don't do this," Hisaki said. He looked to her.

"I am sorry, Hisaki. I do not wish to hurt you, but you are the enemy this time," Touya said, launching more shards at Kurama.

Kurama fell down again from Touya's attack, but stood up again. Touya realized he wasn't making direct hits, Kurama was dodging enough. Touya summoned an icy sword that encased his right hand. Kurama dodged the slashes from Touya, but he suddenly stopped dodging and Touya slashed his arm.

"What the hell's wrong with you, Kurama!? Don't get up, let me take him! Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Yusuke yelled. Hisaki was panicking. Kurama looked up at the both of his well teammates, determinedly.

"Let me do what I must, Yusuke," Kurama said.

"Please don't do this to me again," Hisaki said. He looked into her eyes and she knew there was no reasoning with him.

"It seems I've gotten to know you quit well in such a short fight and I rather like you," Touya said. "Let's not have this slaying ruin our friendship."

"My thoughts exactly," Kurama said, running.

"Now, now you shouldn't have run. I can't guarantee a painless death then," Touya said, leaping at Kurama. "Farewell!" Touya stopped before his hit connected, Kurama's death plant piercing his abdomen.

"But how? Your energy is locked inside you. How could you manipulate your death plant?" Touya asked. Kurama had sown the seed of the death plant into his arms.

"It was my only option," Kurama said. "My power is locked inside. By inserting the seed into my open wound, the plant could take root in my imprisoned energy."

"You really are something," Touya said, falling to the ground. Koto started a ten count, allowing your team to win, but Kurama stopped moving, standing up.

"Kurama!" Hisaki yelled. Koto checked on Kurama.

"Wait people, he still has a faint heartbeat," she said. "It appears he slipped into unconsciousness while still on his feet."

"Hey fox girl, just so we're clear the fight of the fights are ours," Yusuke said to Koto.


	16. Chapter 16

"Not so fast." the largest member of Team Masho was entering the ring. "You forgot something. He's standing in the ring. It looks to me like he's volunteering to fight again."

"No! He's not even conscious anymore! I'm fighting!" Hisaki yelled, heatedly.

"That's right!" Yusuke agreed.

"Uh… alright, team captain decided the next fight is Hisaki vs. Bakken," Koto said.

"Correction the next fight will be Kurama vs. Bakken," a second loudspeaker said. "A fighter standing in the ring can not be removed against his will. Since will cannot be determined here, the fighter remains." Bakken picks Koto up and throws her out of the ring. Bakken punched the unconscious Kurama, sending him to the ground. Hisaki's eyes widened. Koto started a 10 count, but Bakken picked Kurama up again.

"Oh look, he wants some more," Bakken said, punching Kurama again.

"Stop it!" Hisaki yelled, but Bakken repeatedly punched Kurama.

"Bakken, stop," one of the members said to Kurama.

"But why, Risho?" Bakken asked.

"Lay him out of the ring," Risho said.

"But he's killed our sect members," Bakken protested.

"And if you had landed that punch, you would've died as well," Risho said. Hisaki had a large fireball in her hand, poised to throw it. "Or do you think you could've survived that? It's clear she cares more about his life than the tournament. She will kill every apparition in the stadium if she must. We need to win, not be involved in a revolt."

"You're getting soft, Risho. You'll end up like Gama and Touya," Bakken said, throwing Kurama out of the ring.

"Well I think we can all agree Kurama will be staying out of the ring. Just changed the damned board," Koto said, annoyed at being thrown around. Yusuke picked Kurama up. Hisaki stared at Kurama's beaten form for a moment longer before jumping into the ring.

"Wait, Hisaki, let-" Yusuke started, but she just glared at Yusuke, making him shut up. Hiei laughed loudly, causing Yusuke to look to him.

"I wouldn't get involved, detective," Hiei said. "Demons, especially female animal demons, are extremely territorial. By beating up Kurama, Bakken sealed his own fate to be killed by Hisaki."

"One of the few female fighters in the entire tournament and one we've never seen fight before. Let's see what this mystery of Team Urameshi, Hisaki, can do!" Koto announced.

Hisaki didn't say a word as she got in the ring. She was hardly the size of one of Bakken's legs. (like 5' 3" about as tall as Hiei's hair)

"And the 3rd match: Hisaki vs. Bakken! You may begin!" Koto said. Hisaki just stood there glaring at Bakken.

"A little human girl is going to fight me?" Bakken asked. "There's no fun in that." Her glare became more heated, giving Bakken an odd feeling. Bakken starts sweating profusely. He sweated so much a puddle formed around his feet. "Mystic power of the Shinobi: White Mist." A thick white mist filled the entire stadium, making you unable to see anything.

"Pure insanity! This entire rings been surrounded by a shroud of mist!" Koto yelled. "Hisaki will have no idea where Bakken's first attack will come from. In fact, neither will I, I can't even see my microphone in front of me."

Hisaki heard a buzzing sound coming at her and jumped to the left only to receive a fist in the face. She hit the ground and slid back.

"You didn't see that coming at all!" Bakken said laughing. "Try again!" Again, Hisaki received a punch, but not once did she flinch or cry out. "Yes that one hurt a little more, didn't it? You couldn't even manage a block." He punched her again. "It doesn't matter that you managed to save Kurama. New person, same result."

Hisaki spoke up for the first time. "You know I felt bad for Kurama when you were wailing on him, but not so much anymore, now that I know how soft your fists are. Now I know why you were scared when Jin touched you before."

"I was not!" Bakken yelled.

"Oh come on," Hisaki taunted, closing her eyes. "I don't blame you. This stupid sweat fog is your only trick. I bet Jin could knock it away with one little gust of wind."

"You better shut your trap!" Bakken yelled. "You're not a wind master, are you? So you're getting ready to die! We'll see how soft my punches are."

"You know I don't appreciate being called a human," Hisaki said, opening her eyes. They were glowing red. Her Demonic energy flared up around her, creating an enormous pillar, which knocked the fog away. From the middle of the pillar, two burning red eyes could be seen, scaring Bakken.

"Amazing! Hisaki knocked the fog away with pure energy!" Koto said. The pillar disappeared and nothing was there.

"Damn that girl!" Bakken said, getting up. "Where did she go?"

"I've been right here the whole time," Hisaki said, menacingly now in her demon form. "You have two options: you can turn around and get the shit beaten out of you or you can get down on your hands and knees and I just might let you live."

"Your dirty little bi-" he started, turning around to attack, but Hisaki was much faster, punching him in the stomach, breaking several ribs. Bakken clutched where he was punched and fell backwards.

"I think it's clear what that huddled over position means. I just wish everyone in the stadium could've heard those cracking bones," Koto said. Hisaki advanced on Bakken, glaring at him like he was dirt.

"Stay away! I think you must have punctured something!" Bakken said. "Just have some mercy on me!"

That made Hisaki snap inside and her tail that had been swishing back and forth furiously, stopped moving all together.

"The only mercy you'll get from me is the same kind you gave Kurama," Hisaki growled out.

"No, I wasn't cruel to him. I was just excited!" Bakken said. "It was in the heat of battle. I don't even remember what I did to him and what ever I did to him I promise I didn't mean it." Hisaki just continued to glare at him. "I'm so sorry!" He started crying.

"Stop. You're embarrassing yourself," she said. He picked up a rock and smashed it against her head.

"Hisaki!" Yusuke yelled, the rock shattered and she didn't cease glaring at him. A small smile played across Hisaki's lips as her hand shot out and grabbed Bakken by the neck, lifting him off the ground.

"It's not you're fault you can't remember what you did," Hisaki said mockingly. "I'll just have to remind you." She threw him up in the air and unleashed a barrage of punches on Bakken, shattering multiple bones. Hisaki sent him flying into the arena wall next to Jin.

"This is so delicious. Why hasn't Team Urameshi used this powerhouse before?!" Koto said excited. "He's out of the ring! Naturally I'll take a 10 count."

"Count to 100, he's not getting back up," Hisaki said. She regardless counted to 10.

"And the winner is Hisaki. Huh?" Koto said. Hisaki had walked out of the ring over to Kurama who was propped up against the ringside. She knelt down in front of him.

"How're you doing?" She asked.

"I'll survive," Kurama said. "Sorry I couldn't finish the first 3 of them like I planned."

"Shut up," Hisaki said. "How're your wounds?"

"My injuries from Team Masho are nothing. It's this Death Plant that will take some time," Kurama said. "I suppose we really do reap what we sow"

"Who will Hisaki fight next?" Koto asked.

"Actually Hisaki's done for today," Yusuke said, getting into the ring. Hisaki stood up, glaring at the detective.

"What did you say, Yusuke?" she asked. He sweatdropped.

"Now, now don't go all psychotic on me," he said. "As team leader, I say I'm fighting next."

"I agree," Jin said, coming into the ring. "I got nothing against you, love, but I'd rather not fight you."

"Leaders' decision! The next fight will be Yusuke vs. Jin!" Koto announced.

"Chicken," Hisaki muttered to Jin.

"Nah, just don't wanna harm your pretty little face," he said winking. Hisaki rolled her eyes. Jin and Yusuke faced each other.

"Hisaki, did anything ever happen between you and Jin?" Kurama asked, leaning forward. Hisaki pushed him back gently, sitting down next to him.

"Stop straining yourself," Hisaki said. "No, nothing… to his chagrin."

"Damn it! I can't believe the ruckus their washing up," Jin complained. "O' course I wouldn't mind, cept for the ears. Getting that way, when I'm happy of excited and haven't gotten that way in a long time. I almost lost it!"

"Huh?" Yusuke said.

"I'm talking about the way Hisaki knocked away Bakken's fog and took him for a first-class ride on her fists," Jin said. "I never did like that guy; the wind around his paws was pretty stinky. Actually I'm kinda glad she waxed him. Oh! Don't tell Risho I told ya that."

Yusuke and Jin both laughed.

"You're a crazy bastard, you know that?" Yusuke said lightheartedly. "You went and got me in a good mood when I was about to use my anger to pound you into the ground." Jin laughed, making a wind pick up around the ring. He floated a few inches off the ground.

"I can't say my ears are pointing up from this challenge, but I'm looking forward to it!" Yusuke said over the wind.

"That's the spirit! Let's have some fun then!" Jin said.

"If I lose my whole team's screwed and if I win I have to fight again," Yusuke said. "Yeah that sounds like fun!"

"Match 4, Yusuke vs. Jin! Let her rip!" Koto yelled.


	17. Chapter 17

Yusuke went to punch Jin, but Jin simply flew up to avoid it.

"Hey come on! You've got a fight to lose!" Yusuke yelled.

"Sorry, Urameshi, but I'm getting my prize!" Jin said. He showed off by flying down into the arena and circling inside, creating a strong gust of wind. After fooling around, Jin dove at Yusuke who aimed a kick at his head. Jin dodged and punched Yusuke. Yusuke stood up and the both shared a laugh again.

"What in the world are they talking about up there? They're both smiling," Botan said incredulously.

"Looks like Urameshi finally found someone he can complain with," Kuwabara said. "He's been a loner for as long as I've known him. Keiko's the only one who can really talk to him and I'll be damned if I understand that relationship. But this Jin guy's just the same, like a twin."

"Well that'll make fighting with him difficult," Botan said. Kurama started shaking.

"Is everything okay?" Hisaki asked anxiously.

"Just laughing," Kurama said, easing her worries. "It seems you don't know brothers that well, Botan." She looked back to the fight. Kurama held his arms out and Hisaki scooted into his lap. His arms wrapped around her waist. "You need to relax, you worry too much."

"When it's you, I worry enough," Hisaki said. "You're worse when it's me who's injured."

"Touché," he replied. Jin spins his arm around, creating a whirlwind around his arm. He flew at Yusuke who managed to avoid a direct hit, but the wind was so strong it knocked Yusuke out of the ring, making him cling to the wall. Jin came again with another Tornado Fist, but Yusuke jumped, making Jin's attack hit and destroy the wall. Both combatants got back in the ring. Jin started to form another Tornado fist.

"Not this time, pal," Yusuke said, unleashing a barrage of punches. It took both hands to block. Yusuke finally managed to punch Jin in the stomach.

"There's my chance!" Yusuke said, going in for another hit, but Jin flew up to recover. "And there's my chance going airborne, damn it!"

Jin recovered for a bit, muttering to himself, that is, until Yusuke fired his Spirit Gun. It was about to hit him when Jin created a whirlwind, deflecting Yusuke's bullet.

"Hey I needed that!" Yusuke whined.

"Real heart-pounder that one was," Jin said, letting out a deep breath. "Don't get all big-eyed, any attack has to travel through air to get me right? I control the air, so ya might as well say hand them over and do whatever you want with them, Jin!" He created another Tornado Fist. "Hope you're thinking quick, Urameshi!" Jin flew at Yusuke, who just stood there. Before Jin reached him, Yusuke pointed at Jin who couldn't stop. "Hold on! Don't be crazy!"

"Please don't tell me he's going to…" Kurama trailed off.

"Oh yeah, he is," HIsaki said.

"Let's see who can take a bigger ass kicking," Yusuke said, charging energy to his finger. He fired his Spirit Gun point blank into Jin's Tornado fist, creating a massive explosion. Yusuke was knocked back passed the tent where Hiei and the Masked fighter were. Jin was floating in the air, looking troubled.

"I thought I was crazy, Urameshi, but you take the prize. The hell was that? You don't make bombs go boom in your face!" Jin said.

"Damn at least one of us should've died!" Yusuke said.

"He's no amateur opponent," Hiei said. "He saw your strategy in the last moment and took evasive action. Rather than guard himself, he tilted the air stream, sending most of the blast upward, probably saving both your lives."

"So he's funny and smart, hardly seems fair," Yusuke said.

"As a Shinobi, he has much experience. A simple trick isn't going to beat him. I hope you have more extensive plans, " Hiei said.

"Aw, come on, it's me," Yusuke said. "I don't have a clue."

"You might not be so proud after your defeated," Hiei said.

"Shut up, something always comes to me at the end," Yusuke said.

"Well yes, even a fool has to admit a certain truth to that, Yusuke," Hiei said, shrugging. "So go ahead and be as reckless as you want to. If you do get killed, I'll be taking your spot in the next fight anyway."

"Please, even if you do escape me, it's illegal if you've been declared unfit to fight," Ruka said.

"Illegal? Listen, Ruka, my power has nearly returned and I'm going to fight," Hiei said. "And anyone who says otherwise, well I think you know the rest."

"You truly have a way with women, Hiei," the masked Fighter said. Hisaki started laughing at her comment.

"Cease, you damned vixen!" Hiei yelled. Once Koto said 7, Yusuke returned to the ring.

"Don't get too excited, Hiei. I'm taking down their leader as soon as I take down Jin," Yusuke said. Jin created 2 tornado fists and Yusuke took a different stance, one necessary for the Spirit Wave. The wind picked up around the ring and no one could see what happened next. Suddenly Jin was flying out of the ring, crashing into the stands. Koto counted Jin out.

"Team Urameshi and Team Masho have one eligible person left to fight," Koto said. "By default the winner of this match will advance to the Semi-finals. Will the last member of Team Masho please enter the ring."

"Sorry to say, Yusuke Urameshi, but you're going to die without ever laying a finger on me," Risho said, taking his cloak off.

"Begin!" Koto said. Yusuke ran at Risho, but stopped and fell when the loudspeaker turned on again.

"Stop this fight immediately!" it said.

"They're up to something," Kurama said.

"Upon reviewing the film of the last fight, it has been revealed that Koto delayed her 10 count significantly during Yusuke's first ring out," the loudspeaker said. "Therefore by complete and unanimous decision, the fight between Yusuke and Jin has been ruled a double loss and therefore Yusuke has been deemed ineligible to fight for the duration of the round."

"Well that's just the biggest crap job I've ever heard in my life!" Botan yelled.

"Kuwabara is badly injured, and I've lost a fight," Kurama muttered. "You were pulled out and Hiei and the Masked Fighter are ineligible. Now Yusuke is ruled out as well. Our team is out of the tournament."

"Why are you waiting, Koto? Bestow our team with the victory," Risho said.

"As an experience officiator and a lover of this tournament, I must object!" Koto said.

"There will be no further deliberations," the loudspeaker said.

"Risho, this deceit has gone too far. Don't you see we'll make a mockery of their sacrifices?" Touya said, getting into the ring. "Gama willfully gave his life so that we could win, not cheat our way out."

"Spare me your romantic drivel, Touya," Risho said. "He fought for the light, now we're going to enjoy it."

"But honor-" Touya started. Risho created rock around his arm and slammed it into Touya.

"We must always keep our eye on the final goal, Touya. That's why I am the leader and you are the grunt," Risho said. "And now, as for you, Koto, do you really think it's wise to stand on the human's side in this stadium? Keep the resistance and I have the feeling you won't be officiating any longer." Yusuke stood in front of Koto.

"You know you seem really anxious to intimidate everyone here but me," Yusuke said. "What'd you think that means?"

"Detective, don't waste or time trying to change their minds," Hiei said. "Fight by their meaningless rules and you'll be pulled down with them. There's only one real law of the dark tournament: the strongest man is the one who prevails. I've retrieved enough energy to rip my way out. Let's show this stadium a new definition for victory."

"They're gong to kill us anyway," Hisaki said, standing up. "So why don't we take down every damn freak till there's no one left?"

"Sounds good to me," Yusuke said. "I'm already about to go off."

Hiei's energy flung Ruka backwards. "I can't hold him back any longer," she said.

"Due to Yusuke's ineligibility to fight and since there are no available members of Team Urameshi left to fight and Team Masho still has a competitor, by the rules of this round, the winner is-" Koto started, but Yusuke charged at Risho until…

"Wait right there!" Kuwabara said. "We still got one more fighter on our team. Let's go!"


	18. Chapter 18

"You're kidding me," Yusuke said.

"The boy can't even walk without doubling over and as the team trainer, I must say this is a ridiculous idea!" Botan raged.

"Interesting," Kurama commented. Hisaki nodded, curious.

"Pointless," Hiei corrected.

"I can handle this you guys. Remember that lady from the medical tent didn't say I couldn't fight," Kuwabara said.

"Stupid, cause she's not a nurse!" Yusuke said.

"Don't confuse the fact. The point is I'm the only one left eligible to fight!" Kuwabara said.

"Yes, but eligible and able are two different words," Hiei said.

"You shut up, shrimp!" Kuwabara yelled, slowly making his way to the arena, but he doubled over in pain.

"See you're in no condition to fight," Yusuke said.

"I'm going Urameshi unless you wanna kill me yourself," Kuwabara said. "I know these guys are cheating us, I know you're angry, and heck I know what happens if we lose, but if you, Hisaki, and Hiei go on some tirade destroying people till you get your way, you'll be just like them, Let's win this thing clean…"

"Like real men," Yusuke finished for him.

"How touching," Hiei said.

"Bite my ankles, shorty! I swear I'll make you cry to your mom! If you have a mom, that is," Kuwabara yelled.

"To think they could be in-laws someday," Kurama said. Hisaki nodded and giggled at the thought. Hiei's head whipped around to the two chuckling Kitsunes.

"I swear I'll kill both you foxes!" Hiei muttered angrily.

"Excuse me, Ms. Botan, Ms. Hisaki?" a guard said. Hisaki and Botan looked to the guard. "A human girl requested your presences outside. She said it was urgent."

"Alright," Hisaki said, getting out of Kurama's grip. They both ran outside.

"Hey over here!" Keiko called.

"I hope this is important," Botan said.

"Botan, Hisaki?" They looked to see…

"Yukina!" Botan exclaimed. "Nice to see you again." Hisaki hugged the slightly shorter ice maiden quickly.

"All the way from the ice kingdom, eh?" Hisaki asked, sitting down outside with the four girls.

"I assume you came here to cheer on Kuwabara?" Botan asked.

"Yes, and Yusuke and Hisaki too of course," Yukina said. "I still feel so grateful to you all for helping me."

"Think nothing of it," Hisaki said.

"I've been studying in healing powers too. I hoped I come help out some," Yukina said. "But that's not the only reason I came."

"Well spill the beans," Botan said.

"The truth is I have an older brother," she said. Botan spazzed out and Hisaki got a grin on her face. "But I don't know who he is. All I know is that he's a skilled martial artist. I thought that this tournament would be the best chance of finding him and so I've been allowed to stay in the human world to look."

"Is that right? Well I'm sure we'd all be more than happy to search for him," Shizuru said. "Isn't that right, Botan?" Botan looked confused, so Shizuru muttered to her. "Don't worry just play along."

"It can't be that hard, do you have any clues like a picture of him or a letter?" Keiko asked. Botan fell over.

"No thing at all," Yukina said. "But I have this strong feeling that he's very close to me now."

Hisaki put an arm over Yukina's shoulders. "He's probably closer than you think," Hisaki said encouragingly, still grinning.

'I hate you…' Hiei said in the vixen's mind. It took everything not to burst out laughing.

"Oh no! It's Kazuma!" Yukina said. The screen displayed the fight inside.

"He's not in the ring is he?" Keiko asked.

"Oh I forgot to tell you! A committee ruling took Yusuke out of the picture and Kuwabara's gone in for him, and it's just him and Risho and he's all injured and I don't know how he's going to survive," Botan said.

"Oh I can barely see. Is there anything we can do to get closer?" Yukina asked.

"Your wish is my command," Hisaki said winking. She walked up behind the demons, crowded around the screen, and put her hand on a demon's shoulders. Shizuru mimicked her actions "Excuse us, boys." They both punched the two demons.

"We were here first!" the demon said.

"Step aside or experience real pain!" Shizuru yelled. The demon stared at her, but then noticed the shorter fox demon next to her.

"It's Hisaki! She'll kill us all!" they cried, moving out of the way.

"I think I'm beginning to like you, kiddo," Shizuru said.

"Watch with the kiddo comment, I'm way older than you are," Hisaki said, grinning. Yukina came up between them both, staring at the screen.

"We have to get back in there," Keiko said, watching Risho pound at Kuwabara.

"Agreed," Hisaki said. You all went to the gate where a guard stopped you.

"What do you mean we can't get in? We've got four tickets, surely you're able to count," Botan said. "And she's a fighter!"

"Four girls go out and five come in, doesn't smell like good math to me," the guard said.

"These are 3 regular ticket, plus I have a floor pass as trainer and Hisaki is one of the fighters!" Botan repeated.

"Please hurry, that's our friend in there!" Keiko said.

"No re-admittance! So take your dirty human aroma and get it out of my face!" the guard yelled. "The only humans who pass me are those with something to offer and I'm not pegging you girls as crime lord millionaires. However, you're apparitions and I need more tests to figure out you." he said the last part to you, Yukina, and Botan.

"In your dreams, tubby," Botan said.

"Alright maybe we can work something out," he said. "You're not millionaire party, but a little human girl like yourself has got plenty to offer me." He moved to put his hand on Keiko, but she slapped him hard, then Shizuru kicked him.

"It's always a blast traveling with them," Botan said to Yukina.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Yukina asked. Hisaki smiled.

"If not, they'll answer to me," Hisaki said. She heard a whistle and Botan waved at Shizuru.

"Uh, Shizuru we're going to run from security now!" Botan called.

"After them!" the lizard demon guard yelled. They managed to surround you all.

"Oh Koenma, sir, where are you?" Botan whined. The screen behind the girls displayed the fight. Kuwabara was being counted down by Koto, but he managed to stand.

"He's dying!" Yukina said.

"I implore you as one heart-beating creature to another, please let us in!" Botan said.

"No chance! You're all under arrest for illegal entry and for the assault of an extremely honorable employee," a guard said.

"You mean that perv?" Keiko asked, one eyebrow raised.

"I say we take them down for some demon style interrogation," another guard said, reaching for Hisaki. She snarled and kicked his head, knocking him to the ground and ran, the other girls following the pissed off vixen. Hisaki was off by a familiar unpleasant face. One that haunted Yukina: Toguro. Yukina was shaking from her flashback, staring at Toguro, so Hisaki moved in front of her, blocking her line of sight. They heard the guards approaching you.

"Run along," Toguro said. Hisaki may not like the guy, but just then he gained her respect. She nodded and grabbed Yukina's wrist, running. Botan and Keiko following. Shizuru had fallen behind. They ran out into the stands and saw Kuwabara holding off Risho.

"Kazuma!" Yukina yelled. He looked to Yukina before knocking Risho out of the ring, turning the fight in his favor. He ran like an idiot over to her. "We've been very worried are you okay?"

"Yeah!" he said posing. Hisaki rolled your eyes, jumping down over to Kurama and Yusuke.

"I am never going to understand that bastard," Yusuke said.

"It's the power of love as he calls it," Hisaki said, grinning. "Speaking of love, you missed your girlfriend outside. She knocked a demon out cold."

"What?! Keiko?" Yusuke asked. Hisaki nodded, sitting back down next to Kurama. Risho was still alive, and charging at Kuwabara who grinned. His energy was back. He created his spirit sword and slashes at Risho, destroying his armor. Kuwabara then got back in the ring, winning the match as Koto counted Risho out. Ruka's force field dissolved, but Hiei was immobilized.

"She's really here," Hiei said. Hisaki about to say something, but Kurama put his hand over her mouth.

"Let's not ruin the moment now, shall we?" Kurama asked.


	19. Chapter 19

Later on, Hisaki was helping Kurama remove the death plant from his arms.

"I still can't believe you'd do something so… masochistic!" Hisaki said, holding both her hands over Kurama's arms. She was straddling his lap.

"I won the fight and I'm not dead," he reasoned. Hisaki shot him a look.

"You put a DEATH plant inside yourself," she said. "Please refrain from doing that again."

"I'll try," Kurama said. After a few more minutes, Hisaki managed to finish removing the death plant from Kurama. She collapsed on top of Kurama's chest exhausted, breathing deeply.

"Damn that plant," Hisaki said in between breaths.

"Well I did create the death plant to kill," Kurama said, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead. They suddenly heard footsteps approaching the door and Hisaki rolled off Kurama as someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Hisaki called. The girls walked in.

"We were wondering if you needed any help, Hisaki," Yukina said.

"Nah, I got that plant out," Hisaki said. "Kurama will make a full recovery."

"Thanks to you," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"Excellent!" Botan said, as she and Keiko grabbed the vixen's arms.

"What are you doing?" you asked in a deadpan voice.

"We're having a girls' night away from the boys," Botan said. "Now let's go!" She and Keiko preceded to drag her out of the room.

"Kurama! You're just gonna sit there and let them kidnap me?" Hisaki asked, He nodded and waved as she was dragged out of the room and into the girls' room. "This is unfair!"

"Oh come on, it's not that bad," Keiko said. "It's just a sleepover." Hisaki got a confused look on her face and Botan and Keiko gasped. "You've never heard of a sleepover?"

"I've only been in the Ningenkai for a little bit and Yusuke never really showed me anything," Hisaki said, intimidated by the human girl and Ferry girl. "And growing up in the Makai, I didn't have time for certain things."

"Well then we'll have to do everything!" Botan declared. Hisaki sweatdropped.

'What have I gotten myself into?' Hisaki thought miserably.

After eating food and watching some movies which made Botan, Keiko, and Yukina cry, Botan announced they would all play truth or dare.

"What's that?" Hisaki asked, taking a sip of beer.

"It's a human game played by many people," Keiko explained. They had gotten used to Hisaki's lack of human terminology. "One person starts by asking a person truth or dare. The person chooses one. If they chose truth, they have to answer a question honestly, and if they choose dare, they have to do something."

"Okay," Hisaki said hesitantly. Shizuru clapped her shoulder.

"Don't worry, kid, we'll go easy on ya," she said. "We'll let you go first to show you how it's done."

"Alright, Hisaki, truth or dare?" Botan asked grinning evilly.

"Truth?" Hisaki said, not wanting to see what the "Grim reaper" had dare wise. Her grin fell, but then came back.

"Who was the first person you fell in love with?" she asked. Hisaki pondered this for a moment.

"Well most demons don't have the same notions that humans do," Hisaki said. "It's rare to find a demon in love, so I can't really answer the question."

"But don't you love Kurama?" Keiko asked.

"A question for another time," Hisaki said.

"Well then who was the first person you were with romantically speaking?" Botan rephrased. Hisaki turned red and put up mental shields around everybody's mind.

"Well…" she said. "The first person I ever was willingly with was … Hiei."

"What?!" the girls, minus Yukina, yelled. Hisaki turned redder looking down.

"You heard me…" Hisaki muttered.

"How did you two meet?" Yukina asked smiling.

"Well I had ran away from Youko and Kuronue, my friends you could call them," Hisaki said. "I was in heat."

It was Botan, Keiko, and Shizuru's turn to be confused, but Yukina gasped.

"Demons don't go through Menstrual Cycles," Hisaki said briefly. "Animal demons, though, do go through heats every couple of years. Where they have an uncontrollable desire to mate with males. Anyways, I ran into Hiei. He naturally resisted me and I attacked him."

"You attacked him? How is this romance?" Botan asked disbelievingly.

"You do have to remember that it is Hiei I'm talking about," Hisaki said, smiling. "Anyway he easily overcame me and knocked me unconscious. When I came to, I was in his home and the rest is, as you say, history. Next question. My turn right?"

This continued on for a while. Keiko admitted she loved Yusuke enough to marry him, Botan had to go kiss Koenma, Yukina confessed she liked Kuwabara (only after she gave her answer, you all found out she didn't understand what the question meant), Shizuru said that she found a guy she liked at the tournament, Hisaki told them your age (about 1300), and then Keiko had to run into Yusuke's room and kiss him.

"Alright now Hisaki?" Keiko asked, still red from her dare.

"Truth," Hisaki sighed.

"How did you and Kurama meet?" Keiko said. The girls were fascinated by her experience and frequently asked questions along those lines.

"I was about 300, maybe 14 by human standards," Hisaki said. "I was on a trip to a party celebrating the new king of the Makai, Mukuro. I did and still do hate parties so my adoptive father said I could leave after the first day if I wanted. Just so happens some thieves had decided to raid the palace on the night of the dance. While the 2nd and 3rd in command led the other thieves through the palace, the King of Thieves was in the ballroom, making sure no one caught on. That was the first time I laid eyes on Youko Kurama."

"Was it love at first sight?" Botan asked, starry-eyed.

"I told you, most demons don't really love," Hisaki said. "But I was deeply attracted to him. Trust me, if you think Kurama's handsome in human form. You should have seen him back then. Anyways, the thieves were caught onto while I was dancing with him. He figured taking me as a hostage would deter most. I remember being in shock for a moment. It wasn't until I felt the night air that I really snapped out of it and broke free of his grip. Naturally I decided to fight them, at least to stall until help arrived. I was a fool then. I didn't think about that this demon, who was much older than I, could be stronger than me. He naturally beat me. When I woke up, I was in his lair."

"Then you lived happily ever after," Botan finished.

"No. I broke his nose and ran away," Hisaki said giggling, her tail wagging. "But I didn't get far when my wounds reopened. He came and found me, bringing me back to his lair to rest. You have to understand I was a child and Kurama as Youko overwhelmed just by being near. Youko and Kuronue offered to train me to become a thief and I accepted."

"Then you and Kurama got together?" Shizuru asked.

"No, stop guessing," Hisaki said. "Well kind of. Me and him had a friends with benefits package, you could say, of course this was after I matured, but it was in my eyes alone. Kuronue frequently told me he was infatuated with me. We eventually did mate."

"Mate?" Keiko asked, confused.

"It's the demon equivalent of marriage," Hisaki said, dismissively. "But it's nowhere near as binding as human marriage. But anyways when Kuronue died, me and Youko went separate ways after a bad fight. I was about 800 when that happened. It was another 400 years before I saw him again and we picked up were we left off only he was less reserved than before since Kuronue wasn't there.

"We were together for about 80 years when he made a stupid mistake in a solo heist, costing him his body," Hisaki continued, staring at the moon. "I was alone for 10 years before I knew I had to try and find him. I broke into Spirit World's vault and stole a tracking device, but I got caught and arrested. The rest you all know."

"What a romantic story!" Keiko and Botan gushed. Hisaki shot them a strange look, but shrugged since she edited the story for time's sake. The girls stayed up for the rest of the night talking about anything and everything.

The next morning Hisaki was worn out. Sneaking back into the her room, she collapsed on the couch. Kurama and Hiei shot her a look.

"Never again shall I complain about fighting having survived that," Hisaki said. Kurama laughed and kissed her forehead. Hiei smirked. "They kept asking me so much. We talked about you guys."

"Nothing bad I hope," Kurama said, smiling.

"Of course not, but I'm sworn to secrecy," Hisaki said, winking. Hiei glared at her.

"Naturally," Kurama said. "Hiei and I were going to watch the fights, would you like to come? Or do you want to stay behind and rest?"

"I'll go," Hisaki said. The three walked to the arena where team Urautogi was taking on team Gokai 6. Team Urautogi crushed the other team in 2 minutes flat.

"Even though I think we're officially wrapped up here, how would you boys like a friendly chance to play with us just for kicks?" the elderly man asked the remaining members of Team Gokai 6.

"Pedophile," Hisaki muttered, making Hiei and Kurama laugh.

"No we're good. Your team probably wants to rest if your team wants to win the semi-finals at all," one of the members stammered out.

"Semi-finals? We are going to be the grand-champions. Till then everyone else is just practice," the blue haired member of team Urautogi declared, pointing towards you three. "Everyone else. Just wait for your turn." Team Urautogi walked out of the arena.

"What an arrogant fool," Hiei remarked.


	20. Chapter 20

"Well, well, well, look who it is," Kuwabara said. "Guess you guys had the same idea, scoping out the competition for the semi-finals."

"Had the same idea," Hisaki said. "The fight's over."

"And so the first match of the semi-finals will see Team Urameshi against the unbeatable invincible Team Urautogi!" Koto announced.

"That is unbelievable. I mean I can't believe we missed the entire match just because I took a couple of extra minutes to brush my teeth," Kuwabara said.

"It was an impressive sight to behold," Kurama said.

"Though I'm sure your minty fresh breath was well worth the delay," Hiei said. Then he turned to Yusuke. "What is that ridiculous appendage growing out of your head all about?" He had a blue furry penguin-like creature clutching his hair.

"It's just a puberty thing, okay?" Yusuke said. "So Kurama, how's your wound treating ya?"

"It will be fine, I'll be fighting again tomorrow thanks to Hisaki," Kurama said. His arm around her waist tightened.

"Seems it's not as bad as you made us think," Hiei said.

"Compared with your energy loss, it seems it's not," Kurama said thoughtfully. Hisaki sniggered as Hiei looked away.

"Hey! I got an idea, you guys! Ask Yukina to use her healing power!" Kuwabara said. Hiei stiffened considerably. "She's amazing as soon as she touches you, you'll feel better than you ever have before! She pretty too. She's actually partially her to look for her long-lost brother. I'm going to help her look for him just as soon as we win this tournament."

"Yes, Yukina's brother, sounds like a noble cause," Hisaki said grinning.

"We should assist her too, Hiei," Kurama added.

"Yeah, you can even lend an eye," Yusuke finished. Hiei growled.

"Will you shut up!" he snarled. Hisaki, Kurama, and Yusuke fought back the laughs.

"Wait, uh, what's going on here? Am I missing something? What aren't you guys telling me? What're you laughing about anyway? " Kuwabara asked. Hisaki, Yusuke, and Kurama shook from the laughter inside.

"Just what Hiei said about this ridiculous thing on my head, right?" Yusuke asked Hiei.

"I heard him say it and it wasn't that funny," Kuwabara said. Yusuke laughed outright until he noticed the Masked Fighter staring at him.

"Hello! What's your problem?" Yusuke asked her. The demons were staring at Team Toguro who was opposite them across the arena. Toguro pointed at Yusuke then at himself, meaning they'd fight soon. Yusuke dragged his thumb across his neck and pointing downwards. Team Toguro walked away.

"At least your act is tough," the Masked Fighter said.

"Hey I work hard at it!" Yusuke said. Kuwabara gripped the railing in front of him.

"No this can be! How could I have missed it for so long? They must have shielded their energy from detection," Kuwabara said, shaking. "We can't compete with those guys, Urameshi. What're we gonna do?"

Hisaki smiled, playing with her necklace that she normally kept hidden beneath her shirt. Team Urameshi went down to the locker room assigned to your team.

"I'm just saying it's not that big of a deal, Kuwabara. Just bitching about it isn't gonna help," Yusuke said. "You probably feel their power now because your sense got better. Come on, Toguro's the one who made us come to this stupid tournament. None of us thought it was going to be a joy ride, but we can beat him okay?"

The door opened, revealing team Urautogi. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, don't you think you all are forgetting about somebody?" the blue haired demon asked.

"No, not really," Hisaki said, examining your finger nails.

"Who's that?" Kuwabara asked.

"My guess would be the freak show rejects," Yusuke said. The five fighters of team Urautogi introduced themselves. "If you guys are looking for us to go easy on you, you're wasting your and, more importantly, our precious time."

"Nah, it's the exact opposite. We want a good fight," Kuro Momotaro said.

"We will be famous, but we're going to need more than 2 minutes of exposure for us to get that way," Shishi Wakamaru said as his team turned to leave.

"Arrogant little prick, don't cha think?" Hisaki asked.

"You can say that again," Kuwabara agreed.

"If you wanna be famous, why don't you start a boy band? You got the look down," Yusuke mocked. Shishi turned around, horns sprouting from his head.

"We'll get ugly soon enough, Urameshi, just you wait!" he said, before he and his team left.

"Those guys aren't even worth two minutes. Their powers are nothing compared to what Toguro was giving off," Kuwabara said.

"We could always wear blindfolds, at least that way it'd be more amusing," Yusuke said.

"Pride is for the weak, Yusuke," the Masked Fighter said.

"Leave me alone!" Yusuke yelled. "Stop looking at me like that, ya masked freak!" Yusuke punched the wall, making a dent and scaring Botan. "If you got something to say, say it!"

"It's quite simple really," the Masked Fighter said. "If the leader of Team Toguro is Toguro, then the leader of Team Urameshi should be Yusuke Urameshi. The question I'm posing is: do you have what it takes to beat Toguro all by yourself, Yusuke Urameshi?" Yusuke growled.

"Guys, guys, break it up! Try and get along," Kuwabara said.

"Kuwabara's right, can we please talk this through peacefully?" Botan asked.

"You think you should lead this team instead of me?" Yusuke asked, ignoring the others.

"If necessary," the Masked Fighter said.

"I do believe the time for words has come to an end," Hisaki said, moving in between the two. "If you're going to fight, settle this outside."

"Yeah! Let's take this outside!" Yusuke said. Yusuke's spirit beast jumped into Botan's arms.

"Yusuke! Don't be stupid!" Botan called.

"Let them be," Hiei said. "They will have to settle this themselves."

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid will happen, those two are so strong they'll probably settle this all the way to the death," Kuwabara said.

"It's a shame, but there's nothing we can do," Hiei said.

"And even if there was anything that could be done, it's hardly our place to interfere with their affairs," Kurama added.

"How can you possibly say those things?" Botan asked. "Can you see that could tear this team apart? And none of you care enough to stop it!" She ran out of the room. You sighed.

"This needs to be done," Hisaki said.

They were sitting in the room later that night. It had started to rain. Kurama and Kuwabara were playing a card game. Hiei was sitting on the window sill and Hisaki was lounging on the couch, using Kurama's head as a pillow.

"So hey, Urameshi and the Masked Fighter have been gone a long time," Kuwabara said.

"Indeed," Kurama agreed.

"Kurama, what'd you think about are chances? Two more rounds and we get to go home," Kuwabara said as Kurama took one of his cards.

"These are the semi-finals, it will definitely be a challenge to overcome," Kurama said, laying down another pair. "We'll be moved to a new stadium with an even wilder crowd and I'm sure the committee will do anything to thwart us."

"That doesn't bother me, bring on the guns and arrows," Kuwabara said, taking on of Kurama's cards. His face fell.

"Need to work on your poker face," Hisaki mused. The door to the room opened.

"The cavalry has arrived!" Botan said. She and the girls were carrying food and drinks.

"Hey there, you guys," Keiko said. Hisaki sat up and put her feet on the table.

"You know you could've knocked, Botan. We're discussing important business here," Kuwabara said.

"Oh? And how do you explain the cards in your hands?" Botan asked.

"I guess you've never seen a mobster movie," Kuwabara said.

"Has your back injury healed yet, Kazuma?" Yukina asked.

"Oh yeah, it was just a scratch," Kuwabara said, standing up. "You wanna play some cards with us?"

"Have you seen Yusuke?" Keiko asked.

"He's out with the masked fighter, we're not sure where," Kurama replied.

"I see. I hope he's fine," Keiko said, looking at Yusuke's Spirit Beast, Puu. "Puu's been acting really funny. He doesn't even want to fly."

"What ever he's doing, I'm sure he can handle it," Hisaki said.

"Let's just have some fun, okay?" Botan said.

"Okay!" Kuwabara yelled.

"That's right, baby brother, it might be your last night with the living. Enjoy yourself, I won't tell mom if you drink your first beer," Shizuru said.

"Gosh darn it, Shizuru. You've always got to embarrass me in front of my friends," Kuwabara said. They re-dealt the cards.

"Come Join us, Hiei. We're practically a family in here," Kurama said. Hisaki giggled.

"Kurama…" Hiei said testily. "Don't make me rip out your precious voice box!"

Hisaki glared at Hiei, hugging Kurama from the side. "Mine," the vixen said childishly. After playing cards for a few minutes, Hisaki was reaching to take cards from Botan when her hand abruptly stopped..

"Hisaki?" Botan asked. Hisaki just stared at the window. Her ears were pressed flat against her head sideways and her tail was swishing agitatedly. Her eyes were slightly dilated as well. Kurama could read the body language as anxiety.

"What's wrong?" Kurama asked. Hisaki shook her head, snapping back into reality.

"Sorry, thought I heard something outside," Hisaki said, taking her desired card from Botan. "Just the wind."

Throughout the rest of the game, Hisaki's eyes kept drifting towards the window and her ears never moved from their position. After a few more rounds, the girls got tired and returned to their rooms. Everyone called it a night shortly after. Hisaki crawled into the bed with Kurama, curling herself into a ball at his side. His arms came around her, lightly crushing her body to his.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked, brushing her bangs out of your face.

"Nothing," Hisaki said. "I'm worried about Yusuke. I could've sworn I heard him scream earlier."

"I'm sure it was nothing. Everything will be fine," Kurama said, running his hands up and down Hisaki's back.


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning Yusuke and the Masked fighter still weren't back and the other guys were getting apprehensive.

"I'll go find them and meet you at the arena," Hisaki said as soon as they walked out of the hotel.

"Are you sure you'll be fine on your own?" Kurama asked. "Don't you think it would be best if we split up and searched for them?"

"The fight starts in 15 minutes and we need you guys to be there for us to have a fighting chance," Hisaki said. "I can track them down faster than you guys can."

"Fine, but if you're not there, I'm taking your fights," Hiei said. Hisaki smirked.

"Not a chance, shorty," she said, running off. It wasn't hard to find them at all with Yusuke screaming.

"Master Genkai!" Hisaki called, running into a cave.

"What is it?" she asked.

"The semi-finals are starting now," Hisaki said.

"I know. Yusuke will be missing them, as you know," Genkai said.

"And you?" Hisaki asked.

"I'll come by later," she said. "Now go or else we'll have one less man. Don't tell them. I will later." Hisaki nodded, running to the new Stadium. She ran full speed to the new arena, practically flying down the hall ways. Hisaki threw the massive doors to the ring open and jumped into the ring behind her team.

"Well there's one of the missing members of Team Urameshi," the new referee, Juri, said.

"Hisaki, did you find them?" Kuwabara asked.

"Damn woman, being on the other side of the damn island," Hisaki said to herself. "No they're not coming just yet."

"It is now time to choose the conditions for your fight," Jury said.

"It doesn't matter. Let's just see who lives," Hiei said.

"You're a hasty one. I take it you're fighting first then," Kuro Momotaro said.

"That's right. First, last, and only," Hiei said. "I've been under too much stress lately. Killing you all should be a good remedy."

"We're all anxious to fight here. Why don't we let an outside party do the pairings," Shishi said, taking out two dice. "Each die represents a team with one members name printed on each side. The 6th is a free space and anyone can fight when it turns up. You must fight as many times as your name appears as long as your still alive."

"Doesn't bother me, but one thing, whenever it's the name of someone no around I will be fighting in their place," Hiei said. You punched his shoulder.

"One of us," Hisaki corrected.

"Okay! Matches will be chosen by rolling of dice! Multiple turns are allowed and as always in the semi-final round, 5 wins will advance!" Juri announced.

"Fate makes her choice," Shishi said, throwing the dice.

"Looks like you got Makintaro, Hiei," Kuwabara said.

"Your plan backfires," Hiei said.

"You talk way to big, little man," Makintaro said.

"Alright, fans it's the first match of the semi-finals, Hiei vs. Makintaro!" Juri said. "Begin!"

Hiei slashed his sword, seemingly in nothing.

"That's very impressive," Kurama said. Blood dripped down below Hiei.

"What's wrong? Did we have a little accident in out pants?" Makintaro asked.

"Your whole nervous system… it leaves much to be desired," Hiei said smirking.

"What're you talking about, my nervous system? Come on, gimme your best shot!" Makintaro said.

"Fool, I already have," Hiei said, holding up Makintaro's left arm.

"He's even faster than last time!" Kuwabara said.

"You're lucky I'm generous," Hiei said, tossing the arm to Juri.

"Hey where're you going? I'm not done with you!" Makintaro said. Makintaro enraged, lunged at Hiei, with a newly re-grown arm shaped as an axe. Hiei stares wide-eyed at Makintaro as the axe-fist comes down on him. But all Makintaro slashed is Hiei's cape. Hiei is kneeling in top of Makintaro, sword pointing downwards.

"Your eyes are rather slow. Too bad," Hiei said, thrusting his sword into Makintaro's head. He fell to the ground dead.

"The winner by death is Hiei!" Juri announced.

"Hiei wins in under a minute, getting bonus points in my book for both skull piercing and amputation," Koto said, from her broadcasting booth.

"And now it's time for match 2!" Juri yelled.

"Go ahead and roll, Shishi. I have a feeling it's going to be me again," Hiei said.

Sure enough Hiei was right, he went up against Kuro Momotaro and came out victorious using his Fist of the Mortal Flame and then channeling the Dragon of the Darkness Flame's fire into a sword, which Hiei called a crude method. Both teams entered the ring again to determine who would fight next.

"Come on roll the dice again. I have an urge for three in a row," Hiei said. Shishi threw the dice and it landed on Kurama and Ura Urashima.

"Both fighters are now in place for the 3rd match of the semi-finals. Fighting for Team Urameshi, Kurama, and for Team Urautogi, Ura Urashima," Juri said. "By the authority of the tournament committee, let the 3rd match begin. Start your fight."

Ura Urashima twirled his fishing line above his head, like a whip, and Kurama did the same with his Rose Whip. They lashed at each other, matching blow for blow.

"I wish he'd stop doing that," Hisaki sighed.

"I agree," Hiei said. "He needs to stop fooling around and start fighting for real."

"What?" Kuwabara asked. "He's whip swinging like a maniac!"

"Have you learned anything?" Hiei asked. "It's Kurama's obnoxious habit."

"He never creates his own strategy until his fully understands his opponent's," Hisaki said. Kurama suddenly lashed at Ura Urashima strangely, in Hisaki's eyes, and Ura Urashima disappeared. He wrapped his fishing line around Kurama cutting into Kurama in many places.

"Kurama!" Hisaki said. Kurama hit the ground, his rose whip changing back into a rose. Ura Urashima laughed as Kurama sat up.

"I studied your fighting and found your only weakness is your kindness," Ura Urashima said. "It's too late now to change. How did you keep up this goody-two shoes crap? I had to choke back some chunks while I was pretending to be an upstanding citizen. But does it feel good to be bad again. You're gonna die just like grandma!"

Ura Urashima lashed his line at Kurama who could only run and dodge to avoid being hit. When Kurama got near the edge, some sparks flew out.

"Come on, Kurama, give me some credit here," Ura Urashima said as thin wires appeared around the edge of the ring. "You didn't think I was really trying to hit you with those attacks, did you? Hook, line, and sinker. And you're the stupid fish. And before you get any ideas, know that my force field is a lot stronger than Ruka's. It's impossible to break out from the inside."

Hisaki extended her hand towards the force field, but Hiei grabbed her by the wrist.

"If you even look like you're trying to break it, the committee will have us disqualified," Hiei said.

"Let me introduce you to the Idun box!" Ura Urashima said, holding out a box. "Anybody other than the possessor who breathes its air will quickly return to their younger age. Back to those awkward adolescent years, the terrible twos, or even infancy. You'll be so inexperienced it'll be like taking candy from a- Well there's no point in cliché expressions, you'll see soon enough what I mean." He opened the box and a smoke filled the ring, but the force field contained the fog.

"You can't hold your breath forever!" they heard Ura Urashima say. Hisaki growled.

"Why isn't that stuff coming any closer? Is it scared?" Kuwabara asked.

"Maybe you don't understand the concept of force field," Hiei said. Suddenly Kurama's Spirit Energy completely vanished, but Hisaki smelt a familiar scent which made her fall to her knees, staring wide-eyed at the cloudy ring.

"Hisaki?" Kuwabara asked. "What is-" Suddenly a demonic aura shot up and white lightning shot out from the force field. Hiei smirked, now understanding your shock.

"It's like a thunderstorm is there. Where's all that weird energy I'm feeling coming from?" Kuwabara asked.

"It's all Kurama, down to the last drop," Hiei said.

"But it's different some how and a heck of a lot more powerful," Kuwabara said.

"Seems that fool he's fighting turned him back into his demon form before he was tainted by you humans," Hiei said. "16 years ago the Spirit Fox Youko Kurama was thought to have been killed while escaping from a botched burglary. In desperation, he hid himself in your world, using a human body to slowly recover his energy. He thought no one would find him, but I did. Now we'll see what the purest form of Kurama can do."

Hisaki was still sitting on the ground in shock. It was 10 minutes before the smoke started going away, revealing Youko Kurama.

"Hold the microphone, people. I've just seen my personal fantasy," Koto said. Hisaki felt slight rage as she described Youko as a love god, but her anger took a back seat to shock.

"Kurama really is a fox thing!" Kuwabara yelled. "Geez and to think I let him near my kitten."

"Youko…" Hisaki muttered. Youko's ears swiveled around at his name and he glanced back. He smiled and was kneeling in front of Hisaki, kissing her forehead in a flash. He grabbed her chin, making Hisaki look at him.

"It's been a long time, little one," he said.

"You're technically way younger than me," Hisaki said dazed. Youko smirked and kissed her cheek.

"We will meet again, my little vixen," he said, transforming back into Kurama.

"Hisaki?" Kurama asked. He doesn't know what Youko did if anything. Hisaki blinked regaining her senses and smiled, touching her cheek.

"I'm fine," Hisaki said, shaking off the daze. Kurama helped her stand up. "Still a little in shock, but okay otherwise."

"Kurama is the winner!" Juri announced. Shishi retrieved his sword from Ura Urashima's neck.

"Let's continue, shall we?" Shishi said, throwing the die. It landed on Yusuke and Shishi.

"Looks like its Shishi Wakamaru vs. anyone from the Urameshi team," Koto said.


	22. Chapter 22

"About time I took control, now which one of you lovely fighters do I get to beat?" Shishi asked. Hundreds of girls in the stands started cheering for him. "Yes, you with the inferior face."

"Huh, me?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well of course, who else would I mean?" Shishi asked. "You must be bored as a side-show freak, why don't you came and fight?"

"I'll show you, pretty boy," Kuwabara yelled.

"Seems he's struck a nerve," Hisaki said.

"Let me handle this," Hiei said. "Shishi appears to be their strongest fighter."

"No I'll fight him," Kurama said. "Onji could be unpredictable. Save your power for the final match."

"Or I could go. I'm not just here for show," Hisaki said.

"You know all you're deciding is the order of your defeat," Shishi said.

"Kurama, it's obvious you want to fight him for the secret of that age reversal," Hiei said. "We can't afford any priorities to rank above victory. You let me fight!"

"And I said I'd take the next leader you wanted Hiei," Hisaki said. "Since you took out Zeru."

"Why are you arguing!? This punk just insulted me and he's all mine!" Kuwabara said. They all were glaring at each other.

"Perhaps this can only be decided with a game of Janken," Kurama said.

"Oh yeah! Bring it on! I'm a rock-paper-scissors master!" Kuwabara said, holding out his fist.

"What the hell is Janken?" Hisaki and Hiei asked.

"Gee, you really didn't have a childhood," Kuwabara said. Hisaki got an anger mark on her head.

"I pursue strength! I do not have time for trivial-!" Hiei started to yell.

"It's a human game. Scissors is beat by rock, rock is beat by paper and paper by scissors," Kurama interrupted.

"Pitifully simple," Hisaki said.

"So you ready to get beat?" Kuwabara asked.

"Try me," Hiei said.

"Pretty cocky for someone who's never played before," Kuwabara said. "By the way, first timers can only use rock."

"Don't listen to him," Kurama said. "He's pulling your leg."

They all counted to three, revealing their picks. Hisaki, Kurama, and Hiei had rock while Kuwabara had paper.

"Oh yeah! I always win at this game!" Kuwabara said.

"Wait! You made your sign a fraction after we did," Hisaki said. Hiei and Kurama backed up your claim.

"Fine, we'll do it again!" Kuwabara said. After 4 tries, Kuwabara won honestly.

"Looks like it will be Shishi Wakamaru vs. Kuwabara in the 4th match," Koto said. "It'll be steel sword vs. energy sword." Shishi took out a cloak as Kuwabara climbed into the ring. Juri started the 4th match and Kuwabara, not too gracefully, swung his sword at Shishi. Shishi evaded all of his attacks, and even stepped on Kuwabara's head once, leaving a footmark. The girls in the crowd started cheering. Hisaki's ears flattened and her tail swished angrily.

"I swear I shall kill them all if they don't shut up," Hisaki said. Kuwabara swung again, but Shishi jumped up, his cloak swirled around Kuwabara who disappeared.

"I've lost all trace of him. It's as if he's ceased to exist," Kurama said.

"He's lost. Clearly he's not in the ring and as to where he is, you'll have to ask the Cape of No return for such trivial details," Shishi said.

"Juri, we're waiting for a decision," Koto said.

"Right, well Kuwabara's not in the ring and hasn't been for over 10 counts," Juri said. "I say Shishi Wakamaru wins."

The die were thrown again and it landed on a free fighter for Team Urautogi and the Masked Fighter. Hisaki cracked her knuckles, preparing to take her place, when a hand is placed on her shoulder. The Masked Fighter had arrived.

"About time you showed up," Hisaki said mockingly. Hiei stepped in between Hisaki and the Masked Fighter as Kurama pulled the vixen backwards.

"Just who the hell are you?" Hiei asked. "You don't honestly expect me to believe you're the same masked fighter who was on our team before, you imposter. She had tremendous power, you're a weakling."

"Yusuke has it now," she said, shocking Hiei. She went into the ring.

"She could be telling the truth," Kurama said. "It's the same scent… only older…"

"It's her alright," you said, grinning. "You'll understand soon enough."

"Alright the 5th match The Masked Fighter vs. Shishi Wakamaru, begin!" Juri said. Shishi lunged at her, swiping with his sword She barely managed to dodge his assault. He got angry that her mask was stealing his spotlight, so he slashed it away, revealing Genkai.

"Hopefully I don't have to tell you that's a different person," Shishi said to Juri. "Their team has been using that mask to sneak additional members into their rotation. Even if this woman is the one substitute they're allowed, she can't enter the ring unless the one she replaces is dead. I demand to see proof of their team members death, otherwise I'm forced to ask for their disqualification."

Koto read out that the committee made a unanimous decision to disqualify Team Urameshi until someone took the mic from her: Toguro. He explained that when Genkai uses her Spirit energy, her body returns to the age at which she was most powerful. The crowd was shocked it was Genkai.

"No more holding back," Shishi said. "I won't have to wait to get my celebrity. Your name is known throughout the Makai and Reikai. And I'll be famous as the one who killed you." The grip on his sword split, revealing a fleshy inside. "The Banshee Shriek. I think it's such a lovely name for a sword. It has the power to beckon lost demon souls into the ring with us. It should be the perfect way to make myself a reputation."

The sword looked oddly familiar to Hisaki, but she couldn't place it.

"I've seen a sword like that before and I don't believe he understands the danger of it. It has more power than he does," Kurama said.

Shishi spun his sword around above his head. Slowly a low whistling sound started coming from the sword. To a human or a demon, they couldn't really hear it, but it did effect them. To Hisaki, though, her ears pressed flat against her head and Hisaki held them their with her hands.

"Hisaki," Kurama said, gripping her shoulders. Hisaki opened an eye.

"I feel like my ears are going to burst!" Hisaki yelled. Translucent skull spirits came shrieking out from the sword, flying around everywhere. One flew to a random demon, and passed through it. Suddenly his head was gone. The demons beside him screamed and everyone went into a frenzy.

"Demon souls stripped of their bodies. It is said their fury will destroy any living creature they touch," Kurama said, picking Hisaki up bridal style. "I advise using an energy barrier to ward them off." Some skulls flew at them but Hiei and Kurama easily knocked them away. Hisaki was still in pain from the shrieking, but she managed to punch some away from Kurama's arms. Genkai survived the attack too.

"You still think she's weak?" Hisaki asked Hiei, as Kurama set her down. He kept an arm around her waist. Shishi said he would release his attack again and most of the demons in the stands tried to flee. Shishi activated his swords ability again, and this time Hisaki was better prepared. He did something different this time, creating a cage of Hell.

"He's taken the disenfranchised screams of the dead and materialized them into an enclosure," Kurama said. Shishi went in for the kill, but Genkai caught his sword, reverting to her younger self. She used her Spirit Reflection Blast and overwhelmed Shishi. He got back up and attempted his Chorus of Screams one last time, but she absorbed his attack.

"Apparently Shishi has a lot more energy than we gave him credit for," Hiei said.

"Had," Kurama corrected.

"Little good it does him now that Genkai has it," Hisaki said. She used the energy she took and send it back at Shishi, knocking him to the ground and breaking his sword.

"You really don't fight for justice," Shishi said to Genkai.

"No I fight to get what I need for myself and always have and kill whoever stands in my way," Genkai replied. "It just so happens a great deal of those people happen to be demons." Shishi smiled.

"I think I may have fallen in love, tell me are you related to the vixen in any way?" Shishi said, falling unconscious.

"Aren't we lucky?" Genkai asked Hisaki who grinned.

"The winner of the match is Genkai!" Juri said. "One more win for Team Urameshi and they advance! And there's only one man left to stop them!"

"And he's barely standing," Hiei commented as Genkai joined her teammates.


	23. Chapter 23

Onji threw Team Urameshi's die, since there was no point in rolling his die.

"Team Urameshi's dice calls for Kuwabara to step into the ring now, but the poor fellow was stranded in another dimension," Juri said. "Let's roll again!"

"Not so fast, referee!"

"You've come back to us!" Juri said.

"See I never go anywhere for long!" Kuwabara said, using Koto's mic. He jumped down to the ring.

"A pity it couldn't keep him," Hiei muttered.

"Kuwabara? Why do you smell like Yusuke?" Hisaki asked.

"Well see we found Urameshi, passed out and brought him with us," Kuwabara said.

"And where is Yusuke now?" Kurama asked.

"I left him outside with the girls," Kuwabara said dismissively. Hisaki stiffened.

"Idiot," she muttered, walking towards the door. "Why not paint a target on their backs? It's easier!"

"What'd you mean?" Hiei asked.

"Any demon would love to knock us out of the running and without Yusuke we won't be able take on Toguro," Hisaki said, running out of the arena. "Do the math."

On the way outside, Hisaki ran into Botan, Yukina, and Shizuru.

"Where's Keiko and Yusuke?" she asked.

"We left them outside," Botan said, grinning. Hisaki rolled her eyes and ran outside. She heard demons talking about killing Yusuke. She followed the scent and tracked them down. Hisaki saw Chu, Rinku, Jin, and Touya has prevented the demons from killing Yusuke. She saw one demon was unconscious and the two remaining demons were scared. Scaling a tree, Hisaki launched herself above the two demons, bringing her feet down on both their heads which she proceeded to stomp into the ground.

"No one messes with my friends!" Hisaki yelled, driving their heads into the ground.

"Hisaki!" Keiko said relieved. Hisaki winked at her, kicking all three demons out of the clearing. Keiko turned to Chu and Rinku. "Well I guess I owe you a thanks."

"Don't get all mushy and stuff, lady. It's no big deal," Rinku said. "You're just lucky we happened to walk by."

"Didn't Yusuke's team beat you guys? Why're you helping us?" Keiko asked confused. Chu knelt down in front of her looking at the unconscious Yusuke in her arms.

"Now, love. Your boy did alright by me and I don't forget," Chu said. He then looked at Yusuke strangely. "Well he seems to have gotten a might stronger."

"A might? How much is a might?" Rinku asked.

"If I went another round with him, I might actually have to try," Chu said.

"I would say you tried pretty hard before," Rinku said. That earned him a fist on the head.

"Look at him passed out, he looks just like a sleeping Junior high kid," Chu said. Hisaki flicked the unconscious Yusuke on the forehead.

"Well he is," Hisaki said. "He's really just a human boy who got mixed up in our affairs."

"Ow, Keiko that hurt, you lousy-" Yusuke muttered in his sleep. Keiko turned red.

"Uh Yusuke?" she asked.

"Stop treating me like a baby all the time. I'm not a kid any…more…" Yusuke said still asleep. Hisaki shared a laugh with the four demons.

"He is so whipped," Rinku said.

"I see you've domesticated our mate just fine, missy," Chu said to Keiko.

"He has to be hanging around a girl like Hisaki," Jin said laughing.

"True enough," Hisaki said shrugging.

"We'll leave you two alone to keep on having your naughty," Chu said.

"Why's that all anyone can think a boy and a girl can do when they're alone?" Keiko asked. The demons just laughed.

"Nah, don't worry, Keiko," Hisaki said, lifting Yusuke over her shoulder. "I'll run him back to the hotel, then go back to … the… Aw hell that idiot fell for it again!" Hisaki sensed Kuwabara's energy disappear and growled. "Men: they can't do anything right!"

"You're going off again, Hisaki," Touya said.

"Oops, sorry," Hisaki said. "I don't see how Kuwabaka's survived this far."

"Kuwabara? How's he doing?" Rinku asked.

"Fine," Hisaki said. "He just lost us another fight though."

"Hey, lassie, why don't you let us take care of Urameshi and you go back and kick some ass," Jin suggested quickly. Hisaki's eyes lit up, handing Yusuke over to the Wind Master.

"Thanks, Jin. I owe ya one," she said swiftly kissing his cheek. Hisaki ran back inside. She failed to notice Jin shoot a smirk at Touya, who flicked an ice shard and the Wind Master.

Coming back inside, Hisaki ran over to Hiei and Kurama. She arrived in time to see a clown attack Genkai, blasting her into a wall in a flurry of color.

"What happened to Onji?" Hisaki asked confused.

"The clown, Suzuka, is the old man," Hiei said. Suzuka started monologue-ing in the arena. Juri stared counting and when she got to 6, Genkai jumped back into the ring without a scratch on her.

"Forgive me if I'm not impressed," Suzuka said.

"I know you play by higher standards, but at least give me credit for the nose," Genkai said. Suzuka spazzed out as Genkai twirled his nose around on her finger. "If I had more time, I would've taken that big ugly grin off your face too."

"But when'd you do that?" Juri asked.

"Naturally my eyes could follow every inch of Genkai's movement," Kurama said.

"I saw the whole thing too," Hiei said. They both still looked confused regardless.

"It was just before I came in," Hisaki said. The doors opened and Kuwabara came in.

"Kuwabara," Kurama said surprised.

"And only 500 seconds too late to matter," Hiei said.

"Hey where's that guy I was fighting? I wasn't done yet," Kuwabara said.

"Which is more humiliating? Losing to an old man or to a clown?" Hisaki asked, grinning. Kurama sweatdropped at the question.

"A clown, definitely worse to a clown," Kuwabara said. Genkai threw the nose at Suzuka.

"You lost a nose, who cares? I've ripped off vital organs that were real," Genkai said.

"But I feel so naked without it," Suzuka said attaching it to his face.

"Stop whining, you joker," Genkai said. "I've put my body through hell to make it stronger enough for my Spirit Wave Orb. And you're crying about some nasal accessory? You're not a real fighter. I sure as hell won't waste what little Spirit Energy I have left on your half-assed routine. Why it won't take more than these two wrinkled fists to knock that sissy make-up off your face and onto the floor. So come on, kiddo. No matter what you throw, I'll only use my muscles to pound the beauty out of you."

"She could be related to you," Kurama said to Hisaki who smiled.

"If you're not using Spirit power than neither am I! Toguro's got nothing on me," Suzuka said. His muscles bulked up. Suzuka tried to land punches on Genkai, but even with his new body, Genkai could still take him on. She proceeded to beat the crap out of him. She knocked him to the ground, jumped on his back, and then kicked him away.

"You're right, Kurama," Hisaki said, remembering she did those moves not 2 minutes ago. Genkai rapidly punched him until he was unconscious. Juri poked Suzuka with her foot and declared Genkai the winner when he didn't react.


	24. Chapter 24

Later that day, Kuwabara and Genkai took Yusuke back to the room. Hiei went off to train while Hisaki and Kurama stayed behind to watch Team Toguro (Minus the Younger Toguro who just didn't show up) fight Team Garenja.

The first fight it between Karasu and a green demon. The demon formed a ball of acid and threw it at Karasu, who dodged easily. The demon tried to throw a second ball, but Karasu dodged again, jumping on him, touching his right shoulder. The demon's arms exploded. The Demon tried to flee but Karasu managed to touch his left shoulder, exploding his left arm. Karasu, judging him a coward, touched him a final time, exploding the demon's head. Hisaki noticed Kurama frowning.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing," he replied. "Karasu is very strong."

Hisaki watched as Bui, another member of Team Toguro, easily killed a demon by swinging his axe once. Then the Elder Toguro Brother killed the remaining three members of Team Garenja. She felt Kurama's uneasiness and nudged him with her shoulder once the fight was over.

"Let's get outta here," Hisaki said. Kurama nodded. She could tell he was lost in thought as they walked down the halls. They would've made it out of the building without hassle if two members of Team Toguro hadn't stopped them: Karasu and Bui. Kurama shifted ever so slightly so Hisaki was behind him.

"You're the only ones that watched," Karasu said. "Your team must be very confident."

"Either that or in denial," Hisaki said.

"Yes, accepting the truth would be easier," Karasu said. "The finals will come and the five of you will die."

"Just five?" Kurama asked.

"Yes, of course, one of you dies today," Karasu said. Bui hit his fist on the wall, denting it and drawing both Hisaki's and Kurama's attention. When glancing back to where Karasu was, he was no longer standing in front of them. Kurama looked around confused as did Hisaki, but she froze feeling cold hands on her neck. Kurama turned around hearing Hisaki's sharp intake of breath.

"The thing I love about you most, Hisaki, is your ears," Karasu said, running his fingers through her hair. He traced the base of her ears. "I sense you fear what my touch can do to you, but maybe you also want to know it."

"Get away from her," Kurama said, aiming a punch at Karasu. Karasu jumped over the both of them back next to Bui.

"No need to get upset. It's just a game," Karasu said. "Out the six fighters, I like you best, Hisaki. And when I like something, I like to take it away. It gives me a certain feeling like pondering unanswerable questions. You don't reach the results you want and you're swept with an empty despair that makes you feel alive. Protect her while you can, Kurama, if you're able to."

Karasu and Bui walked away and Kurama gritted his teeth together. Hisaki was visibly shaking from the anxiety. She nearly lost her head just then. Shaking it off, Hisaki grabbed Kurama's wrist.

"Let's go back," she said. Kurama suddenly grabbed her upper arms, burying his face in her hair from behind.

"I'm sorry," Kurama said. "I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Hisaki said.

"You were scared and I couldn't do anything," he said.

"It's not your fault," she said firmly.

Later that day, Hisaki was out in the woods training when a tremendous power spike startled her.

"That power… it's greater than mine. It must be Toguro. Is it time now?" Hisaki asked to the wind. A few minutes later her energy was gone. "Genkai…" Hisaki felt Yusuke's energy rise and his energy and Toguro's clashed. Yusuke's energy was quickly overwhelmed by Toguro's and then Toguro ran off. Hisaki had been training for sometime, when she saw a blue energy blast shoot up to the sky.

"Yusuke… such power…" Hisaki said, staring in awe at the blue energy. "He's ready."

Back at the Hotel room, it was awkwardly silent between Hisaki and her teammates. She had been feeling strange for a few hours now, and felt like she was fighting internally. Hisaki couldn't stop fidgeting, she had to be doing something or she felt like she would go insane. Her teammates thought Hisaki was insane when she started cleaning the hotel room obsessively.

"Uh Hisaki is there anything you wanna share with the rest of us?" Yusuke asked. Hisaki paused, flexing her fingers, causing her knuckles to crack, before taking a deep breath.

"No, Yusuke, everything is fine," Hisaki said. Her voice cracked on the last word. Suddenly Kurama looked at Hisaki, locking eyes with her, and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Damn it!" Hisaki yelled, punching her fist through the wall.

"Hisaki!" Kurama said, jumping over the back of the couch. As he neared her, Hisaki doubled over.

"No stay back!" she said, strained. Hiei's eyes flew open after reading the confusing vixen's mind.

"Kurama, she's going into heat," Hiei said. Kurama's eyes widened.

"Now?" Kurama asked exasperatedly.

"Lemme go while I have some control left," Hisaki gritted out. Hiei hit her on the back of her neck with his sword, knocking the vixen out. He then put psychic restraints on Hisaki and Kurama picked her up.

"Why now of all times?" Kurama asked to no one before disappearing into his room.

"Um what just happened?" Kuwabara asked.

"Hisaki is going to be unable to fight for a while," Hiei said.

"What?!" Yusuke yelled. "But we need her in the finals in two days!!"

"She won't be able to think strait," Hiei said. "At least not until her desires have been fulfilled."

"Desire?" Kuwabara asked.

"She's going into heat," Kurama said, coming back out.

"Heat? Like animal heat?" Yusuke asked. Kurama nodded.

"Hopefully it will pass soon," Kurama said.

When Hisaki had woken up, she saw it was light out, but she didn't care. Her body felt like it was on fire. Hisaki spent the whole day thrashing against the bonds Hiei put on her to no avail. It didn't help that her already heightened senses were raised even more. Hisaki could hear every voice and smell every person within at least two miles.

Outside the Hotel with Kuramaà

He was staring at the vial with the fruit that Suzuka gave to him yesterday. It would supposedly turn him into Youko for a period of time, but for how long, he didn't know, plus there could be side effects.

"Well it's worth a shot…" Kurama said, experimentally drinking some of the potion. After twenty minutes, the potion started to kick in and Kurama was engulfed in a smoke, reverting back to Youko. The silver haired fox demon looked around and sniffed the air, grinning.

'Thanks for letting me out, Shuichi,' Youko thought. 'Our little vixen is in heat.'

'Youko no!' Kurama said in his mind.

'Why not? She is my mate,' Youko thought.

'When you lost your body, the link between you both broke,' Kurama explained.

'Well we'll have to fix that then. You know you want her too,' Youko replied, already in the Hotel room.

Back to youà

Hisaki heard footsteps approach the door and the door swung open. The scent that assaulted her nose nearly drove the vixen crazy. The one scent her hazed over mind could discern, the one her body was craving right now. The silver-haired fox demon approached the bed, making the scent stronger and making Hisaki groan.

"Hello my little vixen," Youko said, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand. Hisaki groaned in frustration.

"Why do you taunt me?" she asked hazily. Her chest heaved up and down as she took deep breaths. Youko smirked at Hisaki, undoing the psychic bonds Hiei placed on her.

"You're the tease," Youko said, nibbling on her ear. Free from the bonds that held her, Hisaki latched onto Youko. He licked her cheek. "Your scent… it arouses me. I want you, but …" He was hesitant. He wanted Hisaki to be with him, not get separated again.

"Take me, Youko, I'm all yours until you don't want me anymore," Hisaki purred. He couldn't take it, crushing his lips passionately to her, lowering the vixen to the bed.

It was now night and Hisaki was laying in bed with Kurama, tracing the mark she gave him. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. He kissed all the way up her arm.

"I love you, Hisaki," Kurama muttered into her neck. Hisaki wrapped her arms around Kurama's bare back.

"I didn't know what love was," Hisaki said, trailing her claws lightly down his back. "But I think I know now and that's what I feel towards you." They felt Yusuke's energy flaring outside, now that her mind was clear, and her other teammates were converging on him.

"What do you say we go to the team meeting?" Kurama asked.

"I say let's ditch and make love to each other," Hisaki said grinning. Kurama turned red, but shook his head.

"Let's worry about those plans later," Kurama said. "You're like an energizer bunny." Hisaki raised an eyebrow at his phrase. "I'll explain later."

Hisaki and Kurama headed out of the hotel and stood behind Kuwabara, who failed to take noticed of either of them.

"Ew! Ew! What the heck did you do to your arm?" Kuwabara asked Hiei.

"It wouldn't obey when I gave it a specific command so I decided it needed to be punished," Hiei said.

"Way too much information for me," Kuwabara said. "Let's stick to something safe like where's Kurama?"

Hisaki saw Hiei looked disturbed, no doubt he knew what happened when Youko destroyed the bonds on her.

"Kuwabara. I've been standing next to you for some time now," Kurama said. He startled the human. "A bit nervous, are we?"

"Alright then, now we just need to find the old lady since Hisaki's not feeling good," Kuwabara said. Hisaki poked her head out from behind Kurama.

"Hi!" Hisaki said happily. None of them sensed her presence, startling Yusuke and Kuwabara. Hiei shot Hisaki a look. "I'm feeling much better."

Kuwabara forgot about his question of where Genkai was and no one brought it up.


	25. Chapter 25

The next day Team Urameshi headed out of the hotel, ready for the Finals.

"It's time to kick some ass," Yusuke said.

"Yeah, right," Kuwabara said. Hisaki, Kurama, and Hiei silently agreed. They entered the stadium and stood behind the designated door.

"One question," Kurama said to Yusuke. "Have you arrange for a substitute for Genkai since she won't be joining us today?"

"I did, but the little twerp should've been here by now," Yusuke said.

"Well I don't see why the old broad doesn't have to be here like the rest of us," Kuwabara said.

"She's sick. I told you that," Yusuke said flatly.

"Aha! It just so happens I know a secret recipe that can cure all sicknesses," Kuwabara said proudly.

"Let me think, first you hang upside down for a while, then you eat 5 large lemons, drink some 2 day old tea with pepper in it, then wrap your body in seaweed."

"So tell me, what's it like living in a constant haze of stupidity?" Hiei asked.

"I've had enough of your lip, half-pint," Kuwabara said. The ceiling suddenly started shaking. The doors opened and they walked out. Team Toguro walked in from the opposite doors, inspiring an enthusiastic reaction from the crowd. After some deliberations about final members for both teams, Koenma revealed himself to be Team Urameshi's 6th and Sakyo revealed himself as Toguro's 5th.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, without further ado, the first match of the finals begins," Juri said. "Fighting for Team Toguro: Karasu. And fighting for Team Urameshi: Kurama."

Before Kurama walked off, Hisaki grabbed his wrist. He looked back at her and Hisaki smiled.

"Kick his ass okay?" Hisaki said. "And don't you dare die on me cause I'll bring you back just so I can kill you myself."

"Of course," Kurama said, nodding.

"Take your fighting poses and begin!" Juri said, once they were both in the ring.

"You're either extremely brave or extremely foolish," Karasu said. "It's rare that anyone who's seen my abilities who step into the ring with me. I'm curious as to why you would subject yourself to this. Could it be something personal?" Karasu looked directly at Hisakisaying the last part. Kurama shifted, blocking Karasu's view of his vixen.

"Don't flatter yourself, Karasu. I'm here to defeat you," Kurama said. "By the way, I advise you not to underestimate me."

"Kurama seem angry, did something happen between him and Karasu?" Koenma asked.

"Ask the vixen," Hiei said. No doubt he had already read both Hisaki's and Kurama's minda.

"We had a run in with him and Bui," Hisaki said. "Karasu touched my ears, saying he loved me the best and that he loved to kill those he loved most."

Karasu's hand glowed green, but Kurama created a defense with his Petals & Thorns Technique. He created a whirlwind of rose petals, each as sharp as a blade. Karasu advanced into the petals which flew at him, but by simply extending his arms, Karasu exploded each petal before it touched him.

"Well, well, well it seems it was I who was underestimated by you," Karasu mused. "My hands are not the source of my powers, merely two vessels. Poor Kurama, it seems you have entirely misunderstood me. You aren't able to feel my powers but its everywhere even in the air. You can't escape it, it's all around you. Why don't you make things easier and submit?"

Karasu leapt into the air and disappeared. He reappeared, swiping his hands at Kurama who was dodging barely. Kurama summoned his rose whip, but Karasu exploded it. Karasu leapt up again, bringing his hand down, but Kurama jumped away, thinking he avoided it. Seconds later an explosion went off near his arm, ripping his skin open. Kurama tried to run, but Karasu made an explosion near his leg, creating another wound.

"Perhaps I should explain how my powers work. It's similar to your in the sense that I manipulate things with my energy, but I manifest non-existent things into tangible objects," Karasu said. "But actions speak louder than words, make sure you pay close attention."

Karasu charged his green energy to his hand making a visible bomb. He jumped up and threw it at Kurama. It exploded about halfway engulfing Kurama. Hisaki's face displayed her worry before her eyes lit up, smelling a familiar scent.

"Anyone see him?!" Yusuke asked. Hisaki grinned and her tail started wagging.

"What's got you so happy? Kurama just exploded!" Yusuke said, grabbing Hisaki by the shirt and lifting her off the ground.

"If you can't sense that, you really are dumb," Hisaki said, looking beyond the angry human at the ring. The Black smoke changed into white as Kurama's energy spiked. The smoke cleared revealing Youko.

"Alright! This is gonna be sweet!" Kuwabara said.

"You're telling me that's Kurama?" Yusuke asked.

"Basically," Koenma said. "As you've heard his full name is Youko Kurama, but he's known by several other titles too."

"King of Thieves is one of them," Hisaki said, grinning. Youko glanced back at the Team and glared when he saw Yusuke's hand clenched on Hisaki's shirt. Hiei chuckled.

"Detective, I suggest you remove your hand from Hisaki," Hiei suggested. "Lest you want to become plant food."

Yusuke let go of Hisaki immediately and Youko's eyes softened looking at his mate . He winked at her.

"Little one, after I win this fight, you're mine," He said. Hisaki turned red.

"I hardly think this is the time to discuss that," Hisaki said, crossing her arms. The wagging tail betrayed the pout on her face.

"You know you _enjoy_ it," Youko said, wagging his tail also.

"Fox, stop flirting and focus on the fight," Hiei said annoyed. Youko grinned before turning to Karasu.

"What was that about?" Yusuke asked, nudging Hisaki's side.

"Nothing a child like you needs to concern himself with," Hisaki said. Yusuke grinned.

"Making bombs out of nothing, you belong to a superior class of demon, a class I consider to be worthy: worthy to fight and worthy to die," Youko said.

"You flatter me, but we're still not equals," Karasu said, creating two one-eyed things.

"Rest assured Karasu, I fully agree," Youko said. "Now I see, you create monsters that act as invisible bombs." The two creatures flew at Youko. He simply created two roses and flicked them at the creatures, making them detonate early. "How very clever. That's why I was having trouble fighting you while trapped inside. Lucky for me I managed to break free of Shuichi Minamino long enough to finish you."

"You're welcome to try," Karasu said, creating more creatures that flew at Youko. Youko dodged each on gracefully as Karasu explained he called them Trace-eyes. "Once they set their eyes on you, they will follow you forever."

"Ever head of Ogiki, it's a rare plant found only in the Ningenkai's South America," Youko said. "It's extremely sensitive to movement and if it senses any kind of vibration, it will close its leaves around its prey."

"I have no interest in gardening," Karasu said. Youko stopped moving. "My, my looks like you're surrounded. Whatever will you do?"

"I thought you'd know better than to corner an animal like a fox Karasu," Youko said. "We have a tendency to show our teeth." Youko summoned a large plant which destroyed all the trace eyes. "An Ogiki plant is quite dangerous regularly, and it is several times more sensitive when grown under a demon's energy. It looks like its zeroed in on you. It must've caught onto your trembling."

The plants large tentacle like branches chasing Karasu around the ring. Karasu created another bomb which incinerated part of Youko's plant. Hisaki frowned.

'Incinerating plants is my talent…' she thought. Hiei snorted at the comment.

'And you call the detective childish.'

One of the Ogiki latched onto Karasu and soon more latched on, making Karasu unable to be seen by onlookers. He mask fell off before he went out of sight.

"A pity… I thought he'd last longer," Youko said.

"Holy talito, I didn't know Kurama could do that. Remind me never to make that guy mad," Koenma said. Youko smirked walking towards his team.

"Kit, i believe we have some business to _discuss_," Youko said, grinning.

"It looks like Karasu's been soundly squished so the winner of the first match it Team Urameshi's Kurama," Juri said. Suddenly the Ogiki burst open in a green explosion.

"I wouldn't count be out just yet," Karasu said. "You looked surprised, Youko." Suddenly Karasu's black hair turned blond and his energy spiked. Your tail fell and your eyes dilated as Karasu's energy kept rising.

"Can someone fill me in on his hair?" Kuwabara asked.

"It's an explicit sign that he's internalizing his power which means the bombs he creates are now inside him, virtually making him one giant explosive," Hiei said.

"Are you serious?" Yusuke asked.

"Of course I am," Hiei said. "If my assumptions are correct then he's about to detonate. If you're wise then you'll take cover now."


	26. Chapter 26

A bright green light engulfed Karasu and then flew upwards. It flew downwards making a huge explosion which blew up part of the stadium. Before Hisaki could jump, something wrapped around her waist, pulling her about 100 yards away from the explosion.

"Hey is everyone alright?" Yusuke called, pushing a rock off himself.

"That idiot almost killed me. I should have him arrested," Koenma said.

"You guys hear singing?" Kuwabara asked dazed.

"Hisaki?" Yusuke called.

"I'm fine," Hisaki muttered, angrily walking back to her teammates. She was pulling vines off of her body. "Stupid idiot, protecting me." Hisaki burned the rest off. "Where's Youko?"

Karasu was still in the ring, laughing, but he stopped when some rocks shifted. Hisaki's eyes widened, smelling the scent before seeing the person. Youko had changed back into Kurama.

"Aw crap, the potion wore off. Now he's really gonna have to wing it," Yusuke said.

"I don't get it. He said that stuff supposed to last 15 minutes," Kuwabara said.

"There's one problem with that," Hisaki said, staring fearing for Kurama's life. "He probably didn't expect to use that much energy which proportionally shortened the time." Karasu laughed at Kurama's predicament. Kurama tried to create his Rose whip, but failed to do so.

"You're too weak, Kurama. You can't even control the most basic of your attacks," Karasu said. "Make this easier on both of us and give in. I promise to take good care of Hisaki once you're gone that is until I kill her." Kurama growled lowly.

"Kurama! He's just provoking you!" Hisaki called out. Kurama surprisingly chose to attack Karasu using hand-to-hand combat. He managed to give Karasu a bruise on his chest, but that was the extent. He tried to put his Death Plant into Karasu, but Karasu removed it, seeing through Kurama's plan.

"That stupid jerk is really starting to tick me off," Kuwabara said.

"He knows what Kurama's gonna do, before he does it," Yusuke said.

"Uh, guys, I don't think he's gonna make it," Koenma said.

"Shut up," Hisaki snarled to the Reikai prince. Something clamped onto Kurama's leg. It was one of Karasu's bomb creatures which exploded. Hisaki flinched hearing him yell out in pain. Kurama forced himself to stand only to find himself surrounded by glowing green orbs.

"You know this entire battle has been an exercise in futility," Karasu said. "You're weak. You're tired. You're powerless and pathetic. Yet it seems you have a masochistic streak that wants indulging. So here goes." The bombs one at a time flew into Kurama. He screamed out in pain each time. Kurama fell to his knees, bleeding heavily, but forced himself up again. More bombs flew into Kurama.

"Hiei…" Hisaki said fearfully. The slightly short demon looked to her as did her other teammates. "Tell me he's gonna be okay, please, just tell me that."

Hiei didn't say anything. Kurama let out a loud yell, and covered in his own blood, fell to the ground.

"Kurama!" Hisaki yelled. The demons went into a frenzy behind her, cheering for Karasu to kill Kurama. Juri started counting when she reached 7, Kurama started getting up. Hisaki saw him charge his life energy to summon his death plant and her eyes widened. Hisaki ran to the edge of the ring. "No, Kurama! Don't do this!" Yusuke had to grab her from climbing into the ring.

"Whoa, easy girl," Yusuke said. Hisaki was unaware of the tears in her eyes. Kurama's Death Plant attacked Karasu, but Kurama fell to the ground. Hisaki turned and buried her face into Yusuke, not being able to bare the sight of Kurama. "Hey, look." Hisaki turned back to the arena to see Kurama standing up, his wounds already healing.

"We did it! In your face!" Kuwabara yelled.

"You made a nice flower pot outta him, Kurama," Yusuke said, going into the ring to help Kurama.

"Yes, good fight all around," Koenma said. Hisaki and Hiei were more reserved. They both knew Kurama stayed down for some time, but Hisaki was more relieved he was alive.

"I'm sorry, Yusuke. If only I could've lift myself a fraction of a second sooner," Kurama said.

"Who cares? You won," Yusuke said.

"And this official announcement says that the winner of match one is Karasu!" Juri said. After some arguing with Yusuke, she said that Kurama had stayed down for more than 10 count after she started counting. Having no choice, they accepted this and Yusuke helped Kurama out of the ring.

"Hisaki?" Kurama asked. She hadn't said anything to him or even moved to go to him. Out of nowhere, Hisaki punched him across the face.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Yusuke asked. Hisaki walked over to Kurama who was rubbing his jaw, sitting on the ground.

"Good right hook; I guess I deserved that," Kurama said. Hisaki stopped looking down at Kurama before throwing her arms around his middle, burying her face into his chest. Hisaki's body was shaking with dry-sobs.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Hisaki yelled muffled. "I swear any opponent will look docile in comparison if you do!" Kurama smiled, wrapping his arms around her shaking form and kissing the top of her head.

"Any opponent I can imagine already does," Kurama said.

"You guys are weird," Kuwabara said. Bui entered the ring next. Hiei was the one who took him on and came out victoriously, showing his mastery over the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. Hiei however was forced to hibernate due to energy loss, but not before threatening Yusuke, Hisaki, and Kuwabara about what he'd do if they lost. Due to Hiei's fight, the ring was destroyed and they had to wait for one to be brought in. Hisaki was sitting in between Kurama's legs.

"You've gotta hand it to him, when he's feeling serious he let's ya know," Yusuke said, referring to Hiei's damage of the arena.

"With this technique mastered, his power is overwhelming indeed," Kurama said. "We'll have to stay on his good side."

"Hell, he didn't say how long he'll hibernate. Maybe we'll all be dead when he wakes up and it won't be an issue," Yusuke said.

"That's a cheery way to think, Yusuke. I can tell you've dealt with all your problems," Koenma said.

"Yeah, anyway, what're they gonna do with the ring it looks like a graveyard," Yusuke commented.

"This conversation's wearing me down, gonna go to the locker room and relax," Kuwabara said. "Gotta get in my fighting groove."

"Tell them why you're really leaving," The elder Toguro said. "You're frightened because you've realized your about to die."

"Go away, parasite," Hisaki hissed. The elder Toguro looked to her before shrugging and walking off. Team Urameshi did end up going to the locker room and remained there for about 6 hours. Hisaki suddenly heard booming footsteps in the distance and grinned standing up.

"And where are you going off to?" Kurama asked.

"In about 2 minutes, you understand," she said, walking out of the locker room. The boys, the conscious ones at least, heard the footsteps by the time the person was practically in the stadium. 2 minutes, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Koenma ran out and joined Hisaki to see the Younger Toguro carrying the ring from the old stadium on his back.

"Anyone care if I puke on myself?" Yusuke asked. A few minutes of positioning and the matches were ready to start again. The elder Toguro jumped into the ring. Kuwabara started to go, but Hisaki raised a pillar of hardened lava, lifting him up, before jumping into the ring herself.

"Hey! Lemme down!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Sorry, Kuwabara, I got a bone to pick with him," Hisaki said walking further into the ring. She felt Hiei and Kurama join Yusuke, who was getting Kuwabara down, and Koenma.

"Hisaki, what'd you think you're doing?!" Yusuke yelled.

"Let her fight, Yusuke," Hiei said. "She hasn't fought since Bakken and that was hardly a warm-up. She has yet to show her claws."

"Hisaki…" Kurama muttered nervously.

"Begin!" Juri yelled.


	27. Chapter 27

Hisaki extended two fingers and held them in front of her.

"Taking a moment to pray?" Elder Toguro asked. Fire shot up from her fingers and materialized as a whip made of molten lava. The lava circled around her body in a narrow stream.

"No two fingers is all it'll take," Hisaki said, disappearing. She reappeared in from of him slashing downwards. Strange this is, he didn't guard or block, just stood there smiling. Hisaki slashed him in half.

"The powerhouse of Team Urameshi we saw before deals a crushing blow," Koto announced. Juri examined Elder Toguro.

"And the winner is Hisa-" she stopped talking seeing five fingers piercing through Hisaki's body. Her teammates stared in shock.

"Well that sucks," Hisaki commented, chuckling a bit. The fingers retracted and she fell to a knee, the whip dematerializing. "I'd never get to have two easy opponents now would I?"

"You're pretty smart, little fox, knowing I wasn't dead yet, but not smart enough to foresee this attack," Elder Toguro said, rising up from behind her. The Toguro Hisaki had slashed was his hand which he made look like himself. "I feel the sensation of pain, but it's quite unlike yours. You see, I can move my body's vital organs wear ever I please when I see your attack coming I simply adjust so all you hit is flesh. It makes injuring me very complicated."

"Well I'll keep that in mind," Hisaki said getting up. She bent over, coughing up blood. "Damn, you got my lungs."

"You should've let me fight, Hisaki! I could've beat him with my awesome new sword!" Kuwabara said. Elder Toguro looked at Kuwabara who was waving the sword hilt.

"It looks exquisite. Is it an inheritance from Genkai?" Elder Toguro asked mockingly. Kuwabara's eyes widened. Hisaki spun on her heel, sweeping her right leg low, and flames shot at Toguro. He jumped up to avoid the hit. Hisaki felt another attack coming from underground and jumped to the left. He predicted where she'd go and his fingers stabbed through her legs, twice in each of her thighs, just below the left knee, in the left calf, and through the right ankle. She forced herself to stand.

"You don't know what you're talking about! Genkai's just sick," Kuwabara said.

"Oh that's perfectly sad, your friends have been keeping secrets," Elder Toguro said. "Genkai is dead. She has been for two days."

"No! It can't be!" Kuwabara said, looking to his teammates. None of them looked at him. "Why didn't I see that? I see… everybody really did know about it except me. You kept me out of the loop on purpose. You didn't think I could take it."

Elder Toguro smirked, seeing Hisaki distracted by Kuwabara's obvious despondency, and sent his finger through her body again. This time around her heart. Hisaki's eyes widen as his fingers come closer together, closer to squeezing her heart. Hisaki mentally cursed herself for going out of focus for even the slightest second.

"A few more moments and I'll be the one holding your heart," the Elder Toguro mocked. Hisaki felt his finger pierce her lung again and her eyes dilated as she took choked breaths. The Elder Toguro then told the story of his brother and Genkai.

"Shut up," Hisaki growled. She grabbed his fingers, tearing them out of her flesh. Hisaki took labored breaths, but managed to stand. Toguro shaped his hand into a drill and sent it through her stomach. Hisaki couldn't even dodge.

'Something's wrong, my reaction time is slower,' she thought, lying on the ground. Hisaki suddenly smelt something and it made sense.

"What did you do to me?" she asked angrily, but sedately.

"I was wondering when you'd notice," Elder Toguro mused. "I was told it could sedate the strongest demon." After Toguro repeatedly punctured her, he lifted Hisaki off the ground, so Juri couldn't count you out. In the meantime, while Hisaki was preparing her counterattack, a smile was constantly at her lips, making the Elder Toguro angrier. Eventually he got bored letting Hisaki's bleeding and punctured body fall to the ground.

"Hisaki!" Kurama yelled out. Juri began counting. Hisaki's body shook, and people interpreted it for crying at first, until they heard the laughter.

"I think she's lost it," Yusuke said.

"No," Kurama said. "I've seen her do this before."

"What are you laughing at?" Elder Toguro asked angrily. Hisaki forced her body to stand, her grin ever present. "Wipe that grin off your face!"

"If Kurama's got a masochistic streak, he picked it up from me," Hisaki said, laughing outright.

"Yep, she's definitely lost it," Yusuke said. Hisaki glanced at her teammates and grasped the pendant she wore around your neck.

"I made a promise years ago on the grave of my best friend," Hisaki said, making Kurama wince slightly at the memory. "I swore to fight with all my power against all opponents to save the ones I care about. It's high time I kept it."

"What are you babbling about girl?" Toguro asked, unsure.

Hisaki tugged the necklace off and tossed it to Kurama, for safe keeping. Her body started heating up rapidly causing steam to rise. Fire swirled around her body; Hisaki directed the power upward so it didn't kill anyone. Hisaki's thoughts became clouded as instinct replaced logic and she crouched to the ground on all fours as her form and outfit changed.

*No one's pov*

"What's going on? Where's all this energy coming from?" Yusuke asked, shielding his eyes from the fire.

"It's creeping me out!" Kuwabara said.

"It's all Hisaki," Hiei said.

"She locked her true abilities away, deep within herself," Kurama said. "She's releasing her true form."

"So she's like you?" Kuwabara asked Kurama.

"Not exactly," Kurama replied. "With her, it's only one soul in her body. In this form, she's a purely instinctual demon."

The flames shrunk into a red silhouette before fading. The girl standing in the ring didn't look the Hisaki they knew. She had crimson red hair, reddish-orange glowing eyes, and large wings made of hardened lava. Her outfit was made of what appeared to be hardened lava and only covered the necessities. This fiery vixen stared blankly at the Elder Toguro.

"No matter how you look, you'll still die!" Toguro said, shaping his hand into a drill again. He aimed at Hisaki's heart and connected, but the drill didn't penetrate.

"Stupid parasite," Hisaki said, her voice had a demonic undertone to it. "Your powers don't matter any longer. You shall perish." She turned to Juri who looked scared stiff. "I suggest you move out of the ring lest you wish to perish as well."

Her large wings flapped, sending the girl airborne. Molten lava flowed around the girl's arms. She extended her arms and, like an eruption, lava flowed into the ring. The Elder Toguro screamed, vanishing beneath a blanket of lava. His screams died out and Hisaki made the lava disappear.

"Well since Toguro's not in the ring, I'll take a 10-count," Juri said, intimidated by that display of power.

"What an amazing display of power!" Koto gushed. "Hisaki took out a Toguro with one blow!"

Juri reached 10 and announced Hisaki the winner and that there be a short intermission to clear the arena. She started walking towards her anxious teammates and as she neared the edge of the ring her wings (which were also made of hardened lava) started crumbling. She started reverting back to her normal fox demon form, grinning. When she got to the edge of the ring, she fell forward, having no energy left. Kurama caught her and she smiled up weakly at him.

"I won…" she said weakly. "Now all that's left… is…" Her head lolled against Kurama's chest.

"Hisaki…" Kurama said, trying to shake her awake, but she had slipped into unconsciousness from blood loss. Kurama heard something alarming. "Her heartbeat is fading."

"There's still a chance we can save her," Koenma said. "I'll keep her alive as long as I can, but she needs a healer to jumpstart her energy."

"Take her out of here," Yusuke said. "I'll go get Yukina and Botan."

Ffà Hisaki woke up feeling drained of energy and weak beyond belief. She was vaguely aware of two people near her.

"What ever you're doing stop, it tickles," Hisaki muttered unfocusedly.

"Hisaki! You're up," she heard Yukina say.

"Oh I'm so glad you're alive," Botan said, hugging her.

"Not for long if you don't let go," Hisaki choked out. Botan let go.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly.

"Where is everybody and the tournament?! What happened?" Hisaki asked, shooting up. She clutched her chest, wincing.

"You're still wounded," Yukina said, putting a hand on Hisaki's shoulder. Hisaki stood up regardless. "Hisaki, please."

"It's fine," the vixen said. "What's going on?"

"The match between Yusuke and Toguro is about to start," Botan said. "Sakyo and Koenma made a bet, putting their lives on the line. If Toguro wins, Yusuke and Koenma die, and if Yusuke wins, Toguro and Sakyo die."

"You girls should go back to your seats and cheer Yusuke on," Hisaki said.

"You shouldn't overwork your body," Yukina said worriedly.

"As soon as I walk out into the arena, Kurama will be hovering," Hisaki said. "I'll be in good hands."

"Alright, but we'll know if he isn't," Botan threatened. Hisaki smiled and nodded. "Wish Yusuke luck for us."

"Got it," Hisaki said. They walked out of the locker room. Hisaki experimentally took one step and winced when she did. "Well no pain, no gain."

Taking a shuddered breath, Hisaki walked out of the locker room, her body protesting the whole way. Finally, after what seemed like ages, she made it to the door to the arena. Breathing heavily, Hisaki fell to her knees upon entering the arena. Kurama immediately went to her side, picking the vixen up.

"What are you doing out here?" Kurama asked scolding, holding her body close to his.

"I'm not missing this fight," Hisaki said.


	28. Chapter 28

I'm sorry for not uploading in forever. College Applications are a bitch... but a little word about the chapters: I'm skipping over the rest of the Dark Tournament (mostly because the word docs that had them disappeared) so this is picking up after the end of the Dark Tournament.

* * *

Hisaki was in Koenma's office again. It's been about 4 months since the end of the Dark Tournament and of those months Hisaki has seen Kurama all of 3 times. Yes, 3.

"You summoned me?" Hisaki asked, boredly. She wasn't the happiest since she's been doing menial jobs for Koenma for four months.

"Yes, I have a new mission for you," Koenma said. "A solo one, so to speak." Hisaki raised an eyebrow. "In actuality, it's more like a pre-mission to yours and Yusuke's next case."

"Spit it out," Hisaki said, growing impatient. The toddler coughed.

"Yes, well, I need you to go to the Ningenkai. There's been reports of strange activity going on in Yusuke's town and I want you to see if you can figure anything out," Koenma said.

"Alright," Hisaki said. "Where will I be going?"

"You'll be posing as a high school student during the day, see what the locals say," Koenma said. "And by night, you're free to do your own investigations. I'll give you a five days before I ask you to report in."

"Okay, where's the school?" Hisaki asked, slightly pleased that she was getting away from the sadistic tirture that is paperwork.

"It's called Meiou High School," Koenma said. "You start tomorrow. Botan has the uniform you are to wear."

Her eyebrow twitched as she turned and walked out of the office, seeking the blue haired ferry girl. The Uniform was red blazer with a darker red short skirt. The next day, a portal opened in an alley near the school. Hisaki sighed remembering the instructions she received earlier.

__

'Go to the main office. I've already contacted them and given them transcripts of your academic achievement.'

'Academic achievement my ass,' Hisaki thought bitterly. 'I've never been to school. Glad Botan gave me the text books so I could skim them. Plus I only need to fool them for a little while.'

Hisaki walked into the main office and leaned on to secretary's desk.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm Hisaki Sato, the new transfer student," Hisaki said, putting on a fake, cheery, Botan smile.

"Ah yes, your uncle Koenma called us earlier," she said, flipping through a file. She handed Hisaki a schedule, a map of the school, a locker combination, and a pass for class. She pushed a button and somehow informed the teacher she was sending a new student to her room. (Hisaki lacks human knowledge, remember?) "Alright, sweetie, have a good first day and welcome to Meiou High."

Hisaki kept the smile on her face until she was out of the room.

"I swear if anyone else sweetie's me today, that toddler will need to arrange serious therapy sessions with Hiei for me," Hisaki muttered. She went to room 207, knocking on the door. The teacher opened it, she was an elderly human.

"You must be the new student. My name is Mrs. Tanaka, please come in," she said. "Class we have a new student today. Go on and introduce yourself."

"My name is Hisaki Sato," Hisaki said, bowing slightly. Her sensitive hearing picked up on the students murmurs. She immediately noticed a familiar red-head sitting in the back of the room who had taken notice of her when she spoke and was sitting shocked in his seat. She smirked slightly.

"Alright, now where to put you," the teacher said, scanning over the rows of students. "How about next to Mr. Minamino? Since that's the only seat open."

"That's fine," Hisaki said politely. She made her way over and sat down. The teacher had to step out of the room from a moment and told the students to behave.

"What on Earth are you doing here?" Kurama whispered to Hisaki.

"Not happy to see me?" Hisaki asked. He shook his head.

"No, that's not what I meant at all," Kurama said hastily.

"I think you meant what am I doing here on earth?" Hisaki said rephrasing his earlier question. "I'll explain later. I will tell you, it's not just a visit for fun, Shuichi."

After that class, Hisaki walked out with Kurama. She handed him her schedule.

"Funny, you have the same classes as me," Kurama mused.

"Yes, dear Uncle Koenma talked to some people," Hisaki said.

After the next class, it was lunch. (I'm going with my schedule which is 4 1.5 hour classes and a 30 minute lunch) Kurama insisted on buying Hisaki's lunch for her and they sat down at a table for two.

"So care to explain why you're here now?" Kurama asked.

"It's a mission," Hisaki said quietly. "There's been some strange activity going on in the city. Our kind of activity."

"That would explain the bugs," Kurama muttered, more to himself.

"The demon insects flying around, you mean?" Hisaki asked. He nodded. "Yeah. I'm here as an initial search before Yusuke and the rest of us get involved. I'll be here for a week or until I can figure out whats going on."

"Where are you staying?" Kurama asked.

"I don't know, a tree?" Hisaki said. "Maybe I'll head back to the Reikai. Hiei manages in the city. Probably won't get much sleep tonight." Hisaki laid her head down on the table. "Man, this case will just add to my insomnia. I haven't slept more than an hour in the past four days."


	29. Chapter 29

So for the next few days Hisaki spent days in school with Kurama and then afternoons with him as well. She spent nights looking for leads as to why the insects were acting up. It was the 3rd night and she finally found something. A demon in the city. After mauling it a bit, Hisaki slammed it against a wall.

"How did you get into the world of the living?!" Hisaki demanded, crushing his wind pipe. "Tell me!"

"I don't really know I went passed the Kekkai barrier and there was a tunnel thing and I ended up here," he choked out. Hisaki released her grip on his neck, turning around.

"Someone continued Sakyo's dream," Hisaki said thoughtfully.

"Die!" the demon yelled. Hisaki kicked backwards.

"I give you mercy and you blow it," she said. Lava formed around her foot, burning the demon alive. "He was a low E-class at most. I better get this information back to Koenma. I should go see Kurama first since I don't know when I'll see him next."

Running to Kurama's house, Hisaki scaled the tree conveniently outside his window, no doubt grown by Kurama. He had a habit of leaving his window open after her first night in the Ningenkai as a student. She leapt into his room skillfully, not making a sound. Kurama, being the light sleeper, woke up sensing the energy. He sat up in the bed.

"Hey," Hisaki said, sitting down on his lap.

"Find any leads?" Kurama asked, wrapping his arms around her waist, nuzzling into her neck.

"I have to go back to the Reikai… tonight," Hisaki said hesitantly.

"You just got here," Kurama commented.

"I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other a lot soon," she said. "If what I've found is true."

Hisaki sighed, laying her head on his chest. Kurama leaned back on his bed, bringing the vixen with him. "Stay one more night, for me?" he asked. Hisaki nodded, curling up on top of him. Two people on a single bed was cozy. She drifted off to sleep in her lover's arms. The next morning Hisaki and Kurama woke up to a knocking on the door.

"Shuichi? It's already 6:30, is everything okay? You're normally up before this," Shiori, Kurama's mother, said from the other side of the door. Hisaki quickly changed into fox form and hid under Kurama's bed while he talked to his mother.

"Sorry, mother. I was up late last night," he said.

"Okay, breakfast will be ready in a few minutes," Shiori said. Hisaki heard her walk away and the door shut. She crawled out from under the bed with a grin on her face.

"No girls in your room?" Hisaki barked softly.

"Not when she doesn't know about my girlfriend," Kurama said, scooping her up into his arms. Hisaki transformed back into fox demon form and called for a portal.

"I'll be seeing you around then," she said, kissing his cheek. Hisaki made a move to walk to the portal, but Kurama grabbed he by the arm, spinning her around, kissing her passionately.

"Come back soon," Kurama said. Hisaki winked.

"I'll be sure too," she said. "Can't stay away after that kiss."

Going through the portal, Hisaki gave Koenma her report which took about 45 minutes due to whining and what not.

"Koenma, I have a request," Hisaki said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I was wondering if I could stay in the Ningenkai at the High school," she said. "I miss Kurama, Hiei, and the others."

"Of course," he said. "All you needed to do was ask. You could've asked a while ago."

"Thanks, Koenma." Changing into human form, Hisaki went through a portal to Meiou High School. She saw Kurama was outside, reading in the courtyard. Hisaki snuck up behind him, covering his eyes.

"Guess who?" she asked, smiling.

"Hiei," Kurama said. Hisaki uncovered his eyes, turning his head around.

"That was a mean joke, Mr. Minamino," she said, pouting. "Is there something I should know about?"

"Not at all, Ms. Sato," Kurama replied. Hisaki grinned and he kissed you lightly on the lips. "So how long are you here for?"

"Until you get bored of me and go off to find Hiei," she said.

'Stupid Kitsune,' Hiei's voice floated across her mind. Hisaki giggled slightly and Kurama chuckled. No doubt the Jaganshi had said the same thing to both foxes.

"I'm here as long as I want to be," she said. That day and the next day at school, everyone knew that Hisaki and Shuichi were dating as they called it. It was Friday after school and Kurama was there late as was Hisaki, but she wasthe one waiting for him. Kurama was doing some science thing.

"Attention remaining students, the janitors are locking up for the day. Please make your way home and have a good weekend," the secretary said over the PA system.

"Come on, Shuichi, you have to. You're a genius and with you as captain our team could finally win," a nerd said.

"As exciting as a biology meet sounds, my weekends are full," Kurama said.

"But you're a prodigy, top scores every week, and you have a girlfriend who looks like that," the nerd said gesturing to the bored vixen who was sitting on a desk top, swinging her legs back and forth. Hisaki waved when Kurama looked at her. "You'll turn this whole club around! We'll start winning contests. We get more funding, then we get girlfriends! Please, please!" All three nerds were begging Kurama.

"Well you certainly thought this out, but I can't," Kurama said, walking towards the door.

"Oh no you don't!" the nerd said, running in front of the door. "I've waited too long to get my chance, you join this team or face our wrath."

"Nerd violence," Kurama said, running his hand through his hair. It took everything not to burst out laughing. This scrawny human was threatening Kurama, a strong demon. If Kurama actually agreed, then Hisaki would laugh.

"Kurama!" someone yelled.

"Don't tell me," Kurama said. Hisaki winced as the voice yelled again.

"I'd recognize that ear splitting voice anywhere," she muttered annoyed.

"Sorry, Shuichi, I'm not really mean, just desperate. Please," the nerd said, drawing both Hisaki's and Kurama's attention back.

"Yes, well, you did have me scared," Kurama said. A snort escaped Hisaki's nose.

"So will you join?" the nerd asked.

"Aha! There you are Kurama!" The door flew off the hinges onto the nerd. Kuwabara had kicked it down. "You could've just come into the hall ya know."

"Hey, what'd he call you?" a second nerd asked.

"Who's Kurama?" a third nerd asked. Kurama got a panicked face.

"Just a meaningless nickname, no need to remember it, right?" Kurama said. He then said quieter to Kuwabara. "Please be mindful, I'm Shuichi here."

"So whatcha need Kuwabara?" Hisaki asked, going over to him.

"Hisaki, you're here too!" Kuwabara said. "Good, now we just need shorty."

"Take a look at this," Kuwabara said. He handed Hisaki a letter, which Kurama read over her shoulder. It basically said Yusuke was kidnapped and Team Urameshi needed to go to a house to save him.

"Smells Human," Kurama said. Hisaki nodded.

"That's what's weird. He left with school kids," Kuwabara said. "We've got just 4 hours to find Hiei."

"Well he's somewhere in the city," Hisaki said. "That's what he's limited to, but aside from a few conversations, I haven't seen him lately."

"Too bad Hiei's not here. We could use him to find himself," Botan said.

"That's right!" Kuwabara said. Then they got WTF faces.

"Logic is panic's prey," Kurama said.

"Yeah, let's get outta here," Hisaki said, giggling. They left the building and went a ways from the school.

"So now what?" Kuwabara asked when they stopped on a bridge.

"It's hard to find Hiei when he doesn't want to be found," Kurama said.

"He could be anywhere. Can't Koenma find him for us?" Kuwabara asked.

"Now, now. Koenma wouldn't waste his effort making Spirit Detective's if he still had to do all the work," Botan said. "That's right! Yusuke's detective items!"

"What the what now?" Kuwabara asked.

"The items Yusuke used when he first started out to help him," Hisaki said.

"I forgot about them when I left them in my pink kimono cause we all know I never wear that anymore," Botan said.

"I think she's gone crazy," Kuwabara said.

"You're hardly the standard for wild outbursts," Kurama said.

"I'll need a little time to fetch it all," Botan said.

"Very well, we'll reconvene at the park in an hour," Kurama said.

"Botan, do me a favor?" Hisaki asked. She nodded. Hisaki grabbed her wrist and moved into an alley. "Can you take my uniform back to the Reikai?"

"But what'll you be wearing?" Botan asked confused. Taking off the blazer, white button-up shirt, and skirt, Hisaki revealed that she was wearing a black corset like top and black shorts.

"This'll do if I need to fight," Hisaki said, changing into her demon form. Her tail hung over the low rise shorts. Hisaki went with Kuwabara and Kurama to the park and at 10:05 p.m. Botan arrived.


	30. Chapter 30

"And bingo, all the gadgets of the spirit detective," Botan said, opening a briefcase.

"Wow! Like a real secret agent!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Which device will find him?" Kurama asked.

"Wasn't there a compass we used last time?" Hisaki asked. "No wait, he can deceive it by manipulating his energy."

"Not anymore thanks to this newly installed sample chamber," Botan said. "By placing his DNA inside like a strand of hair, we can find him regardless of energy,"

"It's too bad I don't carry around a locket of his hair," Kurama said.

"Yes, good point," Botan said, taking something else out. "How about the Psychic spyglass? We can see through anything and search the entire city!"

"In less than an hour?" Hisaki asked skeptically.

"Okay, forget seeing through walls," Botan said, taking out something else. "We'll use the concentration ring to blow them up!"

"Perhaps it's the wrong approach," Kurama said. "Instead of finding him is there an item that will make him find us?"

"Get real! Botan would've mentioned if she had something like that!" Kuwabara said.

"We do!" she said taking out a whistle. "The Mystic Whistle! I never had any reason to show Yusuke this little darling, but it's really quite neat. Sort of a dog whistle for apparitions, it shoots out a sound wave only they can hear. The stronger your spirit energy, the louder the sound. I can make it go at least 60 miles. You better cover your ears, it's rather annoying."

Kuwabara and Kurama held their hands over this ears, while Hisaki held her ears down, mentally preparing herself. Botan took a deep breath before blowing the whistle.

"Ah, it penetrates my brain," Kurama said. Hisaki's tail went between her legs as she flinched.

"Really? I'm not hearing anything, but the birds," Kuwabara said. Botan stopped blowing on the whistle.

"There. Now we wait for Hiei. Hopefully he shows up," Botan said. Something fell out of the tree behind her.

"That was fast," Kuwabara said.

"What repulsive creature makes my eardrums bleed?" Hiei asked.

"Nice entrance, shorty," Hisaki said. "Thanks for coming when we called."

"I didn't know it was you," Hiei said. "I only came to find the source of that vile noise and kill it."

"Here, you better read this," Kurama said, handing him the letter.

"So the detective's been ensnared," Hiei said. "Wish I'd been around to see it. Must've been too cocky to realize his own weakness. Just tell the kidnappers I turned it down. I'm finished babysitting."

"You must be curious, Hiei. Someone strong enough to overcome Yusuke must surely pose a challenge," Kurama said.

"Nice try, but I no longer care," Hiei said.

"How can you even think of walking off, Hiei? If you don't come Yusuke could be killed," Botan said.

"Not my responsibility," Hiei said. "You should've learned by now this is a kill or be killed world. If you're too weak to help yourself, you deserve to fall."

"Then what if stopping these people now protected your own interests?" Hisaki asked.

"Fighting humans? That nearly peaks my interest but not quite," Hiei said. Hisaki elbowed Botan, silently telling her to say something.

"I wonder, Hiei, how have you liked being stuck on probation? Bolted down to one human city," Botan asked. "If you help bring Yusuke back alive, I'll talk to Koenma about having your sentence shortened."

"You sure you wanna do that?" Kuwabara asked.

"There's no other choice. We're almost out of time," Botan said. "Make your call, Hiei."

"Fighting humans to win my freedom? Yes sounds like a deal," Hiei said smirking. They went to the address listed on the note.

"Is this the place? It looks deformed," Kuwabara said.

"It's the only old mansion on the block," Botan said.

"Well Botan, stay here. Whatever this house is, it's definitely not safe for non-fighters," Kuwabara said.

"That's sweet, I guess, but I'm definitely going," Botan said. "With Yusuke out and you missing your spirit energy, I'm the only one who can use the detective tools."

"She's right, our strength lies in numbers," Kurama said. He and Hiei started advancing, but Hisaki shot her arms out, stopping them.

"Gimme a sec," she said. Crouching low, Hisaki jumped up onto the awning. She moved to touch a window, but her hand got singed on a barrier.

"What is it?" Hiei asked impatiently.

"There's a barrier, a strong one," Hisaki said, jumping down to the door where her friends were. "I can definitely smell Yusuke and the humans who wrote the note."

"There's another note on the door," Kuwabara pointed out.

"The house of Four-Dimensions. Once entered this do not… ever utter the word hot…" Botan read.

"Is it some kind of riddle?" Kuwabara asked.

"No it is a warning. There no way to know if it's real, but we may as well take precaution" Kurama said, opening the door.


	31. Chapter 31

The first room was odd in its architecture and really hot. Kuwabara took a step forward and you felt something strange.

"It's all twisted up," Kuwabara commented.

"And that steam, it's like an oven, it's so h-" Botan started to say, but Kurama covered her mouth in time.

"Remember the word we're not saying," he said.

"Kurama, Hisaki, did you feel that?" Hiei asked.

"Yes, when we entered, the energy schematic changed," Kurama said.

"It feels as though we were transported to a different space," Hisaki said.

"Or a different space-time," someone said. "Welcome to the house everyone. I'm so glad you made it."

A guy Kuwabara's age, wearing the same uniform as Kurama, was standing in the room.

"Yeah, that's him. One of the guys Urameshi left with," Kuwabara said.

"Recognition, I just love how that feels," he said.

"Listen, dork! I don't know who you think we are, but were no normal school kids," Kuwabara said.

"His name is Kaito," Kurama said.

"Hold on, how on earth do you know that?" Kuwabara asked. Hisaki rolled her eyes.

"Uniform," she said, gesturing to both boys.

"He's a classmate," Kurama said. "All of his test scores are only second to mine. Remarkably bright for his age. I've never spoken to him personally and naturally I've never told him about you. Kaito, where have you gotten your information and why have you kidnapped Yusuke?"

"It's a real grip your seat mystery," Kaito said amused. "I hear your team one something called the Dark Tournament and I hear that's quite a feat. I offer you congratulations." He sat down in a chair. "Really I was most surprised about you, Shuichi. Try to put yourself in my shoes. Learning my school rival can do the funniest thing with Plants and his girlfriend, who appeared out of nowhere, can do the same with lava."

Kurama glared at Kaito, his grip on Hisaki's waist tightening ever so slightly.

"Ooh. That's a scary look," Kaito said. "I don't remember you ever making that face in the class room. Then again we both keep things from our peers. I've learned I have a talent too."

"For running at the mouth?" Hisaki suggested. Kurama squeezed her gently, to say she should hold all sarcastic remarks. Kaito ignored the comment.

"And being such champions that you are, I'd like to test them out on you," Kaito finished.

"Okay, this is ridiculous!" Kuwabara said, voicing Hisaki's and Hiei's thoughts. "We've been through stuff you couldn't even dream about."

"I'll take him," Hisaki and Hiei said in unison. Hisaki shared a look with the fire demon before Hiei continued.

"You'll agree our impatience for foolish humans is an asset. Now!" Hiei said. Hisaki and him lunged at Kaito, Hiei drawing his sword, Hisaki aiming her fist.

"You'll be sorry," Kaito said.

"Doubt it," Hisaki said, throwing a punch. Her fist and Hiei's sword hit a barrier, both shattering upon contact.

"Never doubt," Kaito said. Hisaki moved her hand, concluding that punch broke most of the bones in her hand and wrist, plus fracturing both her radius and ulna.

"How the heck did he just do that? Energy came outta nowhere!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"As you see this is a very special room where brute strength can not exist," Kaito said. "Only words have power here, just make sure you follow my one posted rule."

"What's he saying?" Kuwabara asked.

"He must mean the note on the door," Botan said.

"Indeed," Kurama agreed.

"As a child playing pretend, I would make my own world with my own rules, now I've learned I can do it for real," Kaito said. "Growing up as a bookworm, I guess it was inevitable what I would decide to rule out: violence."

Hiei growled.

"I see why that disturbs you, Hiei," Kaito said. "In the world of fighting your skills let you bully anybody you want, but in my territory, you're just a tiny, sword-less, man."

"He's trying to anger you," Hisaki said as Hiei stood up.

"Any fool can make a shield, how do we know you're other claim isn't a bluff?" Hiei asked.

"There's only one way to find out," Kaito said.

"No three letter word can rule my fate… hot," Hiei said. He glowed green before turning gray as his soul left his body.

"I warned him, but that's what happens when you say the taboo word. Your soul becomes part of my territory," Kaito said. Hiei's body fell backwards. Kuwabara and Botan went to him. "You lose a point. Now we've taken two hostages. Urameshi's having his fun upstairs, so what's your next move? Go home or play through the round? It's a kick: your lifestyle. Dueling opponents with special powers, I've only started last month, but I've worked hard. My territory extends 10 meters around me."

"So by that logic, if we incapacitate you, the rules will cease and Hiei's soul will return to his body," Kurama said.

"I don't know, maybe," Kaito said. "No one's beaten me yet so it hasn't come up."

"That's it! I can't take any more of this rookie and his ego trip!" Kuwabara said.

"How do you stand these friends of yours, Shuichi?" Kaito asked. "They can't handle one smart conversation. It must get lonely, still you haven't chosen. Will you challenge me or go home?"

"Or we can go with option number three: forget Hiei and come back for him later," Kuwabara said. "It's his own code."

"Yes, but that's not a valid option," Kaito said. "You can't go through a door without a key." Another human entered the room, locking the door.

"You mean Urameshi's in there?" Kuwabara asked.

"Let's just stay that door is your first step," Kaito said. "But Yanagisawa has the only key." Kuwabara tried to punch Yanagisawa out, but he was in Kaito's territory so he just hurt his hand, not breaking anything though. "So you finally decide?"

"I'll play by your rules, Kaito, whatever they are," Kurama said.

"Good," Kaito said. Kurama came over to Hisaki, kneeling down to where she were sitting.

"Are you hurt?" Kurama asked gently.

"My hand's broken," she said. "Gimme a few minutes and it'll heal."

Kurama smiled, picking her off the floor and bringing the vixen over to Botan, Kuwabara, and the inanimate Hiei.

"Botan, can you speed up Hisaki's healing process? She broke her hand," Kurama asked.

"You don't need to waste your energy," Hisaki said, to the approaching Ferry girl, but she had already placed her hand over Hisaki's broken one and healed it.

"No waste of energy at all," Botan said.


	32. Chapter 32

Not exactly sure of what they should do, everyone sat down in chairs, Kurama pulling Hisaki into his lap since there were only three chairs. It was silent as they sat there until about 15 minutes later.

"I'm tired of this, we're still allowed to talk, right? We just can't say the H-you know what word," Kuwabara said. "So Kurama, you said you had school with this dork. What else do you know about him?"

"Yu Kaito, my classmates as I said," Kurama said. "He had gathered much attention in my school in light of his IQ results. His IQ is at genius level, with some of the highest scores sine the school's inception."

"Well that's a roundabout way of bragging, isn't it, Shuichi?" Kaito asked. "If I'm such a prince, you must be the king since you always beat me on tests."

"Cumulatively, my grades are superior, yes," Kurama said. "But in certain subject such as language and literature, you far surpass me. You've even published essays on literary theory."

"So he's a genius writer, huh?" Kuwabara asked. "I bet we're cooler than anything you've read in a book."

"Not really," Kaito said, peering over his book.

"It' so obvious what you're trying," Kuwabara said. "Making us sweat it out in this room so we'll say your magic word. I mean it must be 100 degrees."

"80, actually with 80% humidity," Kaito said. "I keep my room like this is I can raise my tropical plants. My tribute to Shuichi."

"Hisaki, Kurama, how on earth are you not sweating?" Botan asked incredulously. Hisaki shared a look with Kurama before chuckling.

"My body temperature is much higher than humans," she said.

"And I've been around Hisaki so much, heat doesn't bother me," Kurama said.

"If the conditions are making you thirsty, I have plenty of drinks in the fridge. I even have glasses," Kaito said.

"What'd you do, poison them?" Kuwabara asked. "You should drink one first."

"Waste all my talent to poison you? That's talent," Kaito said sarcastically.

"Let me get it, Kuwabara, keep my hands full," Botan said, going over to the fridge. "Okay, looks harmless enough and quite a selection. Let's see. O.J.? It's better for you than soda."

"That's fine, just pour it over ice and we can share with each other if we have two straws," Kuwabara said.

"You're confidence in my health is charming," Botan said. Suddenly Kuwabara glowed green and his soul flew out of his body and into Kaito's hand, shocking you all.

"But why?" Kurama asked.

"You're cheating, Kaito. He never came close to saying hot!" Botan said. Hisaki and Kurama stared wide-eyed at her as her soul flew out of her.

"I can't believe that was so easy," Kaito said. "Forgive me for not explaining the specifics. I didn't think your friends could handle it, Shuichi. In my territory you can say the letters h, o, and t in a row even if they are parts of different words. It's no simple child's play. It's a puzzle of diction and I can't bend the rules."

"Fair enough," Kurama said.

"Souls are the only thing you can't make stronger through trainer, you can only make them darker," Kaito said. "Should I make mine darker by breaking one of these souls? It feels so strange having this power over people's lives. You must feel it all the time. Maybe I'll make a little scratch."

Hisaki's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, preventing him from touching the souls.

"Make no mistake, Kaito. If any harms befalls them, there's more than one way to destroy a frail human such as yourself without inflicting physical harm," Hisaki said. "The hue of your soul won't matter because you'll cease to exist."

"Interesting," Kaito said. "Shuichi, your taste in girls is quite different."

Glaring at him, Hisaki forced herself to move away from him before her temper got the best of her.

"How long can you afford this brazen façade?" Kurama asked, holding the key that Yanagisawa had put in his pocket earlier.

"How did you get that key?" Kaito asked. "Yana?"

"He's bluffing you, man. I've got it here in my pocket," Yana said, reaching into his pocket. "It's gone! But he never even came in the hall."

It was then both humans noticed the vines going along the ceiling.

"I was not stopped since I refrained from violence. With gentle discreetness, I was able to borrow the key from your coat pocket," Kurama said, handing the key to Hisaki. Several plants grew behind Kurama's chair. "Seems we can use our powers it your territory as long as we follow the rules."

"So you picked my pockets with some greenery?" Yana asked. "You are a first class freak."

"I'd keep those souls in perfect condition," Hisaki said. "You're in way over your head."

"You can't intimidate me. I still have the upper hand," Kaito said.

"Tell me, is it possible to change the rules of your taboo?" Kurama asked. "Naturally none of us will say the word. Thus we are locked in a stalemate and I was hoping we could increase the challenge."

"Of course, Shuichi. I've been planning that all along," Kaito said. "I don't want to beat my adversary with a simple word gag. I want a true battle of wits. I can change the rule whenever I please."

"Then let me give the rules of the word game and I assure you I will force you to speak the Taboo in 45 minutes," Kurama said. "Thereby freeing my friends souls."

"You're that confident you can outwit me?" Kaito asked. "And what if you can't get me to break the rules in 45 minutes?"

"Then you get my soul," Hisaki said, gesturing to herself. Kurama glanced apprehensively at his mate. "I have faith in you, Kurama. I know you can beat him."

Kurama nodded. "So you in or will you cower from a game in which you clearly have the advantage?" he asked.

"I accept your challenge," Kaito said. "So let's hear your proposal."

"It starts as one letter, but as time moves forward, we eliminate more," Kurama said. "There are 26 letters in the alphabet and 45 minutes to play, thus every 104 seconds we lose another letter we can say, staring with z and moving backwards to a."

"Yes and at the end of the game every letter will be taboo," Kaito said. "Fascinating imagination, this game will be fun. Why don't we start neatly at one?"

"Sounds perfect," Kurama said. Kaito used his power to create more rules.

"Be mindful of what you say, Hisaki," Kurama muttered, before the game started. Hisaki smiled.

"I've lived through several human lifetimes, I think I'll manage," she said. However, Hisaki found the game to be utterly boring as more and more letters became forbidden. Hisaki was leaning on the back of Kurama's chair. Kaito got up after 10 letters had been eliminated to use the bathroom. Once he was out of sight, Kurama turned around looking at Hisaki. They've both been together so long, stealing from highly guarded palaces in the dead of night, they didn't need words to convey messages.

He stood up, and motioned for Hisaki to sit in the chair. He was putting his plan in motion. Hisaki pulled one leg up to her chest and wrapped an arm over it, resting her chin on her bent knee as Kurama made the plants grow quickly. He also knocked Yana out, by gently lifting him up with vines and dropping him. Kurama disappeared into the greenery he created before motioning to Hisaki to stay quiet and stay there. Kaito came back a few minutes later confused. He shot the smirking vixen a look which said where did he go. Hisaki shrugged, and Kaito set off into the greenery, leaving Hisaki alone with her three soulless friends.

'This is so boring,' she thought. Suddenly Hisaki heard Kaito laughing, many noises he made were already taboo. She felt his territory go away and Kaito's soul leave his body as Kurama walked back to you.

"That was a lovely face you made back there," Hisaki said, giggling. Kurama smiled, picking her up and sitting down, placing her on his lap. She turned sideways and wrapped her arms around Kurama's neck. "Where'd you come up with it?"

"Nothing you need to worry about," Kurama said. Hisaki leaned forward, placing her lips on his. His kissed her back softly. "And I think my taste in girls is just fine."

Hisaki's tailed wagged back and forth as Kurama rubbed behind her ears. Hiei, Kuwabara, and Botan's souls returned to their bodies as Kurama made the plants retract.

"Alright! I'm back in the flesh!" Kuwabara said.

"Kaito's territory is no more," Kurama said.

"Yeah! Out tricked at his own game of crazy pretend," Kuwabara said.

"More like out foxed," Hisaki said, smiling.

"He got it in the end, but man, we'd be toasted without you guys," Kuwabara said to Hisaki and Kurama.

"No, it was all Kurama," Hisaki said, kissing Kurama's cheek.

"And no thanks to you, Hiei!" Kuwabara added. "Getting us in trouble with your I'm so tough act."

"Hn," Hiei said, avoiding looking at anyone.

"It's true he nearly had us. Ironic after all his grave intentions, the one thing to unravel him was a laugh," Kurama said. Using the 2 keys Kurama got from Yana and Kaito, the five unlocked 2 doors. They found the 3rd key, but a note deterred the from opening the last door, so they went back and waited for Yana to wake up.

"Nap time is over," Kurama said, as Yana woke up.

"Looks like you guys defeated my old pal, Kaito," Yana said.

"So far we've only been successful in opening two of the three doors that will lead us to the subsequent room," Kurama said, holding up the first two keys.

"Don't tell me that's the reason you woke me up," Yana said.

"We woke you because of this posted warning," Kurama said. "The one that says Yusuke dies if we open the door without your approval."

"If you know what's good for you, you will give us your approval," Hiei said. "Unless you harbor a death wish."

"May I remind you those tactics don't work here," Yana said. "So keep your mouth shut and do exactly what I tell you."

"May I remind you Kaito's out so there's nothing stopping me from burning you alive," Hisaki said, holding a fireball in her hand. Yana looked nervous before walking to the third door and opening it.

"But you can't kill humans," Botan whispered to Hisaki.

"He doesn't know that," the vixen replied. "And my first priority is saving Yusuke."

The room they entered next had 7 different colored staircases that disappeared upwards.

"Yusuke's on the next floor up, but each one of you has got to take a different staircase to get to him," Yana explained.

"What's your reason for separating us?" Kurama asked.

"My reason? It's like the old saying goes, 'It's for me to know and you to find out'," Yana said.

"Listen, weasel!" Kuwabara started, but Hisaki put a hand on his shoulder.

"We need to play along for the time being to save Yusuke," Hisaki said.


	33. Chapter 33 A note to the readers

Just a note to the readers: I do appreciate those who take the time to review the stories. I make mistakes and if I publish a chapter twice or something without catching it, please tell me. I take no offense to any reviews, good or bad. Bad ones don't mean anything to me because there are people who like my stories. I write because I want to, not because I want everyone to love them. There will be people who are haters and I don't give a damn if they read or not.

To Yuki-chan, I do want to expand away from the canon, but most of the stories I have written/ am working on are mostly canon-based. It's just how I think: I see an anime and then work a character into it. For the case of Yu Yu Hakusho, I plan on writing it through the anime canon, then expanding later. I do plan on going back and writing Hisaki's history with Youko as a theif, even if it just turns out to be a mini-prequel to my current story. I have ideas and some how I'll make it work. Thank you for reviewing, Yuki-chan.

I do apologize to all readers for my lack of udpates, but I have made a resolution to get at least one chapter published every week until this is completed. I'll try my best to stick with that, most updates will come on weekends or my days off. I should have a chapter or two up by tomorrow...

Sorry if I sounded like a complete bitch... I have been told that on numerous occasions. :P


	34. Chapter 34

"Oh! I forgot!" Botan said, opening the briefcase of detective tools. "The always stylish Migeru seal."

She and Kuwabara did an advertising skit to explain that the seals. Only the person who put it on can take it off and the different colors indicate how a person is. Blue means healthy, yellow means slightly injured, and red means seriously injured.. They fall off if the user dies.

"I see, so we should right our names on the seals and attach them to one another," Kurama said as Botan handed everyone four seals. "Hopefully these are allowed."

"Whatever. I don't care," Yana said. They attached the seals to each other.

"Well glad to know we're all okay," Botan said. "Everyone except you Hiei." He refused to put on the ones with his allies names on.

"I don't need them," Hiei said.

"Sure you do. You want to know we're okay," Botan said, moving to place her last seal on Hiei. He grabbed her wrist.

"Touch me and I break your wrist," Hiei said. Hisaki and Kurama took the opportunity to place their seals on Hiei.

"Did ya forget your soul was the first to be lost?" Hisaki asked, grinning. Hiei grimaced letting go of Botan's wrist. She and Kuwabara placed theirs on him. Everyone chose a staircase and walked up the chosen one. The stairway Hisaki was on was creepy; it wasn't like normal stairs spiraling in every direction. Exiting the stairway, she came to another floor, seeing Yusuke standing in front of a blond guy. Botan, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei came out at the same time Hisaki did.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara said. "What's going on? Why're you just standing there like that?"

"Just stay where you are," Yusuke said. "I'm here because I'm stuck."

"That's his power," Hisaki said. "He steps on shadows and immobilizes people."

"And how did you figure that out?" Kido asked.

"Something I picked up," Hisaki said, glaring. "You psychic humans don't realize it, but very discreetly your spirit energy give off what your power is. It's hard to say, but it's easier once you've released your territory even if it isn't affecting me."

"That is true about my power," Kido said. "But I'm not the one you should be worried about. One of your friends is an imposter."

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Your only objective in this game is to determine the imposter in 10 minutes, beginning now," Kido said to Yusuke. "As for the five of you, you're only allowed to speak when Yusuke asks you a direct question."

"I don't know this guy! How do we know he's telling the truth?" Kuwabara asked.

"I find it hard to believe anyone could disguise themselves so perfectly in that short amount of time," Botan said.

"I thought I told you not to speak unless spoken to," Kido said.

"I could slit your throat before you could do anything to the detective," Hiei said.

"That's not what he meant, Hiei," Hisaki said. "If one of us is fake, then one of us is captured."

"That's right," Kido said. "And if anything happens to me, then that person will promptly be killed."

"It seems your group has though of everything," Kurama said.

"Lemme guess if I don't find the fake one in 10 minutes, you'll kill the real one," Yusuke said.

"Uh-oh, 9 left," Kido said, looking at his watch. "I suggest you get started."

"Don't rush me!" Yusuke yelled. "Let's see what's the best way to weed out a fake. Kuwabara, what's your blood type and when were you born."

"Figures. You have to suspect me first off!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Get over yourself and answer me!" Yusuke said.

"Okay, Mr. Crabby-pants, but do you even know my blood type and birthday in the first place?" Kuwabara asked.

"I guess I don't," Yusuke said. "Kurama, please tell me your mom's name and how old she is."

"Her name is Shiori, she is 40 years old and will be married in the fall," Kurama said.

"That's great! Tell her congratulations for me," Yusuke said. "Hey, am I invited to the wedding?"

"Only seven minutes," Kido said.

"Alright, Botan, prove to me who you are by telling me your boob size," Yusuke said.

"Have you lost your mind completely!? You and I both know I've never told you anything of the sort!" Botan yelled.

"You told me when we were on the roof of the school, remember?" Yusuke asked. Botan gained a thoughtfully look on her face.

"You just made that up! You disgusting pervert!" Botan yelled.

"Damn it and you almost fell for it too," Yusuke muttered. He looked at Hisaki next and smirked. "Hisaki."

"No," Hisaki said, crossing her arms. "I know what you're going to ask and the answer is still no."

"But I've told you," he whined.

"You've done nothing!" Hisaki yelled.

"But I told you that!" Yusuke yelled back.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure that out!" Hisaki yelled. "And it's gonna be a long time before you actually do anything!"

"This stupidity is making me nauseous," Hiei said, after reading both of their minds. Hisaki huffed and looked away from the stupid human.

"Fine, we'll go to you. What's your little sister's name?" Yusuke asked Hiei.

"You know her well enough. I refuse to play this game," Hiei replied.

"Hey, that's weird. I didn't know you had a little sister. I bet she's a pint size pain in the you-know-what just like you," Kuwabara said. "Probably ugly too."

"I will kill you," Hiei said.

"I forgot Kuwabara doesn't know the relation," Botan said. Kurama shushed her. Hisaki had to lean on Kurama for support since she was laughing so hard.

"So everyone knows about her except me?!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Technically yes," Hisaki said in between laughs.

"We don't have time to talk about this," Kurama said.

"Aw… have a heart Kurama. Tell me what her name is," Kuwabara said.

"I'll talk to you about her later," Kurama said forcefully.

"Okay, you better mean it!" Kuwabara said to Kurama. Then he turned to Yusuke. "Okay, any day now, Urameshi."

"Get off me! I'm going as fast as I can," Yusuke said. "Guys? What's the deal with the stupid looking name tags?"

"If a certain someone had paid attention when I was explaining their tools to them, they'd know that these are your Migeru seals!" Botan said.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. Sorry about that," Yusuke said. "Wait that's the one were the only one who can remove the seal is the one who put it on, right?"

"Yes, because humans and demons have their own energy print," Botan said.

"That's it!" Yusuke said.

"The imposter can't remove the seals," Hisaki said. Everyone reached to someone and everyone managed to pull their seal off each other.

"This is rather, troubling," Kurama said.

"What the hell?" Yusuke asked.

"But this is impossible these things are supposed to be fool proof," Botan said.

"Then there was never an imposter to begin with," Hiei said. "He's been bluffing the whole time."

"Good guess, but I assure you there's a fake," Kido said. "Yanagisawa's power is copy and that is why your seals don't work. He can copy appearance, voice, mannerisms, memories, and even this so-called energy print. He could copy your own mother and you could never tell the difference, not even with your little magic stickers."

"Bastard," Yusuke said.

"Your time's run out," Kido said. "In a few moments I'm going to release you. Then it will be decision time. I want you to approach the person you think is the imposter and hit them as hard as you can."

"Are you insane?" Yusuke asked.

"That's the only way to disarm Yana's power," Kido said. "And if you chose the wrong person, I'll have your friend captive killed, so try to be smart, will ya?"

"What's your deal?" Yusuke asked. "What'd you get outta doing all this to us?"

"I was wondering when you'd ask that," Kido said. "You've made a lot of friends and enemies, Yusuke. And right now, we're doing one of them a special favor. Now make your pick." He stepped off Yusuke shadow. "You only have 30 seconds to choose."

"Enough. I've decided. Just don't take this personally," Yusuke said. He punched Kuwabara who did turn out to be Yana.

"Wow. You actually figured it out," Kido said. "How'd you know the imposter was Kuwabara?"

"I chose him because I know he's used to me pounding his face in," Yusuke said. "Besides, Hiei and Kurama are too smart and untrusting to walk into your trap."

"Or scream the word hot," Hisaki said, her tail wagging. Hiei grimaced.

"Now that still left me Botan and Hisaki," Yusuke said. "If you dirt bags were low enough to take advantage of the only non-fighter, it wouldn't matter if I lost. Even if you killed me, I'd come back and drop kick your ass. I could've gone with Hisaki, but she'd have burnt the house down before getting captured. So Kuwabara was the safest bet."

"I must say you're quite impressive," Kido said.

"The game's over, now cough up Kuwabara," Yusuke said.

"And he better not be injured," Botan said.

"Kuwabara is fine and I will return him in the very near future," Kido said.

"Why not introduce your ring leader first, Kido?" Hisaki asked grinning. Kido smirked and a door slid open to reveal…

"I can't believe it. Why would you do something like this?" Yusuke asked. "Tell me, you crazy old hag!"

"I'm sorry!" Kido said, bowing on the ground. "I've failed you master."

"Cool it with the theatrics, alright Kido?" Genkai barked out. "If we're being honest here, I was counting on you screwing it up."

"You never cease to surprise me, Genkai. I thought you'd might be behind this ruse," Kurama said. "Hisaki confirmed my suspicions."

"This doesn't make any sense!" Yusuke screamed. "Why don't you explain it, foxes, cause I'm going nuts."

"She was trying to teach us a very valuable lesson. A lesson about perception," Kurama said.

"Yes and its a lesson you must learn very well," Genkai said. "I guarantee this won't be the last time you will come into contact with individuals who possess the power of territory."

"When did you realize it was Genkai?" Botan asked.

"When we had reached the top of the stairs," Kurama said. "If they had truly used their resources, we most definitely would've been defeated, but there was an ulterior motive here and I realized they were trying to tell us something about ourselves. That would require someone who knew us well and meant no real harm."

"You still haven't given us a reason," Hiei said. "You still haven't sufficiently explain what you were trying to accomplish by rubbing their powers in our faces."

"The five of you are well-trained fighters. However as three of you found out there will be instances were physical strength will not help you. So you must depend on your mind." She glanced at Hiei. "If you had used that lump three feet above your ass, you might've held onto your soul. Wait, make that two feet instead."

"Are you for real? You actually let those jerks steal your soul?" Yusuke asked. "Show some skill."

"Oh, and what about you, dimwit!" Genkai yelled.

"Oh come on, I wouldn't have been caught if I'd known about that shadow thing," Yusuke said.

"Are you really that stupid?" Hisaki asked, saving him from a tirade from Genkai. "Do you really think any enemy with half a brain will tell you what they can do? If an enemy captures you, you're as good as dead."

"Hang on, you keep saying enemy," Yusuke said to Hisaki and Genkai. "But they aren't enemies. So who the hell are they?"

"Go on and tell them," Genkai said.

"Kaito, Yana, and I, we all went to her compound for advice when we developed our powers," Kido said. "That's where we learned about you all. Truth is, we've only had these powers for about a month, same as all the other new psychics."

"New psychics?" Botan repeated.

"The cause of which is our greatest threat," Genkai said.

"You've noticed the demon insects around the city," Hisaki said. "Someone is carving out a tunnel to the Makai. Sakyo's plan from the Dark Tournament was not buried with him."

"What Sakyo plan?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah, Genkai just filled me in with the information she got from Hisaki," Kuwabara said, coming into the room. "Koenma found out Sakyo was apparently trying to built a doomsday tunnel."

"But how can this be? I thought Sakyo died in the explosion," Botan said.

"He is dead and now he's rolling over in his grave because someone continued his plan without him," Genkai said.

"It just keeps going, doesn't it?" Yusuke asked. "A tunnel? But how?"

"There is a border zone dividing their world and ours," Genkai said. "And some how a giant breach is opening in that zone."

"It is called the Pseudo-space," Kurama said. "Tiny portals have been opened in it from time to time, allowing demons such as Hiei and myself to slip through."

"You're wrong, old hag, if there were a hole out of this vile world, I would've taken it," Hiei said.

"Getting you to believe me would be a pain in the ass," Genkai said.

"Enough suspense, where is it?" Yusuke asked.

"Mushiori City," Hisaki answered.

* * *

I'd like to thank Selenay Of Antioch and WishUponAStar1015 for encouraging me and reminding me that a lack of updates isn't the end of the world. I still am going to keep trying to stick with the at least one update a week thing though. So far so good! :D


	35. Chapter 35

"Mushiori City? That close? That's like a Sunday afternoon drive from here," Yusuke said. Suddenly a loud beeping went off, coming from Botan's briefcase.

"I guess that's Koenma," Botan said, opening it to reveal a screen. It was the Toddler Prince.

"Botan, is Yusuke with you? It's an emergency!" Koenma said.

"We're all here, Koenma, wanna tell us about the border tunnel?" Genkai asked.

"Genkai, is that you?" Koenma asked.

"You're slow on the uptake," Genkai said. "At least 30 humans have come to me seeking help about their recently acquired supernatural powers. They only have one thing in common. They come from Mushiori city."

"Meaning that we've already advanced into stage two," Koenma finished.

"Stage two? What does that mean? You've moved to training pants?" Yusuke asked.

"No, no it doesn't, but I'm not sure how much I can reveal. It is in the highest classified file," Koenma said.

"Well how can I help if I don't know anything," Yusuke said.

"He means stage two out of four during an apocalyptic event," Hisaki said, crossing her arms.

"Have you been reading the classified files again?!" Koenma yelled angrily. Hisaki laughed a bit.

"There was nothing to do in the 6 months I was alone," Hisaki said shrugging. "You only let me come to the Ningenkai three times. But anyways, stage one: Demon energy thickens in the Ningenkai, allowing Demon insects to thrive. As the size of the hole increases, we move to stage two, in which some humans gain powers."

"Now stage three is where things really heat up," Koenma continued. "Demon energy floods the street and low class monsters spawn at will. They aren't smart or strong, but they're incessantly violent. In the last stage, the borderline breach reaches a stabilized point over two km, allowing total passage."

"Total passage for whom?" Botan asked.

"Yeah, just who do I have to fight?" Yusuke asked.

"Demons up to B-class can pass into the Ningenkai en masse," Koenma said.

"Classes?" Yusuke repeated.

"Spirit world classifies demons based on their power," Koenma said. "I never told you because there wasn't any point. But here's a reference point, all the demons in the upper B-class are the same strength as Toguro."

"Toguro was just a B-class?" Yusuke asked horrified. "Nearly killed us all and he's just a B-class?!"

"The Makai is an ancient land and its depths are endless," Koenma said. "In truth, there are many levels that the Reikai has no control over. Think of the Makai as a giant underground building, basement upon basement stretching downward into an infinite void. Of all that, we only control half of the first basement."

"Then you're a pretty crappy ruler," Yusuke said.

"You can't blame the Reikai," Hisaki said, crossing her arms. "You don't want to cross A-class or S-class demons when you're not as strong as them."

"Not even my father and all his armies could stop the S-class demons," Koenma said.

"Now, Koenma, you and your father are not the idle type, surely you have taken precautions," Genkai said.

"Of course. To seal of the pseudo-space around the Makai, the Reikai has raised a powerful Kekkai barrier," Koenma said.

"Oh great, barriers," Botan said relieved. "And you had us worrying over nothing. Hold on, so why are demons still passing through."

"The barrier can only hold back A and S-class demons," Hisaki said. "Like a filter, it holds back the strongest two classes, letting the weaker ones pass freely."

"How could you sign off on a plan like that?" Yusuke asked. "You made it so 100's of demons like Toguro could prance on over here whenever they want?!"

"If just one S-class demon got through, the Ningenkai would be annihilated," Koenma said.

"Would somebody please just tell me what you're talking about!?" Kuwabara yelled. "You know it's not my fault my powers aren't working and I can't hear Koenma." They filed him in briefly and he reacted harshly.

"Get over it! We'll talk about our plan in a minute," Genkai said. "I need to rescue Kaito first."

She and they others went and put his soul back and they formally introduced themselves. Koenma called back.

"We've just finished calculating the growth rate on that tunnel, you guys," Koenma said. "As is, it will reach stage 4 in 3 weeks."

"Only three weeks?!" Yusuke yelled. "Can't you close it back up?!"

"The only way is to kill the tunnel's creator," Koenma said. "This isn't a normal hole, it isn't physical yet. It's a distortion in space-time, 1.3 km wide."

"So you know where the guy is, so all we have to do is beat him into mush," Yusuke said.

"Not so fast, Yusuke," Genkai said, knocking him to the ground.

"Damn it! What is this!? Be bitchy day?!" Yusuke yelled.

"Here's a brilliant concept, try learning from your mistakes!" Genkai yelled back. "What I wouldn't give for a successor with a brain. You know how much trouble I went through, planning this ordeal? The whole point of tonight was to teach you one thing. You cannot go into this without understanding your enemy's powers! You will lose!"

"And you've gone deaf again! Koenma said we can't wait!" Yusuke yelled.

"That still allows us 3 weeks and 3 questions to answer," Genkai said. "How many are we fighting? Who is their leader? And what is the nature of their powers? Without those answers attacking would be suicide."

"Koenma, if these fools are done I have my own question," Hiei said. "In what class do you rank me?"

"Hiei," Kurama said.

"What? It's a fair question. If his Reikai lackeys are going to label me, then I deserve to know," Hiei said.

"As I've said the Toguro brothers are considered upper B," Koenma said. "As of the end of the Dark Tournament, you were ranked in the middle of B-class."

"Underestimate me even now?" Hiei asked.

"For the record when you fought Yusuke, you only had a lower D-class ranking," Koenma said. "And in less than a year, you've jumped up over two full classes. Quite an astounded feat. You have much to be proud of."

"You're a child. Don't father me," Hiei said, walking towards the front door.

"Come on," Yusuke said.

"You already have your fox, your clown, and your hag, I'm a mute point," Hiei said. "This is your world to look after not mine. I don't intend to hinder your cause, but I'm not going to help it either."

"Look at me, it's not my world either," Hisaki said. Hiei glanced at the vixen.

"You always were a fool," Hiei said. "Why not be one to the end?"

Hisaki growled, clenching her fists, raising the temperature in the room significantly. "I'd rather be a fool," Hisaki said, staring at her hand, which her claws had cut open. "The only thing you are is an ass."

"Hn," Hiei said, walking out the doors. They slid shut behind him. Hisaki growled even more. Kurama came up behind her, wrapping one arm around her shoulders and his other hand grasped hers.

"Control yourself," Kurama muttered softly in Hisaki's ear. "You know how he is." As if he had given her a sedative, Hisaki was putty in Kurama's capable hands.


	36. Chapter 36

"So what now?" Kuwabara asked when the temperature was restored to normal.

"We move into the city at sunrise and begin scouting," Genkai said. "These three will come with us, they could be of some use."

"You guys game?" Yusuke asked.

"What'd you think, man? It's our hometown, we're not going to watch it turn into some demon parade," Yana said.

"Yes, we've already been given our powers," Kaito said. "The way I see it, we can either help out the humans or the demons and I'd rather help out my own kind."

"Same goes for me. I'm not letting anyone take my turf," Kido finished.

"Nice. Now the next job for all of you is to get what sleep you can," Genkai said. "In the morning we'll divide into two teams to cover more territory. Until we know more, no one goes home and no one leaves the group. Good night."

"We're all sleeping in this freaky house? But I didn't even bring my special pillow," Kuwabara whined.

Laying down in the bedroom Genkai had assigned, Hisaki stared at the ceiling for a while. She felt cold, strange enough. She had grown accustomed to sleeping in Kurama's arms. Quietly getting up, Hisaki ran quickly to the room Genkai gave Kurama. She quietly opened the door and shut it with a click, slipping in hidden by the shadows. Hisaki crawled into the bed next to Kurama who had been awake. She wrapped her arms around his middle, burying her face into his chest. Kurama's arms came around her back, surprised by Hisaki's body language.

"Is everything alright?" Kurama asked.

"I don't really know," Hisaki replied. "What Hiei said made sense, this isn't my world. He and I are prisoners in this city, though mine is more willingly. I would give anything to go back to the Makai with you. But at the same time, being around these humans has made me realize that we're not so different. Demons and humans. And I don't think I can just sit by and watch this world perish."

"I'm glad you told me," Kurama said kissing her forehead. "The best thing I can tell you is that you know in your heart what you want to do."

Hisaki rolled over so she was now hovering over Kurama, her knees on either side of his hips. She leaned down bringing her lips to his. Hisaki nipped at his lips until he opened them. Her tongue rushed in, meeting his in a playful manner. Kurama regaining dominance, flipped the vixen over so he was on top then trailed downwards, laying light kisses down her neck occasionally biting gently. When he kissed where Hisaki's neck and collarbone met, she let out a light moan. Kurama stopped then locked his eyes with Hisaki's.

"I love you, Hisaki."

"I love you too."

The next day, the large group broke up into 2 smaller groups: Genkai, Yusuke, Kido, and Yana were one while Hisaki, Kurama, Kuwabara, Botan, and Kaito were the other. Immediately upon entering the city, Hisaki could feel the change.

"This feels so refreshing," she said, stretching her arms above her head. She laughed a bit. "All this energy's making me feel so alive."

"It is reminiscent of the old days," Kurama mused nostalgically.

"It feels creepy to me," Botan said. Kaito agreed with her. "Well, Koenma said we should check out the center since that's reportedly where the psychic is."

Their group went to the coordinates. "This is dumb, it's just a field," Kuwabara said. "Are you sure this is the center of that distortion thing?"

"I don't see any big tunnel," Botan said.

"And unless he's invisible or looks like grass, the psychic's not here either," Kuwabara added.

"No, a distortion zone always takes the form of a circle around its creator. Right now we're standing on the circle's center. The psychic has to be here. We just have to think. If the man's not here on the surface…"

"Then obviously he must be below it," Kaito finished for Kurama. Suddenly Hisaki felt the sensation of being watched. She whipped around, running towards where she felt the disturbance. Hisaki stopped running next to a warehouse, the only place a person could hide. No one was there. The rest of the group was quick to follow.

"Did you see something?" Kurama asked.

"Yes, but the question is what saw us?" Hisaki said, frowning.

"You mean someone was watching us?" Kaito asked. "They already know we're looking for them."

"You sure you're not being jumpy? I didn't notice anything," Kuwabara said.

"Well what does that prove? You've lost your Spirit awareness," Botan said.

"You just love bringing that up, don't cha?" Kuwabara yelled. Hisaki crouched down to the ground sniffing for a scent.

"Nothing," she said. "It smells like water washed the scent away though."

"We should play it safe and reconvene with Yusuke's group," Kurama said.

"Gimme a sec, hun," Hisaki said. "Tell Koenma of your plan. I wanna do a quick scan of the area."

"Go ahead," Kurama nodded. Disappearing to the Human eye, Hisaki ran doing a scan 500 meters in radius of them, but came up empty handed.

"Still nothing," Hisaki said. "Whoever this is they at least know the basics of us. They eradicated their scent."

"Let's hurry to meet up with Yusuke and the others," Kurama said. Walking down the streets, the bugs seemed to be in a greater number.

"I'm sure it's gotten worse since we came. I need one of those zapper porch lights," Botan said.

"What're you talking about?" Kuwabara asked. "What's worse?"

"The insects of the Makai," Kurama said. "You can't see them."

"We just have to say my powers are gone, every hour," Kuwabara said.

"Botan's right, they've doubled from yesterday," Kaito said.

"The tunnel's getting wider and fast," Hisaki said.

"I'm probably teasing you cause I'm jealous, Kuwabara," Botan said. "Being blind sounds perfect right now."

"Is that bad guy still on our trail?" Kuwabara asked.

"No he ditched us a few blocks ago," Hisaki said.

"Why would they suddenly stop?" Botan asked.

"Perhaps they've decided to focus all their power on Yusuke's group," Kurama said.

"Strategically, you would never close an option unless you've made a decisive strike," Kaito said. "If they've left us, Yusuke is probably under attack."

"Relax, Genkai's with them. They won't get into trouble," Botan said. A police car just zipped by them. "That was bad timing."

"We better stop wasting minutes. Let's find Urameshi," Kuwabara said. Everyone nodded. After running down the street for a bit, a blue ball of Spirit Energy flew through the sky. "Urameshi's Spirit Gun."

"Well, Kaito you were right," Hisaki said. "They're definitely in a fight." The spirit energy had flown out of the hospital in front of them.

"Alright. Let's go!" Kuwabara said, but Kurama stopped him. "What? I'm ready."

"Just listen, it's too quiet," Kurama said.

"Well I'll give you that," Botan said. Hisaki changed into her demon form.

"Quiet is perfect. It's a hospital, not a race track," Kuwabara said.

"It's the cause without the effect," Kaito said. "We saw Yusuke's Spirit Gun blast threw a window in the middle of the day. Yet there is no one looking at it?"

"So what?!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Curiosity is one of the things you can rely on humans for," Hisaki said. "Yusuke's on the ground floor, but the elevator's moving. It smells like the Bubonic Plague in there. Fun times in Humanity's existence."

"It's too dangerous for us all, especially with Kuwabara's condition," Kurama said. "Hisaki and I will go in. You three stay behind and watch for developments."


	37. Chapter 37

Taking off running, Hisaki and Kurama raced towards the Hospital.

"The front entrance and back are most likely guarded," Kurama said. "The roof's our best bet."

"Got it," Hisaki said. Kurama brought out his rose whip to help him get up, while Hisaki jumped to the roof in a single bound.

"A psychic's territory, we must proceed with care," Kurama said, feeling them enter a different space on the roof. The door to the inside was locked, so Hisaki busted it down. Smelling a familiar scent, Hisaki's eyes widened.

"Follow me," she said, running through the hall ways. Kurama remained a step behind her. They both were destroying insects that had infested the Hospital as they moved. Hisaki noticed two people about to be attacked by the bugs and shot a fire ball at the bugs, incinerating them.

"Hisaki? Kurama?" Shizuru asked.

"What on earth are you two doing here?" Kurama asked.

"What's wrong with Keiko?" Hisaki asked, kneeling down.

"One of those bugs stung her," Shizuru said. "Genkai told us we'd be safe in the elevator, but they got in."

"Well it's alright now," Kurama said. They heard glass shattering below and Kurama went to the window. "Looks like Yusuke took care of the psychic." Keiko's green skin turned back to it's normal shade. Hisaki helped Keiko stand up.

"Thank you, Hisaki, Kurama," Keiko said. She seemed perfectly healthy now.

"That must've been this psychic's ability," Kurama muttered in Hisaki's ear. She nodded in agreement.

"Let's go see the others," Hisaki said. Finding them wasn't too hard. Everyone had regrouped downstairs.

"Well this certainly is a reunion," Kurama said, walking towards them. His arm was around Hisaki's waist.

"Hey, sis. Why're you here? You sick?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yeah, bro. Sick of tracking you down. What trouble are you in?" Shizuru asked.

"Keiko?" Yusuke asked, noticing the brown haired girl. Yusuke hit Puu on the head. "Damn it, Puu. You're like their get into danger tour guide."

"Don't you blame this on him, Yusuke," Keiko said. "We only came because we were worried about you."

"Human curiosity flared up. I suggest we leave or else be involved in a crime scene," Hisaki said, hearing the sirens.

"I'll stay here and make sure Kido and Yana get good treatment," Kaito said.

"Right," Yusuke said. The rest of them ran out of the Hospital.

The next day Kurama told Hisaki he was going to the Reikai, so she didn't bother with going to school. Hisaki spent the day tracking, but then it started raining.

"Well there goes my lead," Hisaki said annoyed. "Better go see the others. I can hear Yusuke whining from here."

Jumping across the roof tops, Hisaki landed on Yusuke's balcony.

"Give me a break! What'd you mean they're missing?!" Yusuke yelled.

"They didn't come to school today," Kaito said.

"Hiei, then Kuwabara, and now Kurama and Hisaki?!" Yusuke yelled. "You can't count on anybody! I just need to do this alone!" Hisaki chucked a remote at his head.

"Untrustworthy am I?" she asked, shaking off the rain in a dog-like manner. "I was tracking and I had a lead until the rain washed the scent away. Kurama had an errand to run."

"Now that we know where these psychic's are hiding, we can mount an attack, but it must be carefully planned," Genkai advised.

"I've heard of Demon's door Cave, it's like an urban legend," Yana said.

"It's said scorned lovers go there to die. It shows our enemies like irony," Kaito said. "If we go unprepared, it will be unwise as well."

"Damn it! I can't take it anymore! I'm going out," Yusuke said, storming out.

"Hang on, Yusuke. I'll go with you," Hisaki said. She followed him and he brought her to a place with flashing lights and strange sounds. "What is this place?"

"Don't tell me you've never been to an arcade before," Yusuke said.

"I say again, we don't have … luxuries in the Makai," Hisaki said, choosing her words. "And Kurama's never brought me here."

"Well come on, you have to play Goblin City with me," he said. "Okay the goal of the Game is to defeat the Goblin King with your six comrades and save the princess."

The first few tries Hisaki lost, but after a while she got the hang of it. Even making it to the end of the game, which surprised Yusuke. After an hour or two, they got bored and went back to his apartment. Hisaki felt something strange, but, since Yusuke didn't feel anything, she brushed it off. Their welcoming was less than pleasant.

"DIMWITS!!" Genkai yelled, knocking them both out of the apartment.

"What the hell's your problem old lady?" Yusuke yelled.

"I thought you were leaving the group to look after Kuwabara!" Genkai yelled.

"I said I was going out to the arcade, Ms. Senile!" Yusuke yelled.

"How old are you?!" Genkai asked. "Kuwabara's by himself right now and killers are stalking us ergo you choose to play pinball!"

"It's his fault! He shouldn't have left me hanging for some stupid pop band!" Yusuke yelled. "Why would they waste their time on a non-fighter?"

"Wait, he's alone?" Hisaki asked, connecting the dots. "Yusuke, he hasn't lost his power. It just hasn't awakened yet."

"Notice your friend's energy next time you see him. It's like a hatching egg," Genkai said. "Kuwabara's gifted with unparalleled Spirit awareness. I believe his body sensed the danger months ago and began to prepare for it without him consciously knowing."

"And if the enemy's realized this, he'll be the first target," Hisaki finished.

"Well thanks for telling me so soon!" Yusuke said running off. Botan followed him.

"Should I follow too?" Hisaki asked.

"No, the dimwit should do this for himself," Genkai said. "I can't blame you for his stupidity."

Later that night, Yusuke and Botan brought Kuwabara and another kid back.

"Is he one of the seven?" Genkai asked.

"Kuwabara managed to say his name was Seaman," Botan said. Hisaki sniffed the boy.

"Kuwabara may have just helped us," she said. "I can smell 5 other unrecognized scents on him which means I can track them down easy."

"Good," Genkai said. The sun was already rising. "Can I ask you to miss school and get a general location on them."

"Sure thing," Hisaki said, going to the balcony and jumping off into the city. Sifting through the scents in the air, she finally found two scents she was looking for. The strange thing is they were above her. Hisaki's head whipped up to see two men, both with dark hair.

"So this is the infamous Hisaki the fox demon?" one asked.

"Hasn't aged a day since I saw her last 18 years ago," the other said. Hisaki looked closely at the second one, before recognition flashed in her eyes.

"It's you," she said. His energy flared around him in a controlled way, so only he and Hisaki could feel it. Her eyes widened as she buckled under the pressure. "This strength. It's S-class."

"Now Sniper," he said. Something flew at Hisaki faster than she could react and entered her abdomen.

"It'll take more than a bullet to take me out," she said, still straining under the energy. Suddenly her vision blurred.

"It wasn't a bullet," Sniper said. "It was the extract of an icy plant found only in the Makai."

Her eyes widened as she felt her temperature cool. Hisaki's naturally heated body convulsed from the rapid temperature decrease and the energy still being exerted on her. The two figures stood over the vixen as she fell unconscious.


	38. Chapter 38

Kurama came back from the Reikai and informed Yusuke that Koenma knows who the enemy is. Yusuke started yelling and Koenma revealed it was his former Spirit Detective, Shinobu Sensui. Koenma came down to the Ningenkai. After Koenma finished explaining why he picked Yusuke after Sensui's fall, Kurama and Yusuke felt someone behind them. It was Sensui and Sniper. Sniper fired five dice into the room, Seaman, a.k.a. Mitari, was. Kuwabara saved him again.

"Man I wish I could hear what stupid bedazzled forehead was saying," Yusuke said when he saw Sensui conversing with Sniper.

"He's saying they let Seaman go so they could follow him to us," Kurama said.

"No kidding. You can hear him all the way up there?" Yusuke asked.

"Not exactly," Kurama said.

"We are lip reading. You should try it sometime," Genkai said. Angered by their attempt on their comrades life, Kuwabara ran outside, Yusuke following him.

"It's called a Jiganto or dimension sword," Sensui said to Sniper, referring to the power Kuwabara used to break through Seaman's territory. "It cuts through physical space-time i.e. territories. That also includes the Kekkai Barrier. Keep Kuwabara alive at all costs. Use your judgment in killing the others."

Sniper nodded. On the ground Yusuke and Kuwabara faced Sensui and Sniper.

"Well that was fast," Yusuke muttered. Sensui held up two fingers. "Peace and love?"

"No it's a v for victory," Kuwabara said.

"Simple-minded boys. 2 days until the tunnels complete," Sensui said. Yusuke's eyes widened. "What's the matter, detective Yusuke Urameshi? Did you think you had more time?"

"A little bird from the Reikai said we had a full week," Yusuke said.

"Come now, we both know not to trust their intelligence," Sensui said. "We made some leaps this morning."

Kurama, Genkai, and Koenma joined Yusuke and Kuwabara. Keiko ran onto the scene unaware of the impending battle.

"What is this, Yusuke?" Keiko asked.

"Get back against the wall now," Yusuke muttered. She nodded, complying.

"Okay, I'm taking this one," Kuwabara said.

"Don't be a moron. You'll play it like I tell you," Yusuke said.

"Beating Seaman was a feat, but you're injured and in no shape to fight," Kurama said.

"Keep your distance Yusuke, It's no cakewalk for you either," Koenma warned. "I started him off too. He can store his energy and fired it just like you."

"So him and Urameshi have the same technique?" Kuwabara asked.

"How strong is his power?" Genkai asked.

"Can't say," Koenma replied. "We don't know what he's learned in the last ten years."

"Then any initial contact will be a gamble," Kurama said.

"Before you try, I have something to give you," Sensui said. He tossed something at Yusuke. Yusuke caught it and let the necklace dangle from his hand.

"Sorry, I don't swing that way," Yusuke said. Kurama grabbed the pendant, eyes glaring at the two men.

"What have you done with her?" Kurama asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Sensui said.

"What's with the necklace?" Kuwabara asked.

Kurama tucked it into his pocket, still glaring at Sensui. "It belongs to Hisaki," he said. This made the others do a double take. "Now we know why the tunnel's growing faster now. They're feeding her energy into it."

Yusuke started advancing on Sensui, walking slowly. Yusuke manages to catch Sensui supposedly off guard and goes to punch him, but Sensui blocked last second and kicked Yusuke. Sensui used his energy attack and blasted part of Yusuke's apartment. Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke chased after Sensui, while Koenma and Genkai went back to the girls. Eventually Kuwabara was captured by Sensui and his other accomplices. Yusuke gave chase and engaged Sniper in battle. Hiei came and rescued Yusuke

Back to Hisaki à

Itsuki, Sensui's former partner, a.k.a. Gatekeeper, had drained Hisaki's energy into the tunnel. All of her energy and for an upper B-class demon that's a lot. Any energy that she managed to recover went directly into stabilizing the Gate.

"Lemme go! I swear I'll kick your ass when I'm untied!" Hisaki heard Kuwabara yell. She was currently laying down in the boat in the middle of the lake. Hisaki picked herself up, peering over the edge of the boat.

"Hey, Kuwabara, they got you too?" she asked weakly.

"Whoa. Hisaki you look like you were dragged through a hedge backwards," Kuwabara said. Hisaki flopped back onto the boat.

"Not my fault," she said, breathing heavily. Just that little effort exhausted her. "Took my pendant and released my energy putting in the blasted gate. I'm so getting fired."

"Oh yeah, Kurama has your necklace," Kuwabara said. She could hardly concentrate after that. The icy plant extract was still weakening her system, lowering her body temperature. All Hisaki could focus on was saving what little energy she had and trying to keep it in her body, but to no avail. Hisaki only could pick up parts of the conversation. She did hear when an explosion echoed through the cave.

"What the heck was that? Is this a fault line?" Kuwabara asked.

"It's Game Master, must've lost," Gourmet said. "I didn't think anyone could beat him at that game."

"Never underestimate our friends," Kuwabara said. "Hey Sensui, didja hear that? My friends whipped your friends butt and now they're gonna let me out so I can whip yours."

"Gourmet, will you please shut that imbecile up?" Sensui asked Gourmet complied, gagging Kuwabara after kicking him.

"Kuwabara…" Hisaki said weakly.

"It's done. The tunnel is out of my hands now," Itsuki said. "There's nothing I can do now, nor Hisaki."

"Good job," Sensui praised. "Let's switch the two." Itsuki picked the vixen up and brought her over to the couch where Sensui was, while Gourmet took a gagged Kuwabara into the boat. Hisaki had so little energy, she couldn't even sense people around.

"Urameshi! You're late!" Kuwabara yelled muffled.

"We're coming, Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled. "That's some welcoming party you've got in the sess pool, Sensui."

"In case you're feeling you've done this before, don't," Hiei said. "The world ahead of you is nothing like Maze Castle. They have tapped into the true depths of the Makai. Ordinary humans will shrivel up just by inhaling its rotten winds."

Sensui was watching the Chapter Black tape next to Hisaki on the couch.

"We're getting to the real grit of the film, Yusuke," Sensui said.

"Yippee," Yusuke said flatly.

"The finale's in about half an hour," Sensui said. The Chapter Black tape was showing a war scene. Hisaki looked to the screen from her curled up position, that being the only motion she could manage to do. "The most repulsive thing is they were never fighting for anything real in the first place. They were fighting out of fear of an idea that threatened their greed. It only gets crueler from here." Sensui faced behind the couch. "And then the whole thing wraps up with a rather beautiful song."

"That's oddly inappropriate," Yusuke said.

"I've always thought it symbolized hope which is why I've timed the opening of the hole to start when the music does," Sensui said.

"It doesn't make sense to me," someone said from behind the couch. "How's Mr. Itsuki standing up?"

"He's got legs, doesn't he?" Yusuke asked.

"But every time I've seen him, he's been sitting in that boat creating the tunnel," the boy said.

"The portal is alive now, it's out of my control," Itsuki said. "Even if I wished to I couldn't stop it." Some demons tried to get to Kuwabara, but Sensui destroyed them.


	39. Chapter 39

"C-class apparitions, not intelligent and governed solely by their appetites," Sensui said. "But one of every hundred grown into a B-class with brains and strength that can easily surpass a human's. Want to tell us first hand, Hiei and Kurama? And then a handful take the next leap. Intellect close to omnipotence, bodies of huge power, creatures fit for human legends."

"I'm getting tired of hearing you talk," Yusuke said.

"They are the A-class demons," Sensui said.

"Spare me, you're going to kill people you were supposed to protect," Yusuke said.

"I protect the universe as a whole and that's exactly what I'm doing," Sensui said. "I've been trying to enlighten you, Yusuke. Don't you remember the Doctor's words? Humanity is a disease. Killing humans can't be that horrific to you, Yusuke. You would've killed the Doctor if Genkai hadn't been there and Kurama just killed a human child."

"We had to. It was for the greater good," Yusuke said.

"And what if every human was bad?" Sensui asked.

"I don't deal in what if's," Yusuke said.

"Mr. Makihara," Sensui said. Gourmet jumped out of the boat to the land. "If you can kill Mr. Makihara right now, I'll give Kuwabara back to you unharmed. It's your choice. If you refuse, I'll deflect any attack by using Kuwabara as a shield." Gourmet started to advance on passed the couch. "Hold on, I think we should finish Game Master's game since the heroes did win. They should get the princess back."

Gourmet smiled and reached over picking Hisaki up by her neck. Her friends were shocked. They could always sense her, but she had been in the same room and they didn't even notice. Gourmet smirked tightening his grip on Hisaki's neck. Hisaki's hands weakly gripped Gourmet's wrist.

"What're you gonna do now? Snap my neck? Strange, that's not really your style," Hisaki choked out, smirking. Gourmet scowled and flung her body like a doll and the others. Two arms safely caught the vixen before she hit the ground. They propped her back on their knee and wrapped their arms around her torso.

"Hisaki." She looked up through half-lidded eyes to see Kurama.

"Hey, hun, sorry I didn't come back," Hisaki said, leaning her head weakly against Kurama's chest.

"Don't apologize," Kurama muttered, holding her body close. She was limp, but conscious. Kurama put an arm under her knees picking the exhausted vixen up. "Please do not apologize."

"You okay?" Hisaki asked hazily. Kurama didn't answer. Gourmet advanced on them once Kurama got back next to Yusuke.

"Don't trust Sensui's word," Kurama muttered. "We'll make a push for Kuwabara the first chance we get. In the mean time, just play along."

"Touching, Seaman," Gourmet said. "You wanna save Kuwabara so badly because he saved you, but at the same time, you're terrified of letting Sensui find out how much your new buddy means to ya. You're scared Sensui'll kill him to punish you for being a traitor. But you've got a juicier one, don't cha Kurama? You're a lot more torn up for killing Game Master than Yusuke believes."

Hisaki saw Kurama's glare harden.

"Not only are you riddled with guilt, you're embarrassed. Youko Kurama would never be so weak and he wouldn't have let his precious Hisaki get kidnapped _and_ hurt," Gourmet continued. A look of realization dawned on Yusuke's face. "Bingo. That old flimsy? Haven't you wondered where he's been since the hospital let him out?"

"Eating my teammate? That's on my ass kicked list," Yusuke said.

"I'll take this one, Yusuke, and don't argue. I am not in the mood," Kurama said firmly.

"Um, okay?" Yusuke said. Yusuke took Hisaki out of Kurama's arms, slinging her arm over his shoulders and griping her waist so she could stand. Kurama advanced on Gourmet.

"I've haven't seen him this angry in a long time..." Hisaki said.

"You really are dense," Hiei commented. "Remember your fight against Bakken in the Dark Tournament?"

She nodded in understanding. Kurama took out a rose and holding it between two fingers he shut his eyes. In a flash, Kurama's rose whip was wrapped around Gourmet's mouth and head. He tugged on the whip, giving him a partial decapitation.

"He took out Gourmet so quickly. I didn't see the whip till it was all over," Seaman said.

"Rely on impulse and not even your thoughts can betray you. Now come out, Toguro," Kurama said. "Did you think I would notice? I could smell your stench since we entered the cave."

Gourmet's body stood up, laughing, and Elder Toguro's head sprouted from where Gourmet's head was.

"Good, Kurama. It seems your powers have improved even in your human form, though the red hair isn't nearly as pretty as the silver," Elder Toguro said.

"Did you know this?" Yusuke asked. looking at the tired vixen.

"I did," Hisaki said. "And I would've personally kicked his ass if I had the energy to."

"Gourmet must've eaten him to take on his powers," Seaman said.

"That's right, little Seaman, but much to fatty's disappointment, I got run of the ship," Toguro said.

"Then this entire time…" Seaman trailed off.

"Yes, I play a real good game of pretend," Toguro said. "The fantastic tale starts months ago when a man driven to insanity by a girl and her student hurt his dear older brother who had already been injured by a monster. I regenerated slowly in the sea, sending out a special energy wave that only powerful and evil beings could hear. My rescue was surprisingly quick, and by a human no less. He said he could get me my vengeance. Isn't that how you remember it Sensui?"

"When Toguro told me about the many achievements of the new Spirit Detective, Yusuke Urameshi, and that the infamous Hisaki was in the Ningenkai, I could feel the hands of the universe tugging at my arms," Sensui said. "In the trial against humanity, the defense now had an able attorney. I could begin the sentencing."

"Sensui gathered up a bunch of these new psychics for this plan, including this brainless lump," Toguro said pointing at the body he was inhabiting. "We both agreed that my regeneration was taking too long. I needed another body. The poor ape had no idea what he swallowed. I'm like a cockroach with a brain." Toguro started laughing maniacally.

"That is enough," Kurama said. "You have survived for far too long. You abused the mercy Hisaki showed you before and now it ends."

"Uh-oh. The fox thinks he can finish me!" Toguro said, laughing. "But I'm better than before! Recovering from what happened to me has made me stronger. Now I can regenerate from anything, even if you pierce my brain and heart I'll still survive. I'm invincible! Thanks to this lard I can absorb any power I want! I'll start with yours!"

He ran at Kurama. Kurama crossed his arms in front of him and smoke poured out from his hands.

"Lemme guess, he brought roach spray?" Yusuke asked.

"No, stupid, it's a smoke screen," Hisaki said. "One of his older tricks."

"Well it's definitely working," Yusuke said.

"But how will we know I he needs help?" Seaman asked.

"Kurama is angrier than before, and already has a plan," Hiei said. Suddenly they heard Toguro screaming happily.

"That freak's screams are all I hear," Yusuke said. "Either he's beating the hell out of Kurama or someone's found where he's ticklish. That's it! I'm going in. If it pisses of Kurama, he can sue me."

"Wait," Hisaki said.

"Why don't you look to your left?" Hiei asked. Kurama had come out of the smoke.

"The deed has been done," Kurama said. Hisaki got out of Yusuke's hold, stumbling over to Kurama. He grabbed her shoulders to steady her as she wrapped her arms around him.

"What does that mean?" Yusuke asked. "I'd sure like to know who he's screaming at. I have a few creative ideas."

The smoke cleared to reveal Toguro in a tree, literally, like the tree was part of him.

"Why won't you die?! Damn you, fox!" Toguro yelled.

"It's the sinning tree," Hisaki said in recognition.

"It ensnares your mind with hallucinations of wickedness while it sucks away your life," Kurama said.

"Wow, that's freaky," Yusuke said. "He still thinks he's fighting you even now? When he's all wrapped up?"

"Yes," Kurama replied.

"But how did you get him hooked up on it?" Yusuke asked.

"I used the rose whip to plant the seed inside him when I took off Gourmet's skull," Kurama said.

"Talk about planting ahead," Yusuke muttered.

"Clever," Hiei said to Kurama. "The smokescreen wasn't only to mask your whereabouts. It was a catalyst for the tree's hallucinations to take effect."

"I didn't want to leave things to chance," Kurama said. "The tree won't stop until its host is dead and as you said, Toguro, your regenerative powers make you unable to die. You will suffer for eternity here, torn between your hate and agony. And so be it, rogues like you deserve to be damned."

"Such a malignant soul will never accept the truth: the more he lashes out in his mind, the more painful the sinning tree's effects become," Kurama said. The tree wrapped him more muffling out his screams. "Such is the plant's nature. Only your own sins can hurt you."

"Uh, Kurama, if I ever did anything that pissed you off, I'm sorry," Yusuke said.

"Me too," Seaman said.

"Now only two remain in our path," Kurama said, repositioning Hisaki. Her arm was over his shoulders and he had a firm grip on her waist.

"Right," Yusuke said. "Your end of the world party's dwindling, Sensui, and I trust you don't want to be plant food. Now give Kuwabara back to us, like you promised."


	40. Chapter 40

"No need to get heated, Yusuke," Sensui said. "I've kept my word. He's no longer in my possession."

"What?" Yusuke asked. The boat floated by, empty.

"No," Seaman said.

"But I never saw him move," Kurama said.

"You bastard!" Yusuke said.

"Over there," Hisaki pointed out. Kuwabara was on the land, still tied up.

"Kuwabara? What the hell are you doing over there?" Yusuke asked. They went over to him. Seaman un-gagged him.

"How did you get over here?" Kurama asked.

"I don't know really. One minute I was sitting in the boat, the next I was all turned around and dizzy. As soon as I got my wits together, I was here," Kuwabara explained.

"Look, Kurama," Hiei said. A large shadow was coming towards them. A giant face appeared on the shadow, its mouth below them on the cave floor.

"Okay, another thing checked off on my weird list," Yusuke said. The mouth opened below them. "Yep, there goes another one!"

They fell into the beast, except Yusuke who it spit back out. Kurama's grip on Hisaki tightened. The inside of the beast was like a void full of miscellaneous broken things. Buildings, cars, steel beams.

"What is this place?" Seaman asked.

"It looks like the bowels of hell," Kurama said.

"You mean that?" Seaman asked.

"We are in the bowels of something, Kurama," Hiei said. "I'd say it's a dark soul."

"A dark soul? What's that?" Seaman asked.

"Sounds terrible," Kuwabara said, stretching at being untied.

"An old apparition it lives beneath the surface of the Ningenkai, collecting trash," Hisaki said. "Isn't that right, my dear old friend?"

"You know he prefers Ura-otoko, his proper name." A shining silhouette appeared in front of Hisaki. The light dies out to reveal…

"Itsuki," Seaman said.

"You're not truly a human are you?" Kurama asked.

"Do you think a human could've produced that tunnel?" Itsuki asked. Hisaki got out of Kurama's grip, stretching.

"One good thing about being swallowed by Ura-kun is that my energy came back," she said, cracking her back. "Nah, Itsuki's a Yamanate." Six arms appeared behind Itsuki.

"I don't care if he's a unicorn! Let's start this fight!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Calm your anger, Kuwabara," Itsuki said. "I'm not here to fight. I'm protecting the fight between our detectives."

"Oi, speaking our detectives, you gave the toddler the idea that demon's make good partner's for them," Hisaki said angrily.

"Forgive me, and you should calm your anger too, Ki-chan," Itsuki said. "Though we are on different sides, we serve the same cause, do we not? Protecting this battle through it's completion without bickering amongst ourselves. Yusuke deserves it. Sensui deserves it."

"He doesn't deserve anything," Kuwabara said. "You tell me one good feature that traitor has. One decent thing that makes you follow him through his end of the world crusade."

"Now you've got him started," Hisaki said.

"He's got everything," Itsuki said. "Sensui can be violent, courageous, spiritually pure, and even fragile. He can be a graceful spokesman with charisma to bring anyone to his side. Indeed I have been drawn like a moth to his aura from the moment I met him. I first saw him in the darkness, forging a path of light. I'd follow him for hours. My obsession grew, I'd start killing apparitions from the shadows. Of course, when he caught me he wasn't grateful. I was just another demon to judge.

"He let me live. I suppose I was the first step in him realizing that good and evil could not be so traditionally defined. Who would've thought this killer of killers could be warm, compassionate, intellectual, open to broadening his view of the world. Yes, I admit my attraction was not purely academic, I always wished he would become my lover."

"Okay, you can stop right there," Kuwabara said. "I don't think my ears are old enough for this."

"If you truly care for Sensui, then help us stop him," Kurama said. "The path he's chosen will destroy him as well."

"You can't save the damned," Itsuki said. "Don't you see? I'm expecting him to act terribly and hurt people. Even to his own end, there's no stopping it. Because Sensui must follow his soul's true course. Drop ink on the whitest paper and it will eventually turn black. Its purity demands it. Tainted men have immunities, black does not absorbs black. Sensui's change is proof of his perfection and you cannot stop him."

"You can't excuse him! He's a monster, cut and dry," Kuwabara yelled.

"You're not listening to me, Kuwabara. I'm not excusing him," Itsuki said. "Sensui is indeed becoming depraved, but I must let what started 18 years ago come to pass."

"What happened 18 years ago?" Seaman asked.

"18 years ago, a demon thief had been brought into the Reikai holding cells. I wanted to go see this thief since I had known her and Sensui came along. He was surprised to see this thief was the opposite of what he expected, of what the demons he'd fought looked like. A young girl with fox ears and a tail, looking as innocent as a child. We frequently paid visits to this girl who's stories enthralled Sensui. Tales of her adventures, her friends, her lover. She made Sensui realize that these demons, whom he had been hunting weren't so different from humans."

"My first trip to the Reikai jails," Hisaki said nostalgically. "I never imagined my story would have that much effect on a human boy."

"What ever he does to the world, no matter if it kills us all, we deserve it," Itsuki said.

"You should know that I will kill you if I can, without remorse," Kurama said.

"You will do what you must, Kurama, but whether I live or die, the fight will not be affected," Itsuki said. "I'm the only one who can control my Ura-otoko."

"If we kill him, I get the first hit," Hiei said.

"Sorry, Hiei, but that's mine," Hisaki said.

"I'm afraid these settings are making us stir crazy," Itsuki said. Two windows, in the shape of eyes, appeared behind him. "Let's have a better view."


	41. Chapter 41

Everyone listened as Yusuke and Sensui exchanged some words, the latter talking more.

"Why is Sensui talking so much?" Kuwabara asked. "Trying to buy some time?"

"I don't think so," Kurama said. "He's exuding as much confidence as ever."

"You're right, Kurama," Itsuki said. "I haven't seen Sensui this excited as he's getting to kill and prove a point."

"Don't listen to him Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled. "Just do what you're best at: Kicking ass!"

Sensui's experience as a detective was obvious seeing as though he moved ever so slightly each time Yusuke threw a punch or kick to make in much less effective. But Yusuke's cleverness proved superior when he faked and landed a series of rib-shattering punches on Sensui, knocking him into the lake. Sensui came out of the lake.

"Good hits, detective. Between that and the water, my shirt practically dissolved," Sensui said. His body was marred with scars.

"Gross, look at the scars he's got. Guess he wasn't lying about all the fights he's been through," Kuwabara said.

"Those scars aren't from enemies," Hisaki said. "They're self-inflicted scars as part of training."

"And how do you know this?!" Kuwabara yelled. Hisaki pulled down her fighting Kimono to reveal her shoulders and back to reveal several scars like Sensui's.

"Because I have my own set of them," Hisaki said, pulling her shirt back on. "It's the only kind of training I could do in prison. Another thing he picked up from me."

"You really are a masochist," Kuwabara muttered. Sensui summoned his ball of energy back to him that he dropped.

"Oh great he can move stuff without touching them," Kuwabara said.

"And that won't be all," Kurama added. The ball multiplied and then condensed into one ball.

"Splinter Reshuyuken!" Sensui yelled, kicked the ball. Multiple balls of energy flew at Yusuke, in a similar fashion to his Shot Gun. Despite dodging most of them, Yusuke eventually got hit by one and then another and so on.

"Please don't tell me he's… you know," Kuwabara said, not being able to see Yusuke through the dust.

"Poor Mr. Urameshi," Seaman said.

"Don't be worried yet. It will take more than that to keep Yusuke down," Kurama said.

"Are you sure?" Seaman asked. Hisaki nodded.

'But how much more, I don't know,' she thought. Sensui explained that he created the Splinter Reshuyuken out of a necessity to fight multiple enemies.

"Aw come on, you just did that," Yusuke whined. "Can't we do another P.E. favorite besides dodge ball? I play a mean game of 4-square."

"This isn't the time to joke, Yusuke," Hisaki said. "His energy is so much stronger now." After destroying another volley of attacks, Yusuke counter attacked. He punched at Sensui who skillfully dodged.

"Now I'll give you a list! Reason number 1 why I'll kick your ass: I'm just better than you and I'm not as predictable as you think! Betcha didn't see this coming!" Yusuke yelled. He out of no where jumped into the lake. Everyone stared at him. "You still think you know what I'm gonna do next?"

"Hey! Stop clowning! This is no time to take a dip!" Kuwabara yelled.

"He's never been one for good manners," Hiei said. Yusuke jumped out of the lake.

"I've got to admit that was very refreshing and now I'm ready to go a few more rounds," Yusuke said charging at Sensui.

"And now we returned to the same old thing," Sensui said, putting up his arm to block. Yusuke ripped his shirt and wrapped it around Sensui's wrist, wrapping the other end around his own wrist.

"So he went swimming so he could snap his shirt like a wet towel," Kuwabara said.

"That should hold Sensui's Reshuken from blocking for the time being at least," Kurama said.

"What is this mockery? This isn't martial arts," Sensui said.

"No, it's called street fighting! Guess you didn't see it coming!" Yusuke yelled, slamming his other fist into Sensui repeatedly. He knocked Sensui to the ground, but never stopped punching. But suddenly something changed. Sensui raised his other arm and it changed into the barrel of a gun, shooting a bullet of spirit energy through Yusuke, shocking everyone. It also ripped Yusuke's shirt hold, sending Yusuke flying off Sensui. Hisaki's eyes widened.

"It must've taken restraint to hold back on that like he did," Hiei commented.

"Stop your whining!" Sensui yelled, his voice deepening and becoming angrier. "You were acting like a little bitch suck it up and get off your sticking ass!"

"It's like he's a different person now," Hisaki said, eyes wide.

"That is a different person now," Itsuki said. "The only person who can produce that weapon is the ruffian known as Kazuya."

"What're you blathering about? There's no substitution," Kuwabara said. "We've been watching the fight this whole time."

"Multiple personalities?" Kurama asked.

"Indeed," Itsuki said. "There are 7, all coexisting within Sensui's brain, each with distinct traits and talents."

"I can't believe this. I had no idea," Seaman said.

"His subconscious created them to cope with the madness," Itsuki said. "The brain's primitive survival instinct. Witnessing something beyond the range of normal human existence, most will go into shock. Sensui has seen much in his lifetime, but nothing like that night. He created the others to bare the brunt of that drama." Kazuya stomped on Yusuke's gun wound. "He is by far the most ruthless and cold-blooded of the seven."

Kuwabara's anger at watching Yusuke get kicked around made him summon his spirit sword. He slashed at Ura-otoko, but to no avail. Hiei tried with his Katana, but also failed.

"Your weapons and your faith in them is an insult to the indestructibility of my Ura-otoko," Itsuki said. Kazuya shot Yusuke multiple times and sung to Yusuke's screams. Kazuya then held his gun to Yusuke's chin, preparing to end Yusuke's life.

"Not this way," Kurama said.

"But he's our hope," Seaman said.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Yusuke!" Hisaki said.

"Shinobu!" Koenma had entered the cave. "Let him go."

"We can't even help him!" Kuwabara yelled, swinging his sword wildly. "I can't take it."

"But you have no choice. As you can see this specter's belly is a separate reality and we are trapped inside," Itsuki said. "The only way to transfer out of it is through my power, which I'm sure you'll never possess."

Kuwabara raised his sword and charged at Itsuki, but Hiei blocked Kuwabara.

"What's that for? I'm gonna smash him," Kuwabara said.

"Why don't you think a little?" Hiei asked.

"If you kill Itsuki, we will never get out," Hisaki said. Kazuya explained about the 6 personalities to Koenma.

"We all sprung this plan together, all seven of us," Kazuya said.

"So that's what he meant. The thought Muruta read from his mind was misinterpreted," Kurama said. "Seven, we assumed he meant the psychics he recruited, but in truth the seven were his own personalities."

"The Psychics were expendable, he planned to be the sole survivor from the start," Hiei said.

"That's correct," Itsuki said. "As his partner from early on, I'm the only one who realized this, but I can take care of myself. It started the night of the raid, the guilt was too much for Shinobu so Kazuya was created for these deplorable acts. Yet as the plan fermented, he saw violence would not be enough. He needed to recruit help through lies and manipulation, more sins Shinobu could not face, so Minoru appeared, the orator. And so it went until there were 7.

"It solved the paradox of how one can punish if doing so made you commit the very same sins. This way his core souls could remain morally undefiled. Of the 7 personalities, one of them is a girl. She has a beautiful mind, capable of the most delicate thoughts and poetry I've ever heard. She would talk to me in the dead of night always venting and crying about sorrows, that if not expressed would've killed Sensui of a broken heart. Besides Shinobu, I favor her the most. Sometimes I think we're in love."

"What're you saying?" Kuwabara asked. "No, don't answer I don't want to catch your crazy disease."


	42. Chapter 42

Shinobu refused to come out and talk to Koenma. Kazuya relayed this to Koenma and Yusuke.

"But he pays attention to what I say, doesn't he, Kazuya?" Koenma asked. "Shinobu, listen to me. This isn't the answer you're seeking. It's not too late to stop."

"Sorry, princey, but you're wrong about that," Kazuya said. "The calming period is over, it's stabilized, little prince. We've all chosen our fate."

"Then so have I," Koenma said, taking out his pacifier which glowed green.

"The Mafuuken," Hisaki said, eyes wide, old thieving habits flaring up.

"If I engage this Mafuuken, it will first seal your precious tunnel you've poured your life into creating and then I'll trap you inside the net and you'll never move again," Koenma said. "I've kept this thing between my teeth for most of my existence, giving it most of my Reiki. It was for Humanity's next dark day. Yet you give me no choice but to use it now."

"Well you're as stupid as Shinobu says, you can't use that Mafuuken on little old us," Kazuya said. "Who's gonna save the humans in that supposed dark time now?"

"We must handle each new dilemma as it comes to us," Koenma said. "If your dark plan is allowed to continue, then in a few hundred years, there will be nothing left to save. This way your conspiracy will end. You should consult with your other sides. Are you really ready to be damned? Because surrender and torment are your only choices."

"We'll chat it over," Kazuya said, closing his eyes. A few minutes later. "We've come to our choice. It's unanimous between all seven. We're continuing our plan as soon as I kill you off."

Koenma started to engage the Mafuuken, but an elbow to his arm, knocked the pacifier out of his hand.

"What the hell?" Koenma asked Yusuke.

"Go," Yusuke said, catching the Mafuuken.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled. "What'd you do that for?!"

"Guess he's recovered," Hisaki said, smiling.

"Idiot! Why did you interfere?" Koenma yelled.

"Maybe I got a concussion, but the way I remember it is I'm the damned detective and its my case to solve," Yusuke said. "If you go wasting away, Mr. Pacifier, then that means I failed." He made a face at the Mafuuken. "Though it's nasty that it's covered in spit." He pocketed it, before facing Kazuya. "Hey, you should thank Koenma for buying me some beauty sleep."

"Right, I forgot you inherited that Spirit Wave technique," Kazuya said. "Makes you a real good healer. Just don't give yourself a pat on the back."

"Don't bother with the bull, let's just continue," Yusuke said. "Back to killing each other."

"Don't be ridiculous, You're no match for each other," Koenma said. "Give me back the Mafuuken now!"

"I'm trying to do this the nice way," Yusuke said.

"And what's the alternative, you tie me up with your shirt?" Koenma asked, struggling to get the Mafuuken back.

"Not exactly. It goes a little something like this," Yusuke said, punching Koenma across the face. "You have no idea how long I've waited to do that. Now it's just the way it should be: you and me. One of you in there said you didn't care about the tunnel now, well that's exactly how I feel. The world ends, the world survives, I don't really friggen care. All I care about is that you're beaten."

"Well that's awfully reassuring," Kurama said.

"Yeah, considering he's our last hope, he's priorities are a little screwed," Kuwabara said.

"You tell him, kid!" Hisaki yelled, laughing. They sweat dropped at her.

"You're name's Kazuya right? Well go get me someone else," Yusuke said. "Show me the top man."

"You're really a brainless bitch, aren't ya?" Kazuya asked. "I'm out now because I do the sick work."

"You don't get it. I can't waste time on you," Yusuke said angrily. "You're too easy." Yusuke punched him in the gut repeatedly. Kazuya clutched his stomach, kneeling on the ground.

"I can take him, I can-" Kazuya stopped abruptly and stood up. He walked towards Yusuke and extended his hand.

"The pleasure's mine," he said. Yusuke responded by throwing a punch. This new personality grabbed Yusuke's arm and twisted it, making the bones and joints creak. He kicked Yusuke to the ground, then grabbed his hand and shook it. "The pleasure's mine. Itsuki, may I have the arms and spare clothes?"

"It's so weird, I've never seen Mr. Sensui like this," Seaman said.

"Yes. His countenance has changed from before. I daresay he sounds innocent," Kurama said.

"That's because he is," Itsuki said. "In his reality, he has never committed a crime."

"That's Shinobu," Hisaki said. "Without a doubt."

"Don't worry Urameshi! He's all part of the same Sensui, you can take him out!" Kuwabara yelled. Sensui put on the shirt, Itsuki's arms had given him.

"Is this gonna be fun?" Yusuke asked and Shinobu stopped advancing on him.

"Be honest. Are you still strong enough to face me?" Shinobu asked.

"A funny thing about that: I did a power inventory and it turns out I have exactly enough energy to cream your face into the wall," Yusuke said.

"Oh? You mean you really believe that's possible?" Shinobu asked, laughing. His eyes glowed yellow.

Sensui laughing continued as the yellow glow surrounded his body exerting an enormous energy.

"That's not Reiki at all," Kurama said.

"It's not Demon Energy either," Hiei added.

"Then what the heck kinda energy is it? Solar?" Kuwabara asked.

"He's mastered the Sacred energy," Hisaki said at the same time as Koenma. Hisaki felt to her knees shaking.

"What the heck is sacred energy?" Kuwabara asked.

"We really have failed humanity if this has happened," Hisaki said.

"It's the highest echelon of power any being can harness, but how you? It takes 40 years of discipline at least!" Koenma asked.

"40 years shared by 7 personalities is less than 6," Shinobu said. "Of course even the training's no guarantee. You have to have the inherent desire to correct the world around you which Genkai discovered she does not possess. Even your teacher has her limits. Sacred Energy's about operating on a higher plane, transcending the physical realm."

Shinobu moved his arm downward and several invisible blows hit Yusuke. Yusuke got back up and punched Shinobu repeatedly, but to no effect. Shinobu grabbed his arm and broke it with little effort. The Mafuuken flew into the air and Shinobu went to grab it, but Yusuke's shoe met his face and Yusuke grabbed it with his foot.

"You know I have to put that back in my mouth," Koenma whined.

"I know what you are planning to do," Shinobu said.

"Well it sure beats giving up," Yusuke said.

"Shinobu, it's me-"

"Shut up, Koenma!" Yusuke yelled.

"You don't have to do this," Koenma said.

"Sorry, but you don't have a clue what I have to do!" Yusuke yelled. "I know we'll win. We'll beat him in the end."

"Yusuke, what are you thinking?" Koenma asked.

"I'm thinking I see," Yusuke said. "I'm thinking, no I know I'm close to the world's best strategy for kicking ass."

"Close?" Koenma repeated.

"And I'm thinking that Sensui's thinking he knows what I'm thinking, cause he usually does," Yusuke said. "But there's just one thing I don't know. Do you have the guts to pull off what you think you'll do to me? Or are you scared that you're little destiny's nothing but crap?"

"Yeah, Sensui, Destiny breaking's our specialty," Kuwabara added.


	43. Chapter 43

"I wouldn't get my hopes up," Hiei said. "Yusuke doesn't have a plan. There's no way he can win."

"Who's side are you on?" Kuwabara asked, but he stopped short seeing how affected Hiei was by the fight.

"Your senses aren't sophisticated enough to know this, but Sensui's is currently that of an S-class apparition," Hiei said, sweating.

"That's a lot right?" Kuwabara asked.

"That's as strong as they get," Kurama said. "And I think Sensui's been restraining himself as much as he can. He broke Yusuke's arm with limited power, delicately as if snapping a twig."

"Shame on you. I still have faith," Kuwabara said.

"Well that makes sense Faith's for the fools," Hiei said, closing his eyes. "But we've all been made fools here. We assumed we'd triumph, that we'd kill another arrogant enemy. We were arrogant this time, Sensui will kill us all. I hate being underestimated, but underestimating is worse. His power's rare even in the Makai. I never thought I'd see it like this, and to see it manifested it the hands of a human no less."

"I get it. He's strong," Kuwabara said. Suddenly Ura-otoko started shaking from Sensui's energy. Sensui had managed to snatch the Mafuuken from Yusuke which is apparently what Koenma wanted since he shot his energy at Sensui.

"It looks like that thing's really working," Kuwabara said, as Koenma's energy wrapped around Sensui.

"The Mafuuken can be the most powerful defensive spell in the Reikai depending on how much Reiki's been concentrated in it," Kurama said. "Or more specifically, Koenma's pacifier."

"That's why? I always thought he sucked on that because he had some oral fiction," Kuwabara said.

"Fixation," Kurama corrected. "The more it absorbs the more intense its power to defend becomes. Koenma's Mafuuken emissary has been collecting his energy for hundreds of years. Not even a S-Class apparition could break free of the Kekkei barrier it produces."

"It won't work," Hisaki said, still on her knees. Low and behold, she was right, Sensui directed his energy upward and diverted the Mafuuken spell.

"You really thought you had me, but you didn't take into account the sacred energy muscle," Sensui said. "What a waste of your royal saliva. The mighty prince fails again, however, you shouldn't bee so hard on yourself for this one soul. Really there won't be any humans to protect in a few centuries anyway. Your must be feeling so much guilt for this. Not only did it fall on your watch, you put the forces in motion. You know that and it kills you."

"You're right. I take responsibility for hiring you and sending you to that place," Koenma said. "I'm ready to pay for this. The rest of the world shouldn't have to."

"You're not ready to die; you just stopped teething," Yusuke said.

"Don't, you can't win," Koenma said. "The world needs you alive, Yusuke. You're their only hope and you're no good to them dead. It's my mess to answer for, not yours."

"Oh, right. I'm killing you," Sensui said. "I nearly forgot."

"You're walking into my plan," Yusuke said.

"I knew he had a plan all along!" Kuwabara said.

"You're wrong again, Kuwabara," Hisaki said.

"Didn't you hear what he said?" Kuwabara asked. The others looked at her. They couldn't see what the vixen saw. Hisaki got off her hands, wrapping her arms around herself. Tears were in her eyes.

"I heard what he said!" Hisaki yelled. "Yusuke and I think similarly at most times, so I can read him like a book. Do you remember what you did in his fight against Toguro, Kuwabara?"

"How could I forget?" Kuwabara asked. Hiei and Kurama caught on.

"Yusuke now intends to do the same," Kurama said. "Except that Sensui…"

"Won't be faking," Hiei finished.

"Urameshi wouldn't leave it to us! It's not his style to trust anyone in life unless he was saving us for sure," Kuwabara said.

"That's just it," Kurama said. "What you did was not a gamble. You knew Yusuke would react to your death and reached his untapped power, living up to his potential."

"Genkai's spirit orb," Kuwabara said.

"Well then maybe we should kill Kuwabara again," Hiei said.

"Yusuke's maxed out. We're the untapped ones," Hisaki said. "We have the strength, but can't reach it without the pain of loss right now."

"Wait, Urameshi! You don't have to die!" Kuwabara yelled running up to the eye. "I'll find the strength. Please just give me the time, I swear! You can't go this way! Think! What I did against Toguro in that fight I did for you."

"The breaking point," Kurama said, hugging Hisaki from behind. Hisaki stood tall, already silently crying for the loss of a brother in every aspect but name.

"I did it for you! But you never did anything for me!" Kuwabara yelled. "You can't! You can't! Urameshi!" He started crying. "You always got to be there, Urameshi. If you're not there, then who am I?"

"Lover boy!" Hiei said to Itsuki, taking off his cloak. "Release us now and you can keep your ability to breathe. If we're going to die, let us die in war against Sensui."

"Kuwabara, Hiei, Hisaki, and myself will join Yusuke in 5-on-1 combat," Kurama said, summoning his rose whip.

"We just need you to let us out," Hisaki finished, laved flowing up her arms. "Perhaps torture would suffice?"

"You'd still fail," Itsuki said. "5 times 0 power is still 0. While you are never a threat for defeating Sensui, you could perhaps with teamwork run away, carrying Yusuke on a shoulder as you escape the cave."

"No we don't run," Kuwabara said.

"Maybe you and Hisaki do not, but you should ask your more strategic friends," Itsuki said. "Hiei, Kurama, Hisaki none one of you are far from becoming an A-class demon. In fact, Spirit Foxes, I believe you both once were. You would retreat, make yourselves stronger. Defeat Sensui with teamwork, and proceed with damage control. Just stand here and do the only think you can, watch Yusuke die."

"You're a soulless freak!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Mr. Kuwabara, I've been thinking about something," Seaman said.

"Sorry, pal, but if it's not about a way out, I don't wanna hear it," Kuwabara said.

"It is," Seaman said. "Remember our fight when you and your friends were trapped inside my water monster? That territory was a dimension you shouldn't have escaped. But you did, by realizing your new power. If you got out of that dimensional beast, then you can get us out of this one."

"You think?" Kuwabara asked.

"Mr. Sensui kidnapped you because he saw what you could do. It wasn't a fluke," Seaman said. "Just tap into it."

"You should've brought this up to me earlier, kid," Kuwabara said. He tried forming his Jiganto, but failed.

"Idiot," Hiei said.

"He still hasn't learned how to hone in on his new power," Kurama said.

"I know it's in there somewhere," Kuwabara said. Sensui started an onslaught of attacks. Yusuke didn't even defend himself. Something finally snapped in Kuwabara and he finally tapped into his Jiganto.

"I've done all I can! Finish him, Sensui!" Itsuki yelled. Sensui was charging for the final blow at Yusuke. Kuwabara slashed through Itsuki and the beast and in a scream the Ura-otoko was killed and everyone jumped out. Those next seconds happened in slow motion. They jumped to the ground landing in the lake.

"Yusuke!!" Hisaki screamed. He looked at his friends, all running at him and smirked, before Sensui's fingers pierced into his chest.


	44. Chapter 44

"He can't- he can't-" Kuwabara stuttered out as Yusuke laid motionless on the ground. "Prankster. I get it. It's pay back for me tricking you with Toguro." Kuwabara went over to Yusuke. "Too bad I'm not as gullible as you. Look your plan worked, I broke us out. Now let's beat Sensui together and go home. See you can't hide your heart be-" he stopped short, not hearing one. "Urameshi."

Sensui spoke, but Hisaki didn't hear him. All she saw was Yusuke's body. The tunnel opened behind Sensui and the demons poured out. Hisaki knelt down next to Yusuke's body.

"I was angry," she said. "No, I was pissed as hell I had to go baby-sit Koenma's new lapdog detective. Then I met him, the crude idiotic human who had a little Reiki, a cocky attitude, and a big mouth. I don't know when, but he became my brother. And you took him away." Hisaki's eyes glowed red as her aura flared around her. Any power Koenma had sealed had been released in an explosion, incinerating the first wave of demons out of the tunnel. "You took him away, you fucking bastard!"

Hisaki's true demon form emerged in a fury of lava and flames. Hiei's Jagan opened and Kurama assumed the appearance of Youko. The three demons raced at Sensui in a black, white, and red blur. Hiei summoned his dragon of the darkness flame.

"Here's a one way ticket for you straight to hell, you bastard!" Hiei yelled. Sensui's sacred energy protected him, but the dragon forced Sensui into the tunnel, incinerating the groves of demons trying to come out of the tunnel. The force of the dragon picked everyone up.

"Guys, where're we going?" Kuwabara asked.

"We're going in," Kurama replied. The four followed Sensui into the tunnel and they traveled through the pseudo-space.

"Where are we?" Kuwabara asked. "In the Makai?"

"No, we're still in the pseudo-space," Kurama replied. "The neutral zone between the two worlds. A limbo."

"Right, you cracked open the Idun box and turned into your foxy self," Kuwabara said.

"He hasn't become Youko," Hisaki said. "He would've grabbed my ass or something by now if he was."

"There he is," Hiei said. They stopped in front of the Kekkai Barrier.

"How the heck did he make it through there?" Kuwabara asked. Sensui was standing on the opposite side of the barrier.

"I'm glad you asked," Sensui said. "As you remember my energy is of the sacred kind fortunately the brains in the Reikai only made this net to filter out Demon Energy. That's why I passed through unscathed, while Hiei's attack burned out when it hit the net. But you should take consolation in the fact that this Kekkai net is only sensitive to A or S-Class demons. Your silence is all the thanks I need."

Hisaki walked forward, hand outstretched.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Kuwabara asked. Hisaki's hand didn't even touch the net when energy shot out and singed her hand.

"He's right. We're trapped," she said. Kurama grabbed her hand and licked the wound. Hisaki smiled. Kurama hadn't fully adjusted to his fox instincts.

"The only way you'll get to me and satisfy Yusuke's dying wish is if Kuwabara slices through the Kekkai Barrier with his Jiganto," Sensui said.

"Yeah, well I'm 100% human so I can still make it through on my own," Kuwabara said. Kuwabara sliced through the Kekkai regardless. "I could handle you myself, but this way even if I die they can still use your skull as an urn for Urameshi's ashes."

Hiei was the first one to move, but Hisaki and Kurama, followed by Kuwabara, were close behind.

"Where's he taking us now?" Kuwabara asked. "What's that thing?"

"The exit," Kurama said. They went through the portal and were high in the sky above the Makai.

"Hey has anybody noticed that we're falling very, very fast," Kuwabara said.

"Hiei, do you know where in the Makai we are?" Kurama asked.

"Yes, I believe I've been to these parts before and if I'm right, we're rather lucky," Hiei said. "It's the forest of fools, just low level demons."

"I know we're about to die and all but I really hate it when you guys ignore what I'm saying!" Kuwabara yelled. Kurama took out a seed and created large moth-like wings to glide. He grabbed Kuwabara and Hiei. Hisaki's wings caught her. "A fox and a butterfly? Is there any animal you can't morph into?"

"I haven't turned into a butterfly," Kurama said, dryly. "This is merely the leaf of a plant, doubling as a glider."

"Look at that cocky punk, just free falling without a care in the world," Kuwabara said referring to Sensui. "I betcha he wishes he had something to catch him now."

His Sacred Energy caught him. "I don't want to hurt these beautiful woods, mind if we finish this fight over there?" Sensui asked pointing at a plateau. Hisaki laughed out loud.

"The Plateau of the Beheaded?" she asked. "A fitting battleground. I'm getting ideas."

Everyone landed safely on the plateau. Hiei and Kurama immediately ran to the sides of Sensui while Kuwabara ran directly at him. Hisaki took to the skies again and went in from above. Sensui flared his Sacred energy knocking them back and when the light died down, he was in different clothing.

"The great thing about this armor is that it not only strengthens my defenses, but boosts my offense as well," Sensui said. "You can't stand up to me. I'm a living, breathing tank."

"Well I think you might want to consider spinning your turret around," Kurama said. Hiei had summoned a second dragon which flew into his body. Hiei punched at bone-shattering strength, but none even fazed Sensui. Sensui punched Hiei in the gut and kicked him across the face. Kurama and Kuwabara ran at Sensui.

"The Binding Fist of the Demonic Vine," Kurama said, as vines wrapped around his fist.

"And I think you know this sword," Kuwabara said. Kuwabara sliced at Sensui, but Sensui dodged. He then trapped Kurama in a cyclone of energy.

"Twisted twister," Sensui said. Ribbons of energy sliced Kurama.

"Now you're pissing me off more," Hisaki said, diving at Sensui. She threw a flaming punch at Sensui who moved his head out of the way, but her fist hit part of his armor and broke it. Both looked at this, Hisaki, smirking and Sensui, in shock. Throwing multiple punches and kicks, Hisaki and Sensui danced around the Plateau, him more serious since she broke a small part of his armor. Hisaki's friends were still reeling from their blows, but were standing.

"I can't even keep up with her," Kuwabara said astonished.

"She's angry," Hiei said. "Blinded by anger to be more accurate."

"Hisaki," Kurama said, worriedly. Hisaki went on rampages when she was this angry, but made careless mistakes.

"You're strong, Hisaki. I'll give you that," Sensui said, blocking her fists. "Stronger than your friends and lover, but not good enough." His fist connected with Hisaki's stomach and her eyes went wide. Hisaki didn't move, just hanging on Sensui's fist, until he struck her across the face, sending her spinning away. Two arms caught her and set her upright.

"Thanks, love," Hisaki said to Kurama. He nodded and smiled.

"Nothing worse than being strong, but not strong enough," Sensui said. "It only prolongs the inevitable conclusion, but be sure, this will be your end, no matter how long it takes to reach it."

Everyone had tried attacking again, but reached the same end.

"So anyone got an idea?" Kuwabara asked.

"I'm sorry you feel so much dedication to your misguided cause," Sensui said. "It pains me for your hearts are noble. I used to be a pawn like all of you. It's not too late to save yourselves."

"You know I gave up worrying about dying a long time ago, Sensui," Kuwabara said. "And I care even less about the pain it's gonna involve getting there as long as I take your hide along with me when I go. So you better be ready to meet your doom!"

He summoned his Jiganto again and charged at Sensui. Hiei darted in front of Kuwabara, moving next to Sensui, and summoned his Sword of the Darkness Flame. Kurama summoned his Rose whip and Hisaki summoned her magma whip.

Sensui dodge Kuwabara's hit and punched him away, before grabbing Kurama's Rose Whip. He kicked Kurama in the gut after pulling him forward by the whip. He then used Kurama's Rose whip to grab Hiei's sword and kick him in the back.

Everyone was on the ground again, Sensui standing on a part of raised earth. Hisaki was lying next to Kurama, Kuwabara to his left, Hiei to Hisaki's right. Her wings had crumbled a while ago.

"I apologize if I happened to have caused you any harm," Sensui said.

"Kill us if you're going to, just spare us the sound of your voice," Hiei said.

"Your physical strength is greater than ours at the moment that's all," Kurama said.

"Unfortunately that's the only thing that matters here in the Makai," Hisaki said, her head resting on Kurama's chest.

"I am merciful. I want to relieve you of your misery," Sensui said. He suddenly looked to the tunnel as did the others. A strong demon energy was coming from the other side. A large blue bird flew out.

"I'm sorry I got delayed. Traffic was a bitch, but I'm back and I'm ready to finish this!"

"Son of a bitch," Hisaki said, chuckling.


	45. Chapter 45

The bird landed on the Plateau and Yusuke and Koenma jumped off.

"Impossible," Sensui said.

"Is that him?" Hiei asked.

"But how?" Kurama asked.

"Some friends you are, ditching a guy when he's down and then hogging the bad guy all to yourselves," Yusuke said, walking towards them glowing red with demon energy. "I gotta admit I'm disappointed in you jerks. Did you honestly think I'd just lie there and let you fight my battles for me? Gimme a break."

"Urameshi! But you were- you were definitely dead, I swear it!" Kuwabara yelled. "Your heart stopped beating, I double checked."

"Yeah, I can't explain that," Yusuke said. "In fact, my ticker's still not ticking. I guess I should be worried."

Hisaki, Hiei, and Kurama started chuckling before laughing outright. Hisaki clung to Kurama to stay sitting upright. Yusuke snickered too.

"You'll get used to it," Hisaki said.

"You see, demon hearts don't beat in the conventional human sense," Kurama said.

"Demon?!" Kuwabara repeated.

"Yes, demon," Koenma affirmed. "Yusuke has had dormant blood inside him, Mazuku blood which explains a few things, I'd say."

"Funny story," Yusuke said. "One of my ancestors way back was this Mazuku guy, so when I died I was able to come back, but like him."

"Transmigration. The Atavism of the Mazuku," Sensui said.

"That's correct," Koenma said.

"I had no idea you were one of us, Yusuke," Hiei said. "How's it feel to be so superior?"

"Uh, honestly, I don't really feel all that different now, I mean I haven't sprouted horns or extra eyes yet," Yusuke said. "But I do have this sudden burning desire to tear this guy to pieces. So how about it Sensui? Ready to feed some worms?"

"Back off, Yusuke," Hiei said standing. "We're in the middle of something and I've suddenly discovered my second wind."

"No Hiei, I will take him," Kurama said.

"You're both wrong, he's mine," Hisaki said.

"What is this? A prom date dispute?" Yusuke asked. "I mean, I'm sure Sensui's flattered by the popularity and all, but this is my damn fight. I hate to say it Kuwabara, but you're the only one acting sane."

"I'm ready!" Kuwabara yelled. "And better than ever! Stand back cause I can kick his but myself!"

"You do realize he'll be kicking back," Hiei deadpanned.

"Yeah and after him, you're next!" Kuwabara yelled.

"There won't be a next," Hiei said.

"Just shut up!" Kuwabara yelled. As they argued, Kurama's arm snaked around Hisaki's waist, pulling her closer.

"Just like the old days, huh?" he said in her ear. She nodded.

"I sense how strong you've all become and I appreciate your help, but I need to finished this alone," Yusuke said, glowing red. "Ya dig?"

"Knock him dead, bro, but know if you fail we've got your back," Hisaki said. Yusuke grinned at the vixen before advancing on Sensui. Both propelled by their insane energy, Yusuke and Sensui met in the sky exchanging blows. The damage they caused by fighting each other was mad. This was a cataclysmic battle between two S-class warriors, neither giving in. Yusuke fired his Spirit Gun, but surprisingly missed, destroying a plateau in the distance.

"He must learn to adjust to his new powers," Kurama said.

"Yes, hardly a marksmen-like performance," Hiei said.

"But if we've learned one thing fighting with Yusuke, it's that he adapts quickly to squeeze out a win," Hisaki added.

"Hey! Don't waste any ammo!" Kuwabara reminded. Yusuke only had one more shot left. Sensui flared his Sacred Energy and his outfit changed.

"Puu! Take them so they can watch the fight from a safe distance," Yusuke said. "I have a feeling this is going to get pretty rough." Koenma jumped on Puu's back as he took off and Puu grabbed Hiei and Kuwabara. Kurama summoned his plant glider and grabbed Hisaki, taking off into the sky. No sooner had they gotten into the sky, the Plateau shattered where they had been standing because Sensui had punched Yusuke. After destroying some low class demons who tried to interfere with their fight, Yusuke and Sensui moved.

"Puu, follow them," Koenma said.

"I don't know. I still can't believe this giant beast of a bird is still our cute little Puu," Kuwabara said.

"Well, he's a reflection of Yusuke's self," Koenma said. "As Yusuke was reborn, so was Puu."

"But Urameshi didn't get all jumbo sized," Kuwabara said.

"Not on the outside," Koenma said. The fighting picked up again.

"That kinda looks painful," Kuwabara said. A twister created from clashing energy picked up around Yusuke and Sensui. "Okay, what are the odds of a tornado popping up right now?"

"Quite good considering that the two of them caused it," Hiei said.

"Alright, well we better pull back for now," Koenma said. "The power their generating is as great as two S-class demons. We'll get fried if we stay too close. I wish there was something we could do, Yusuke."

Sensui managed to kick Yusuke away.

"Come out, Yusuke. I know you're there," Sensui said. Yusuke popped out of the sand behind Sensui. "It's no use hiding your body from me, if you don't take measures to hide that demon energy of yours."

"My bad. It was worth a try," Yusuke said laughing. "Guess I'm still getting used to this whole demon energy deal. It's not so easy, but don't you worry cause I'm getting there. … I said don't worry, not go dumb. Tell me you're not hatching some elaborate plan."

"Nothing that you need be made privy to," Sensui replied.

"Oh come on, share with the rest of the class," Yusuke whined.

"You'll know soon," Sensui said.

"Don't forget I'm working with a short attention span," Yusuke said.

"You think you're ready?" Sensui asked.

"I can't hear. What'd you think they're talking about now?" Kuwabara asked.

"Who knows," Hiei said.

"As much as Yusuke's strength and abilities are continuing to evolve before us, I'm concerned about Sensui's change in demeanor," Kurama said.

"He seems to be enjoying fighting," Hisaki said. "A weight has been lifted like this is what he wanted all along."

"The joy of a worthy foe: it's what I felt when I fought with Yusuke," Hiei said.

"That was before, big deal," Kuwabara said.

Something snapped in Yusuke and in a loud scream, his energy spiked. When the light of energy died down, Yusuke was unrecognizable. The marks of the Mazuku adorned his torso and his hair was longer than Hisaki's and white. His eyes were red.

"I've waited a long time for this," Yusuke said with a demonic undertone. He grinned wickedly.


	46. Chapter 46

"What in the heck's going on here?" Kuwabara asked "And what's with that hair? Looks like he played with an electric socket."

"I don't know what happened, but it appears that Yusuke's body has accepted the change that the Mazuku desired," Kurama said.

"Did you see that?" Kuwabara asked. "Sensui cracked a smile when he saw our freaky half-breed. He really is an arrogant jerk, isn't he?"

"Pretty much but that's beside the point," Koenma said. "It's not Yusuke's change that Sensui smirks at. Even from here I can see Sensui has undergone a spiritual awakening. Back in the cave, his heart was filled with such loathing and hatred even for a bad guy, but that's gone now."

"Yes, it's as if he's suddenly come to terms with his place in the world like he achieved some sort of Balance," Kurama said. Hisaki's grip on Kurama's arms, locked below her chest tightened as she stared wide-eyed at the Mazuku Yusuke who looked so much like his ancestor: a face Hisaki hadn't seen in nearly 500 years.

"He looks the same," Hisaki said quietly. She didn't realize her nails were digging into Kurama's arms. "He looks the same."

"Hisaki, sweetheart, can you ease up on your grip?" Kurama asked, wincing. Hisaki snapped out of her trance.

"Sorry," Hisaki said, licking the wounds she created on his arms. "You understand though, right?"

"More than you can imagine," Kurama replied, kissing the back of her neck.

This new possessed Yusuke beat the crap out of Sensui, knocking him around like a rag doll, causing massive collateral damage. Yusuke then flung Sensui up into the air and held his hand out in a gun shaped fashion. He shot his Spirit Gun before his hair changed back to dark brown.

"Outta the way, dumbass!" Yusuke yelled, surprising everyone. Sensui didn't move and was hit. The Spirit Gun blast traveled for miles into the woods, cutting the forest in half. "Damn, you idiot."

"I don't get it," Kuwabara said as Yusuke ran down the path he created. "Why's Urameshi having second thoughts all the sudden? I mean he hit his mark dead on, didn't he? Isn't that what he wanted?"

"Puu, take us down there, now," Koenma said. They went down to where Yusuke was shaking Sensui.

"You can't be dead! Not this way!" Yusuke yelled.

"What're you saying, man? Has your brain gone as fuzzy as your head?" Kuwabara asked. "We wanted him dead and so did you."

"Whoever may have killed him, it wasn't me," Yusuke said. "It looked like me cause it was my body, but it wasn't me in there when it happened. I mean it was, but it wasn't, do you understand?"

"Looks Urameshi, I think you need some rest," Kuwabara said. Sensui coughed up blood.

"He's alive," Yusuke said. "Kurama, can you use some sort of healing plant on him?"

"Unfortunately I used up most of my energy when I was fighting him before," Kurama said. "The most I can do now is give him something to ease his final pain."

"What good are your powers if you can't use em when you need em?" Yusuke asked. "Hisaki?"

"I can try," she said, kneeling down. Taking a deep breath, Hisaki placed her hands over Sensui and they glowed pink. Suddenly yellow energy sparked and she was flung backwards.

"Hisaki," Kurama called. He picked her up carefully.

"His body's rejecting my power. He doesn't want to be saved," Hisaki said.

"It won't be necessary." A circle appeared in front of them and a black void opened as Itsuki stepped out. "Please, just let Shinobu go."

"If I'm gonna kill a human, even an evil one, it's at least gotta be me pulling the trigger," Yusuke said. "I'll never know it was me who made that choice."

"Don't torture yourself, Shinobu had only half a month to live anyway," Itsuki said, shocking everyone. "He was suffering from a rare and terminal disease. An ordinary person would've lost the fight a long time ago, but not Shinobu."

"Is this your idea of a joke? "Yusuke asked.

"He's telling the truth," Sensui said. "But I'm not making any excuses for my loss. Your final attack, Yusuke, with it you proved to be much stronger than I."

"But that wasn't even my power, I had no control over my body," Yusuke said. "You and I we aren't finished yet, I need to know who's really stronger."

"Trust me, consciousness exists on many levels," Sensui said. "The part of you that was ready to make the choice must've taken control. But it was definitely you, a demon you, who killed me."

"Damn it! It wasn't me! You're not listening!" Yusuke yelled. "I'll give you time to heal up. You take some painkillers now, we'll do it over."

"Only Yusuke would still want to fight a man after he's dead," Hiei said drowsily. "Wake me when it's over." He fell to the ground asleep. Puu picked Hiei up and placed Hiei on his back.

"Don't just stand there, Koenma. You've gotta have some powers that can bring him back," Yusuke said.

"I did, but unfortunately they were stored in my pacifier which I drained in the cave trying to stop him," Koenma said. "He's the author of his own fate once again. I doubt I would've had enough energy even before the Mafuuken Spell, since I drained so much power on the way down."

"What?" Yusuke asked. "Is this a confession?"

"Since I realized your Mafuuken would be my greatest obstacle, I arranged Amanuma's death to drain your energy," Sensui said. "You were already riddled with guilt over me. I knew you were feel compelled against all logic to save the boy. It was the only way I could insure my ultimate passage to the Makai.

"I do not understand why coming to this place would mean so much to you," Koenma said. "Why?"

"Because it's home," Sensui said. "Home to the apparitions I've been taking life from since I was a child. Home to the demons who weren't so different from humans. I had to question the monsters I had been fighting since the humans turned out to be the greater monsters. I thought if I could see the world through their eyes, be a stranger in a strange land, I could understand them better."

"Shinobu," Koenma said.

"Urameshi, you are the justice I could never find," Sensui said. "Great changes will come through you. Someday when you're in my position, you will know a dying man's need for closure, but until then, thank you." And with that he died.

"I'll take you to the Reikai myself," Koenma said.

"I won't let you," Itsuki said. "Shinobu's dead. You got the end you desired so don't you think he deserves the same? He devoted the last 10 years to refuting everything you believed in. He didn't live by your standards and he certainly didn't want to die by them." Itsuki picked Sensui's body up.

"Where will you take him? "Koenma asked.

"Somewhere his soul won't be subjected to your overbearing scorn and judgment," Itsuki said as a vortex opened behind him. "You people do not deserve Shinobu's soul. Your Reikai will have to create another enemy so you can keep on fighting." They both disappeared into the vortex which closed after them.

"Damn it! If I kicked his ass, why do I still feel like he won?" Yusuke asked.

"It's true in a way. He achieved what he wanted, despite our efforts to stop him," Hisaki said.

"Uh, question Urameshi. I was just wondering if you felt kinda weird?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yeah, something on my back's been making it itch quite a bit," Yusuke said, reaching behind him. He grabbed onto a lock off his hair and pulled, freaking out once he realized what it was. "I must look like I've been playing around with an electric socket!"

"That's just the physical resemblance to your ancestor rising to the surface, Yusuke," Koenma said. "Though I'm beginning to suspect. He's alive somewhere in this world."

"So then he must've been the one to turn me into his own personal marionette during that last shot," Yusuke said.

"What makes you so sure?" Kurama asked.

"I blacked out after hearing his words and when I woke up," Yusuke said, pointing. "I had just finished shooting my Spirit Gun. I saw the blast heading for Sensui like it was in slow motion, but I realized I wasn't the one who fired it."

"He is still alive in the world," Hisaki said, shifting her weight uncomfortably.

"You know where he is!?" Yusuke yelled, He grabbed her by the collar lifting her out of Kurama's arms. Kurama growled. "Can it, Fox boy!"

"I do know where he is and it's not entirely far from here," Hisaki said, "but…"

"But what?" Yusuke demanded.

"If we go now, we'll never be able to return to the Ningenkai," Koenma said. Yusuke dropped Hisaki, but Kurama caught her before she hit the ground. "The SDF have no doubt been busy little beavers since we left, damming up the tunnel on the Human World side. Now those toadies may be many things, but they are not inefficient. That whole will be filled in like a cavity with in a matter of days. You can go back to the Ningenkai now, or stay here in the Makai forever. I'll give you a few minutes to think it over."

"Ha, I don't need it, I already made up my mind," Yusuke said. "Load up, Puu. Let's go back home."

Back in the world of the living, finding their way out of the cave was much easier than finding the way in. Kurama kept an arm around Hisaki's waist to steady her. A large group of people were waiting outside for them all.

"Yeah! They're all alive!" Botan cheered. "Who's the rocker?"

"I don't know," Kaito admitted.

"Yusuke!" Keiko yelled. She ran up to him, throwing her arms around him. "You look good."

"Well, I thought I could use a change," Yusuke said, hugging her back.

"I would kill for my hair to grow that fast," Yana said.

"Those marks, are they tribal incantations?" Kaito asked.

"What is this? A press conference? Gimme a break. Like I know how this happened. Hold those thoughts guys I gotta take care of something," Yusuke said.

"It appears as though not everyone feels this case is resolved," Kurama said.

"Koenma, you know the Reikai won't overlook this treason," the Captain of the SDF said. "You have disobeyed my orders, delivered directly from your father, to erase that boy. You've let the Mazuku emerge, fully knowing what that could bring. You'll take responsibility and come with us."

"Yes, I'm no fool, Utaki," Koenma said. "I realized what the consequences would be."

"Listen up!" Yusuke barked at the now terrified SDF. "Now I don't usually go picking fights with people I know I can beat, but if someone brings me into it, I have no problem beating the shit outta them. Koenma did the right thing and you douche bags have no right to hassle him about it. As for me… I dare you, try messing with me again. I'll obliterate you." They returned to the Reikai after that threat. "Alright party at my place! I feel like I've been fighting for a year straight."


	47. Chapter 47

**I'm sure most YYH fans have noticed that Past Love is entering its final Arc: The Demon Kings. While I've started this, it has made me consider Hisaki's past with Youko. I've written a few scenes that have played out in my mind, but I doubt I'll be able to write a complete story about it. I may write a mini-series about it though. Message me if the idea sounds interesting to you. **

**As this story is winding down, I would like to start up a new story, not YYH related. I've dabbled around with stories from other series, just a few bits and pieces here and there and would like an opinion. The one that I'm currently rewriting is a Romance about Johan Anderson of Yugioh GX. The OC is Ryo's little sister and Sho's twin. I orginally wrote it based on the English Dub, until I watched in Subbed and liked it better. I originally had my OC playing a Dragon Deck, but decided that wasn't personal enough for her. It still needs work, but I'll post the first chapter of it to see the feedback on it. Like Past Love, it is almost totally canon-based. **

**I have other stories I've messed with, but for now my Yugioh GX will have its first chapters released.**

_Alright onto the story after much delay..._

* * *

Life continued on normally well as normal as it can be for demons living in the Ningenkai. Hisaki continued going to High school with Kurama at Meiou, and dealt with a grumpy Fire demon after school. He was pissed because he was dragged back to the Ningenkai 'unwillingly'. He never admit it to anyone, but Hisaki and Kurama knew he was attached to the fools he regarded as comrades.

Currently, Hisaki was on her way to meet Kurama from meetingwith Genkai.

"Damned Old woman, I'm barely gonna have enough time to get there," Hisaki muttered. She was aware of three presences following. "If you're gonna follow me, get better at hiding."

Three people came out into the opening, three people that were surprising to the fiery vixen.

"Hokushin, Seitei, Touou," Hisaki said smiling, her tail wagging.

"Princess," They said kneeling.

"Please I gave up that gig a thousand years ago," she said, dismissively.

"But Lord Raizen still considers you to be his daughter, regardless of the decisions you made," Hokushin said.

"Why did you come find me all the way in the Ningenkai?" Hisaki asked.

"As you know, Lord Raizen is sick because he refuses to eat humans anymore," Touou said.

"I've tried to convince him otherwise, but he's too stubborn," she said, crossing her arms. "You know that he refused to eat when i begged and attempted to force him."

"His illness is in its final stage," Hokushin said, cutting her off. "He's dying."

That statement hit the vixen hard. She knew it would come eventually, but not this soon. Hisaki sat down on the bench behind her. The three made a move to help her, but Hisaki held up her hand, stopping them.

"I'm fine," Hisaki said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I just didn't think it'd be this soon."

"Lord Raizen and all of us want you to come back home at least temporarily," Seitei said.

"I know what you're asking, and I understand completely, but it's not that simple," Hisaki said. "I've started a life here in the Ningenkai. I can't just drop everything on a dime like last time. I need a few days to decide."

"We have already talked with Yusuke Urameshi and have given him a week to decide," Hokushin said as he and the others glowed yellow. "We will be back then, hopefully you'll have your answer."

Hisaki nodded as they disappeared. She just sat there for a few minutes before getting up.

"Kurama!" she said, remembering she'd planned to meet him. All the information made her brain shut down for a while. Hisaki sprinted to the park where she agreed to meet Kurama. He was sitting on a bench deep in thought.

"Hey sorry I'm late," Hisaki said, kissing his cheek. "Training with Genkai ran longer than I thought."

"It's alright," Kurama said. "I was running late myself."

"So what'd you want to talk about?" Hisaki asked, sitting down on the bench next to Kurama.

"How do you feel about us?" Kurama asked gingerly. Hisaki raised an eyebrow.

"I love you, you know that," she said. Her ears betrayed your confusion.

"And Youko?" Kurama asked. Hisaki's head cocked to the side.

"What're you getting at?" she asked.

"This is something Youko and I have been talking about," Kurama said. He rubbed his temples; whatever he was trying to get at clearly wasn't easy for him. "I love you and so does he. And you love both of us, but we, Youko and I, are two separate people. We didn't realize the complexity of this situation until now."

"I still don't see what you're saying," Hisaki said. Truth be told, she could feel what was coming, but she still hoped the intuition was wrong.

"I don't think we should see each other anymore," Kurama said. "You deserve an uncomplicated relationship."

"But things weren't complicated," Hisaki protested. Her stomach twisted in knots because her intuition had been right.

"Please, Hisaki, we are doing this for you. You deserve better," Kurama said. Hisaki stood up.

"Then maybe this came at a good time," Hisaki said, angrily. "Raizen sought me out today. He asked me to come home." Kurama took a sharp intake of breath. "I'm guessing Yomi asked you the same thing? Maybe everything's happening for a reason." Hisaki glanced back at Kurama, unaware of the tears in her eyes. "I will not stop loving you, but you don't want to fight for it anymore and I don't control you." Hisaki jumped away into the night, unaware of her pendant falling off behind her.


	48. Chapter 48

Hisaki sensed Yusuke at Genkai's temple and knew he was leaving for the Makai three days after confronted by Hokushin, Seitei and Touou. She set out to Genkai's temple too. Those three days, Hisaki spent alone, sealing away those "foolish" emotions she had let out. Hisaki heard Kuwabara protesting the idea before she got on the grounds.

"Then how do you propose getting back your precious Homeland? In case you've forgotten the border tunnel between The Ningenkai and Makai has been sealed back up," Kuwabara said. Hisaki entered the room.

"Then we'll just have to unseal it," she said. Three members of the SDF had arrived on the grounds.

"Well Mr. Urameshi, you ready to go?" the blue-haired man asked.

"Oh yeah, anytime you are," Yusuke said.

"I'm going with," Hisaki said, sitting on the railing. "It seems as though Yusuke and I are more alike than I thought."

"Whoa, no kidding?" Yusuke said, clapping her shoulder.

"You gotta be kidding me! You freaks wouldn't really open a hole to demon world?" Kuwabara asked.

"Not only would they do it, they volunteered for this mission," Koenma said.

"Could you guys be any stupider!? What, just cause you tools are too weak to kill them your gone give em a free ticket to the Makai, so they're out of your hair?" Kuwabara yelled.

"I'm not going to deny that," the blue-haired man said again. "With the possibility of a Mazuku and the Thief Vixen on the loose, King Yama granted them passage to the Makai, containing them and preserving peace in both the Ningenkai and Reikai."

"And what about the next time someone like Toguro or Sensui decides to pass through here?" Kuwabara asked. "You just expect me, Kurama, and Hiei to fight them off with our bare hands?"

Hisaki felt a twang of hurt in her heart at Kurama's name, but she dulled it into non-existence.

"That won't happen," Koenma said. "Kuwabara, the intricacies of the Makai politics are complicated and their impact can be quite far reaching."

"What's that got to do with this?" Kuwabara asked. Hiei entered the courtyard. "Hi, Hiei."

"I was personally invited to return to the Makai as well, but by one of Raizen's major enemies, Mukuro," Hiei said.

"You really aren't gonna accept that, are you Hiei?" Kuwabara asked.

"In fact, I am," Hiei replied. "I belong in the Makai, not this world."

"Even if that means going up against your friends, Urameshi and Hisaki, while you're there?" Kuwabara asked.

"If that is our destiny, so be it," Hiei said. "After all I have always wanted a rematch."

Hisaki smelt the final member of the team before she saw him, and her tail, stood on end, bristling slightly. Hiei shot the vixen a confused look for a moment as Kurama emerged from the forest.

"Maybe my destiny too," Kurama said. "My presence in the Makai has also been requested and at the behest of the third ruler, Lord Yomi. An old acquaintance."

"I feel like the ugly one at the dance," Kuwabara said.

"I'll be leaving for the Makai myself, although sometime after everyone else," Kurama said.

"I don't believe what I'm hearing!" Kuwabara yelled. "Have you all gone totally bonkers?! I thought we had a good thing going. I thought we had a team! We were going to fight the good fight together, but it turns out you'll fight any fight even if it means fighting each other! I considered you my friends, but you're no friends of mine!"

"Somehow I think I'll manage to live with that," Hiei said.

"I'm going to kill you, you little punk!" Kuwabara yelled, lunging at Hiei.

"Stop!" Genkai said. Kuwabara's fist was inches from Hiei's face. "We have no reason to believe that they're abandoning the good fight."

"Depends on your definition of good fight," Hisaki said angrily. Kurama looked sadly at her, but she ignored it.

"Get off it, old lady! They're going to the Makai! Evil's all they do," Kuwabara yelled.

"Kazuma, just because someone is born a demon doesn't necessarily make them evil," Yukina said. "Or have you forgotten I too am of the Makai?"

"But I didn't-" Kuwabara cut himself off, abandoning that train of thought. While Yusuke talked privately with Kuwabara, Yukina went over to Hisaki.

"Hisaki?" she asked. "Will you actually fight your friends? Even Kurama?"

Hisaki grinned at the ice maiden and patted her shoulder. "If that is the case, I will and I'll fight the only way I know how, probably enjoying it too," she said.

"The only way you know how?" Botan asked walking over. Hisaki grinned.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I was at my peak when I was with Raizen," Hisaki said. "Granted I was stronger by the end with… Youko, but I made more progress faster under him."

"Is he that strong?" Yukina asked.

"That and more; he's the strongest fighter I've ever encountered," Hisaki said. "I will fight them to the death if need be, but nothing I can do physically can hurt worse than… never mind."

The Icy Maiden shot the fiery vixen a small smile, but a confused one. "While you're in the Makai, do you think you can try to learn something about my brother?"

"Of course," Hisaki said.

"Mr. Urameshi, Ms. Hisaki," the blue-haired SDF guy said. "The time has now arrived for your departure."

"Alright, soldiers, double time!" Yusuke said. "Let's go."

They had a portal open in no time at all.

"Guess that's our cue," Yusuke said, nudging Hisaki. "Kurama, Hiei, see you on the flip side."

"Not that you'd ever take my advice, but for what it's worth, don't ever come back here," the blue-haired SDF guy said.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Hisaki said. "I'm going where I belong."

"You're right, I wouldn't take your advice," Yusuke said. "But if I do come back, I'll get here on my own, so shut the door behind us."

"Yes, sir," he replied smirking.

"Oh Yusuke, Hisaki, you aren't really going to leave us are you?" Botan asked.

"Afraid so," Yusuke replied. "So long guys."

With that Hisaki and Yusuke jumped into the portal out of the Ningenkai, entering the Makai.

They wound up in the Makai, in a desert to be exact. The portal shut behind them. Two large clouds of dust rushed at them , stopping on either side of Hisaki.

"We had planned to escort you here in a week," Hokushin said.

"You should remember I operate on my own schedule, Hokushin, Touou," Hisaki said. They smirked.

"Wait hang on, you all know each other?" Yusuke asked confused.

"Oh, we go way back," Hisaki said. "You see your ancestral father, Raizen, is my adoptive father."

"So we're kinda like brother and sister?" Yusuke asked. Hisaki nodded.

"Now please do come with us, King Raizen is awaiting your arrival," Hokushin said. They started running at a fast pace.

"Uh guys, how much longer do you think it'll be till we get there cause it feels like we've been sprinting for hours," Yusuke whined.

"Not too much farther, if we keep running, we should arrive in four days," Hokushin replied.

"Four days?!" Yusuke repeated. "We gotta keep running for four more days?"

"Aw, does the little half-breed need a break already?" Hisaki mocked.

"Me? I was born on a treadmill," Yusuke said.

"In that case, let's go faster," Hokushin said.


	49. Chapter 49

After two days of running faster, they made it to the familiar castle.

"Home sweet home," Hisaki said.

"Well here we are," Hokushin said. "That's incredible. We ran as fast as we possibly could and despite our best effort to intentionally leave you behind, you not only kept up with us, you did not even break a sweat."

"You should take some of that quickness in your feet and stick it to your brain and then maybe you'd learn," Yusuke said. "I'm not one to turn down challenges."

"What's that rumbling sound. A storm?" Hisaki asked her ears twitching

"That's the sound of King Raizen's empty stomach," Hokushin said tentatively. "Ever since he stopped eating humans, his stomach growls like that at every meal time. We use it as a clock to mark the passing of time."

"Has it gotten that bad?" Hisaki asked.

"In the throne room, he's waiting for you," Hokushin said. "The layout hasn't changed. You remember, Hisaki?"

Hisaki nodded and nudged Yusuke before jumping down the cliff. She led him up the main tower, holding an ignited ball of lava in her hand for light. Hisaki then absorbed the lava and opened the door.

"Welcome, my son and daughter," Raizen said. He sounded tired and hadn't aged a bit. He was much thinner though. She was mildly in shock. "What's wrong? You too big and cool to give your old man a hug?"

"You're not my dad, now tell me! Why did you have to get involved?" Yusuke yelled. "When I was fighting Sensui, what did you do? Tell me or I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Raizen raised his hand and flicked him fingers. A cut appeared on Yusuke's chest, snapping Hisaki out of shock.

"That's why I did," Raizen said. "For your own good, you ungrateful bastard. That human would've killed you. You may have inherited my genes, but you haven't the slightest idea what to do with them. Shame to waste them on a weakling like you."

"I'll waste you!" Yusuke yelled running at Raizen. Hisaki just stood there watching. This was something Yusuke needed to realize on his own. Raizen didn't even stand up and he sent Yusuke flying.

"Had enough, boy?" Raizen asked. "See how your feeble skills pail in comparison to mine? Or was my lesson too dense for you?"

"The only thing I see is an overconfident dead man," Yusuke said.

"I'll make you a deal," Raizen said. "If you can move me from my throne, I will gladly let you share it with your sister. I'll even throw in my life."

"Let Hisaki have the throne, your life is good enough for me," Yusuke said, charging his Spirit Gun. He blew up the throne along with most of the wall, making Raizen stand. "Well not sitting so pretty now?"

"You hear, but you don't listen, child," Raizen said, advancing on Yusuke. He squatted down in front of Yusuke. "You moved the throne, not me. A tedious technicality, but we are men of honor. Don't you worry though, you'll get your prize yet. As long as my body continues to shrink at this pace, I'll be dead within a year."

"Right, the low Human diet's working wonder's for you," Yusuke muttered, sitting on the ground.

"As for the matter of my throne, You'll have to get much stronger to fend off my enemies," Raizen said. He looked at Hisaki. "Your turn, daughter."

She grinned, releasing her true demonic form. She knew that she didn't stand a chance as she was, but getting some anger off her chest ought to be good. Sure enough, Hisaki, like Yusuke, got her ass kicked.

"You've gotten weaker," Raizen said, standing over her beaten body. "That fox obviously ruined your killer instinct."

"Koenma put a limiter on me which zapped my strength," Hisaki said in between breaths. "Though Kurama's involvement in my strength didn't come into play until a few days ago."

"I see he marked you," Raizen said, brushing Hisaking hair off her neck.

"Doesn't matter," Hisaki said, rolling on her back. "He said he didn't want to see me anymore. That I deserved better than him."

"For once I agree with that damned Youko Kurama. You were better off with Jaganshi," Raizen said, sitting down next to Hisaki on the floor since his throne was destroyed. Yusuke was in shock that Raizen knew Kurama and Hiei too.

"Wait, you know fox boy and tri-eye too?" Yusuke asked. "Does every demon know each other?!"

"It happens," Hisaki shrugged.

"Of course I'd know the thieves who stole my daughter's heart," Raizen said

"I loved him," Hisaki said, referring to Kurama. "Even though it's unbecoming of demons, I fell in love with him. I still love him even though he broke my heart."

"You remind me of her, even though she was a human," Raizen said. He would mention this before, but even now Hisaki never understood what he meant. Hisaki sat up, still sweaty and bruised, bloody, and beaten. She hugged her father, surprising Yusuke once again. "Welcome home, Hisaki."

After grabbing a bite to eat and showing Yusuke around the palace, Hisaki went to her room and showered. One thing Hisaki would admit she missed was the servants waiting on her hand and foot. Hisaki never had to lift a finger and after the week she'd been having, it felt pretty damn good to just kick back and relax. That night in bed, She couldn't seem to fall asleep. With nothing to distract her, Hisaki's thoughts were plagued by the last words Kurama spoke to her. Hisaki eventually had to get up and she went to the closest person: Yusuke. Knocking on the door, she heard grumbling from the other side. The door opened to reveal a disgruntled Yusuke.

"You better have a damn good reason for waking me up in the middle of the night," Yusuke muttered, rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry," Hisaki muttered, looking down. Yusuke seemed to wake up at her obvious depression.

"Hey, come on," Yusuke said. "You can talk to me." He brought her into the room.

"It's stupid, really," Hisaki said. "I just feel so hurt."

"Did the old man give you a tough beating? Cause he sure as hell kicked the crap outta me," Yusuke said. Hisaki laughed.

"Not physical pain, emotional," she said. "I feel like I was shattered into a million pieces and I can't put them together."

"Hey, come on now, you shouldn't get so down over a guy," Yusuke said, laying back on his oversized bed. "There will be other ones."

"But I still love him," Hisaki said, flopping down on Yusuke's bed. "And he ended it over a problem he thought existed. He thought I was miserable that I loved him and Youko. Same thing for Youko."

"Right I forgot, fox boy had two souls in his body," Yusuke said.

"Exactly," she said. "To me, it seemed like they were two halves of the man I loved."

"Okay, girl-talk I can't do," Yusuke said. "Hey, just so you know, your heart can break into little pieces, but someone will always help you put it back together."

"Wow, Yusuke that was really deep," Hisaki said surprised.

"I think I got it off a fortune cookie," Yusuke mumbled into his pillow.

"Do you think I could stay here tonight?" she asked, giggling.

"A pretty girl wanting to get in my bed? Sure," Yusuke said.

"Hey, I'm practically your sister," Hisaki said, punching his arm. "That would be just wrong."

A year had passed since that first night. Hisaki and Yusuke had become more sibling like. Everyday, they would train. Then once a month they'd both go fight Raizen and every time they'd fail. Today was no different. Yusuke was fighting Hokushin and the others now. Hisaki had already kicked their butts. The four that Yusuke was sparring fell to the ground. Yusuke pointed his finger at Hokushin.

"Bang," Yusuke said.

"That was quite a surprised move you pulled, master," Hokushin said.

"It's difficult to fathom you both are the same ones who showed up a year ago," Touou said.

"In one year, twice as strong," Seitei said.

"Hokushin, you've gotta stop going all rubbery necked every time someone throws a punch at you, man," Yusuke said.

"With your head so far from your body, you leave everything from the neck down open to attack," Hisaki finished.

"You both are one of the few who has discovered that vulnerability of mine," Hokushin admitted.

"Sorry to kick ass and run, guys, but it's time for us to beat the old bastard," Yusuke said, running. Hisaki followed after him.

"But don't you recall?" Touou asked. "He nearly killed you, Master Yusuke, a month ago."

"Yeah, but that was last month!" Hisaki answered for him. They both disappeared off the edge of the ring.

"Those two are relentless," Hokushin commented.

"Like their father," Seitei said.

"I'm glad Master Yusuke has helped the Princess," Hokushin remarked. "It's amazing how the two of them can finish each other's sentences now."

"That's odd," Touou said after a brief pause. "The King's stomach growl is off schedule."


	50. Chapter 50

"We're back!" Yusuke yelled, kicking the door down. The sight inside the throne room was not a friendly one. Raizen appeared as though he had lost all conscious thought. He was glowing with energy and foaming at the mouth. "Bad timing, huh?"

Without warning, he grabbed Yusuke by the head and slammed him into the wall. The wall burst open and they both shot out of the throne room. Hisaki followed after them, worried. A few miles away, Raizen landed on the ground, pinning Yusuke. Hisaki ran at them, kicking Raizen off Yusuke.

"You okay, bro?" she asked, giving him a hand.

"I'd be better if he wasn't trying to eat me," Yusuke said. He and Raizen met, hand to hand in a stalemate at first. Then Raizen jumped back, knocking Yusuke off balance. He moved behind Yusuke and was about to bite down when Hisaki shoved Yusuke out of the way. Raizen clamped down on her shoulder. Yusuke grabbed Raizen and threw him off.

"Man, you're pathetic," Yusuke said. "If this is you at your weakest, I can't imagine you at your peak. You know I think you've proved your point by now, whatever it was. If you need to eat Humans to survive, so be it. I'll bring some for you, some real evil ones. I don't want another hollow victory."

Raizen just snorted, having regained his conscious thought. "If you won't eat, then will you tell us why? So we can start telling you, why it's wrong," Hisaki said exasperated.

"I can see a lot of her in both of you," Raizen said. "She was much wiser than you, Yusuke, of course. But it was with her fiery temper that I fell in love. It's been nearly 600 years now. The Ningenkai was a different place. Chaos and disorder reigned. People lived in constant fear. This was before the first barrier between demon and human world. It was a grand time to be a demon, though I imagine it was a bit rougher to be a human.

"We terrorized them, yet their feudal lords were not above calling on us to fight for them. I didn't care what side a person was on, they were all food to me. But all that changed one night when I met a woman of the human world. From a distance, she was just like the rest of them. Pale and weak, but there was something different about her. I could see my downfall in those eyes, but I didn't care. I was in love. She was a gifted healer, a medicine woman."

"You mean like a doctor?" Yusuke asked.

"Not exactly," Hisaki answered. "They would ingest deadly poisons, turning their own blood into vaccines. Quite effective techniques."

"My wounds healed quickly," Raizen said. "So naïve, I thought. She left herself totally vulnerable at night and I could've killed her at any moment. I was contemplating how I could devour her. When… I couldn't move. I was mesmerized by this defiant woman standing before me."

"So what'd you do?" Yusuke asked.

"We made love," Raizen answered. Yusuke got a stupefied look on his face, making both Hisaki and Raizen laugh. She nudged Yusuke in the ribs.

"Oh come on, you were always asking about my love life," Hisaki said. "But you can't take it from daddy-dearest?"

"Shut it," Yusuke said.

"I had no other choice," Raizen said. "What could I do? I told you before it was her eyes. Not to mention she was the most beautiful creature I had laid mine on."

"Then a few dozen generations later I rolled down the tube?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, it was something like that," Raizen said. "How I loved her. It was one magnificent night. I can still feel the touch of her skin against mine as our bodies melded in perfect harmony. Or how her fingers felt stroking through my hair. The warm feeling of being in her tight embrace through the night, but in the morning I realized I wasn't worthy of her. She had devoted her life to saving people and mine had been spent destroying them.

"So I left and vowed never to eat another human being until I saw her again, but I was never to see her again. She died soon after in child birth. We demons live long lives and I hoped I could find her in some reincarnated form, but I should've known better. She was far too enlightened to return to this world. And so I haven't eaten a human since that day. I've grown closer to her in that I've grown closer to mortality."

"Yusuke, Hisaki, my children, have you ever been in love?" Raizen asked.

"Yeah," Yusuke and Hisaki said in unison.

"Then you understand why I made my sacrifice," Raizen said. "There's more that you need to know about the situation here in the Makai. The relationships are complex. In the past I've fought with Mukuro and Yomi for the sake of fighting, but things have changed. You both could get along with Mukuro. He's a traditionalist, an isolationist who likes the Makai as it is: divided. He won't bother with the Ningenkai or Reikai. But beware of Yomi."

"He was a comrade years ago, father," Hisaki said. "Youko and I did away with him then. I know how he can be."

"Hisaki, 1000 years ago, you left when I didn't give you my blessing. You left for love even if you didn't know it yet," Raizen said. "I now know that I was wrong. You loved him then and you still love him now."

"Why are you talking about this?" Hisaki asked.

"Because right now, without him, I see you are miserable," he said. "All I ever wanted was for you to be happy, so I will give you my blessing. Only a little late."

"Father…" Hisaki trailed off.

"Yomi speaks of unification, but it's a front for his army," Raizen said. "He'll take over both worlds. Side with Mukuro."

"I don't get it, why tell us now?" Yusuke asked.

"Because this is your inheritance and your duty," Raizen said.

"You can't die yet," Hisaki said standing up. "It's not your time to go!"

"Lead them well, my children," Raizen said. And with that he stopped moving, still in a sitting position.

Hisaki and Yusuke walked back to the Castle to find most of the soldiers in the training arena.

"Master Urameshi, Princess Hisaki, where is King Raizen?" Hokushin asked.

"He's dead," Yusuke said bluntly.

"Hokushin, can you take us somewhere?" Hisaki asked.

"Where, your majesties?" he asked.

"The House of Yomi," Yusuke said. Everyone in the crowd had what the hell looks on their faces.

"Now don't panic, we just need to reach an understanding with him," Hisaki said. "Yomi would not betray an old comrade." 'I hope…'

"Very well, if that is what you wish, we'll leave first thing in the morning," Hokushin said.

"Sounds good, I got some packing to do," Yusuke said, grinning. After helping Yusuke "pack", the handmaidens convinced Hisaki that an elegant kimono would help convey a sense of peace. She settled for a black Kimono with pink flowers on it and a red Obi.

It only took a little while for Hisaki, Yusuke and Hokushin to reach the border.

"The edge of Gandara, the land of Yomi," Hokushin said.

"Thanks for the escort. Careful on your way back home," Yusuke said.

"What? I can't go back," Hokushin said. "By now, Yomi is surely aware of our king's death and, as his children, you'll both be in danger as soon as you set foot in Gandara."

"Why'd you think we wanna go alone?" Hisaki asked.

"As the heirs to the throne, you no longer represent only yourselves," Hokushin said. "And I've sworn to protect my land's new rulers."

"Fine, you can tag along, but let us talk, okay?" Yusuke said. "We want to be as diplomatic as possible on this."

"Nice timing, bro," Hisaki said smirking. "Speaking of talking, when Yomi lost his sight, he strengthened his other senses. It has been said he can hear everything said in his land."

"Really, is that so?" Yusuke said. He took a big gulp of air, preparing to yell. "YOMI, YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU HEAR ME, I'M COMING! SO BOIL UP A KETTLE OF TEA! … Think he heard that?"

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Hisaki said, laughing.

"Quite diplomatic, sir," Hokushin said sarcastically. "By the way, your highness, what's in your bag? Somehow I have a bad feeling about it."

"You worry too much," Yusuke said as Hisaki and him jumped off the cliff, Hokushin right behind them.


	51. Chapter 51

In the city, there was a line of guards waiting for the siblings as they neared Yomi's house. One showed them in without saying a word. The guard brought them to a room and said that Lord Yomi would be in shortly. Hisaki, Yusuke, and Hokushin sat in silence. When Yomi entered the room, Hisaki stood.

"Yomi, how lovely it is to see you again," she said, embracing her old comrade. He returned the gesture.

"My thoughts exactly, old friend," Yomi said. They both sat down.

"I present your tea, sir," a girl said giving a cup to Yusuke.

"I guess you do have good ears," Yusuke said bewildered.

"So why have you come to see me, and please be direct," Yomi said. "I have neither time nor patience to waste beating around the bush."

"Well, Raizen is dead now and as the new co-ruler on the block, I've thought it'd only be fair to tell you how we're going to rip you off your throne," Yusuke said.

"Alright, then in the interest of full disclosure, allow me to show you how I'm going to stop you," Yomi said. His aura started to flare.

"Please, old friend, my brother and I did not intend to come here to start a war," Hisaki said elbowing Yusuke. "Hear us out before you make rash decisions."

She could sense the people in the back room were calmed by her soothing words. Yomi's aura cooled; he had tried to change from the hot-headed 2nd in command he was under Youko.

"Right, but first we got something for ya," Yusuke said, rubbing his side. He placed the bag on the table. "We'll call it a gift."

"How thoughtful of you both," Yomi said fake cheerfully. "Would you mind unwrapping it too? I'm afraid I can't see things as well as I used to."

Hisaki mentally flinched at the memories, but she retained the façade. "Sure thing, now they might scatter a bit, so I hope you don't mind," Yusuke said as he undid the knot.

"But that's our entire national treasure!" Hokushin said standing. "All our Abrumari Stones! Do you have any idea how rare and valuable those are?"

"Of course," Hisaki said. "My former profession required that knowledge."

"I thank you, Mr. Urameshi, Hisaki, for this most generous of gifts," Yomi said, picking one up. "I can tell it's real by its touch, but what is your true purpose? … There's something carved in this stone. It says Mukuro. You engraved names in all of these stones?"

"Yes, it took a long time too," Hisaki said. "Yusuke figured this way you could read them yourself."

"You desecrated the treasure!" Hokushin yelled theatrically. "How could you do such a thing?!"

"Look I'm not a particularly bright guy and just because I'm Raizen's heir doesn't mean I'm qualified to replace him, so maybe it's time we found another way of crowning the big cheese around here," Yusuke said.

"Each of these has the name of someone from the Makai on them," Hisaki said. "We'll all face off in a tournament representing, not kingdoms, but ourselves, and the winner will rule everyone for a period of time until another Tournament is held."

"The Humans call this democracy, but we've spun it to a Demon's taste. We'll cast our votes with fists," Yusuke finished. "What'd you say, big guy?"

"Do you honestly think that I or anyone else will go along with this?" Yomi asked. The door slid open.

"Sign me up so I say!" Jin said. Hisaki and Yusuke stood up grinning.

"What the hell're you guys doing here?" Yusuke asked, grinning. Jin, Touya, Chu, Rinku, Suzuka, Shishi, and Kurama had all entered the room.

"To see you both," Jin said. Hisaki and Yusuke had a hug fest with Chu and Jin.

"I'm sorry, Yomi, but from now on I represent only Kurama's side," Kurama said. "If you don't go along with this, I promise you, none of us will hesitate to take their side over yours."

"Kurama, not you," Yomi said, smirking. "Fine, I accept."

Later that day, Yusuke and Hisaki spent some time catching up with old friends before they had to return. Hisaki had avoided being alone with Kurama; Yusuke had helped a bit, but now he was doing some light sparring with Jin and Chu.

"Hisaki, can I have a word?" Kurama asked. She nodded slowly before walking a ways away from the others engrossed in the fight.

"What is it you want?" she asked formally, but she couldn't suppress a cold-edge in her voice. Kurama winced at the tone.

"You seem to be doing really well," he said almost shyly.

"Yusuke had helped me a lot," Hisaki said, glancing at the idiot she calls brother. "He's the one who pulled most of me back together again."

"Most?" Kurama asked.

"That is correct," Hisaki said. "I will never fully recover because I still love you. You know after 1000 years of thinking I made a foolish choice, Raizen, before he died, gave me his blessing for the actions I chose."

"Hisaki…" Kurama started to say.

"Princess, it's time to go," Hokushin called. Hisaki heard Jin and Chu laughing at your title.

"Call me Princess one more time!" she threatened, shooting an errant fireball. Hisaki turned to walk away from Kurama, but he grabbed her arm.

"Please Hisaki, just let me say why-" Kurama started.

"No," she said simply. "I'm tired of your imaginary excuse. I'll see you in two months … in the ring."

Hisaki joined Yusuke and Hokushin in leaving the city, before they could left, however, the third king and her right-hand man stopped them.

"It is truly a pleasure to meet you, son of Raizen, and to see you again, Hisaki," Mukuro said.

"Do you know everyone in the Makai?" Yusuke asked.

"I have a lot of connections," Hisaki replied. "It is great to see you again, Mukuro."

"Please place these at Raizen's grave for me," Mukuro said, holding out some flowers. "He was a great leader, like the both of you, but he died a fool. I also accept your proposal for the Tournament."

With that she and Hiei disappeared.

Back at Raizen's palace à

"Aw come on guys, give it a rest and stop looking at us like that," Yusuke whined.

"Raizen left us in charge and we did what we thought was best for everyone of you out there," Hisaki said.

"Nothing we can say will change your mind," Seitei said.

"But we are concerned about your prospects," Touou said.

"For winning the tournament, the four of us will fight on your behalf," Hokushin said.

"Have you guys not heard a word we said?" Hisaki asked. "This is a fight between individuals, not kings."

"We are leveling the playing field," Hokushin protested. "Do you honestly think the Yomi and Mukuro have actually abdicated their power? You can be certain they will be using every advantage at their disposal."

"That may be, but I'm sticking to my proposal," Yusuke said.

"And I'm with ya, bro," Hisaki said.

"In any case, we will try our best to help you win this tournament, your majesties," Seitei said.

"And if we, as individuals, want this, isn't that complying with your plea for independence?" Hokushin asked.

"I don't want you to do this just because we want you too," Yusuke said. "I want you to do what you want."


	52. Chapter 52

"We're here!" a female voice yelled out. Thunderous footsteps resounded through the area. A blond woman and a large red-skinned demon man had entered the area.

"Just who the hell are you?" Yusuke asked.

"When we heard that Raizen croaked, we set out for this dump as fast as we could," the woman said.

"Enki! Koku!" Hisaki said happily. She embraced the both of them, though it wasn't easy since Enki was much larger than her and Koku was drunk.

"What exactly is your relationship to our late king and princess?" Hokushin asked.

"Well Raizen and I used to be sparring partners back in the old days," Enki said. He patted Hisaki's head. "And this little one would tag along. Sure we were strong, but he was stronger. If Mukuro and Yomi had seen Raizen at his prime, they would've pissed their pants, if you'll excuse my colorful language."

"That was until he went gaga over some cheap little whore he met in the human world," Koku said, getting in Yusuke's face. "So he comes back and dumps me like I'm yesterday's garbage! Got any idea how insulting that is?"

"Geez! You smell like booze!" Yusuke yelled.

"After he rejected me, I didn't give a crap anymore so I married this lug, but I don't care cause I've been drinking every since and feel great," Koku said. "Your loss, Raizen!"

"Please, forgive my wife," Enki said. "She's really not always like this."

Hisaki and Yusuke brought them to Raizen's grave. Koku started balling and hugged the vixen. Hisaki awkwardly patted her back as she cried.

"Why? Why have you abandoned me twice now and this time for good!?" Koku wailed. "I loved you Raizen. You're the only man I ever loved."

"And she promised that she wasn't going to cry," Enki said. "You see when Raizen first told us he was through eating humans and fighting, it went against everything we believed in and took it as an insult. So we left and cut off all ties with him. But after we parted we lost our passion for fighting too. We've come to live a quiet, peaceful life. I wish we had told him that. It's funny we thought he lost his mind, when he was thinking as clear as ever."

"Hello!" several more demons showed up. Hisaki recognized them as Raizen's other friends.

"It certainly took them a long time to get here," Enki said.

"I hope this is a social visit," Yusuke said. "Do you know these guys?"

"They used to fight with Raizen as well," Hisakisaid, smiling.

"Am I right to say your Raizen's son?" Enki asked Yusuke.

"Something like that, why?" Yusuke asked.

"Oh, you know, it's just that you remind me of him when he was younger," Enki said. After each of his friends greeted Hisaki, they all sat in a circle crying and reminiscing.

"Hokushin?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes?" he replied.

"I always thought Raizen was just a bastard, but I really didn't get to know him at all," Yusuke said. "There was more to him and now seeing through their eyes, I can't help but feel proud of my father. I think in a way I can finally call him that."

"Awwww," Hisaki said, giving him a side hug. "No wonder Keiko loves you so much. You're just too cute."

"You know what?" Yusuke yelled. "You just have to go and ruin every moment!"

"Right everyone, that's enough grieving for one day, don't you think?" Enki said. "And besides, I think we all had another reason for coming here today. That right? Hey! Hisaki! Raizen junior! Guess what we're all taking part of your tournament!"

"I'm warning you, though, I'm not gonna go easy on you," Koku said. "I don't care who you are, I'll kick your ass. And the same goes for you Mister, I'm not cutting you any slack."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, my darling, all's far in love and war," Enki said. "Let's make this tournament so brutal that Raizen rolls over in his grave in a jealous rage for missing it."

"Yeah!" the group cheered.

"Now why don't we dust off our rusty powers and see if we still got it like we used to?" Enki asked. They all flared their energy, creating a massive pillar of energy. Each one of them could match an S-class demon.

Exactly 100 days after Hisaki and Yusuke proposed the tournament idea to Yomi, the idea became a reality. Hisaki had left Yusuke after the first day to do some solitary training since she could be fighting against him, make things more interesting.

Hisaki had arrived and was registered as number 2, Yusuke being number 1. She had came on her own accord and hadn't run into anyone she knew in between drawing lots for the preliminaries. The 6272 fighter were divided into groups of 49 to eliminate most people. Only 128 would advance, one from each bracket. Each fight would take place on top of an Okuninja Stalk, gargantuan plants that house entire ecosystems on their plateau buds. No one Hisaki knew was in her bracket either. Raizen's friends, Mukuro, Yomi, herself and her friends made it through, well not everyone…

"I can change!" Chu said, grabbing Natsumi, one of Raizen's friends, hand. He had surrender out of love. "If only you promise to be my Sheila. I'll kick your ass if you want! I swear!" She just walked away.

"How dare you turn this tournament into a dating service!" Koto, the announcer of this tourney, yelled into her mic. Chu's five friends, Jin, Touya, Rinku, Suzuka, and Shishi were watching this on a screen.

"Man, what a hypocrite he turned out to be," Rinku said. "Every since the Dark Tournament, he's said 'I've gotta train so I can beat that bloke, Urameshi!' Then he gives it all up for what? A nice pair of legs and a cute butt?"

"Oh, there you are. It is you isn't it? Rinku with the killer yo-yos from group 8?" a cute monkey demon girl had came up. "I heard you took out 16 guys with one amazing attack. I'm Tsuzuga, winner from group 7. It's great to meet you. I think you and me are going to be matched together, which is great. Just don't be too rough on me, okay? This is my first tournament."

She winked before running off, leaving a shell-shocked Rinku behind.

"Rinku?" Suzuka asked.

"What is it?" Shishi asked. Rinku had hearts in his eyes.

"Oh nothing," Rinku said.

"At least the rest of us still have focus," Suzuka said. Just then Hisaki walked by, seeing them.

"Hey, guys!" she called, pushing her way over to them. "You guys made it through too?"

"Hisaki!" Jin said, he flew over to the vixen and hugged her tightly. "It's been too long a time since I be seeing you last. Your fight was just like the last time!"

"Well so much for that," Suzuka said to Touya.

"And the winner of group 106 is Yusuke Urameshi!" Koto announced. "That only leaves one group left undecided."

"Well I'll see ya later, I gotta go congratulate my bro," Hisaki said.

"Brother?" Touya asked. Hisaki shook her head.

"I mean Yusuke," she elaborated. "He's kinda my brother in a way. Long story, ask me later!"

Hisaki ran to the arena and tracked down Yusuke's energy. She jumped on his back.

"Nice one, bro," she said.

"Sis, it's been a while," Yusuke said. "I saw your fight, awesome the way you took out that last guy."

"It was a splendid fight indeed, princess," Hokushin said. He had won in his bracket too.

"Okay, no more calling me princess," Hisaki said. "Least not until a winner is determined."

"I've never seen anyone walk away from a blast like that with their self, let alone their clothing, in tact," Koto said. "Like Father like son."

She was talking about the last undecided fight that was down to 2 fighters, Yomi and Shura, his son. Hokushin started chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Yusuke asked.

"I was musing over the surprising aspect of your fights with Raizen as I watched it from below," Hokushin said. "This is more evenly matched, I think."

"Fighters fight while the jealous stand by and criticize," Hisaki said.


	53. Chapter 53

"Alright, buddy, you both will have to came with me." Three oddly-dressed people were standing behind Hisaki and Yusuke.

"What side-show act let you three out?" Yusuke asked.

"Come on, Yusuke. You can't see through a simple disguise?" the middle guy asked, taking off his glasses.

"Koenma?" Yusuke asked.

"It's been a long time," Botan said.

"No see," George finished.

"Why're you three here?" Hisaki asked.

"We are as curious as anyone as to who is gonna be the new ruler of the Makai," Koenma said.

"Whatever just keep your disguises on or the Mazuku might discover what you are and take an early lunch," Yusuke said, threateningly. Botan and George clung to Koenma in fear.

"Please don't eat me!" Botan said.

"Mazuku scares George."

"Fear not, you two," Koenma said bravely. "Just stick by my side and all will be fine. … And we will all stick close to Yusuke!"

"Something's happening," Hokushin said, looking to the screen.

"And Shura concedes the fight," Koto announced. "This concludes the final bout of the preliminary rounds, moving Yomi a step higher up the ladder and into the main tournament. Congratulations to all who have made it through today."

"Ms. Hisaki, it's time now," a guard said coming up to her.

"Time for what?" Botan asked.

"Since somebody ditched me," Hisaki said, glaring at Yusuke who was laughing nervously. "I have to give a mini-speech thingy."

Koto walked out on the main stage. "Now if I could get everyone's attention please. Before we proceed, I promised I'd hand over the mic to Ms. Hisaki, one of the two organizers of this tournament, so she can say a few things to get tonight started right."

The crowd was mixed in booing and cheering, the former being louder.

"Hey!" Hisaki said into the mic, quieting the crowd. "First off congratulations to the winners of the preliminaries. Now I know all of you think you're bad-ass demons, but I want you to consider one thing, fighting to the death isn't the requirement. All of you would like to live to fight another day and I feel the same way. If you're dead, you can't fight. I'd hate for this to be the one day I see some of you in the ring. I'd rather have all of you return to fight another day.

"To be honest, I'm not sure I'll walk away the winner here. I think later, I'd be better suited for this tournament. Of course that is to say whoever wins here doesn't call this the final tournament. The point of my and my brother's proposition was to get everyone out here to fight every so often and decide who replaces the old ruler. I'm not clairvoyant or anything, but I think whoever wins today will find this to be fair. And with that being said, let's kick ass!"

Hisaki took on her first opponent with ease, knocking him out with a few kicks.

Heading back to the waiting area, Hisaki met up with Touya and Yusuke who were watching Jin take of Souketsu, one of Raizen's old friends.

"It doesn't seem as if Jin is holding it together out there," Touya said.

"Father's friends tend to do that to people," Hisaki said.

"Souketsu and Raizen, makes sense," Touya said. Jin and Souketsu took the fight to the sky. Souketsu got hit by Jin's tornado fist, but easily recovered. Despites Jin's whole-hearted attempt, Souketsu was still in another class and this fight was child's play to him. Souketsu came out victorious when Jin passed out, still in a fighting pose eyes open.

"I guess your idea is working," Touya said as Souketsu helped Jin out of the Okuninja tree platform.

"Goodeffort, Jin," Yusuke said.

Touya left to go fight Kujuu, another acquaintance of Raizen and Natsumi's twin brother. Touya seemed like he might win when he froze Kujuu's legs to the ground and sucked out part of his energy.

"Touya's fighting well," Kurama said, coming up on Yusuke's other side.

"Yeah, it's great to see he's improved," Yusuke said. "I was hoping he'd be up to the fight."

"Some of these fighters have it as their only goal to beat one of you, Yusuke, Hisaki," Kurama said. Hisaki failed to note the slight worry in his voice adding her name.

"It's nice of them to think so highly of us," Hisaki said. "But there are stronger fighters out there."

"We all know this," Kurama said. "It's your purity in battle that's the draw. Touya told me this today before his fight. Thanks, in no small part to you, Yusuke, he now has an actual philosophy to fighting. Of course, Hisaki, Hiei, Kuwabara, and I are also partially to thank as well."

"Well I don't know about any philosophy, that stuff is Greek to me," Yusuke said.

"You're nothing if not typical, bro," Hisaki said, patting his shoulder.

In the end Touya, like Jin, lost to Raizen's friend and Kujuu, like Souketsu helped Touya.

"That was a close one," Yusuke said.

"You forget Touya seems satisfied," Kurama said. "That's what important here."

"It's my pleasure to announce that all fights of the first round are completed now," Koto said. "Would all advancing fighters report to their designated waiting rooms."

"Well I'll catch you later, sis, Kurama," Yusuke said running off. Yusuke shot her a look before disappearing.

"I should be going as well," Kurama said.

"Wait," she called. He stopped walking and looked back. "You better not lose."

"You either," he said. "Mukuro is in your bracket."

"Don't worry about me, you know how I am," Hisaki said.

"Of course," Kurama replied. With that they parted ways.

The next day Hisaki woke up to find that Kurama was fighting Shigure. She met up with Yusuke and her demon friends from the Dark Tournament.

"I fear the outcome of this fight," Hisaki said.

"Another acquaintance of yours?" Yusuke asked.

"Somewhat," Hisaki replied. "He's an acquaintance of Hiei's when he and I were together. He's the one who implanted the Jagan in Hiei."

As soon as Koto said begin, Kurama summoned his Rose whip and lashed at Shigure who used his circular sword to block and then countered by throwing his ring-shaped sword, destroying the entire battle arena. Kurama proceeded into the woods, but Shigure threw the sword after him. Trying to stop the ring, Kurama wrapped his Rose whip around the sword only to have it cut up. Kurama then used his Petals and Thorns technique, but Shigure, using his sword, whipped up a whirlwind and knocked them away before plowing into the ground where Kurama was.

Hisaki's hand involuntarily twitched, catching Yusuke's eye. He put and arm around her shoulders in a brotherly manner.

"Hey come on, it'll take a lot more to take Kurama out," Yusuke said.

"That's not what makes me anxious," Hisaki said. A demonic energy swirled in with the dust cloud around Shigure. Youko had taken over. The fighting picked up again. Youko was easily avoiding getting hit by Shigure. Out of nowhere, Youko stopped and reverted back into Kurama. Shigure through his weapon at Kurama against, grazing his arm. Hisaki turned and walked away from the screen.

"Hey, where're ya off to?" Jin asked.

"I need some air," she said. Walking outside of the screaming crowds out of the arena, Hisaki took a deep breath, being able to concentrated on Kurama's fight better. She knew what was going to happen.

"I see it really is a reunion of bandits," Hisaki said, chuckling.

"Your senses are impeccable as always," Yomi said, walking out of the shadows.

"Trying to make a joke?" Hisaki asked. She and Yomi walked towards the Okuninja tree where Kurama was fighting.

"Innovative as always, Kurama," Yomi mused.

"Well he did plant these trees a long time ago," Hisaki said. "Guess you can't plan too far in advance."

Kurama had manipulated the tree they were fighting on. Hisaki and Yomi felt Shigure's energy fade.

"We should go get him now," Yomi said.

"That's what I always said to Youko about you," Hisaki said smirking. "How the tables have turned."

Yomi carried Kurama out of the tree and helped him onto the ground.

"Y-Yomi, H-Hisaki," Kurama said. Hisaki took over for being Kurama's crutch as Yomi stepped away.

"Kurama, have you forever deserted yourself as Youko?" Yomi asked.

"Oh no, I never leave anything behind, I never have," Kurama said. Yomi walked away as a large group of people ran towards them.

"Hisaki, it's time," Hiei said as Jin took Kurama out of Hisaki's arms.

"Right," she said battle grin already set on her face.

"You're fighting each other?" Yusuke asked.

"No, their fights are simultaneous," Touya said. "Hiei is fighting Mukuro and Hisaki is fighting Natsumi."


	54. Chapter 54

Hisaki flashed over to the Okuninja tree she was scheduled to fight on where she would face Natsumi.

"Well, kit, I never thought we'd have the chance to fight again," Natsumi said.

"I had always hoped that we would," Hisaki said. "You and Koku refined my fighting skills and I'd like to show you what I've developed over the past millennium."

"Then let's start," Natsumi said disappearing. She reappeared next to her in mid air, aiming a kick at her head. Hisaki raised her arm in time to block.

* * *

"You did well, kiddo," Natsumi said. "Raizen would be proud."

"I know he is," Hisaki said, smiling. She helped Natsumi get to the infirmary and let them bandage her up.

The next day in the morning Hisaki took on her second opponent, a no name fighter, and won, but her real fight was about to begin. Hisaki vs. Mukuro. They both stood on the Okuninja tree.

"I knew we'd fight sooner or later, be it in war or in the ring, my friend," Hisaki said to her.

"I share your thoughts," Mukuro said. The referee told them to start and they took off running. Hisaki don't know how long they spent just exchanging blows, fist for fist, kick for kick, but slowly they were getting worn down. Suddenly they felt a surge of energy and both Hisaki and Mukuro paused.

"Their power, its inspiring," Mukuro said.

"For us to feel it here, Yusuke and Yomi must be giving it their all without saving any for the end," Hisaki said.

"Hisaki," Mukuro said.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"How do you feel about taking this fight to the next level and showing these boys how it's really done?" Mukuro asked.

"I thought you'd never ask," Hisaki said. She flared her energy around her and as she Mukuro, when felt another pair of fighters charge their energies as well, but Hisaki was focused on her energy and Mukuro's as her true demonic form emerged including her second tail. Raising her arms above her head, Hisaki created a massive ball of molten lava.

"Try this on," she said, taking to the skies. Hisaki threw the molten lava down and it incased the whole plateau. Except for one part. Hisaki forgot she had the ability to cut through space. She winced as Mukuro's slash grazed her leg. This cycle continued on for a while, Hisaki through fire and/or lava at Mukuro. She got burnt a bit and then countered, cutting Hisaki slightly. After 25 minutes, Hisaki was bloody and Mukuro was burnt. They were worn out, kneeling on the ground.

"This has been the best fight I've had in years," Hisaki said, standing. "But all good things must come to an end."

"We shall give it everything we have left," Mukuro said, standing up also. Hisaki charged raw energy to her fist as did Mukuro. Running at each other at a top speed, they both punched each other in the face. Hisaki's world went black as she saw Mukuro falling too. What she didn't see was Mukuro managed to catch herself before falling completely. She smiled at Hisaki's unconscious form.

"You fought well, kit," Mukuro said. "Had you not fought Natsumi beforehand, this fight would've ended differently."

When Hisaki woke up, she was heavily bandaged in an infirmary bed. Sitting up, she became aware of her surroundings. The nurse was checking on her.

"Oh you're awake," she said surprised. "We didn't expect you to wake up for another few days." Hisaki gave her a confused look, before she became aware of another presence on the other side of the bed. Kurama was grasping her hand, his head resting on the bed. "He didn't leave your side once. You have a very loyal mate."

Before Hisaki could get out a word, the nurse walked out of the room. Hisaki shook her head, before shaking Kurama awake. He sat up after little motivation.

"Hey," Hisaki said smiling.

"Hisaki," Kurama said. He pulled herinto a hug.

"Kurama?" she said confused. "What're you doing here?"

"During my fight with Shigure, I realized some things," he said. "Youko is a part of who I am as I am part of Youko. We are the same, yet simultaneously different."

"I think you're the one who needs some rest," Hisaki said, patting his shoulder. He gently grabbed her by the shoulders.

"I love you, Hisaki," Kurama said. "You coming near death and my own insight has helped me understand this."

Without warning, he pressed his lips to hers. Hisaki was taken by shock for a moment. One minute he was talking almost animatedly, then the next he was kissing her passionately. Her eyes fluttered shut and she returned the kiss just as heated, tangling her hands in his red locks.

"Oh um sorry to interrupt." The nurse had come back into the room. Hisaki and Kurama stopped kissing, but remained close together. "I just thought you'd like to know Mr. Urameshi has woken up." She quickly scurried out of the room.

With her arms still wrapped around Kurama's neck, Hisaki swung her legs so she was sitting up. Kurama wrapped an arm around Hisaki's waist and put the other one under herknees.

"I take it you're not gonna let me walk?" Hisaki asked, playfully. He just lifted her up with ease. Hisaki quickly kissed his lips, having missed his taste.

"I love you," She muttered into his neck. "I always have and I always will."

"But never as much as I love you," Kurama replied, walking out of the room.

"Wanna bet?" Hisaki asked as Kurama walked over to another room. The door swished open.

"So where are we now in the tournament? Is it the semi-finals yet?" Yusuke asked.

"Something I wanna know too," Hisaki said, looking at Kurama. Everyone in the room looked to her and Kurama.

"Hisaki? You got beat up too?" Yusuke asked. "Hey are you back with Kurama?"

"Yep," Hisaki said, kissing Kurama's cheek.

"The tournament is over," Kurama said going back to the original question.

"What the hell?!" Hisaki and Yusuke asked in unison. Jin and Chu helped Yusuke out while Kurama had helping Hisaki covered.

"Well the fights have been long, the fights have been tough, but as all great things do, this romp has come to an end," Koto said. "And so I present to you the winner of this Tournament and the new sole ruler of the Makai, Enki!"

"I thought for sure it's be Yomi or Mukuro," Yusuke said.

"Yomi lost in his first match after you," Kurama said. "As did Mukuro."

"Well here I am by strange circumstances and the mystery of the matching," Enki said. "But I've come to believe luck is just as important as planning in this life, so I am taking the leadership over us, but I am making it only a 3 Year term. Well the rule was whoever wins, no matter what, all demons have to obey his or her law, so I'll hold you to that. Now it won't be hard to remember, I'm only enforcing one great law. My law is that there shall be no mischief in the Ningenkai. we've been fighting for too long, but it's something I learned from an old friend. This is how I'll honor his memory. I'll create a council and figure out the specifics within a week."

"Where's Yomi? I'd like to see his reaction," you asked.

"He left soon after his loss," Kurama answered. "He described it as a journey of new truths with his son."

"Well thank you for coming here, everyone, and listening to me," Enki said. "Things are going to start getting better around here."

Hisaki and Natsumi had worn each other down, coming down to their final legs. In a final punch, each connecting with the intended targets, Hisaki and Natsumi both hit the ground. The Former managed to get up before she was counted out, Natsumi wasn't as lucky.


	55. Chapter 55

**Yes, I went crazy during Spring Break, seeing as though I wasn't going anywhere. I actually finished my Past Love Story! Cheers!!!! **

**Check out my Profile for a list of possible stories... includes the idea for a Prequel of _Past Love_.**

* * *

True to his word, Enki enforced that rule alone and because of it, the Kekkai barrier was lowered. Yusuke had left, saying he had something to do in the Makai, but he'd be back like he always was. Hiei was on patrol duty since the barrier was lowered as was Mukuro. Hisaki's and Kurama's relationship has been stronger than ever. Kurama had been going between the worlds, giving updates to their friends in both worlds. Hisaki occasionally went with him to the Ningenkai, but only a couple of times. Kurama went at least once a month where as Hisaki went every three or four months in the year it had been since the Demon World Tournament.

Kurama was now making his visit back to the Ningenkai and Hisaki agreed to go since it had been at least 5 months since her last visit. Genkai was requesting them to go to her Temple.

"Go ahead," Hisaki said. "I'll catch up later, there's something I gotta take care of."

"You sound so much like Yusuke," Kurama said, kissing her. "Alright, I'll see you later then."

Kurama left to the Ningenkai and met up with Kuwabara, Shizuru, and Keiko. The four of them boarded a train to Genkai's.

"So did Genkai tell you the reason for this whole meeting?" Kuwabara asked.

"No," Keiko replied. "She just said she wanted all of us to visit her together. I have no idea what it's about."

"We'll know soon," Kurama said, something caught his eye outside the window. "What on Earth is she thinking?"

"Huh?" Shizuru asked, following his line of sight. "Hisaki."

Kuwabara and Keiko looked out the window to see the mentioned vixen running alongside the speeding train. Hisaki grinned and waved at them before rushing ahead. She ran ahead to Genkai's temple.

"Yukina, it has been far too long," Hisaki said, embracing the ice maiden.

"Hisaki," Yukina exclaimed. "I didn't know you were coming too. Is everyone else here yet?"

"No," Hisaki answered. "I ran ahead of the train. They should be here in a few minutes."

Hisaki chatted with Yukina and Genkai while waiting for the others to arrive. Her ears perked up hearing their friends enter the grounds. She swiftly ran to Kurama, jumping on him. He was used to those greetings by now and just wrapped his arms around her waist, catching her.

"Hey, I missed you," Hisaki said, kissing his cheek.

"I know," Kurama replied. "For the whole 2 hours."

"Hey, guys," Yukina said, opening the door.

"Yukina!" Kuwabara called out, running over to her. The others followed at a slower pace. Kurama kept his arm around Hisaki's waist.

"Hello, Kazuma," Yukina said. "Hello everyone. How have you all been?"

"Well I've been great!" Kuwabara said.

"Good," she said with a laugh. "And everyone else?"

"Still alive," Keiko said.

"And what about you?" Shizuru asked. "I figured you'd be bored outta your mind just living here with Genkai."

"Oh we get by," Yukina replied. "Besides Kazuma's come up pretty frequently to visit."

"Yukina, is Master Genkai here?" Kurama asked.

"Of course, here she is," Yukina said. Genkai appeared in the door way.

"You're late," she said smiling. Everyone went inside. "I see. So Yusuke still hasn't come back. What the hell is he working on?"

"Only Hisaki knows the specifics," Kurama said.

"He's picking fights, we all know that," Kuwabara said. "It's not like he cares about anything else." Shizuru elbowed him and motioned to Keiko.

"You don't have to protect me, guys," Keiko said. "I'm just glad to see Genkai. Let's focus on that."

"Yeah me too," Shizuru said. "It's a relief to see you're doing so well."

"I'm happy everyday you're alive," Kuwabara said.

"Well that's a peachy spot I'm in: sticking around just so you don't have a bad day," Genkai said.

"That's not what I meant!" Kuwabara said.

"Well, I didn't know all of you would be here," Botan said, coming into the room.

"Hey, Botan."

"Hello, Keiko," Botan replied. "Love the hair."

"That's convenient, I guess Genkai called you the same time she called us," Kuwabara said.

"Me too," Koenma said, appearing in the room.

"Good you're all here," Genkai said. "Now sit down. There's only one reason I asked you all to come. These recent years have caused me to think about my legacy and so I want to tell you what to do after I die."

"Genkai, you shouldn't talk like that," Kuwabara said with a laugh.

"It brings bad luck," Shizuru added.

"You won't die soon," Yukina said.

"You look good," Keiko added.

"You look better than I do on some days," Botan finished.

"Just shut up and let me get this done," Genkai said. "Once you've given me a teary-eyed funeral, I'll be leaving this whole estate to your group. That includes this temple and all surrounding land. A shore on one side and a stone wall on the other will tell you where it ends. Leave nature as it is. It takes several hours by car to reach the closest town, not a convenient place for humans to live, but perfect for apparitions. The Kekkai barrier is down, but it will take a long time for humans and demons to live in peace. I spent my life trying to understand a demon and failed. Make this a safe house to bridge the gap as I never could."

After some more talking, Koenma wanted a few words with Genkai and the others left the temple grounds.

"Amazing," Kurama said. "All of this land as far as we can see belongs to her."

"Definitely something we'll keep as is," Hisaki said.

"We have time, we could go down to the shore," Shizuru said.

"Yeah, let's go!" Kuwabara said. "You game, Yukina? It's guaranteed fun."

"Sure," Yukina said. The girls walked down the stairs first and Hisaki, Kurama and Kuwabara followed slowly.

"Something wrong, Kuwabara?" Hisaki asked. He had paused.

"I met Genkai for the first time after going up these stairs and ended up fighting against Rando," Kuwabara said. "And though I didn't know it at the time, it was the first case Urameshi and I worked on together. After that it was Maze Castle and I met you two and called Hiei shorty for the first time. And then Tarukane and meeting the love of my life. Then it was the Dark Tournament, then Sensui and now this. This dream sounds great but it means that's all over and we gotta move on. It's just hard to believe."

"True, but when we need to, as you just have, we can remember," Kurama said.

"Hey!" Botan called. "Enough flirting!"

"If you want the four of us can just go to the beach alone," Shizuru said. They continued down to the beach at a slow human walking pace. When they arrived, Hisaki and Kurama sat down on a boat, convenient located in the sand, while the others played in the water. Out of nowhere, Keiko yelled at the sunset.

"This is the end!" Keiko yelled. "I'm tired of waiting for you, Yusuke! Half my life I've waited for you to come around! Even when you were here, you weren't really! You weren't here for me! Go on fighting, but it's time I get what I want!"

"I don't want you to wait either," Yusuke said. Kurama stood up, making Hisaki get up as well, seeing as those she was on his lap.

"Is this what you had to do before coming?" Kurama asked. Hisaki nodded.

"He's a part of our group, too, but he's late as usual," Hisaki said, smiling. "He needs a kick in the ass sometimes."

"See you don't have too," Yusuke said. Keiko tackled him, throwing her arms around his neck. "One of us has gotten more athletic since I've been gone." Keiko kissed him on the lips just before a wave crashed down on them. When the water receded, the both of them were sitting, stupefied.

"Oh you're gonna pay for that one, Keiko," Yusuke said, taking his jacket off. "You stole that lip time from me, now come here." He chased her into the water.

"Come and get me, tough guy," Keiko said, splashing Yusuke.

"You know I could dump this whole ocean on you if I wanted," Yusuke said, splashing her back. Some water hit Kuwabara and he, Yukina, Botan, and Shizuru joined in. Hisaki and Kurama laughed. Yusuke's head whipped around to them.

"Come on, foxes, you think you can do better than that?!" Yusuke yelled. "I bet you couldn't put on a better show!"

"I do believe that he was challenging us, Hisaki," Kurama said thoughtfully.

"Well, we'll just have to show him now, won't we?" Hisaki asked. In a gentlemanly fashion, Kurama dipped Hisaki, kissing her passionately as the sunset behind them.

"Show offs…"


	56. Chapter 56 Info

I actually did it! I started a new story called _**When it Rains**_. It's the prequel to this story, so I hope the readers of _**Past Love**_ enjoy it.


	57. Chapter 57

**Okay, wow, it's been a while since I last started rewriting this story. Looking back at the last time I updated, that is an understatement. It's been forever and I'm sorry. A lot has been going on in my life including changing colleges, changing majors and a bunch of other things that would be too long to list. Between all of this, things in my life were hectic at best and I lost motivation to rewrite this story. But now that my life's back on track, I'm determined to finish this. If I can't finish it before Winter Break is over, my goal is to have it taken care of by Spring or Summer Break at the latest. After that I might try to tackle the mini-series about Youko and Hisaki, but I'm having some issues with the story so it's on Hiatus until further notice. **

**During the absense, I occasionally messed around with some other fanfic ideas that were tumbling around in my mind. I must say I'm fairly happy with those ideas. The most prominent one is a Naruto fanfic that is a KakashixOC story with a significant ItachixOC mixed in (the same OC). That seems to be like the next story I'll be working on. **

**But nothing will be published until _Past Love_ is finished, so enjoy and I'm sorry again! **

**Sadly, I don't own Yu Yu Hakushou, but Hisaki is my OC. **

* * *

Hisaki sipped the tea Atsuko had provided with grace, eyeing the ferry girl sitting across from her. "So what is our back-story we're telling if she or any humans ask?" she asked.

Botan gained a thoughtful look. "I got it!" she exclaimed. "We're cousins who've been home schooled. We just moved here from Nagoya and befriended Yusuke." Before the vixen could comment, there was a commotion from the other room. "Ah, it seems like Yusuke's awake!"

"Hey, easy there," Hisaki said as the ferry girl tugged her down the hallways. "He's not going anywhere."

"Hello!" Botan sang out, entering Yusuke's room where Atsuko was kneeling on the floor.

"Wow, you two saved me?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, they brought you home while you were asleep," Atsuko explained with a smile as she stood up. "Hisaki is very strong. She carried you all by herself. You'll have to introduce me to them properly sometime."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Yusuke asked the two girls after his mother left the room. "So how'd you find me anyways? I didn't think even I knew where I was."

"Nothing too special," Botan said, taking out a watch-like device. "I just used the Demon Compass to lock onto Hisaki's energy and she brought me to you."

Yusuke took the device from the cheerful ferry girl. "This'll make finding them a lot easier, but I think the real problem comes once they're in my face. Gouki was a lot stronger than I thought."

"Hiei and Kurama are most likely stronger than him," Hisaki said, crossing her arms. "At least I know Hiei is…"

"And there's another catch," Botan added. "Koenma didn't tell you this, but you only have one week. I should be encouraging you, but…"

"I know," Yusuke interrupted. "The odds aren't good."

"Hisaki, do you think you could work on tracking down Kurama and Hiei while Yusuke and I dispatch Gouki?" Botan asked, looking to the vixen. "With the time limit, I'm afraid we don't have time to waste."

"Child's play," Hisaki said, sliding open the window. "I'll have them wrapped up in a bow by the time you're done with your demon. Oh, and keep in mind Gouki's skin in a lot tougher than you'd think."

"Well, then, good luck," Botan called as Hisaki jumped out the window.

"Hey!" Yusuke yelled looking out the window only to find nothing. "Did she just-"

"Oh, please, Yusuke, it will take much more than a nine-story drop to hurt Hisaki," Botan said, smiling. "Besides I think she went up, not down."

* * *

Hisaki growled frustrated, sitting down on a bench in the park. "I know he's around here somewhere," she muttered angrily. Her expression fell slightly. "The scent is familiar. I'd almost say it was… but that can't be possible."

"Excuse me, miss."

The vixen looked to the side, before smiling. "You know you're not the easiest person to track down, Kurama," she said. "I narrowed it down to the park, but with the roses in bloom, I couldn't exactly pinpoint your location." She gazed at the roses as her heart gave another painful lurch. "He always did like the roses. They are exactly like him… beautiful but still deadly."

"I'm sorry?" Kurama said, taking a seat.

Hisaki shook her head. "Oh, pardon me," she said. "Just remembering the past… but onto business. I'm supposed to be arresting you and taking the Forlorn Hope. We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"Give me three days and I'll return the Forlorn Hope the easy way.," Kurama said.

Hisaki rolled her eyes. "You must think I'm stupid," she said. "The full moon is in three days. You'll be able to activate its powers then. I can't trust you not to make a foolish wish that will become my fault. The toddler prince already hates me."

"Fair enough," the redhead said, standing. "Tomorrow meet me at the Hospital, where I will explain the wish I want to make."

"I'll be bringing the detective along," Hisaki said. "Four o'clock tomorrow afternoon. If you double-cross me or your wish is out of the question, then tomorrow, you'll die by my hands."

"Understood."

* * *

Hisaki clapped the injured Detective's shoulder. "Nice job, kid," she said. "Congrats on your first kill. I didn't think you had it in you."

Botan smiled. "Coming from a demon, that's a compliment," she said, seeing Yusuke grimace. "Any luck finding the other two?"

"I found Kurama…" Hisaki said, looking sheepishly. "And I kind of made a deal with him."

"You did what?" the ferry girl yelled.

"He said he'd return the Forlorn Hope in three days," Hisaki said, holding up her hands. "And yes, I know the full moon is in three days, but he's convinced that if I meet him at the hospital tomorrow, I'll understand why he thinks his wish won't harm anything."

"Well I think it's a set-up," Botan muttered.

Yusuke frowned. "Kurama's the redhead right?" he asked. Hisaki confirmed his question. "Well, he kind of left the group yesterday, Botan. I think Hisaki made the right choice."

Hisaki nodded. "There was something in his eyes that made me want to trust him. At least we can hear him out first."

* * *

"Here we are: the Hospital," Yusuke said. "And looks like Kurama's waiting for us."

The redhead had been casually leaning against a wall. "Good, you came," he said, leading them into the Hospital. "I'll answer your questions after the visit. Please don't mention demons and such while we're in there."

"While we're in where?" Yusuke asked confused, but the redhead didn't answer. Instead he opened the door for the Detective and Vixen.

"It's been such a long time since you've brought friends with you," a sickly woman said, sitting up in the bed.

"It's alright, mother," Kurama said, rushing to her side. "You don't have to sit up."

"It's not so bad. I'm feeling well today," she protested. Her voice and actions contradicted her words, however.

"Shall I peel an apple for you?" Kurama asked.

"No. I'm not hungry," she replied.

"Please eat, mother. You'll never get well without nutrition," Kurama said almost desperately.

"Yes, of course. It's just so hard to remember all these things, Shuichi," she said.

"Well try hard. I need you to get well quickly," he said.

'Shuichi?' Hisaki thought confused, but she didn't let the confusion reach her face like Yusuke did.

Kurama politely excused himself and the two detectives from the room and the three of them went up to the roof for privacy. "Shuichi is the name I've taken in my human form," he said. "That woman is my mother… sort of. My father passed away years ago. For 15 years, she has brought me up while I have deceived her."

"Sorry, I'm not following," Yusuke said.

"I've heard that some demonic spirits could merge with unborn humans to take a physical body," Hisaki said. "Somewhat like a demon possession, but more along the lines of fusing two souls into one."

"My truest name is Youko," Kurama said. "I was a spirit fox, gaining the powers of a demon over the hundreds of years that I lived. In time, I became bored and passed my hours learning the art of breaking codes and seals, ancient treasures were my favorite sport. But 15 years ago I made a careless mistake and was badly injured by a strong pursuer. With the last energy I had, I escaped to the living world and became the child of a proud human family, knowing that if I could withstand humanity for 10 years, my spirit energy would have time to safely recover. Then I would escape without a trace."

"You're a liar," Hisaki said coldly. "Youko Kurama is dead."

Yusuke nudged the vixen's side. "Weren't you the one who wanted to hear him out yesterday?" he asked.

Hisaki glanced at the human. "That was then," she said. "There's no way in hell that this… human is Youko."

"Hisaki," Yusuke said, making Kurama focus on the girl completely.

"Hisaki?" Kurama repeated, eyes wide. "You-"

Hisaki leapt back when Kurama took a step towards her. "You're not Youko Kurama," she growled from the fence around the roof top. She glanced back at him, her eyes glowing red. "You're nothing more than an imposter."

"Please, wait a moment," Kurama called out, taking another step, but Hisaki launched herself from the rooftop, jumping from building to building away from the hospital.

"You know Hisaki?" Yusuke asked, confused. "Or rather you used to?"

"She was my… closest companion," Kurama said. "My death must have hurt her greatly."

* * *

Hisaki sat a top a tall tower, her knees pulled to her chest. "It can't be him…" she said. "That weak demon must've heard the legends and decided to take his name. I should go kill him for that."

"You know it's really him. The scent doesn't lie, nor does his energy."

"Go away," Hisaki growled as a shadow loomed over her. A moment of silence passed. "Why wouldn't he come back for me? He was my mate; I was his."

"When I found him in the Ningenkai, the first thing he asked about was you. He does care about you, but he also has grown to care about that human he calls mother."

"You know… I thought we'd moved beyond you trying to cheer me up. It ruins your image."

"Hn. If you wouldn't be so stupid, I wouldn't have to, vixen."

With that the shadow disappeared as did the sun beyond the horizon. "Thank you… Hiei…" Hisaki said to the sky. Out of nowhere, a large energy spiked up from the Hospital, making her get to her feet. "He activated the Forlorn Hope… he'll die if he uses it."

* * *

A wall of fire prevented Yusuke from reaching Kurama. Standing on the roof was Hisaki in her demon form. "Koenma will have my head if you die, detective," she said.

"But he's gonna kill himself!" Yusuke yelled. "I can't-"

"No, he's not," Hisaki interrupted, jumping over to the mirror and Kurama. She held her hand over the mirror. "Take my life, Forlorn Hope… grant Kurama's wish in exchange for my life."

"Hisaki, what are you doing?" Kurama exclaimed.

Hisaki's red eyes locked with his green ones. "I lost you once," she said. "I'm not going to lose you again."

"Your desire shall be granted," the mirror said as a bright light engulfed the two foxes. When the light died, both were on the ground, eyes closed. Yusuke made it over to the redhead first, shaking him,

Kurama's eyes snapped open as he pushed himself up. "I'm still alive…" he muttered, before looking to the vixen. "Is she…"

"Go check on your mom," Yusuke said, glancing at the vixen. "I'll take care of her."

"Yusuke!" Botan had just arrived. "What happened to Hisaki?"

"She asked the stupid mirror to take her life in exchange for Kurama's," Yusuke said angrily.

"Worry not," the Forlorn Hope "In honor of her noble deed, I have fulfilled the desire by taking half the life needed from each of them. If more wishers were like her, like I would need a new name."

Hisaki's eyes fluttered open. "Kurama…?" she questioned.

"Kurama and his mother are both fine," Botan said. "The Spirit Detective and assistant strike again!"

"We've only got one more artifact to go," Yusuke said, throwing an arm around the vixen's shoulders.

"I need a nap," the vixen said, slumping against the detective. "Don't wake me up… or I'll kill you."


End file.
